The Bet
by Blade Redwind
Summary: When best friend Ino bets Sasuke is gay during a slumber party Sakura just can't keep herself from taking on the dare. She'll even go so far as to crossdress and engage her childhood friend Naruto for help. Full Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :: **_When best friend Ino bets Sasuke is gay during a slumber party Sakura just can't keep herself from taking on the dare. She'll even go so far as to cross dress and engage her childhood friend Naruto for help. After all, he owes the bastard anyway. Will Sakura prove the infamous Uchiha is strait? Or will she be left in the dust? Find out in this high school AU ficiton by yours truly -winks-_

**..Chapter One..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The room was filled with laughing girls of all the same age. All blissfully enjoying their final days of summer with a last minute sleep over. Next time they saw each other would be first day of school. Their final year and their first as seniors. And today they were ignorant to all the drama that came along with the final days of freedom. Excitement bustled about the room. Pillows were thrown and secrets shared.

It was large and adorned with all the colors of a fully hormonal teenage girl. Gone were the trappings of childhood and ever present were the colors of adulthood on the brink. It was a large room by many standards. Money did that to a girl. She wasn't what some might call rich by all that was holy. But she did lead a comfortable life. As comfortable as one could be with their parents always away on business.

"Ow! Cut it out, Yamanaka!" A girl with brown tresses cried out in laughter. Said girl picked up a pillow and thew it a the offender known known as Yamanaka.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh, Tenten?" She snickered and dodged the pillow swiped near her head with a giggle. In an instant she was running for her life around a couch.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe I'll call Choji and tell him you plan on dumping him for the infamous Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino's jaw dropped and she made a very unlady like noise. "You wouldn't dare!" When she said nothing she ran after the girl with her pillow, fully intent on making her pay for such a crime!

"Oi!" Cried a pink haired girl from her seat a the couch. "Relax, Ino. It's not like she would actually do it. She doesn't even have his phone number."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "You're just saying that because you like him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. "Like a jerk? Psh... he's too stuck up for my tastes. I'd never date him. Even if he didn't go to that private boys school."

"You mean he wouldn't go out with you." She grinned and dropped the pillow on Sakura's bed as she flopped on to her stomach next to the cushy item. "He never dates."

Tenten laughed and joined her on the bed. "You mean he doesn't date women."

Hinata, who was quietly sitting on the couch walked over and joined her friends on the bed. "You actually believe those rumors? I hear he only dates college girls."

"Yeah right." Ino rolled her eyes and tossed back her long strands of perfect blond. "Don't you know all the unbelievably hot guys are gay? I heard he was dating that blond friend of his. What's his name?" She looked over at Sakura who was, at the moment digging through her mini fridge for a soda. "You know him don't you?"

"Know who?" She popped the top on her drink and took a sip.

"The blond bimbo who always hangs out with Sasuke like he'd glued to his hip? The soccer star."

"Ah," Sakura mused and sat down on the bed with her friends. "That's be Naruto Namikaze. And no, he's not gay. He's just super picky about his women." She took another sip.

"See," Hinata defended. "They're not gay."

"She said Naruto wasn't gay. That doesn't Sasuke isn't."

"I agree with Hinata." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't date women or men. Just because he avoids his fan base like the plague and goes to a private boys school does _not_ make him gay."

Ino pouted. "I say we find out."

Tenten blinked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Yeah," Sakura chuckled. "He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"And Choji would get pissed," commented Hinata.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "You're such a smart ass. You don't think he's gay but you don't want to help me either."

"No," Sakura scoffed, "I just think you're wasting your time worrying about it. He goes to an elite school that keeps him busier than hell. I know because I barely see Naruto. Even if we thought up a way to find out we'd never get the chance to put the plan in motion."

Hinata nodded. "See Ino? You're just being silly. It's was a fun idea though."

Ino was still pouting and thinking.

"Get over it Ino. He'd never go for any of the chicks you sent his direction to find out anyway." Sakura got up and walked towards the mini fridge. She tossed her empty can in the trash and grabbed another.

"Oh? And you think you could do better?" She challenged.

"Uh oh..." Tenten muttered and moved in close to Hinata. "I think I feel something bad coming on."

"Like that time Ino dared Sakura to burn her bra from the top of the high school and shout out that she would not longer be repressed by the binds of men?"

"Eh..." Tenten started... "Yeah. I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?"

Hinata shrugged. "You asked."

"Of course I can," Sakura was replying. "I'm just not going to be roped into your stupid schemes."

"Yeah," Ino grinned, "But we all know how you can't say no to any of my dares."

Sakura grunted and placed a hand on her hip. "Put your money where your mouth is, Yamanaka. I so enjoy taking it from you."

"Fine, I bet you that you that Sasuke Uchiha is gay."

Sakura arched a brow. "How do you expect me to prove that?"

"You can make out with him public. I'd say sleep with him and video tape it but I'm not into porn." She smirked at her. "He has to like it. We have to know he wants you. He has to be all over you. Practically sleeping with you in front of people."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Fine, what's on the line here?"

"Hm..." Ino thought for a moment and moved to lay back against the head board. "If I win and he is gay... you have to..." She grinned evilly. "Flash the entire student body on graduation day."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kid stuff. I'd do that anyway."

Ino pouted. "Then you think of something then."

"Fine, I will." And so she went about pondering the worst thing possible that could be done to herself. Not the most horrifying, but definitely the most embarrassing. "I'll take Lee out for a date."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "Oh... that _is_ bad."

"Ok," Ino grinned. "What do you want me to do if you win?"

She smirked. "On prom you have to dress up like your favorite Sailor Senshi for the first thirty minutes."

Ino groaned. "Oh hate you. Fine, but I won't lose. You can count you date as good as done."

"Um, guys," Hinata waved her hand. "Just how are you two going to do this?"

"Yeah," Tenten added, "and what are going to do if Sasuke is bi?"

"Huh..."

"Never thought of that." Sakura said. "Well, I guess the bet would be null and void."

Ino made a face. "Yeah, well, that won't happen because I know he's gay. And Haruno is going to lose."

"Say that when you win, Yamanaka." She smiled despite this. "So, any ideas as to how we plan on pulling this off?"

"Hm.. I want something to snack on. How about we order pizza and talk about it then?" Tenten jumped off the bed.

"Agreed," Hinata called out.

"Yeah, and maybe Haruno can flash the pizza guy." Ino laughed as she followed after the two girls.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled. Ino could be such a dare devil. Most times she only lived vicariously through Sakura though. She could never turn down one of Ino's dares. It had always been fun as kids. When her parents had been around more often she'd put them through hell with the blond. Both would egg the other on. Ino would start in with some snide comment and then Sakura would charge right back with something equally snide. And then Ino would dare her into doing it. More often than naught Sakura won. But, lately Ino had been winning a few. The last one Ino lost was the bra incident. Ino never thought she'd do it.

"Hey! I ordered the pizza already. You got the cash, girl?" This from Tenten.

Sakura nodded and pulled a wad of twenties out of her pajama shorts. "How much?"

"Just thirty."

She handed her two twenties. "Let the driver keep the change."

Hinata plopped down at the island counter next to Ino while Tenten and Sakura went about talking. It was just thirty minutes later and they had their pizza.

"Jeeze, Haruno, I wasn't serious about flashing him."

Sakura grinned as she reached for a slice. "Yeah, I know. But the look on his face was priceless. I probably made his night."

"Or gave him a boner for the rest of the evening." Tenten scoffed. She was smiling though.

"So," Ino started after her first few bites, "I have a plan."

"About Sasuke?" Hinata inquired and bit into her slice for the fourth time.

"Yup."

"Lay it out," Sakura said and took a sip of her drink.

Ino grinned. "You're not going to finish school at Suna this year."

"I'm not?" Sakura arched a brow.

"Nope." Her grin got wider. "You're going to go to Konoha this year."

Sakura frowned and set down her can. "I don't know if you haven't noticed yet or not... But, I'm still a girl. At least I was the last time I checked. It's an all boys prep school. Regardless of my grades they won't let me in."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I know that. That's why you're going to go as a guy."

"What kinda crack are you on, Ino?" Tenten looked at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"Don't look at me that way." The blond shot her a glare. "If Sakura dresses up like a guy and enrolls she can close to Sasuke. It's the only way."

"Hm..." Sakura mused. "Ok, let's say I go along with this. And we know I will because I don't have much of a choice it seems. How am I going to get in? Where are the false documents going to come from?"

Ino smirked and turned her blue eyes back on Sakura. "Oh that's simple. I just happen to know a guy can get you some made up real quick. Authentic too. All you have to do it convince Naruto to help you out."

Sakura sighed and placed her pizza down on her paper towel. "You want me to bring Naruto in on this? That's kinda risky, yeah?"

Ino shrugged. "He's his best friend. And from what I hear he's been looking for a way to get him back for that incident last year."

Sakura frowned. True... from what the blond had told her Sasuke had accidentally given his number out to some random girl at a party. Sasuke had been wasted at the time and didn't think too much about it. But the girl had turned into a major stalker and would not stop calling Naruto. It wasn't until he changed his number that she heard the end of it.

"Sounds good enough. I'll give him a call tomorrow and we can start setting things up."

Hinata frowned. "I still think this is a bad idea, guys."

"Yeah," Tenten grinned and at her. "But won't it be fun to watch it blow up in their faces?"

Both the pinkette and the blond glared at her.

"It's not going to blow up for me when forehead loses."

"Try saying that to me when _you_ lose, pig."

Hinata smiled slightly and blushed a bit. "Guys..."

And then everyone was laughing a smiling. All three girls could think about was how interesting this year was going to turn out for them. Would the infamous Sasuke Uchiha turn out to be gay? Would Ino win the bet? Or would Sakura make him fall despairingly into her sexy clutches?

ooo

"I still don't see how me dressing up as a guy is going to prove he's not ga.y Actually," Sakura said as they rounded the corner towards the salon. "This kinda works more in your favor than mine."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Hey, if he fucks you after he find out your a girl then you know he's not gay."

"How are you going to know I'm going to be honest with you about it?"

Ino made a face. "You've never lied to me before. Why would you start now?"

Sakura sighed. "True... I should still get some kind of evidence though."

Ino shrugged. "I guess." She pondered for a while. "Bring the used condom as evidence."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "You're sick."

"You're the one wanting proof. I say that's proof enough."

Sakura grumbled. "So now I have to fuck the guy? What happened to just kissing him?"

"If he kissed you while you're a guy then it's pretty much proven he's gay or bi. But, if he goes further and you guys actually have sex? Then we know he's not into men."

Sakura sighed long and hard as she opened the glass door to the hair dresser. "I'm sure I won't even enjoy it. Stuck up guys like him are only after making themselves happy. He's probably a total prick."

Ino walked past her as she held the door open for her. "Naruto doesn't talk to you about him?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes." She nodded to the stylist. "I need it all cut off today, Mercedes."

"All of it?" The man behind the counter gaped her her, his mouth hung open. "But, cheri...! You're hair is lovely! Why would you cut it?!" His French accent was thickly laid in.

Sakura smiled wryly. "Don't ask. It's for a bet with the pig here."

Mercedes frowned and tisked a few times. Aside from that he said nothing more. He knew all about the girls bets with one another. Although until today one of them never involved cutting off his most prized customer's hair.

"Very well, cheri. Go sit yourself at my chair and I'll see what I can do with it."

"I need it as masculine as possible."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you trying to kill me, blossom?"

Sakura laughed. "No, not at all, luv. This is important. I promise." She reached out and pat his hand a few times to try and sooth his horrified nerves.

He sighed and gave in. "Very well, do you have anything in mind?"

"Not at all. You work your magic on me, hun." She spread her hands wide and took a model's pose. "I am your canvas, do with me as you please." She smiled.

He scoffed. "Now you're just trying to suck up to me, cheri."

"Perhaps," she replied with a grin and moved to the chair offered. She kept that same smile as he got to work on her. Through the entire process she sat patiently and waited. He jerked her head left and right. Sometimes he pulled it back and sprayed on more water to cut more strands. She watched as bits of wet pink clippings fluttered to the floor like a rain of hair. He went about blow drying her it and then some gel was slicked through. In the end she looked slightly aristocratic. The back had a little length to it and so did the front. Long bangs that reached her nose fell freely in her eyes. The rest of it was a short bed head mess. In truth she almost looked nothing like man. She imagined with her breasts bound she'd look more androgynous than anything else.

"Good, you're work is flawless as always, Mercedes."

He gushed. "Thank you, cheri. You are a rose among women."

"Feh," she got up and tossed the hair dressers cover off of her. She handed it to him. "Now you're sucking up to me."

"Perhaps," he allowed with a smile as she paid for the hair cut.

An hour later she was waving goodby to Ino. She'd love to hang out more with the girl but she had to meet Naruto at the mall. Because really? She didn't trust her blond best friend to pick out her clothes. Not that she was going to let Naruto do it all. I mean who would with a guy who had orange stuck to his wardrobe like it was his own personal banner?

And well... she had yet to tell him of her little plan. She certainly didn't want Ino around to goad her in front of him. Hoooo... would he be shocked? Probably. But not entirely surprised. He'd known about her pranks before and the level she'd go to win. But... would he play along with her and help her out with Sasuke?

ooo

"What did you do to you hair?!"

She winced and joined him at the small cafe table just outside of Borders. "Yeah, well, that's why I called you here."

The blond haired blue eyed teenager stared blankly at her. He could be so adorable sometimes. Really. Especially with those tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places and the gray shirt that showed off his defined upper form. If she hadn't been such a good friend to him as a kid and didn't look up to him like a brother... and well if she didn't know Hinata had a thing for the guy she'd probably be practically married to him already. Her parents loved him and vise versa. He already had a scholarship to UNLV (University of Nevada Las Vegas), one of the best schools in the country for soccer. He wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, but he did have brains despite his dimwitted moments of stupidity about what was going on around him.

Right now being a prime example as she explained the whole plan to him. The blank expression never left his face. In face, it got worse if you could believe it.

"So, are you going to help me?"

He blinked a few times. "Huh... " Another blink. "You know, Sakura, you've done some pretty strange stuff in your day with Ino... but this has got to top the charts." He grinned. "Of course I'll help you. It'll be fun to put that bastard in his place."

She grinned back. "I was hoping you'd say that. I need you to help me pick out clothes today. I know the school isn't uniformed."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's not. How are you getting in though?"

"Ino's got a guy who's going to falsify some documents for me. I should have them by tomorrow since school starts the day after on Monday."

"Cool beans." He stood up and dropped some cash on the table with the ticket for their meal. "Well, let's get going then. Any particular style you looking for?"

She shrugged and walked with him. "Anything that'll make him want me I guess."

Naruto laughed. "I hate to say this, but even I don't have a clue. I'm not even sure if he's strait myself."

She arched a brow and adjusted the purse on her shoulder. "Really? Did he ever make a move on you or make a comment about gay men?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I mean, I know we're close and all. But, Sasuke has always been pretty withdrawn. He's never even dated any of the girls in his little group of fans. He's never invited one to the school on holidays. I've not seen him dance with one of them before either at the dances our school host now and then."

She pouted. This could be a problem if his best friend didn't have a clue. She had been hoping Naruto could give her some insight. "Don't you guys talk about women?"

He shook his head again and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I do but all he ever says about them is how annoying they are. If he has ever had a relationship he doesn't tell anyone. But hey?" He grinned. "Who knows what that bastard does during the summer. He's never around then. For all I know he could off with a hot model from his brother's company."

She grumbled. Well, it was better than knowing he was gay. At least if she didn't know for sure she still had half a chance, right?

"Thanks anyway, Naruto."

"No problem, hun." He pointed to a shop. "Let's go in there. The shop owner is a friend of mine. Alright?"

"Sure." She nodded with a smile.

"Oi!" Naruto called to the man behind the counter. His had a bright white mane of hair that cascaded down his shoulders and over the leather vest tapering down from there. His lips twitched as he spotted Naruto. "Old man! I need you to close the shop up for about an hour."

"Oh!" Gasped Sakura. "You don't have to do--"

"What the hell do you want, mut?" The older male grunted with a grin.

Naruto beamed. "I've got the story of a lifetime for you. If you wan it you'll close the shop up for me." He leaned on the counter and all but ignored Sakura.

The 'old man' arched a brow. "Oh? I can write about it then?" He frowned. "Is it that good?"

Naruto nodded. "You bet, Jiraiya." He motioned to Sakura. "This is your story."

Sakura blinked. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, hun. This here is Jiraiya. He's my uncle and a writer. He runs the shop but his real passion is being a novelist. I want him to write your story in exchange of giving us a private shopping experience. You don't mind do you?"

She blinked a few times and looked over at Jiraiya. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or honored that Naruto had tried to rope her into being the star in a book. "What kind of book?"

Jiraiya grinned at her and waggled his brows. "Romance. What else?"

"Ah," she smiled. "I guess it's alright then."

"Give me the low down, Naruto and I'll think about it, eh?"

So he did. With some help from Sakura he laid out the whole idea for the old perv.

"Hm," he rubbed his chin and thought. "Sounds good. I love the idea. You'll have to keep updated, ok?" He glanced over at Sakura.

She smiled. "Sure."

"Alright, well I go ahead and close the shop up and you can look around till you're ready to check out. Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?" He turned his eyes on Jiraiya.

"I got that new book for Kakashi. Can you pass it on to him for me? Plus I need to ask your opinion about the next installment."

"Sure." He looked over at Sakura. "You go on ahead. When you're ready to try some stuff on let me know and I'll come look."

"Ok," she smiled and dashed off by herself as the two men locked up and chatted. The store was enormous. She had to wonder what he paid in rent. Although, if he was a writer... well... he could probably afford it, right? She heard the 'Come! Come!' series sold billions of copies world wide. Not just in the US.

She began flipping through the clothes in her size. There were so many styles in the shop. Some of it was punk, some of it was very preppy and others still seemed really goth. She frowned. As a woman she had a distinct style all her own. Much of it was very girly tomboyish. Lots of tank tops, shorts, mini skirts, sneakers and mid drift tops. It couldn't be helped. She was a sporty girl. One of her biggest hobbies was extreme sports like motocross or skateboarding. Her personal passion was gymnastics. She grinned. Last year a scout had come to her private trainer's building at Tsunade's request. After high school she had a scholarship to a Asa University in her hometown. It was a prized school that focused on extreme sports... but most of all gymnastics. It had started off as strictly a camp many years ago. But after a man named Iruka had taken it over he'd turned the place upside down and inside out. It was just her type of school.

Hm... now back to style... what could she go for? She was creating a whole new personality here. All Ino was getting for her was a name and personal documents to legitimize who she was for the school officials.

She frowned and flipped through some shirts. She supposed she could just go for a more manly version of herself. Very surfer punk. She grinned and grabbed some outfits. If she tried changing herself too much the whole thing might blow up in face.

Very well.

An hour later and pile of clothes after that she had picked out her selections. With a sharp grin she showed Naruto her choices, plus the one she was wearing.

Naruto whistled at her. "Wow, did you bind your breasts?"

She nodded. "I brought the wraps in my bag with me. I had to get the right feel for the clothes as a guy. Look good?" She turned around in the loose but tight fitting jeans. Her top was a simple blue Henley with long sleeves that fit her form just enough to make her look boyish without really hinting at her bindings. "It's a good thing I'm mostly flat chested, eh?"

Naruto grinned. "I can't tell the difference. You're voice is pretty even too. I'd have to take a double take on you if I didn't know you better. Hell, if I weren't strait I'd got for you, sexy." He waggled his brows.

Sakura punched him in the arm with a grin. "You're hopeless."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here. I have entire wardrobe now."

He nodded as she stepped up the counter hand handed Jiraiya he pile of clothes and tags for the outfit she was wearing.

"You going in that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I need to get use to the part if I plan on winning this thing."

Jiraiya grinned as he rung up the items. "Pretty serious about this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "That pig is going down. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into."

"Ho...ho... remind me never to get on your bad side, pinky."

She smirked. "You don't want to. Trust me."

As Naruto and Sakura headed out of the now reopened shop with bags in hand he turned to look at her and asked. "You bought a wallet, right?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to. I have one at home already." She smiled and tossed back a few errant strands in her eyes. "My dad bought it for me during a tournament a few years back. When you've got a lot of people running around one place for the same thing it's best to travel light with your money."

"True enough..." He blinked as he stared strait ahead. "Say, how do you feel about testing our your new disguise?"

She arched a brow at him. "I guess it could be fun. Why?"

"Because," he pointed, "your target is coming right for us."

Sakura jerked her head in the direction of his finger. Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the long mall corridor and intently heading towards them. "What is he doing here?" She hissed.

He grimaced. "I told him I would meet him around this time at Gamestop. I completely forgot about it. And well, I didn't plan on you dumping this on me today when I invited him."

She frowned. "It doesn't matter." Shes stuffed her purse into a shopping bag with clumsy haste. "If he doesn't buy it now then there's no point in doing this at all. We'll call it a test, ok?"

He nodded. "What should I say your name is?"

_Ah shit_, she hadn't thought of that. Whatever name they chose was bound to be different from the one Ino got for her. "We'll just go with a nickname. I'll be..." she furrowed her brow in quick thought as the ebony haired senior got close to them. "Vince."

"Vince?"

She grunted. "We'll say it's something you made up for me as a kid. Because..." she fought for thought. "...Because I loved Vincent from Final Fantasy Seven when we played together."

"I guess that's party true..." he murmured.

"Shut up and go with it, you idiot." She glared.

"Fine," he hissed back. "Get ready because here he comes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Ok, I have the be asking for the biggest ass kicking in the world to start another story. What is that, five now? Jeeze. And one of them is on hold for lack of ideas. I must be a glutton for punishment. I really couldn't help it though. I mean, this idea just flashed in my mind and I HAD to do it. I love cross dressing anyway. And how fun is this? I hope you liked it. Review please! -grins-

**--Blade**


	2. Chapter 2

**..Chapter Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke scanned the game titles in Gamestop. His eyes flickered over ot the exit and he scowled. Just where the hell was his blond compatriot anyway? He promised to meet him over half an hour ago. He reached into his pocket to check for any texts or last minute messages. Sometimes his phone didn't ring or vibrate. He grunted when nothing came up.

That dropout was going to pay for making him wait. This had been his idea after all. Sure, Sasuke wanted the latest edition to the Final Fantasy line. He'd put a deposit down on it just to make sure he got his copy after all. And it was probably waiting there at the counter for him. Brand new Playstation 3 and the shiny new remade copy of Final Fantasy 7. All new graphics but the same old story. He could feel his mouth salivating in thought. Those bastards at Square Enix had been teasing him for three _fucking_ years now since the release video at the gaming convention. He didn't get to go to it because it had been during an important semester. But oh, he'd watched video over three hundred times on youtube. Glaring at it, staring at it, wanting to touch it's complex yumminess.

Fucking bastards.

And now it was here. It was calling to him. Hell, he hadn't even bothered buying a Playstation 3 because he didn't see the point without that game. Even when FFXIII Had come out he'd refused to buy it. There just wasn't much point with that all favored seven taunting him from the screen of his decked out lap top.

And now, NOW, when all was said and done. When he was waiting for that fool to come meet him, he still didn't have the game in his hands. He'd promised that idiot he'd wait for him before buying it. And then they'd go over to his house and enjoy the pure bliss and final days of summer by enjoying the holy eye candy that was Final Fantasy Seven Revised/Revisited.

He didn't realize he'd been glaring at the cashier until the woman looked ready to hide in a hole and die under his scrutiny. He grunted.

Fucking women.

Irritated, unsatisfied and all overly frustrated he made his way out of the store and headed out to look for his friend. Perhaps the moron got distracted by a shiny object and his ADD had kicked in. Or maybe he'd found some annoying wench to spend his time with. Fucking flirt. He always did that to him. They could have a perfectly fine day and then out of no where he'd start making small talk with some hot thing on two legs in a skirt.

Good thing he was picky or Sasuke would have to endure slut and after countless slut. Naruto had more chicks for friends than he had words in his voluntary speech. The only good thing about his infatuations was the ability to send those bimbos after him to Naruto. It was much easier to get the dropout to cut them down nicely than do it himself. He would, but it wouldn't be nice. And nine times out of ten Naruto felt the need to explain to them just why he didn't want them around.

It's not that he didn't want to sleep with them. He'd done that with plenty of women. He just didn't find many of them likeable. Why, oh why, was it so hard to find a girl who was down to earth? Someone who wasn't a complete moron? Someone who, heaven help him, actually enjoyed playing a righteous twelve hours strait of Galaga on his classic Atari? Oh, _that's righ_t, because most of them were already taken or really _not_ hot. Or, really fucking annoying.

Where the hell was that dick?!

He wanted his fucking game and he wanted it _now_.

He grunted as he spotted a tuff of blond ahead of him. And then his gaze danced over to the guy next to him. What the fuck? Who in the hell had pink hair? Did he dye it? Why would he want pink hair? It couldn't possibly be natural. He didn't believe it.

Still...

The style was nice. And the guy had pretty decent taste in clothes. God, how old was he? Fifteen? His frame was so small despite being just as tall as Naruto. And his face had a very... effeminate aspect to it. Had Naruto finally shacked up with a guy? Was the pink haired looking dandy gay? He sure looked it in the face. But his clothes spoke otherwise. Still... he was dressed pretty clean cut. A lot better than that jackass Kiba Naruto sought to hang with at every possible corner.

When he finally reached them his hands were suck in his pockets as he glared daggers at Naruto. "Over a half a fucking hour, dropout." His lips were a flat line and his voice was icy. "I've been waiting over half a fucking hour for you. Do you have _any_ idea what day it is, asshole?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. "Ah... no?"

He voice was like venom. "Are you serious? What were you doing? Shopping with this jackass? Today is _the_ day."

The pink haired one frowned at him. Apparently he didn't like being insulted. Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto frowned. "Hey, be nice, this is--"

"I don't give a fuck. Today seven comes out. Revisited, you prick. All new graphics and a new bonus summon. New cut scenes. We," he muttered with narrowed slits, "were suppose to buy it today, get the system, go home and stay room bound till we beat it. Or did you forget?"

Naruto sighed. "I ah..."

"Are you talking about Final Fantasy Seven?" Pink brows rose.

At least the twit had a brain. Perhaps he was salvageable despite keeping his best friend distracted. "Yes," he muttered angrily. He eyes bore into Naruto. "You know how long I've been waiting for this. You--"

"I know! Fucking Christ, Sasuke. It's not like it can't wait five more minutes. The shop is--Sasuke!" He groaned at his retreating back. He eyes dashed over to Sakura. "Sometimes I fucking swear he acts just like a girl. C'mon." He half ran half walked after Sasuke. "Bastard! Wait up! I'm sorry!"

Sakura allowed an amused smile to grace her lips and chased on after Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing. His eyes narrowed to deadly slits as he stared forward.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke. I didn't mean it." Nothing. "Listen, if you let this go I'll buy you the strategy guide."

He eyes flickered slightly.

"And a figurine. The Paine one from X-2 you liked so much. Ok?" His eyes looked puppy dogish.

He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned his head to the side in a snooty fashion.

"Fine," Naruto ground out. "I'll get you all three plus the new Cloud one. My last offer."

He was silent a while longer... and then... "...Alright."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as Sakura caught up next to him.

"Say, I still need to introduce you." The blond grinned.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked over at her. "Don't mind him. He's always a jackass." He looked back at Sasuke. "This is Vincent. Vince, this is Sasuke."

Sakura smiled softly. "Nice to meet you." When she got nothing in return she frowned a bit. This was probably going to be harder than she thought. But, she knew that going into this right? Right.

As they entered the game shop she decided to trail after him. "So... you like the Final Fantasy line?"

"Always have," he muttered and stepped up to the counter. Naruto seemed to be busy picked out the items he'd promised Sasuke earlier.

"Who's your favorite character?" She smiled brightly. When all he did was give her a look and went back to waiting for his preordered items she frowned. Silent treatment eh? Man, even as a guy she was having a hard time cracking his shell. No matter. If he wasn't going to talk she would do it for the both of them. "Personally I think Paine is my favorite. But only because of how she dresses. A lot of people think she's a Lulu clone. I don't care though." She was still smiling. "My favorite title was eight, but I still loved seven. I think it's kinda irritating how everyone calls Cloud emo. I mean, emos complain a lot, cry and pretty much stay depressed." She wrinkled her nose. "Other than being... well... depressed Cloud was normally just quiet and reserved." She sighed in the middle of her tangent. "I did always hate Aris. She was such a moron. And Tifa really wasn't any better. The only thing she had going for her in her huge knobs." Brownie points for commenting on the boobs! That sounded manly even if she thought it true. "And why did they shrink when she got on Advent Children?" Her eyes rolled. "The only halfway decent character on that game that was a chick was Yuffie and man that girl was--"

"--Annoying," he interrupted and looked at Vincent.

"Yes," Sakura agreed with a bright smile. "She was. But hey, you've got to have at least one happy girl on a team of drama queens, right?"

A smirk creased his features. "I suppose."

Progress! Inner Sakura screamed. If she kept this up he'd be as good as hers before school started. Ok, now she was just getting way to ahead of herself. Baby steps, girl. Baby steps. "Did you have a favorite character from eight?"

He shrugged. "I never played it. Too many people said it was a remake of seven with crappier characters."

Her mouth formed a wide O of shock. "Really?" She frowned. "I liked it..." Her brows creased.

He eyed the guy out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what to make of him. "You don't seem like the type who plays RPGs."

She arched a brow. "Yeah? what type do I seem like?"

He smirked and leaned further into the counter. Whatever the cashier was busy with she was easily forgotten. "I'd say you like sports games." His eyes narrowed. "You don't carry yourself like couch potato." He looked him up and down. "If anything I'd say you skate board. Maybe... surf."

She laughed at him. "Not too bad. I do skateboard. I've only surfed once in my life though. and it didn't end pretty." Her own eyes narrowed on him.

He arched a brow. "What?"

"Oh, well, I figured since you guess my hobbies I should do the same with you." She smirked at him; almost an exact mirror of his own.

He was almost amused, which, was rare for him. The guy had him intrigued. In fact, if he were actually a she, he'd almost hazard to guess Vince was flirting with him. "Very well. Take your best shot."

Sakura gave him a hard once over. Today he was dressed in a black dress shirt that was opened wide and untucked. Beneath it was a black cotton shirt that hugged his every curve. It was tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. Everything about the attire seemed new or well kept. He was pretty clean cut for one of Naruto's friends. She took a long look at his neck and noted a seas shell choker. Hm... That might explain why he asked about surfing, right? Maybe...

Still, what could she go on just by looking at him? He stood confidently and yet lazy all at once. She knew he hated fan girls and he like RPGs. And, much like he'd figured about her, she could see he wasn't a couch potato.

"Hm," she murmured. "You're a clean cut guy. If you don't surf you like the ocean. Or you want to surf one day. As games go..." She pondered for a moment. "You probably like anything with a good story. In fact, I bet good money on it that you like to read. And not just any old book. I think... maybe..." She smiled. "Epic tragedies or fantasy novel. Maybe even sci fi. Hell, I'd almost peg you for being a huge fan of stuff like Star Wars or The Last Starfighter." She thought some more. "But I bet you like sports too. After all, you are friends with Naruto."

He resisted the urge to star at him blankly. He wasn't dead on but he was closer than Sasuke would imagine him to come. His lips pursed a bit.

"Am I right?"

"I won't say." another smirk and he turned to the cashier to pay his items.

She wanted to pout but didn't. Good for nothing baka, as they'd say in Japan. Was he teasing her or just trying to be irritating? Maybe a bit of both. She didn't say anything as Naruto played for Sasuke's 'toys' and they left the shop.

"So, do you care if we bring Vince with?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke shrugged. "Do what you want." And then he was walking a few steps ahead of them.

Sakura fumed at his back. Just moments ago he was being mister nice guy and now he'd turned into an ass in the coarse of a couple of minutes. How did anyone expect her to win the bet like this? Bah!

"Don't sweat it, _Vince._" Naruto was whispering in her ear. "Once we get to his place and start playing he might soften up."

"Might?" She whispered softly.

Naruto grunted and spoke low right next to her. "You can't expect this to happen over night. Do you two have a time limit on it?"

She shook her head. "Till the end of the year is what we both assumed."

He grinned. "At least we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what, dropout?" Sasuke stopped and looked over at them

Sakura froze._ Oh shit, he didn't hear us did he?! Fuck, this is so gonna blow up in my face!_

Naruto rolled his eyes and played it off cool. "Plenty of time to kick your ass at FFVII by getting further in the game without dying than you!"

Sasuke eyed him a moment and then just turned back and started walking again. "Whatever, dumbass."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. If she kept slipping up like this he'd find out her ruse pretty quick. She silently thanked the gods for a guy as exuberant as Naruto helping her out. He might be pretty dimwitted most of the time... but now and then those random bouts of intelligence came in damned handy.

ooo

The mall hadn't been too far from her house so she'd just had Ino drop her off after the hair dresser and never bothered with the car. So, she ended up having to get a ride with Naruto to Sasuke's house. Not that she didn't want to ride with the stoic man she had to seduce guised as a man... wait... that really did sound just as weird as it should have.Sakura frowned as she got out of the car and made her way up the large driveway. Anyway, it's not that she didn't want to... she did... but she still had to get her wits about her and plot how she was going to do this in the first place.

She glanced up at the large house. Alright, so the guy was loaded. Or someone was. Maybe just his parents. She shouldn't be that shocked really. Her house was probably just as grand. His, without a doubt, was definitely bigger.

"Come on, Vince!"

She blinked and dashed up the steps after Sasuke and Naruto. She glanced back at the car. She'd really need to get Naruto to take her back home tonight. All those clothes in his trunk had to be sorted and placed in her closet pronto. And she still needed to get her stuff from Ino tomorrow. Would it really be a problem enrolling her in that school this last minute? Did Ino have documents for that as well?

She hoped so.

Because if today was any indication of how the rest of her year was going to go she was surely in for a bumpy ride. A _real_ bumpy ride.

If she thought the outside of his house was huge... well man, the inside seemed even bigger. The entire front room of the joint was like one big ballroom with a curved stairway leading down. And directly in front was another going up the balcony-like second level. Just how much money did these people have? Her home was modest by comparison.

Sakura quickly followed the boys up the stairs and down to the left of the balcony type hallway. Her hand ran over the bronze colored railing. She stopped when they did and walked in to Sasuke's luxurious room. Well, she thought it was luxurious. He was probably so use to it he didn't care. It was about the same size as her suite. But the colors were boldly different.

Posters plasters the royal blue walls. Some were of famous sufers in black and white stills and others were of games he liked. All were in frames. His bed was a large loft and under it was a desk with a chair. On the desk sat a closed lap top. Right across from her was a large bay window with a cushioned black seat. It looked to be the perfect spot for reading. To her left was a large white pull down screen. And in front of that were several bean bag chairs with an XBOX 360 hooked up to what looked like a DVD player and the complex network of a computer. A small table was pulled out of the center and on it was a mouse and keyboard. She looked up at the ceiling and noted a projector. A very expensive projector. With that kind of hook up he could play anything from computer games, the movies online to DVDs. Geese. She'd have to bribe her dad into one of those. It was way better than her flat screen.

She watched as the boys set about hooking everything up.

"Oi, Vince, can you give me hand with this?"

Sakura blinked and jumped to help him with the wires.

"Naruto, you goof, haven't you figured out by now the AV hookups go in the slots that are color coded?"

Naruto grinned. "Good thing I have you."

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered and took a seat. It didn't take took long to get everything hooked up and ready to go. Naruto flicked off the lights and Sakura took a seat between the boys. It was agreed that since Sasuke bought the game he'd go first. After that Naruto and then her.

"We gonna use the strategy guide?"

"Nah," Naruto replied. "We never do the first time 'round. It's cheating." He grinned.

Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura arched her brows at him.

He shrugged. "He did it for ten. And then proceeded to ruin the game for me."

Naruto pouted. "You still haven't forgiven me for that one? Geeze, it wasn't even that good of a game."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, it was."

"No--"

"Shh!" Sakura stated with a smile. "It's starting," she whispered reverently.

Sasuke glanced at Vincent out of the corner of his eye and arched a brow. Naruto had never been a huge fan of the games. He only played them because Sasuke liked them so much. So... in a way it was... nice? Yes, nice to have someone else in his midst who enjoyed the games as much as he did. He didn't even mind it when the guy had rambled in the shop. Something, a trait, he couldn't stand in anyone.

His eyes narrowed his features, scanning his cold green hues and his soft cheeks. Those lips... were they not too soft and plump to be a mans? He wanted to frown but resisted the urge. He was just some dude. He shouldn't be thinking about it too much. His brain would crumble at such thoughts.

Still... his eyes traveled to the cut scene he'd watched hundreds of times and could never get enough of... he was interesting if nothing else...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Wow, another chapter in the same day. Woot. I need to work on my other stories with as much heat as I do this one. I've yet to write a story where Sasuke is a gamer with a thing for FF, much less into surfing. Hm, I wonder what some of this other hobbies could be, ne?

I thought this chapter really funny. Especially the first part where he's griping about Naruto and the game to himself. I still haven't decided whether or not to included Itachi in this story. What do you think? I so adore Weasel-chan. -squee!-

Yeah, I'm not even a fan girl of Sasuke. I just love the idea of him ending up with Sakura. And way love the idea of it happening this way. 'Cause, yea right he'd let some pink haired girl get close to him. -grins-

Please review, favorite or make suggestions. All comments are welcome. Constructive criticism is encouraged but flames will be ignored.

**--Blade**


	3. Chapter 3

**..Chapter Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Ah shit," Sakura muttered as she glanced over at Naruto and her gaze shifted to the clock on the wall. Three in the morning? Really? And he was asleep? How had that happened? All she'd really planned on was hanging out for a few hours and then going home. It hadn't turned out that way, huh? Nope.

She turned her gaze upward to the screen, reminding herself that Sasuke had beaten the game for the first time that night. She'd never watched someone play a video game for so long, much less the entire way through. Her lips twitched slightly. She was happy about it despite it being such an unusual experience. Most often games were played by herself in the comfort of her own home since her normal friends weren't into them. Tenten did play with her occasionally but Ino and Tenten had never gotten into them like her. At least not the games she played. Although, there was that one time Ino really got into X-2. What girl wouldn't? It was like Charlie's Angels with hyped up super girl awesome laced through!

Her eyes stayed fixed on the credits and the soft hum of the music coming from a hidden surround sound system. She almost hated the idea of going back to school now. She could easily see herself enjoying more days of summer like this. She use to do this a lot with Naruto before they both had gotten busy with their different lives after middle school. They use to be pretty inseparable before then.

And now? Staying up playing video games with the guys while you vegged out... She had to wonder why she ever quit doing it. Even if it had only been with Naruto as a kid. While it had been nice to grow out of her pure as gold tomboy shell and into a woman who finally knew how to apply makeup... she missed it.

All the make up, all the girly friends and all the times all the mall spent gushing over guys could never really replace a good time as _one_ of the guys. It was odd how things changed from elementary school to high school. It's like middle school was the final break in the shell to making you realize boys and girls really _were_ different. No matter how much they tried to shift themselves into those separate roles and pretend it hadn't happened? Once sixth grade hit you in the face you knew there was no going back. No more snuggling with your best guy friend at three in the morning while watching Gargoyles on late night TV because it really was innocent to your parents at that age. No more playing hide and go seek in the closet together because all that childhood bliss was still retained and you had no idea how highly inappropriate it was.

She sighed, realizing just how depressed she was becoming. She didn't hate her life. She loved Ino and all her other girly friends as much as Naruto. They were irreplaceable and fun. And she didn't hate herself. She just didn't like how much her life had veered to one direction. She needed that even balance back. She needed to make sure Naruto didn't stay so damn busy after this whole bet was over.

She smiled.

Thank god this bet might actually have some good points to it. Even if the Uchiha was a stuck up bastard like Naruto said... at least she'd get more time to retrace her roots. A whole year if she took her time.

"It's done," Sasuke grunted and tossed the shiny new game controller aside. His coal eyes watched as the game restarted.

She nodded and gave a soft yawn. "I should go home."

Sasuke arched a brow and looked over at the clock. He gazed over at a sleeping Naruto. and then a cute smirked grazed his lips as he turned his eyes back on her. He didn't even have to speak for Sakura to know what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying here. Just because he's asleep doesn't mean I won't wake him up."

He arched a brow at Vince. "I wasn't asking."

Sakura frowned. "Neither was I." She gave another yawn and glanced over at Naruto. She knew it was hopeless though. Trying to wake him at this hour really would be like trying to wake the dead. The only way she'd get him up with the promise of ramen. And right now she was too tired to make him any before going home and going to bed.

"I have things to do tomorrow," she muttered. "Ino's coming by in the morning." She had said it without much thought. Sleep did that to you.

"A girlfriend?"

Sakura looked over and arched a brow at him. He made no real facial expression but she could see the question still in his eyes. If she told him Ino was her girlfriend she knew the blond would go along with it. However, she wasn't sure if it would hamper her plans or make them easier to obtain. So, for now she'd play it safe.

She shook her head. "A friend."

He looked at the guy for a long while before simply nodding. He should have expected that. Vince didn't look like the type to have girlfriends. He wasn't saying he was gay. Although it was a distinct thought in the back of his mind. Why? Did it really matter that much? He'd had gay friends before. He never really cared. Hell, they'd even made out in front of him before and he couldn't of given two shits. All the while his other friends were shuddering a corner. Him? He'd just rolled his eyes and moved on with the day. Freaking out over PDAs was idiotic no matter the sex doing it.

He stood up and opted not to flick on the lights as he headed towards the door. His dark coal depths turned slightly to look at him over his shoulder in an entirely cocky fashion. It couldn't be helped, it's just how he was. "Hungry?" He wasn't sure why he was asking. Normally Naruto just did what he wanted without asking. And Sasuke didn't care most times. Still... there was something about the pink haired boy... Perhaps it was an inner respect he'd developed just because the guy actually liked the FF line. Many of the idiots Naruto hung with preferred something more gory. Those were all good and well... but still...

He was thinking too much... again.

"Sure..." Sakura said trying to hide the surprise in her voice. She couldn't go around acting like a school girl with him when she had a bet to win! He was a stuck up bastard with a bad attitude. All she had to do was prove the prick wasn't gay and get the hell out of this. And to do that she had to get close to him without losing herself.

Easy enough, right?

Right...!

She frowned and stood up to follow after his retreating form down the dark hallway. He was tall, she noted as she stared at his back. He was roughly the same height as her. It was no real shock. She was taller than many of the girls she hung with on a regular basis. It did give her an advantage in proving her sex. Sasuke hadn't suspected a thing yet.

She smiled wryly and continued to stare at his back. Earlier in the evening he'd taken off the loose fitting black dress shirt and was left in the tight cotton one. She could see almost every taunt muscle in his back as he moved, rippled, with every slow step. By the time they reached the stairs leading down she felt a warmth pool in her stomach. How could it be helped though? He was a fine specimen of the male sex. Even she would admit that despite thinking he was a bit of a jerk. How did Naruto put up with him? Their personalities seem to clash when one looked at it for what it was.

He rounded a corner and she followed after him steadily, her face expressionless. She still wasn't sure what to expect from him.

"What do you want?" His voice was even as he opened the fridge.

She pursed her lips. "That depends on what you have to offer." She smirked internally. There was her charm. The same charm she'd somehow misplaced between the mall and here. She could do this.

He wanted to look over at him. He wanted to arch a brow and ask exactly what he meant by that remark. He didn't though. Instead he pushed all feeling about the comment down and went about scanning the contents inside the stainless steel, french doored monstrosity his brother saw fit to purchase.

"Not much," he muttered. "We do have everything for PB&Js though."

Sakura nodded. "That sounds fantastic actually."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the jam from the fridge. He moved to a cabinet. "Crunchy or regular?"

"Crunchy." She grinned. "Is there anything else?"

His lips twitched as he pulled down the peanut butter. "No, not really." The bread was swiped off the counter and he took a spoon out of a drawer. All the items were set on the counter and he set about making the sandwiches.

Sakura arched a brow. "You use a spoon too?"

He shrugged in response.

"I find them better than knifes. It's easier to scoop everything out and spread." She was still grinning. He wasn't talking too much. But it was still an improvement over complete silence.

He placed her sandwich on a paper towel and slid it over to her on the island.

"Thank you," she murmured and took her offered meal. She placed the breaded delicacy between her lips and took a bite.

He remained silent as they ate. But that didn't mean questions weren't looping around his head. How did Naruto know this guy? He'd never heard about him before. Had they only just met or were they close friends? Sasuke doubted Naruto would have... eh, what was he thinking? Naruto talked to everyone like they were his best friend. He treated everyone equally right from the start. There was no real way of gauging it unless Sasuke just outright asked was there?

He didn't like talking much, but he supposed he didn't have a choice but to engage the pinkette in 'likable' conversation, right?

"How do you know Naruto?"

Sakura swallowed her bite and licked her lips. Thankfully she had an entire past to make up. Whatever she told Sasuke she'd have to tell Naruto. And she couldn't well risk him asking after she left. Which meant she had no choice but to wake her friend up and lay out a story based on what she already said... Ramen here I come! She mentally gagged.

"We were childhood friends." She eyed her sandwich a moment before going on, pretending she was trying to see something in the jam poking out rather than thinking up more. "I went to a regular high school and he moved to private school." She shrugged. "After that we kinda separated since freshman year." All true thank god. "You?" It was a natural return question.

He finished his sandwich pretty quickly and wiped his face. He pools of coal black looked over at Vince with what some might assume as avid curiosity. He wanted to be suspicious. It was in his nature to be wary of people. The question was pretty normal though. Hadn't he been the one to ask him about his relationship with Naruto? It was only natural.

"We met in my freshman year. We were room mates."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, wow, you poor thing. How did you manage to survive living in the same room with Naruto?"

His lips twitched slightly. "A good line down the middle of the floor does wonders."

She continued to laugh. "He actually stayed on his side?"

"Sometimes," Sasuke admitted. "And sometimes I hid his soccer shorts."

Sakura gaped at him. The look on her face was priceless. "_The_ soccer shorts?"

"You know about them?" And here he assumed he was the only one who knew about the horrid article of clothing his best friend had kept since his last year of middle school. He never washed them. The most he could get Naruto to do with them was use Febreze on the damn things. He claimed washing them would take away the luck.

Sasuke loved his own fair amount of sports. But even he thought not washing something you wore often was just plain moronic. He loved Naruto to death bit the guy could be an idiot.

"Oh _yeah_," Sakura nodded like she knew all about the topic. "They use to be his father's shorts from when he was a kid and played the game. Naruto didn't fit into them until just before high school." She wrinkled her nose. "He still insists on wearing them under his team shorts?"

Sasuke nodded, his smirk widening a fraction. "Unfortunately." He turned and went back to the fridge. "Want a Coke?"

"Sure."

Sasuke grabbed one and tossed the other to Vince.

Sakura almost yelped as the can came flying at her. Most girls didn't throw soda cans at her. She reached out an managed to catch it before looking like a complete fool. She resisted the urge to exhale.

Sasuke arched a brow, but said nothing as he shut the door and popped the top on his drink. "Good catch," he murmured.

"Thanks..." She forced a smile. There were many things, like can throwing, that she would have to get use to all over again. There were a lot of new things too that she'd never done before. She knew not all of Naruto's friends were like Sasuke. Hm... was that a compliment? Maybe... the more time she spent with him the less he seemed like a prick. She didn't want to hold her breath though.

She popped the top on her drink and took a few sips. "I should go home soon. It's almost five."

"Your parents worry about you being out late?"

She shook her head. "Nah, they're never around much. Not since sophomore year." She shrugged, ignoring the pang of sadness in her gut. "They're busy with work outside of the country." She smiled faintly. "I guess they think I was old enough to take care of myself."

Sasuke sat down at the island across from him. His drink was placed on the counter as his forearms held him up. He wanted to respond... really... but the topic was too close to home for his taste. And as much as he would admit he enjoyed the pink haired guy's company... he wasn't going to go into that anytime soon.

Instead, he changed the topic. "You can crash here if you want. Naruto can take you home in a few hours."

Sakura was stunned to say the least. She didn't know what to say. One, she was shocked he didn't mind and two she was wary. Men changed in front of one another. Men went around shirtless in front of one another. She frowned. How was she going to manage this?

"When you want to go to bed, let me know. I'll find you a room." He smirked. "I'm sure you're idea of comfort isn't like Naruto's."

She smiled. That was a relief. A room to herself. That she could handle.

And he had a sense of humor. She'd never thought it possible from the ice prince. She'd only ever seen him in passing but a lot of girls from her school said he was down right... cold. Was it possible he was only cold to women? And why? Not all the girls who were interested him were really self absorbed and irritating were they? Her lips moved into a frown as she directed her gaze to the counter. Could she ask? That's what guys did, right?

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke actually blinked at him. The question seemed to come out of the blue. Naruto had bugged him plenty about getting one. He just never wanted to. It always felt like a waste of time. "No, I don't."

"Why?" She grinned. "You're not a bad looking guy. I'm sure the women are all over you."

He smirked again and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, they are. And I avoid all of them." His nose wrinkled in an uncanny way. It seemed so unlike him. "Many of them are--"

"Annoying," she provided with a smile.

"...Yes." He sighed. "Very. Not one of them has anything I'm looking for."

She arched a brow. "Do you ever give them a chance?"

He frowned this time. The question was a little personal to him. ut heck, it was late. Who was he to argue? He wasn't feeling like himself around him anyway. Not his normal self. "I know their kind."

"And that's enough?"

He frowned further. "To me it is."

She frowned back. "I don't think that's very fair."

"Trust me, it is." He was getting slightly irritated with him now. Why was the guy prying so much?

She sighed. _She_ was irritated with him. How could he think all women were alike? He hadn't said the exact words, but it sounded like it to her. "Not every girl is a bimbo, you know."

His eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what to make of the guy. Naruto had argued the same point with him. And yet, despite this, every girl he plastered himself had all the makings of a dimwit. Naruto might be pretty dense, but, he wasn't a complete idiot. Saying you wanted a smart girl and actually finding one was two entirely different things.

"I concede. Not all women are idiots. But, most of them are. And if they aren't idiots they chase after me like one." He swirled his drink in the can. "I can't stand suck ups."

"That's still not fair..." she said softly.

"What isn't?" His jaw tightened in frustration.

"Well," she began, her voice strong, "you should be flattered so many people enjoy or seek your company. Love is not always a simple emotion. It takes great risk for a woman to give her heart away." She looked almost forlorn. "Even if you don't return the emotion you should take more care with the hearts of those who give them out so quickly to you."

This was something he had not expected. He didn't know Vincent very well but already he could tell there were many things about him that were tightly locked away. He wanted to retaliate with something. Any kind of justification ofter hearing something that heart felt. And each time he came up with a response they all seemed cruel or paled in comparison.

"You have the heart of a philosopher," He said evenly. "Or a poet. I'm not sure yet." He sighed and missed the blush that ran across Sakura's nose at his words. "They don't care about me, Vincent. They only care about my looks or my money. Never me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN: **I don't have much to say for myself. XD This chapter took all day off and on and I still have two others to update at least. Not to mention another story still on hold. Ah well, you forgive me don't you?

**Pandastacia ::** Me too! I was rather surprised they wasn't many. I'm really into cross dressing fics personally. And I think Sakura pulls it off wonderfully in my story. -smiles- And your wish is my command. I shall introduce Itachi at one point or another. Not sure how or when. And maybe I will have him start a betting pool with Ino somehow -snicker-

**Kattylin ::** WTF are you doing here!? -swats- Kidding of course, my silly muse, you. I know I need to update KMI XP Is that why you're lingering here? Dun worry, I will. If not today than tomorrow. -huggles- I luffs yew!

**Joker :: **XD !!! Sorry, but no. I'm pretty girl power when it comes to Sakura. She's going to confuse the hell out of Sasuke. He may be an Uchiha but he's still human, people! You wouldn't believe how many people get upset with me when he breaks that perfect mask by getting one upped by another character. Doesn't that make it more funny? I mean, don't get me wrong, he's definitely going to surprise her and himself at the same time... but he won't find out her identity for a while.

And sorry, no slave bit -chuckles- It's a little overdone in fanfiction.

**--Blade**


	4. Chapter 4

**..Chapter Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sakura was biting her lip as Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's driveway. Her cold emerald orbs glanced upward at where she thought his bedroom window might be. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get a final glimpse of him... or see if he was looking for her. It wasn't a misplaced feeling if one thought about it. She'd often looked to see if a guy's eyes were chasing her. And vise versa. She wasn't ashamed about it. Unlike most girls who blushed at the thought of their crush liking them or wanting more from them she usually welcomed it.

And just because she was attracted to him and had to do this whole bet thing didn't mean she was ignorant to her body and what _it_ wanted. She, of course, wasn't going to do something so stupid as get her heart involved. Especially after what he had said last night. She frowned. She really kinda felt bad for him. And yet at the same time she didn't at all. It was his fault, wasn't it? Weren't people suppose to act like gushing flowers around those they loved? It couldn't be helped. And he hardly gave any of them a chance according to him.

And yet... it was still rather sad to think he was so protective of himself to keep them all at bay with a cold shoulder. Had something happened in his past with a woman that made him like that? Or was it really all about the fan girls?

Her eyes drifted away from the window as they finally turned and drove off. He hadn't been looking for her. Not that she could see.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He shifted gears and glanced over at her.

She frowned. Should she be asking him? If he didn't want to tell her he'd just say so. She wouldn't compromise Naruto's loyalty with Sasuke over her bet. "Did something happen in Sasuke's past that makes him so... cold to women? Something that would make him want to keep them at bay?"

Naruto sighed long and hard. It gave her the impression that he knew, knew of it, or both and still didn't want to talk about it. "Ah, it's ok if you'd rather not say."

He shook his head. "It's alright. What I know are all rumors anyway. Like I told you before, the guy is a recluse. Even to me."

She nodded. "Alright."

He sighed again. "I've never asked him about it before... but... What I've been told... when he was in grade school his parents set him up with this girl. A marriage contract and everything. Very old school, I know." He said the last bit when he saw the way her face made a scrunch of confusion mixed with... weird. "Well, he fell for the girl, or so my sources say. They were really tight knit. She was head over heels for him and he her." He kept his gaze on the road and turned a corner.

"What happened?" She had a feeling this story did not have a happy ending.

"Well, you have to know Sasuke wasn't for the whole arranged marriage to begin with because of his parents. I do know for a fact his mother and father never got along. Their's was arranged too." He shifted again and slowed the car to a stop at a red light. "His mother was very soft sorta woman. And his father was a hard ass who placed all his attention in his older brother Itachi."

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?"

"I'm getting to that. Just listen." He admonished.

She sighed and agreed, slumping back into the softness of Naruto's orange leather seats. Who in the hell had orange leather seats anyway?

"An accident happened while he was in middle school. It was all over the papers for a good month. No one really knows... but apparently his mother was sleeping with someone behind his father's back. The Uchihas are nothing if not loyal. Even if the love wasn't a factor." He shifted again and started to move forward as the light changed. "The police wrote it down as a lover's quarrel taken to a deadly step."

Her brow furrowed. "You're not making sense."

"Sakura," Naruto said evenly, "His mother's supposed lover killed her husband in an attempt to have her to himself. Both kids were gone that night at the movies. And for whatever reason he killed her too. And then committed suicide. The two boys..." He sighed, "Came home to a slaughter in the house." He his looked sad... desperately so. "The police said it was so bad a senior member on the coroner's squad threw up. That," he muttered, "is bad..." Before she could ask anything else he was moving on. "And to make it worse? His childhood sweetheart? His betrothed? She broke it off with him the next day. She said she'd never been in it for anything but the money and the name anyway. And with such a stigma on his family? She wanted nothing to do with him."

"What a bitch..." Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He shook his head. "Most of it's true, in my opinion, but I've still been told more from other people than anything else. And no one talks about it anymore." He shrugged. "Most people just think Sasuke is a recluse by choice."

Her eyes rippled. "What do you think?"

He shifted gears and turned another corner. "Me? I think it's a little of both. I often wonder if it hadn't all happened and he didn't get stuck in that betrothal contract... would he have been more of a playboy? Who knows." He shrugged. "Maybe you can find out."

She frowned and looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure if I want to now..." Would it really be fair to do this sort of thing to a guy like Sasuke after all he'd been through? Not that she thought he would fall for her.... but having a girl break it off with him for such... inconsiderate reasons... was she any better? Sakura wasn't heartless... but she hadn't had any qualms about this before because she assumed he was an asshole, an ice prince, a plain out prick.

Naruto laughed, which surprised her. She blinked at him.

"Oh, don't go getting cold feet on me now, girl. Not after all I did for you so far. Sasuke may have had a hard life, but he needs someone like you to shake things up for him. And," he grinned, "if you manage to bag him? I doubt he'll be upset over the bet." His brows waggled. "I've heard the rumors about--"

She slapped his shoulder with a laugh. "I'd say you were sick, but I do have a role to fall into... sooooo... instead I'll say, 'damn straight'."

His laughter echoed in the car long past the next red light. Sakura wasn't sure if she agreed with him yet... but...

Well, on one note she felt... horrible about Sasuke. Now she couldn't blame him at all. She missed her parents. But at least she still had them and they loved each other. And her, for god's sake. Plus she never had an older sibling to compete with or a prestigious family name to worry about getting married off for.

And coming home to... wow... how... horrible... She didn't even want to think about that. The mere idea of doing so left a terrible knot in her stomach. She'd only ever seen gore in the movies. And frankly... she wanted to leave it that way. It's a wonder Sasuke hadn't been left traumatized...

Her job wasn't getting any easier... but... she was still going to do this. Sakura Haruno did not back out of a dare! No matter how complicated it might be!

ooo

Sasuke let stepped back from the window and further into the shadows as the car drove away. So... he'd been looking as well. It left an odd feeling in his stomach. One he caulked up to liking the guy as much as he might like Naruto. He seemed like a good friend to the blond, despite Naruto's need to befriend everyone. So, in a sense, he wasn't so bad. Plus, again, he wasn't anything like Kiba or that lazy ass Shikamaru Naruto normally associated with. Hell, the guy was something he never would have expected from Naruto. Normally he preferred the loud mouths with the exception of himself and Neji.

And Neji was far to effeminate for his own good. He still had lingering thoughts the guy was into men. It was that or he was bi. He snorted. Haku wouldn't leave his ass alone so who knew. Then again, Haku never left him alone either. It was a good thing the pink haired male wasn't going to his school or he'd have to contend with pretty boy.

He sighed and stepped out of his room and down the hall.

Vincent was nearly as lovely as Haku. And yet not nearly as womanly. He couldn't place his finger on it... but... there was something off. He had the face a woman would pay hundreds for to the right dermatologist. He wore the clothes of a skater turned punk with the mixing of a hint at class. How did someone get a face that smooth? That kind of beauty should be illegal in men. Even in Haku.

He grunted at his own thoughts.

He was not going down that path. It led to dangerous possibilities. It was bad enough over half the student body of his school and other still assumed he was gay. Let's not add fuel to flames by considering such things.

He didn't honestly care what they thought. Really, if it kept the girls away it was a great. The problem was it didn't. If anything it made it worse. Who knew? It's like the world was popping up Yaoi fans from hell. If they didn't want to change him they certainly wanted to watch him with another guy. One girl at a dance had even been so bold as to bring her DVD cam and offer to film him and Naruto.

The fuck?!

The thought of doing Naruto was almost as bad, if not worse than, the thought of getting rammed by his brother. He shuddered and pushed the door open to the plus living room. What was wrong with these girls? No, he didn't want to wonder about that. Trying to piece apart the female mind was like trying to get a bull to speak English. It wasn't going to happen and you'd end up with a few burnt brain cells by the end of it.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch. The remote was reached for and he flipped on a program on G4. He yawned and settled back into the cushions. If he was lucky he'd catch the newest rerun of the Electronics Gaming Convention.

After all, tomorrow was a new day... and his final year at Konoha. He was not going to waste his precious last hours before packing up thinking about women. Or one woman in particular at that...

..._Karin.._

His eyes narrowed as the name flashed across his mind. No, he wouldn't. Because such thoughts on led back to _that_ day. A day he would gladly erase from his mind if he could.

"Sasuke!"

He growled. So much for peace and quiet. "What?" He called back just as the door swung open. He looked over the back of the couch and stared at his brother. "Back so soon?"

Itachi arched a brow at him before throwing his dress jacket on the couch along with his briefcase. "Well, aren't you in an unusually happy mood, little brother." His lips twitched. "Get laid lately?"

His response was to grunt and turn back to the program at hand.

He chuckled softly and moved to another chair next to the couch. He took a seat and sighed he relaxed into it. "I'll take that as a no." He rubbed his closed eyes and gave a soft moan.

"Hn... I'll take it your trip went well?" His eyes stayed fixed on the TV.

Itachi nodded and he opened his eyes to watch the TV as well. He wasn't really paying attention. He never enjoyed the gaming channel Sasuke preferred to watch so much. If anything the noise helped cam his stiff nerves. "Yeah, so well in fact I'll be home for a few months. Probably Christmas too."

Sasuke didn't bother looking at him. He wasn't going to say he didn't believe him, but, Sasuke knew how business could be. And Christmas was the busiest time of the year for the Uchiha family. Even though Itachi had been perfected for the role he was currently in, and by their father, Sasuke knew when he'd taken on the job it hadn't been easy... With such a huge death in the family... and the shareholders being so... doubtful of Itachi at such an emotional time? No, it hadn't been easy at all. To top it all off Itachi had tried to be there for him as well.

Sasuke had shaken it off. Loosing three people so important to him in the coarse of two days had taken a toll on his young mind. It had changed him. He didn't welcome any comfort. Not for at least a year. And then the most he'd done was talk in passing to his bother. It had taken years after that for them to go from an uncomfortable silence... to real brothers.

It certainly hand't helped that Itachi had drowned his sorrows in alcohol and women. Thankfully he'd never brought it home. Drunk yes, but never the women. Sasuke could recall a few times he'd taken Itachi to bed, stripping him down and making sure he got to sleep. It was the only time before they'd gotten close he'd shown him any brotherly care.

There were occasions... like on the anniversary of his parent's death that Itachi still got wasted. During those times he wasn't sure if he was more angry at him for getting weak enough to do it... or mad at his mother for sleeping around. Then again, he could easily be just as mad at his father never loving her at all. All of it was one huge cataclysm that just bomb shelled in one night. The worst part? The thing he couldn't take even after all these years?

Was seeing his brother cry over a shot glass of Jack.

It was just too much. His brother was like a beacon of strength for him. Watching him drown in that state made him hate himself just a little. Because it made him want to cry with him. It made him want to break down and drink just as badly.

It was on those nights and only those nights alone that Sasuke had to be the strong one. It was he who had to rip the bottle from his brother's hands and toss the shot glass in the sink. It was he who had to lecture him about a meeting at five o'clock in the morning he'd be late for if he didn't get sleep.

And Christmas.... it was too close to when it had all gone down. Itachi was never home for the holidays. But he was home for the anniversary. And no matter how many bottles Sasuke got rid of? He always found one or came home with one in hand.

He closed his eyes and blocked out the sound of a new Halo game being announced. He knew it wasn't easy on either of them. And Sasuke wasn't one to offer any words of care to Itachi during that time, but, he still couldn't stand to deal with him in that state. It made him think of his own weakness too much. It made him think of his own tears he'd never shed and never would.

"How's Naruto?"

He opened his eyes slowly once he realized he was being talked to and it wasn't the TV. He looked over at his blood shot eyed brother. "He's fine. Spent the night last night." A pause. "And he brought a friend."

"Kiba?"

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the program. He was not going to watch old game previews. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and hit the remote for the guide. He began scanning through the programs. "No, some new guy."

Itachi wasn't really paying attention being so tired, but opted to humor him anyway. He reached for his dress shoes and started to yank them off. "Yeah? What's he like?"

Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't care. "His name's Vincent. He's some childhood friend of the dropout's."

Itachi nodded and tossed his shoes in the direction of a basket in the corner. He'd let the maid put them back in his room tomorrow when she came by for the weekly cleaning. "Should I expect to see him? Or was he too annoying for your comfort?" This he said with a wry smile.

"Ha, ha..." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Not that you really care, but, no I wouldn't mind if Naruto brought him by during break."

"He must have some redeeming qualities then. I'll have to plan something nice for Thanksgiving."

"If you feel up to it. Are you sure you're going to be here?" He finally settled on channel broadcasting some old school Gargoyles. There was nothing else on in the middle of a Sunday. And well, he really did like the show. He did as a kid at least.

"Yeah," he yawned and stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need help with packing for tomorrow."

Sasuke waved but said nothing more. Although, he had to ponder who he'd be paired up with in the dorms this year. He switch in a heartbeat if he ended up with Kiba or Haku. He'd even settle for that lazy ass Shikamaru if it meant avoiding those two for a whole year.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Ok, seriously! I'm going to update KMI today if it kills me. I already know what I'm doing with the next chapter, so no worries Kit Kat. -grins- And then I still need to update TOITL. -grumble- I have a plan for that next chapter too. Gotta wrap that short fic up soon so I can go back to plotting for LCA. , Have mercy on me Gods of Literature!

**BerryBerry-Chan ::** Thank you. I honestly don't know why I didn't think of this idea sooner, to tell you the truth.

**Rangiku-hime ::** -salutes- I shall certainly try to accommodate you, hun!

**TeenageCrisis ::** I hope this chapter answered your question.

**DarkAngelRakell ::** I was hoping to get that reaction from someone.

**Tabermono604 ::** I'm not sure about that yet. Hm... I was thinking more like Haku.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this installment. I'm not sure how I feel about the conversation between Itachi and Sasuke... BUT... Itachi is a pretty loving brother. And I like him in the nice guy responsible role with a smidgen of a flaw.

**--Blade**


	5. Chapter 5

**..Chapter Five..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"How could you have _not_ let me go shopping with you?!" A female voice practically screeched in her ear. The blond frowned and went about folding her new clothes.

Sakura rubbed her right ear as she winced. Did the pig have to be _that_ loud? God damnit. Maybe a nice long vacation at a school full with gruff male voices was just what she needed.

"Well, regardless," she said as she folded the clothes into the nice new luggage cases, "this wardrobe is fabulous. I'd date you if I were a lesbian or if you had a dick." She smiled wryly.

Sasuke chuckled at her and organized her toiletries into a small plastic bag. Ziplocs were good for something. Yessiree. "Speaking of which, I may need you for something in that department."

Ino wrinkled her nose as she folded a pair of pants. "I'm not dating you, forehead. No way. We're close but not that close."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she shoved the supplies into the small compartment in the black rolling tote. "Cut the crap. I'm serious, pig."

"Well, then, get on with it." She stuck her tongue out at her before putting the pants neatly into the suitcase.

"I'm not sure yet," she sighed as she spoke. "But, I may need you to play the role of doting girlfriend at some point. And frankly, you're the only one I trust to french with if it comes down to it."

Ino blinked. "Wow, you're serious about this aren't you?" He pursed her lips. "You know I'm betting against you right?"

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, but you're also my best friend. That and I know you want that little black number I've been keeping from you for weeks now. The one that was on sale at Talbot's."

Ino eyes perked with interest. "You're going to give it to me? Just like that?" She looked giddy. "You _are_ serious. Hm," she pondered.

Sakura nodded. "I'm over it by now. You can have it. Just let me borrow it every once in a while, alright?" But she also added, "In exchange you're on call at anytime I might need you for a make out session."

"Oh, very well. I can't turn that dress down. And anyway, you do kiss pretty damn good." Her eyes twinkled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed as she put away another shirt. "One game of spin the bottle and you can't get enough, huh?"

Ino whacked her arm in a playful manner before flouncing down on the bed. "Hey, it wasn't exactly my idea, you know. But, those guys so didn't think we were gonna do it."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker. "True. Plus, if I recall you got a pretty good lay out of that night."

"I did." She blushed slightly. "That man had the lips of a god, I tell ya."

Naruto popped his head inside her room at just that moment. "Please, tell me you weren't talking about lesbian moments without me."

Sakura arched a brow as she zipped up the third suitcase for the night. "I'd call you a perv, but guys aren't suppose to say that. So, instead, yes." She grinned at his looked of disbelief. "We were actually recalling a party a year back when a group wanted to play spin the bottle." She continue to grin over at Ino.

As expected, the blond took the bait. "Oh, they were a lot of fun. Anyway, Sakura turned the bottle and normally when it lands on someone of the same sex, well, we just spin it again. No one actually expects them to make out unless they want to."

"Totally," ventured Sakura. "So when the bottle landed on Ino..."

"...we really stoked their flames..."

"...and made out like mad hotties."

Naruto, lord love the guy, looked like he was ready to puddle on the floor. He suddenly grabbed both of them in a dramatic hug and pronounced to the ceiling. "Bless you, Buddha for giving me two wonderful women to leech perversions off of!" And then he looked down at the two girls with something akin to a starving man who'd just been given his first meal in five months. "And bless you girls for being such generous, generous people!"

Sakura shoved him away with a laugh. "You're such a whore, Naruto."

"Ditto," Ino mirrored her actions. "But an adorable one."

Sakura was still laughing as she walked towards her desk and picked up her school paper work. "Oh, don't tease him too much or you'll be stuck with him for life. And," she reminded her, "you still have Choji to consider."

Ino gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose you're right." She looked over at Naruto with a fringed pout. "Too bad too. I guess I'll have to settle for being the best you never had."

Naruto played right along. He slapped a rather large hand over the place his heart was suppose to be. "Fair, Ino! You wound me! I shall never recover!" And then he proceeded to fall flat on his back and act like a dead man.

Ino made a dramatic show of making her mouth a wide O and covering it with her hand. she gasped loudly as she gazed down at him. "Oh... all is lost! To shame I am not one for necrophilia or surely I would molest his manly form one... last...TIME!" And then she placed the back of her hand over her forehead as she fell back onto the mattress as if she fainted.

Sakura arched a brow as she gazed over the pages. She shook her head and smiled. "If you two are done..." Really, if she didn't know poor little Hinata was so in love with Naruto just from looking at him from afar... and if Ino wasn't all into Choji (something about sorta chunky guys being good in bed)... she would have sworn they'd be a great couple already. And without her help too!

As both parties scrambled from their positions and grinned madly at her she went about reviewing the paperwork. "I see your guy managed to get me enrolled too. Have I been assigned a dorm yet?"

"Yup!" Ino exclaimed as she padded over to her and flipped the page for her. "I made sure to get you in with Naruto. Man, my guy is the shibby."

"Really?" Naruto perked up from the floor. "She's rooming with me?"

Ino nodded and released the page. "Yeah. It's less risky that way. Not that I wouldn't love to see Sakura lose, but really, I'm going to give her a fair start in this. And an even chance to win. If she rooms with you there's little chance someone will guess her identity during those 'personal moments'." She said personal moments with the quotes marks symbolized by her fingers.

"Wow," Sakura mused. "You rock Ino. I think I may have to give you the matching shoes for that dress."

Her head whirled around to face Sakura. "You have matching shoes?"

Sakura nodded and let the page fall. She dropped the stack on her desk. "Yeah, and they're all yours now." She grinned and cocked her head to the side. "I can't let you get the better of me now. Besides," she added, "if I need you, you can wear both to come see me."

"Deal," Ino said immediately. No way she was passing up Sakura's generosity.

"This should be a fun year," Naruto said from his place on the floor with a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it. Sasuke is going to be eating out of the palm of my hand by the time I'm done with this game; whether he's gay or straight."

Ino arched a brow and cocked her head to the side to angle a look at Sakura. "So now you don't care if you win the bet?"

Sakura scoffed at her. "Oh, I'm going to win. No doubt about that. But, if by some small chance I'm wrong..." she flashed an evil grin, "I'll definitely make him wish he was straight."

Naruto was drooling. "It is so not fair you're like a sister to me, Sakura."

She snickered. "I know. That's the idea." She winked at him before blowing a dramatic kiss. To which Naruto responded dramatically by falling over as if Cupid's arrow had hit him.

"I'm ruined! I shall never want another woman's lips on mine after this!"

Both girls just laughed until they were blue in the face and their sides were splitting. Naruto could be such a character, Sakura mused. And she loved him for it. Maybe during this whole charade she'd trying and push him and Hinata closer together. Or at least let the poor guy know she existed.

It was the least she could do for him.

And Hinata.

ooo

_Orientation day..._

Sasuke loathed this day with a passion. Why? Because it was the day all the parents came to the school and helped their kids get settled in. And why did this irritate him so much? Because he was a senior this year. And being a senior meant there was a damned good possibility he'd end up escorting some freshman dumbass ass around for an hour. And chances where their entire family would want to stick around for the whole irritating experience and pester the _hell_ out of him.

_UGH!_

Why did prep school parents have to be such... fake, plastic freaks? His only, _only_ consolation was his brother was actually with him today. He'd offered to help him move the things into his dorm and attend the 'welcome back' orientation with him. Or as Sasuke liked to call it, the 'go fuck yourself for another year' orientation.

Now, I know you're getting the wrong idea. But, really, Sasuke doesn't hate school. He's prefers Konoha to most others. A) Plenty of guys so no chance of being gang raped by a mob of girls and B) it's a good college padder. Prep schools always made the admission letter look good. Always. It wasn't the end all deciding factor, but, it helped.

And C?

He had Naruto. His only real close friend in the whole damned place. Sure he had... buddies. People he hung with. But no one he really connected with other wise. It was one thing to share a beer at a party. It was another thing entirely to share a moment of silence in the cold night air... a serenely personal moment while staring at the stars and not being the least bit worried about your masculinity being threatened by doing so. Yes, those were things he could share with Naruto. They didn't do it often. But Naruto knew when he needed it and always gave him that.

They never talked about it beforehand, they never talked during... and they never spoke of it afterward. Words were never needed. It was one one those things, despite Naruto be loud... obnoxious... and grating on the nerves, that made him a worth while friend.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and jolted out of his thoughts.

Itachi smiled at him. It wasn't a completely misplaced expression. But, one who knew him well enough had to know he didn't do it often. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" He lightly poked his forehead.

Sasuke smirked back at him as he reached for a suitcase from the back of the car and set it on the cart they would drag all of his stuff on to his dorm for the year. "You act like I'm a freshman and this is my first year or something."

Itachi shrugged as he grabbed a bag. "It's my first year helping you get set up."

Sasuke grunted as he set a rather heavy bag on the cart. "It's alright." It really was alright. He knew how busy Itachi was. He'd never minded being alone that first year for the first couple of hours until he met his new room mate. If it weren't for Itachi he wouldn't even be going to the prestigious prep school to begin with. Missing out on his orientations really was no consequence when one compared it to everything his else his brother provided for him in place of his parents.

"You say that. But it doesn't make it any easier on me." Itachi muttered back as he settled the last bag on the cart.

Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "Quit beating yourself up. Really, it's nothing."

He frowned and looked ready to say something else but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Listen, if you really wanna be such a masochist, go ahead and beat yourself up. But, if you really feel some sort of paternal need to make something so trivial up to me then just make sure you're home for Christmas like you said."

Itachi arched a brow. "You want me there that bad?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he started dragging the cart towards the dorms. "As much as you can irritate me with your ever present mysterious facial expressions and even weirder words... you're still my bother, and yes, I'd like you there. But, I'm not going to count on it." He drug the cart up the ramp and rounded into the building. "I know you get busy. Unexpected shit happens. Though, it would be a nice change from just having Naruto around."

Itachi chuckled and helped him by pushing over a dip between the opening of the door. "I love you too."

He smirked. "Getting sentimental are we?"

"Well," he remarked, "they were such touching words. Even from you." Sarcasm danced in their words.

"Har, har, Itachi."

"You should start a career as a comedian and give up this school business. I might even sponsor you." He joked.

He couldn't help but grin. Recluse or not... there was just something about his older brother that brought out the juvenile in him. Sometimes Naruto weeded it out of him, but, most often it was Itachi who gnawed at his inner five year old.

"Keep this up and you might ruin my reputation here for being a cold bastard."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he drawled as they entered the elevator with the cart. "Surely this sort of conversation must be kept for Uchiha ears only." He grinned too.

"You're terrible," he muttered trying not to smile.

"No worse than you apparently." He smiled wryly. "It's not often we get to do this."

"No," Sasuke agreed, "not since...."

Silence.

They both knew the answer to that. They'd not laughed so much together since the night of their parents' death. Before the evening had turned sour and they found out about the horrid tragedy of the evening had nothing to do with the movie they saw.

Sasuke stared intently a piece of blue on the wall of the elevator door. Sometimes it was just easier to forget; or at least try to. Because when you forgot you didn't have to try and imagine what had happened. You didn't have to wonder if they suffered or if it had been quick. You didn't have to think about what might have happened if you hadn't been at the theater watching some sappy Christmas movie you'd dragged and bribed your older brother to. You in no way had to recall the disgusted look on your beloved's face as she told you somehow, you were no longer wanted, needed or required to be used.

That had been the hardest part of the whole thing. Karin had met him outside the hotel room they were staying at while the police were finishing their look over and worked on the cleanup....

_..._

_There was a sharp knock at the door and Sasuke blinked slightly. He felt a rush to his chest and shoved it down. He was young, but he refused to cry._

_"Sasuke, can you see who that is? I ordered room service earlier."_

_"Yes..." He muttered and got off the couch. Bare feet padded over to the door and he opened it slowly. Fear made you paranoid. He hated it. Who he saw on the other side was not who he expected. Yet, it was a welcome surprise. He needed her. He needed a shoulder to lean on. He wanted.... he wanted someone to cry with._

_His smile was a slow and torn. "Would you like to come in, Karin?"_

_The red head with sharp eyes and clear oval shaped shades shook her head. She looked lovely today, unbelievably so. Her hair was pulled back in a messing ponytail and she'd opted out of the make up as well. He'd never seen her without it before and for a moment he thought it made her more appealing as the woman that would one day be his wife. He would make if different for them. He refused to make her suffer like his mother had. He refused to end up like his parents or his father._

_"I need to speak with you. Can we do it out in the hall?"_

_Sasuke arched a brow. He turned back to the empty room and called out. "Itachi, I'll be just outside the door!" He didn't wait for a reply. He just joined her in the dark hallway, his insides on the edge of breaking as he shut the door with a silent click._

_"I'm sure you've heard by now," he murmured softly._

_"Yes," she replied evenly._

_The tone of her voice had him even more on edge. Karin had always been kind to him. Even during elementary school when all the girls hated her for what she was to him. She'd always taken it in stride, laughing it off even when he knew inside she was crying like a lost little girl. She was so strong... more so than him in his mind._

_"Sasuke..." She began._

_He gave her his full attention. He could do this. He needed her, but she needed him more. He could do this. He could get through this moment without falling into her in a fit of tears. That could wait. He could do this._

_"I can't see you anymore."_

_His heart dropped like a ton of bricks to the bottom on his belly. He felt the air as it was pulled from his lungs. Death, it seemed, was a worthy cause at this very moment. He meant his voice to sound more calmed, like his brother, but it came out as more of a whisper. "Why?"_

_But she didn't really answer. "I'm breaking the betrothal contract. My father has already approved of my choice."_

_Her words felt so alien to him, like he was listing to a business man. Like he was watching his life through the eyes of a bystander. For all the good he was he could have been a fly on the wall._

_"The news of what happened to your parents hit every front door in the country this morning. People are already starting to question me. The embarrassment of still being connected to your family is too much for mine. Too much for me." She took pause, her eyes cold, colder than he ever thought they could be as they bore into his own._

_"I never loved you to begin with Sasuke," her voice was soft, like she was taking some sort of pity on a beaten animal. "I had hoped we could become friends at the least. Something your parents never were."_

_He didn't want her pity. He didn't need it. He'd wanted her comfort, her strength. And now he didn't even have that. His jaw tightened. "Then why play along with me for so many years? Why lie when your feelings were never earnest?"_

_Her lips drew a flat line as his tone hit her ears. "We were children, Sasuke. Surely you can begrudge me the confession of love at such an age. Young girls hardly understand such a thing before becoming a woman."_

_He wanted to yell at her, instead, he just listened. He listened until she was done. He was an Uchiha. He was a man of honor. And even if all his mind wanted him to do was scream at her like a banshee... he would be a gentleman. He could be cold to her, but he could not turn away her need to finish her 'chat'. She wasn't just some fan girl. Until moments ago she'd been the love of his life. The one he had expected to spend the rest of his life with. Children.... growing old..._

_"Of course," he murmured as if he understood. He could see why it was so much easier for Itachi to take on a mask of resolve and chilled indifference. Karin, despite his feelings, turned out to be just as fake as the rest._

_"The only reason I kept the contract in place was because of the connection and wealth it would bring my family. That and the kindness I held for you." Her eyes looked almost soft. More pity. Lovely. He didn't need it._

_"I'd like to remain friends. However, I understand if you decline."_

_"I do," he said coldly._

_She nodded, saying nothing for a moment longer. The silence was deafening, "I'll take my leave of you now." Karin just stood there for a while. And then, at the last moment, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._

_He never reacted. He just stood there. Indifferent and cold. As if the soft touch of her lips never inflamed that want he'd always held for her. He could push her away. However, cool indifference would sting more. It would hurt her. And right now all he wanted to do was hurt her. Hurt her as much as she'd hurt him._

_When she pulled back she stared for a moment. And Sasuke could have sworn he saw pain in her eyes. Good, his mind cried. Let it sink into every fiber of your being, his thoughts shouted. Hate me as much as I want to hate you. Detest me and live each night after this recalling how much I never wanted you at that last moment._

_And then he was walking away. Not another word was spoken. It wasn't until her back retreated around the corner that he returned to the hotel room. His brother was in the kitchen area._

_"Say, you want pizza for dinner?"_

_Sasuke ignored him. He said nothing. He did nothing until he reached his room. His door was shut and locked. He reached for a glass on the corner night stand and threw it at a wall. The shattering of glass against the white wall made him feel only slightly better. But, it did nothing to quell the pain in his heart. Later he'd heard a knock at his door and the jerking of a handle. His brother wanted to know if he was alright. He only said enough to get him to go away. His tone had been enough. Itachi didn't pry anymore. Not until they returned home. And once everything had been laid out.... he drank. _

_He drank and Sasuke refused to cry._

_..._

"Itachi?" Sasuke edged as they placed things around his room and put away clothes. His room mate hadn't arrived yet.

"Yes?" He didn't looked to be paying attention as he hung up some shirts in the one of the two closets.

"If you..." He paused... feeling weak. He hated it.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and turned. Something must have gave him away on his face, because Itachi said, "Are you alright?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah."

There was an even longer pause between the two brothers. Like Itachi was wondering if he should try and pry this time and like Sasuke was wondering if he wanted to finally let him. Sometimes not saying anything about any of it made it go away.

Not really.

"You were going to ask me something?"

So, he was going to pry after all. He must be getting braver in his old age, Sasuke thought wryly. Very well. He'd started this anyway. "When you come home for Christmas... if you do that is... could you not..." He was trailing off again and staring just beyond his brother.

"Yes?" his voice was soft. He was being patient.

Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly. "Could you not drink?"

Another long uncomfortable silence surrounded the room. Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

"Just this one time. Promise me you won't."

Itachi still wasn't saying anything. And Sasuke didn't mind. He knew he needed time to process the request and respond. He understood all too well.

"Is it that important to you?" He looked to be trying very hard to keep his well known cool; his board room face.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes meeting his brother's.

Itachi sighed and forced a smile. "Alright. I can manage it somehow.... I'll try."

"Thank you."

It was enough. For now it had to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I like to give Itachi varying roles in my stories, to be honest. But not matter how cold he is, to me he's always kind to Sasuke. He always loved him and he always would. Some might think I'm placing him out of character here. But, really, I'm not. I imagine if he hadn't been 'forced' to do what he did in the anime/manga he would have been a kinder person. Like he is here. I won't spoil anything for anyone, lord knows I do it enough in my other stories.

**TeenageCrisis ::** I'm not too sure if he will. -smiles- We'll see.

**Namie-Chan ::** Thank you!

**Pandastacia ::** -laughs at her shameless fan girl squeel- You're welcome. I'm glad you like him. As far as the tragedy I'm sure you know the whole truth about Itachi in the anime/manga? And I'm sorry if I disappointed you with who Sakura's room mate would be. However, I'm never one to be TOO typical. Besides, it builds the suspense. Imagine how he'll react when he finds out Vincent is going to the school? As or Karin? She's a rapest! -cackles- I don't hate her though. No character bashing in my stories. She is serving her purpose though. and yes, she IS human. XP Each person has their own tragedies to deal with in high society.

**DarkAngelRakell ::** Thanks!

**YourMaster ::** And you are sensing right my young padawan!

Review, read, favorite... but most of all...! Thank you for your time!

**--Blade**


	6. Chapter 6

**..Chapter Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sakura rubbed recessive sleep from her eyes as she stifled a yawn. Not an easy task at all. It couldn't be helped though. She didn't want to be rude to the Headmaster currently speaking on the stage at the bottom of the seated, sloped auditorium. He was wiry old man named Sarutobi. Naruto had explained to her that despite how he looked he was far from wiry or anything one would compare to old.

According to her blond friend he'd been a high ranking Japanese pilot during World War II who'd defected to the US after many months of spy work. At first this had confused her. Why would he do it? From the looks of him he appeared to love his former country very much. Naruto explained that he left and defected because of his family. Their family name was well known and a political rival was treading on dangerous waters. In order to save his only daughter at the time and wife he did the unthinkable and sought refuge and help from the US. In exchange for taking his family safely to foreign soil and creating a life for them he spent the next year spying for the Americans.

After the war he left the life of a military officer forever and became a teacher. Eventually that led to something more and he became Headmaster of the prestigious school.

Sakura felt a little bad for him. However, she had to admire and be thankful for him in name of her country. He'd probably saved countless American lives.

She felt a nudge next to her and looked over at Naruto.

The boy leaned down and whispered in her ear as he pointed to the man sitting just behind Sarutobi on the stage. "That's Asuma. His grandson. He also teaches here. Advanced Histories." He pointed to another, a woman this time. "That's Kurenai. A lot of us guys think they're dating, but nothing is positive yet." He grinned.

She was a bit shocked at all to see a woman among the professors or teachers at all. She guessed it wasn't too taboo though, even if it was a boys school.

"She teaches gym. But, most notably the fencing elective. She's rather good from what Sai tells me." He smiled wryly. "But it's still not soccer."

She arched a brow and whispered back, "You never signed up for fencing before?"

He shook his head.

"Huh... she mused. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her schedule. She hadn't really looked at it yet. Not since the guy at the front office had hastily looked up her name, printed it out and shoved it her hand. Then she ran like hell with Naruto to make sure she wasn't late for orientation.

But, now she had a chance to scan it over. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't have gym. There was a note attached to the class assigned:

_Fencing - Kurenai Yuhi (Student opted class as replacement for gym)_

"Sweet," she whispered. She'd never taking fencing before. She'd wanted to though. It was always one of those little ideas in the back of her head that never really came together. Now she had the chance to. She so had to thank Ino later. Perhaps a dinner was in order.

Naruto nudged her again and she blinked as he pointed to the stage once more.

"You gotta listen now. This is where he goes over the important shit and new rules for the year."

Sakura just nodded and listened.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and began. "Now that the long welcome part of the speech is over," he said with a warm grin on his crinkled old face, "let's get down to what's going on over the coarse of the year. First, if you plan on switching dorms with anyone do it this week. After that it will not be allowed. We had far too much confusion with the paper work last year. Unless something happens which makes it absolutely necessary for you to switch with someone please don't bother trying." He ignored several groans in the audience and continued. "Second, last year we had quite a few problems with girls being snuck on campus at all hours of the night. The penalty for such an offense has went up this year from one week of suspension to a month." He frowned at the audience of you men. "Remember this is a prestigious school. What you do in your free time is none of my business. But while on this campus you will conduct yourselves in a manner betting it's name."

He let the long silence echo in the room. Good, at least they seemed to understand. As amusing as he thought it was to be called out of his bed in the middle of the night because some drunk girl was screaming another boy's name... he still had a role to uphold.

"There will be a homecoming dance this year added to the other holiday events. You are allowed to invite one female companion as a date, like every other dance. Or, if you prefer a male." He shrugged like it made no difference to him. "I don't expect it, but if any of you can help out with the student council by providing your time for the event it is appreciated."

God he needed coffee. How much more of this did he have to read before dismissing them?

"Many of you know there has been a new shopping mall built up over the summer within walking distance of the school. For now the school has decided to allow you to go off campus for lunch if you so choose. However, lateness for classes will not be tolerated if you are found late for that reason. Same thing goes for absences." He smiled. "Don't mess up a good thing, alright?"

He wanted to chuckle at the excited murmurs in the room.

"Finally, before you go, if you're a senior please see professor Decon before you leave. He will see to it you are assigned a freshman to show around campus for an hour as our tradition dictates. If you are not assigned you may do as you wish for the rest of the day. Make sure you are in class on time and ready to learn tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp." He paused. "Are there any questions or comments?" When no one raised their hand he nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

Everyone began to shuffle around and Sakura got up. She took the moment to stretch her limbs and yawn. Yawning was good. She was glad to be finally allowed to do so. It was loud; as loud as she thought it might be. She followed Naruto towards the stairs leading up and out with the other students.

"Hey, Naruto!" Came a shout from further down the the stairs. Sakura turned as Naruto did.

The blond broke out in a grin and cried back, "Yo! Kiba! Get your ass up here, you mutt!"

A guy about the same height as her and Naruto grinned wicked fangs at her. She had the distinct impression, that like her hair, his toothy abnormality was completely natural. She found it amusing. He had a black leather jacket and the same colored jeans. Beneath the jacket looked like a thick netted top. She found it equally odd he sported to red slashes on the side of his cheeks. what was he an Indian?

He certainly had the makings of one with that pale, yet olive colored skin. His irregular mane of bushy brown hair almost matched Naruto's in style. And as if to further her guessing game about the Indian thing he had a beaded and feathered bandana wrapped about his forehead like a headband.

He was something else. She could see why Naruto liked him so much.

It took a while but they had all somehow managed to get out of the sea of students and meet up outside in the courtyard. She watched as Naruto and Kiba did some manly hand slapping, back patting and half hugging.

"Dude, it's been a year! Where the fuck have you been?" This from Naruto.

Kiba laughed and Sakura found it infectious. She didn't laugh though. That would seem

weird and very not manly. "Oh, you know, man. I went back to Dakota with my sister to work with the animals. The tribe needed me this year. You know how she is about Siuox traditions."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but your mom is even worse."

"You should come back again. We really could have used your help this year."

"I might."

It seemed like just then Kiba noticed her presence. He arched a brow at her and looked hard, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Dude, who's the chick?"

Sakura almost gasped. He knew?! How the hell--

And then he laughed and slapped her on the back. "Man, don't look so serious. I couldn't resist pushing your buttons once with a face like that. Hell, even Haku laughed the first time I pulled that one on him."

Naruto seemed to breathe a sigh of relief the same time she did. It was a joke. He had no idea. Thank god. She hoped all of his friends weren't like this. She'd die of a heart attack before even got the chance to sink her claws into Sasuke.

"So, who is he? New guy?"

Naruto, finally having recovered plastered on a stupid grin. "Yeah, he goes by Vincent. He's a senior like us. My new roomie for the year and my old buddy from when I was a kid."

"Sounds cool." Kiba commented. He offered his hand to Vincent. "I'm Kiba if you haven't already figured it out. Number one resident loudmouth next to my buddy Naruto here and the life of the party. My family lives in Dakota but my uncle is sponsoring my schooling here. You?"

She took his hand and made sure to keep her grip firm as she shook it. She grinned back. How could she not? Kiba was pretty cool despite scaring the shit out of her earlier. He was a lot like Naruto. "Nice to meet you. I've lived in the area off and on for a while. I only recently decided to attend here. The school offers a lot and Naruto highly recommended it." She tried to think of some hobbies since he told her something personal about himself. "I've skateboarded since I was five and I love extreme sports."

"Sweet!" The cat-like eyed boy cried. "Then you have to come to the party tonight."

"Party?" Naruto asked. "Shino hosting it again this year? Or is it you?"

"Nah man, he's taking a break from playing lone host. He'll be there though. My uncle's place at six. Bring some booze?" He turned to Vincent. "You got some gear?"

"Gear?" She arched a brow.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I can get my hands on some." He turned to Sakura. "Yeah, Kiba's uncle runs the motocross shop. His place his about as huge as Sasuke's. But the back yard is like a dream come true for someone like you. You got your bike?"

She nodded, not having really planned on doing anything like that tonight. But, hey, why not. Maybe she'd bring Ino.

Kiba gave them one final slap on the back and grinned wolfishly. "Sounds good, my main men. See you guys at six then." He started to walk away backward. "And don't forget the booze!" A little ... too loudly.

Naruto grimaced and pretended like he wasn't talking to him as a few teachers stared. "Man, he can be such a pain in the ass."

Sakura laughed. "It's alight. Say, will Sasuke be there?"

"Should be. We'll have to let him know." He smiled. "For now, feel up to a tour of the school? I'd hate you to get lost tomorrow."

"That'd be great."

With another grin they were both off and walking about the campus. A party? Right before school started? Man, Naruto had all the connections in what appeared to be major snob fest of rich boys. She counted her lucky stars he was her ace in the pocket in all of this.

It didn't take them long to get around the whole school. It was large, but most of it was dormitories for students or teachers. The rest was offices and finally the classrooms. It was nothing like Suna. At all. Every bit of reeked old world glory. The floors were tiled but the walls were rich with a dark wood. Unlike the hallway floors all the rooms had wood flooring. Had the whole school been like that at one point?

And the buttresses were really fascinating. The thick wood beam-like archways which supported the ceiling from the floor and over to the other side were carved out with intricate detail. She was almost a little shocked to find eastern influences there. If one looked close enough they would see small Japanese type dragons and demonic spirits.

Did anyone notice?

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

She pointed to the artwork she'd been just admiring. "Have those always been here?"

"Ah," he smiled and stopped with her. "No. Sarutobi convinced the school directors to add that in to give more value to the place. A well known artisan friend of his did this. And for a good price I've been told. The student body loved it. Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It's really lovely."

He snorted. "If you keep up that kind of speech you'll either blow your cover or everyone will think you're gay." He tugged at her arm. "Come on. We've got one more classroom on your schedule to visit. It's one of the few classes you have with me."

"Sweet. But, if I have it with you why can't you just show me tomorrow?" She followed in step next to him.

"Because, I need to drop something off. I hoping the lazy lout is in there today. I hate dropping these smut books off when class is in session." He grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She arched a brow and wanted to question it but opted to let it go as they stopped in front of the class room. He opened the door and pulled a book out of his left back pocket. "Yo! Kakashi-perv!"

She watched a silver hair man with an eye patch looked at them both over a well worn orange novel. One of Jiraiya's books. So this was Kakashi. Did she even bother looking at her schedule? Man what a dope she could be sometimes.

Kakashi just waved and went back to reading.

Naruto grunted. "You really want to ignore me when I have the latest copy of Come! Come! Here for ya? Ok, no problem, I'll just go tell Jiraiya you don't want to preview the newest book before it gets sent--"

Faster than Sakura had ever seen a man move in his life Kakashi was getting up, dashing across the room and trying to swipe the beloved novel from Naruto like it was his most prized possession.

She blinked a few times. Was this man really suppose to he professor tomorrow? He acted more like a child.

After a few quick attempts he managed to get the book away from Naruto. "You should be nicer to your elders, Naruto. Especially those who grade your work and hand out assignments."

He barked a fit of laughter. "Yeah right! I know an empty threat when I hear it. All it takes is one word from me and Jiraiya won't let you get anymore of his good reads prepublisher."

Kakashi shrugged as if he didn't care. Sakura imagined this was just good banter between old friends and smiled.

"Who's this? A new student?" The silver haired male asked as he flipped through the new novel.

"Yup, you'll get to know him better tomorrow. See ya, ya old perv." He waved and started to leave with Sakura.

"Sure thing."

"And don't be late tomorrow!" Naruto gave the final call be fore shutting the door.

"Well," Sakura murmured, "that was interesting."

Naruto chuckled. "Kakashi's a lot of fun once you get to know him. However, he's notoriously late for every class by at least thirty minutes. I don't know how he gets away with it. Probably his seniority on the staff." He shrugged. "Well, we might as well go find Sasuke. He's gonna be pissy though."

"Why?" That got her attention immediately. The most upset she'd seen him was the day he got the game with Naruto.

"Ah well, I hear he might be rooming with Haku this year." He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed towards the dorms.

"Kiba mentioned him earlier. Who is he?"

Naruto scratched his chin and looked up in thought. How to describe him? "Well, you could say he's a lot like you. At least in looks. His first year here everyone thought some guy had snuck a girl into the school because of the way he dresses. He likes men and he takes great joy in hitting on Sasuke and Kiba. Sometimes me too." He grimaced a little too much. "He's a nice guy, really. And a good friend. But, watch out for him."

She pursed her lips as he looked over at him. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He waited for an answer as he opened the door for her. When she shook her head no he continued. "He likes his men pretty and a little bit on the 'manly' side. You just his kind of flavor. So, keep an eye out."

She groaned. Great. The last thing she needed was some dude mooning after her and trying to get down her pants. "Let's hope he's not at the party tonight."

"Ditto. Now, lets go find chicken head." He grinned mercilessly.

Sakura was secretly happy that grin wasn't directed at her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I probably won't be able to update anymore stories today because I have to work tonight and need my beauty nap at some point to prepare for the over night shift. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I am rather excited about the next one. I'm hoping to have next two chapters show the party as well as some heated 'almost' moments between Sakura and Sasuke. Woot! Talk about on edge!

**Sumirensang ::** Thank you! I try rather hard. I do love the Naruto Sakura dynamic in this. They should have teamed up against Sasuke long ago. I imagine they would have if Naruto didn't have such a huge crush on her in the series.

**Kattylin :: **LOL! I don't know much about Karin to be honest. Only what I read about her on Naruto-wiki. I think she suits the role I placed her though. And feel sorry for that rat. Well, I would if I didn't have three snakes to feed dethawed little bits to.

**Joker ::** Me too. I thought I might have a hard time with it, but hey, I surprise even myself now and then.

**--Blade**


	7. Chapter 7

**..Chapter Seven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke was borderline growling as he glared daggers at the young brown haired male who was currently grinning at him like a little imp. Why did he have to throw his stuff in his room the moment Itachi left!? Fucking Christ! He was not going to be stuck with Haku for the next whole of his senior year! He'd be lucky to keep him from man handling him in the middle of the night. Would he get any sleep?

This had to be God's idea of some sick twisted joke. What had he done to deserve this? He knew he should have registered earlier, damnit. Then he would have secured his chance of choosing a room mate instead of being stuck with this jack ass. His balls were going to die. He was sure of it. Just being in the same room with him made him want to go find a woman and fuck.

"Sasuke..." he looking to be pouting.

A nerve above Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Sasuke..." he said again softly. "Must you be so cruel?"

He grunted. "When I have to worry about your little paws grabbing me in the middle of the night? Yes."

Haku frowned and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. Sasuke could be such a prude. And almost no fun. He'd liked him the first year he met him. But now he only kept up the flirty facade just to annoying him. Who wouldn't want to? The guy was nearly as serious as the Hyuuga boy. He just begged to be bothered with those stern looks.

"You really are no fun." He smirked and walked away towards his bed. "Rest assured though, I have no interest in you this year."

That made Sasuke take pause. Was this a ruse? Was he waiting for him to relax just so he could take that moment to pounce and molest him? It had to be. He didn't believe it. "Yeah," he muttered, "right. When pigs fly."

"No, really, Uchiha. I plan on setting my sights on someone new this year. Although, if you feel the need to switch rooms with someone, be my guest." His smile was delicious.

He still wasn't buying it, but whatever. Maybe if he was lucky he could bribe Sai into switching with him. The guy was asexual wasn't he? Like he'd care if Haku molested him and three in the morning. Sasuke, however, did.

"Anyone I know?" He couldn't help but ask. It Haku really was earnest about keeping his paws off him he at least wanted some evidence to support it.

Haku sighed long and seductively as he fell back onto the mattress like a woman from the twenty's in a black and white film. "No, not yet. Maybe the party tonight will give me some clue."

"Hn," he mused. "Let me know so I can warn the guy."

Haku really did pout this time. "Oh! Uchiha-sama, must you be so thwarting to my heart's affection? You are a cruel man indeed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious drama laced in those words. "Must you call me 'sama'? This isn't Japan and I'm not one of your Yaoi porn boys from the manga you insist on plying yourself with every night before beating off."

Haku turned over on his side, his long brown strands fanned out across the pillow his head laid on and some of it over his eyes. With the pale rose pseudo kimono he donned he really did look every bit the heroine from a midnight love story on HBO or the damsel in distress. The forlorn look in his eyes told Sasuke he may have gone too far.

"Uchiha-sama..." he cooed, "must you speak so crudely?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Haku gave him a look that could only be deemed 'pouty'. He wouldn't deny it to himself, but he wouldn't tell Haku either. If the guy had the equipment to go along with the rest of his look? He'd of been on him in a heart beat. Not for a relationship, but a tumble wasn't a bad option.

Good thing he wasn't the sort.

And good thing Haku had no idea.

He grumbled at the look he was still sending him. He looked ready to cry. Gad damned Haku. God damned Konoha. And fuck his soft heart despite the cold ice he covered it in. He did not want to be stuck in this situation.

"Alright," he ground out. "I'll endeavor to be nice to you on some civil level simply because I have to put up with your ass for a whole year and it'll be too hard to find someone to switch with me considering it _you_." He grumbled. "But, so help me, if one stray hand grabs my unmentionables in the middle of the night and I'll burn every one of your porn books. Got it?"

Haku beamed at him, his whole face lighting up as he lept across the room and into his arms.

He resisted the urge to yelp and tried to push him off of him. He growled a few times.

"Oh, thank you, Uchiha-sama!" He clung to him in a soft hug ignoring Sasuke's forceful tugs.

"Get off of me before I reconsider," he was really growling now. "Now!" He hissed when Haku took his time.

Haku just giggled softly behind his hand like the little imp that he was. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you really are such a lush. And you don't even know how much." At his serious look he waved and idle hand. "I promise. Hands off. Hugging is ok though, right?" He was reaching for straws he knew.

Sasuke's jaw was set tightly as he placed his hand on his hips. "No, hugging is not 'ok'. No hands. None. It's bad enough women want to watch me and Naruto go at it. I don't need to add you to the list." He gave a grunt and reached for his sheets as he tried to go back to making his bed.

Haku just smiled at his back. "Would you like me to help you, Sasuke-kun?"

"What happened to Uchiha-sama?" Kun sounded to personal for his tastes, even if it was just an honorific he could care too shits about.

"Oh well, now that were friends and room mates, I think I can just call you kun, hm? Here, let me help you. It's the least I can do."

Sasuke just sighed and allowed the brunette to assist him. He wasn't an invalid and he certainly knew how to make his own bed. But if it got Haku to shut up for five minutes then so be it. He didn't know how much more shameless flirting he could take from the guy.

And then Sasuke blinked when they were done. "Huh..."

Haku beamed and clapped his hands together. "Good?"

"...Yeah..." Even the maid who came by once a week never made his bed this well. Maybe there were some pluses to rooming with Haku after all. He blinked a moment and just let it go. This was turning out to be weird day.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." And then the rose dressed boy seemed to glide across the room and back to his own bed. "So, are you going to the party at Kiba-kun's tonight?"

Small talk. Nice, cordial, small talk. This he could handle from the androgynous boy. This he could deal with easily. "Isn't it at Shino's?"

Haku shook his head. "Not this time. Apparently he's not up to playing host." Haku wrinkled his nose. "He was never very good at it anyway. That aside though," he sighed blissfully--why he didn't know, "I hear there's a motocross competition going on. A lot of people think that's the real reason for the change in locations."

"Makes sense," he muttered not really sure he wanted to lay down on his freshly made bed that looked so tightly made you could bounce a quarter off of it. Damn his mother for making him such a slave to cleanliness. He was almost OCD about it in a way.

He sighed as he stared at it longingly.

Haku giggled. "You could always join me over here, Sa-su-ke-_kun._"

He smirked wryly this time. "No thanks. I'd prefer to keep my nuts right where they are."

"Which is where?" He cooed jokingly.

"Not in your hands," he grunted. And he claimed he was the lush? E gad what a flirt. Thank god they'd stuck a bargain or he'd likely kill him. Haku was, if anything, true to his word once he made a promise. This was the only reason Sasuke was relaxing in his company. His strict code of honor was the only thing the senior could respect in the guy.

There was sudden knock at the door which drew both male's brows upward.

"Expecting company already?" He asked Haku.

"No, not at all," he smiled in return with that same coy voice. "Did you order a hot guy in a cake for me?"

He grunted once more but smirked all the same. So maybe Haku's light mood wouldn't kill him--yet. He reached for the door and turned the knob. As he did a flurry of blond and orange tackle him to the ground, nuzzling his neck. "Why Sasuke! How could you room with this lush Haku and leave me in the cold!"

Sasuke growled for what, the forth or fifth time that day? Hey, who was counting? He want punching Naruto in the head a few times as someone laughed. "Get off of me you ass!" Was it so much to ask NOT to be molested today? Really? Personal space anyone? Come on! It was a common and decent thing in this world to know and practice!

"Oi, Naruto! Get off of him, you jack ass!" Naruto yelped as Sakura yanked him off the Uchiha boy rather roughly by his arm. "He doesn't need you molesting him."

Sasuke grumbled and stood up. He dusted himself off and didn't bother looking at who helped him. And then he heard Haku's soft but sharp intake of breath. Great, his room mate had already found his new victim. Perfect. What lout did he have to save from the flirt's clutches now?

He looked up and was caught in a state of surprise. What was Vincent doing here? Wasn't it after visiting hours already? He knew it was close to five by now, right? He looked over at the clock next to his night stand. Yup... half hour till five in fact. He turned back to Vincent with narrowed eyes. "You know visiting hours are over right?"

Naruto gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "Didn't I tell you, bastard? Vincent goes to school here now."

"No, you didn't," he muttered not really understanding why it should bother him.

Haku was all over him like candy though. He glided across the room towards Vincent. "You are just too perfect for words." He was so tempted to reach out and run his hands through the taller boy's pink locks. "We must hang out tonight." He looked over at Naruto. "Where have you been keeping this lovely creature, Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blinked several times. So, this must be Haku. Frack she was in a world of trouble already. She could see it happening. If he kept at her she'd have no chance of keeping her secret long enough to seduce Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hands off, uke. He's not for you. And he doesn't swing that way. So find someone else to sink your teeth into."

Haku pouted. "You're about as much fun as Sasuke-kun here."

Sasuke was rolling his eyes again as he finally trudged over to his bed and took a seat next to Naruto. Why not? His blond monstrosity of a friend had already ruined the perfect work Haku had put into it.

Haku turned back to Vincent with a brilliant smile that reeked of enigmatic tendencies. "Are you quite sure you wouldn't want to give me a try? I assure you I'm quite gentle."

Sakura, in all her young adult life had never really blushed. As a child it was inevitable. But as a young woman she'd quickly gotten over it once she reached high school. Sex and parties did that too a girl. She'd walked in on more than her fair share of orgies. But it was just the way Haku said it that made her go as red as a tomato.

He was beaming at him still. "You are very beautiful when you blush."

This just wasn't fair...! Why did he have to be all old school with his pick up lines?! She wasn't even sure how to react. And then she felt frozen in place as he reached up to touch her face. _Move your ass, Haruno! Move!_ She told herself.

And just as he was about to touch her she saw a pale hand gripping his wrist and pulling Haku's hand away from her as he reached for her own and pulled her behind him him slightly. She released a breath of relief and looked over at Sasuke.

His eyes narrowed on Haku. "Lay off, Haku. He's not use to you yet."

Haku was sighing in disappointment. "You really know how to ruin a guy's fun, Sasuke-kun. Very well."

Naruto got up and headed towards the door and grabbed Haku. "C'mon, queen, I need to go grab a soda from the machine down the hall. I'll buy you one."

Haku barely got out two words before the door was shut.

And there she was. Her eyes darting to Sasuke's as he kept a gentle hold on her wrist. She felt something shoot up her arm and pushed down the feeling of wanting to pull her wrist from his grasp. Not because she didn't like the touch, but because she was scared. And as if to make matters worse she was still blushing. Worse even because of his lone presence in the room.

He stared back at the young man and kept his gaze intent. He really did feel sorry for him. It wasn't the first time someone as innocent looking as Vincent feel pray to Haku's charming words. And for whatever reason he felt the need to help. If nothing else than because he felt Vincent was a friend.

"Sorry about that," he said evenly but softly, noting the pink haired male was still shaken up. He slowly release his wrist and allowed the back of his knuckles to brush along his arm. It hadn't been on purpose, but he wasn't sure he could say it had been on accident. The thought bothered him slightly but he pushed it down.

"Haku can be a little forward." He watched the endless sea of green shift from nervousness to gratefulness. That made him feel more at ease. However, he could detect a hint of anxiety in the guy. It made him want to do something, but he wasn't sure what.

"It's alright," Sakura stated softly, not wanting to break the quiet of the room. She smiled a bit. "I'm normally not so tongue tied in situations like that. But he did catch me off guard."

The urged was back again. The same one that made him brush his bare knuckles against his arm. The same one that made him want to... he didn't know. He didn't like it. He didn't hate it. But confusion settled in his mind. Perhaps he just felt protective of the guy? Doubtful. He looked like he could take care of himself.

Yet, for whatever awkward reason, much like Haku, he reached out. Only this time, he cupped his cheek and ran a gentle thumb down the fine texture of his skin. So, it was just as soft as he'd imagined. Funny how that struck something in him. He let it go and removed his hand as he turned from the guy. "They should be back any moment now. You might want to get that blush off your face before Haku tries to grope you again."

Sakura felt a shudder of electricity run through her at his touch. And it was just his hand. She'd never gotten that from anyone she'd even ever slept with. She unconsciously reached up and rubbed where he'd left the warmth of his palm.

She swallowed. "Yeah, you're right." She forced her voice to sound even and confident. If she was getting this jittery from just touching him there was no way she would be able to handle seducing him. And that was something she _had_ to do.

ooo

By the time they'd all arrived it was dark. Sakura was at the back end of the pick up truck she'd been given for her sixteenth birthday. Currently she was unlocking the straps that held the bike in place on the trailer. She wasn't dressed in her gear yet, but she would be later. Currently her attire consisted of dark blue jeans and a red top that hugged her curves without giving away her gender. The front of it was emblazoned with the words 'Hellcat'. She wasn't sure if it was manly enough but she had bought it in Jiraiya's shop. And who cared, right? She was wearing a thin tank top beneath it. It more than hid the wraps to hide her nearly flat chested form.

She'd always hated her abnormally small chest. At this moment though she was grateful for it. It made her perfect for the role she was in. She grunted as she finally pulled the bike free and rolled it down the ramp to the front street of the house. She kicked down the stand to hold it up right and went to cleaning up her mess.

Kiba had told her she could park her bike around in the back with the others until the fun started. Which, was good. She wasn't exactly ready to get her blood pumping just yet. She could hear bikes rumbling either because some of them thought to practice or because they were showing off while checking their rides. This made her smile as she locked up the trailer and turned back to her bike. She hit the car alarm button on her keys to lock up the truck.

Many people wondered why she choose a truck over a hot car. Ino did question her about it many times as she'd actually had a choice. Her father had come down for a few days on her birthday and took her to a lot to pick out her red Silverado. The answer was simple, of course. With a truck you could pack things, haul things and she didn't need to hire someone to come out and haul her bikes to the tracks when the fancy struck her. Of course Ino didn't get that. She wasn't that type of girl.

No, Ino was the type of girl to doll herself up and pick out the boy for the night she felt the need to screw till morning. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she led the bike down the dirt ridden path to the brightly lit back yard. Ino had rubbed off on her during high school. She was the one who introduced her to the party scene and gave her the first dose of womanhood. But Sakura's down right bold nature, frank words and ease at not giving a fuck about walking around a room full of men in nothing but her under wear and bra was all her. Not Ino.

It was that drive that had led her to place in life she was at now--dressed a boy and going to an event with an air of masculinity even Ino herself found attractive. Ino finding her attractive? That had to be a sign she was doing a bang up job.

She found the back yard littered with young men and women of all older ages. In one corner of the concrete lot just before the large acre of back yard and dirt were several kegs, a trashcan and a stack of red cups.

It was there she saw Ino, smiling and laughing with another guy. Geeze, already five minutes and she was flirting? Good thing Choji wasn't here. He'd pound the guy into the ground. And good thing he didn't mind her macking out with Ino or she'd be the one with a fist planted in her face. No, that wasn't true. Choji would never hit her. He loved her like a sibling and was just as protective of her as he was Ino. No, if anything he'd yell and get mad... but that aside he didn't mind her making out with Ino because he knew all about the bet. And he knew Ino loved him. And he trusted Sakura to keep her under wraps during the party. Which, is why he didn't mind her going without him in tow.

With a soft sigh she parked her bike next to a bright red one and sauntered over to Ino. She slid a arm around the girl's waist and pulled her close enough to brush her lips across her ear like a lover's kiss. "You know better, pig."

Ino just smiled brightly at the confused man before her. "You'll have to excuse Vincent. We're not exactly dating but he's quite protective."

The guy seemed nice enough because he just smiled. "No problem" He directed his attention to the Vincent guy. "I saw you pull up earlier in the driveway. That's one sweet ride you got. Supermoto QLINK XF200 right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a twitch of her lips.

"Nice ride. Too expensive for me. But I manage just fine on the dirt." He grinned and held out his hand. "Sorry for trying to steal your girl. Couldn't help myself though. She's easy on the eyes. Name's Kankurou."

She took his hand in a firm grip. "Vincent," she said with ease. "You ride professionally or just for fun?"

The brown haired guy with obscene amounts of purple makeup that she really didn't find all that weird just laughed. "Oh no, not professionally. I wish. That'd be a nice added bonus in my pocket. No, I just do it for fun."

"Same here. If I took the sport to seriously it wouldn't be as much fun."

He nodded in agreement. "You racing later then? Or just taking advantage of Kiba's slopes?"

"I'm not too sure yet. How's the competition?" Alright, so, he wasn't half bad. The guy had an easy going nature like any of Naruto's other friends. Plus, if he didn't mind giving her some tips about the other racers she was in good.

"Not too bad tonight. My older sister might give you a run for your money though."

"Girls are competing?"

Kankurou smirked. "Don't tell me your sexist? Not with that face, man."

She was the one laughing now. What an absurd thought. She might as well be a hypocrite. "Not at all. Just a little surprised. She any good?"

"Oh yeah. And her ride is just as expensive as yours. She's put years of work into her little pink demon." He took a sip from the beer in his hand.

All she did was nod. Pink huh? She doubted there were many pink bikes around. She'd keep an eye out for her on the track. "Thanks. I keep a look out for her." She smirked. "If she manages to beat me I'll have to ask her for some tips."

Kankurou arched a brow at that. "Really?" He allowed for a slow smile. "I can see you aren't like the rest."

It was her turn to arch a brow.

He seemed to understand her confusion because he said, "Not many guys take kindly to a chick kicking their ass at something they all think they rock at. And Temari does plenty of it. If you really mean what you said it just proves to me you really are a step above the rest."

She found the comment warming to her insides. "Well, thank you." She smiled and looked over at Ino. "I don't feel too bad leaving you with him now. I need to look for Sasuke anyway."

She turned back to Kankurou. "You don't mind keeping the drunks off of her for me do you?"

Kankurou just grinned. "Not at all. It'd be my honor to watch your girl."

Ino gave her a fake glare. "I'm not a child, Vince."

"I know," She smiled at the blond. And for good measure, in case anyone was watching with some stemming curiosity she gave her a quick friendly kiss next to her mouth.

"Now be good, Ino." She winked, waved and then dashed off to find the real object of her affection. She was sure the girl was rolling her eyes at her back. Could she really blame Sakura though? She knew what that black number did you a horny group of hormonal teenagers.

God she was having fun.

Who knew being a guy could be this much fun? There was no added pressure. No added wondering about what to say or what not say. She truly felt like herself for the first time in years. It was invigorating. It was like being free. She felt like a bird on the wind. It was so nice to be able to talk about something besides clothes and the next hot screen actor in tight jeans.

Some guy had even talked bikes with her! That just made her day. Or night if you wanted to look at it another way.

Her eyes searched the crowded room as she let a worried frown take her lips. Where was he? Hell, maybe she'd just ask.

She spotted Kiba's hair in the middle of the crowd. Who could miss his loud mouth voice? He heralded over the crowd like a god.

She maneuvered past people to him. "Yo, Kiba!"

He turned to her with a bright smile. He clapped a hand on her back. "Glad to see you made it, Vince."

"You know where Sasuke is?" She didn't want to stuck in a conversation again. As much as she loved to talk shop with him she was on a mission here.

"Oh yeah, I saw him head up to the roof."

"Roof?" Her brow furrowed.

He nodded. "Yeah, just got straight up the stairs and down the hall. The stairs lead right up to the roof from the attic."

"Alright, thanks, man." She started to walk off but he stopped her hand handed her a beer. She shook her head and gave it back. "Thanks but I don't drink on a night I'm racing."

"You're racing?" He looked happy at the prospect.

"Yeah, but I gotta go find Sasuke. See ya, man!" She promptly got out of there before the brunette could hold her up any longer. She was stomping up the stairs with little care. Who would? She was a guy! No need to worry about heels taking her down or breaking under the stomp of her feet. Sneakers were the best thing right now.

As she reached the top level she turned and followed Kiba's instructions to the letter. Sure enough, down at the end of the hall was another staircase leading up. She grabbed onto the railing and continued up. An interesting little private party met her eyes in the attic. She supposed it was the best hiddy hole to get stoned in. She shrugged and pushed past a few drowsy teens as he made her way towards a ladder leading up through a hole in the roof.

Once she made her way on top she looked about to Sasuke. She heard a giggle behind her and turned as she stepped up and onto the roof.

"Angela, get off," she heard before she saw. There, hanging all over Sasuke was a girl with the same black hair as him. It was long and fell over her shoulders like a caress. Her skin was dark. She looked exotic with that sexy red dress and perfect makeup. She felt something pang at her insides. She wasn't sure if it was jealousy--because that was really silly, she'd only known him a few days--or an odd need to protect him. By the looks of it he wanted nothing to do with the drunk girl.

She purred into his ear as she straddled his waist from where he lay on the roof. "Aw, come on, luv. I know you want it." She giggled again. "Your brother enjoyed it."

She felt her eyes narrow as Sasuke all but glared at the woman. She wanted to do something. She felt the need to. As a girl she could have. No one would think anything of her dragging the dumb cunt out of the house by her hair and tossing her into the grass. But... as a guy? The cops might get called or someone would smash her face in big time.

She sighed.

What _were_ her options here? Should she go back down stairs and get Ino? Let her handle it? Nah, it would take too long and Kiba might wrap her back in some small talk. Grrr... she suppose she could just try and ply the chick off of him. Right. You can do this, Haruno.

She walked across the grit of the roof and thanked god there was railing just down at the end of the slant to keep idiots from falling to their death. "Yo, hot stuff. Your name name Angela?"

The girl sat up and turned her cool blue eyes to the guy talking to her. "Yeah? Who's asking?"

Sakura smiled in a manner she assumed was perfectly charming. "Some chick downstairs is calling you skank."

Her eyes looked ready to flame. "_Who_?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "No friggin clue. Said she was gonna key your car though."

The woman shrieked and quickly got off of Sasuke. She ran for the hole in the roof and got out of there with the grace God gave a toad.

Sakura couldn't help but grin down at Sasuke.

He looked only mildly irritated. He was relieved though. He was only seconds away from shoving her off of him. But that might have resulted in her death near the edge of the roof. And he didn't want to arrested for murder. "Thank you."

"Ah, no problem. Hopefully she's too drunk to remember why she went down there by the time she gets to the bottom floor." She was chuckling and sitting next to him on the roof.

"Hopefully." He watched as Vincent moved to lay down as he himself had been doing a moment ago. His eyes scanned his form for a while. Coal depths trailed down the hint of his stomach peaking out from under his shirt... past the crotch of his pants... and along the tight length of his legs. He felt something rising in him again and turned his eyes away. He looked downward as the crowds and caught sight of a girl with blond hair in a little black number.

His eyes had watched Vincent pull up with her. They'd trailed after him as he rounded the house from one side to the back. And then he'd watched, intently, after he parked his bike and made the move on the girl who'd come with him.

His gut had turned.

Why should it bother him? Vincent was his friend and he was his own man. He could bring whoever the hell he wanted to the party. He sure as hell could fuck whoever he wanted. It's not like it was any of Sasuke's business.

Then why didn't he find it so convincing? Especially after seeing him kiss the girl.

He'd never felt so bothered in his life. He was confused by all these rushing.. feelings. The needs that were stirring around in his mind. He swallowed hard, not wanting to admit to himself what was really going on.

If he didn't think about it it didn't make it true. It became less real. He was a man. He had needs. Obviously they hadn't been sated in so long he was going insane. He ran his fingers through his hair and jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He was _touching_ him.

Oh _god_.

"Sasuke?" Sakura blinked a few times. He'd been quiet for so long and staring into space for quite a while. And then he'd just sort of tensed up and raked his hands through his hair as if something was really bothering him. "Sasuke?" She was asking again, genuinely concerned.

And then he turned to look at her rather quickly. She almost hadn't realized how close she was. Because everything seemed to move in slow motion.

_Everything._

One moment she was staring at his neck and the next his lips were brushing hers. She felt lightning rush through her. Her whole world shattered. It was like a thousand breaking mirrors all falling out of place at once. She felt her heart beat faster. She felt her skin prickle with goosebumps. Her breath was coming up slow and shallow. She could see his eye lashes. She could see the blush dancing across his face. Everything was so... blissful. So perfect. and he wasn't even kissing her. They weren't moving at all. She was too scared to.

The moment he turned he was lost. Every fiber of his being surged to life. Every smell, every taste, every touch. Euphoria bust in front of his eyes and he could see nothing but a sea of endless green. Nothing but perfectly enchanting fields of green poised in his mind's eye. He was terrified about what all of this meant. Part of his body screamed at him to take. And the other, more logical part of his body said run like hell.

Nothing he'd ever known in his whole life ever compared to this moment right here.

_Nothing_.

"Yo! Vincent! You coming for the race?"

Sakura quickly broke away from him, her senses jarred back to reality. She watched him move away from her at about the same clumsy, yet fast, pace. She was standing and dusting herself off as Kiba came up through the roof.

He didn't seem to notice a thing wrong. "Hey, Vince, they're starting in about fifteen minutes. You might want to change. Yeah?"

She nodded hastily, her eyes only briefly glancing at Sasuke. She forced a smile. "Sure thing. I'll head down now and change." And then she was gone.

And all Sasuke could do was stare after him. All he could do was watch his retreating head of pink hair as he disappeared back into the house. Confused didn't even begin to describe how felt right then.

No...

It barely scratched the surface.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Ha ha! You know you love me! I'm so nice to work on this chapter for you today! -dodges objects thrown at her by Kattylin- Gomen! I'll update KMI soon! Promise! -hides-

**Pandastacia ::** XD!! That is some of my inspiration, yes. And Kiba is teh shibby. He's just as dense as Naruto unfortunately sometimes. :P I hope Haku wasn't too flirty for you. I read him another story liked this hand loved the idea. So, I borrowed it.

**Joker :: **Me either! -wants to write more-

**CrazyEyedChicken01 ::** I know, I know. But I need to get people introduced to the characters here. I need to to feel them out and understand the flow. If I shoved it all out too quickly it'd be no fun at all. Plus it wouldn't see very real in my book.

**--Blade**


	8. Chapter 8

**..Chapter Eight..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The wind rushed over her fluid form; it broke off her back and black and green of her jumpsuit. She felt the dirt grind and tug beneath the tires, beneath the wheels. All she could hear was the purr, the rumble of the other bikes around her as she jerked on the throttle and picked up more speed. She avoided doing any tricks as he bounced over the slopes. After all, this was a race. She wasn't being graded on her skills and as such there was no need to show off. Already a few drunken idiots who decided to get on their bikes anyway had crashed into the mess of hay early on for such foolishness.

She felt the surge of freedom as her bike rolled over the next hump and soared upward. For a brief moment she felt like a bird; wings expanded and catching the wind. The tug of gravity pulled her downward, notifying her the cruise to glory was over. She jerked under the thud and made sure to land just so. A few other cyclists crashed into the grass beyond the track. She couldn't help but wince behind the protection of her helmet. She'd been there and gotten the crummy T shirt. No really she had. Her mom thought it would be funny to buy her a shirt with 'I crashed!' written on it on year after she'd lost a race. It'd been funny. but almost cruel. Her mother always did have a demented sense of humor, god love her.

Her eyes trailed forward and she upped the speed to pass another rider around a corner. In the lead she could see a wiz of bright pink. That had to be Temari. She wasn't going to say she'd win. But, hell, it'd be nice to come in second to the blond bad ass with ovaries the size of nuggets.

She revved the engine further and soared past her competition, determined to beat her. It was fun. Fleeting glorious fun that could only be had while you rode on the edge of danger in a trail of mud and dirt.

She passed three more riders. Only one more left before she could have her slot in second. And then, just as she rode over another large hump in the trail? She rode right over the formerly second placing rider. She heard the cheers from the audience and glee assailed her system. Her blood was pumping like a river untamed. She hadn't even meant to do that.

And now she was right on her ass. That trail of pink was her final point in winning on this last lap. She could do it. She would. She revved the throttle a bit more and surged forward. She grit her teeth and the woman blocked her. She tried again and was once more denied. The finish line was only a few hundred yards ahead. It was now or never.

She fainted left and then surged right just as the girl tried to block her again. For a moment she stayed toe to toe with her. Her eyes darted over and she stared at her thought the green tint of her helmet. Temari turned to stare at her too. She smirked and turned her face forward again she revved the throttle up to it's peak, did a wheelie and sailed over the finish line.

Ok, maybe showing off a little didn't hurt... just a little.

She turned her bike to the left and stopped in a slanted position. Dirt flew upward in her wake and she pulled the helmet off. Air. Sweet clean air. It always felt good after she pulled the sweaty thing off her face.

She inhale sharply and grinned madly as Temari pulled up right next to her. She too was pulling off her helmet.

"Pretty good, pink stuff," she muttered with an odd expression.

Sakura arched a brow. Was she a sore loser? That would suck. Well, like they say, kill them with kindness, right? She flashed a grin again and held her gloved hand out to the woman. "That was fantastic. I've never felt so challenged in my life. You are a great rider."

Temari eyed her hand warily. She appeared more confused and paranoid than anything else. God, what did she expect from her? A slap in the face? A cruel comment or a snub? Ha! Sakura wasn't like that. She knew the feeling. She'd been called more names than one could think of for racing with the guys and kicking ass. This was something she could respect in the blond woman.

She laughed a little as she continued to stare at her hand. "I won't bite. I promise. Really, you did a great job. I almost didn't think I'd make it past you at the last moment."

And then... every so slowly a smirk slid across Temari's features and she took her hand tightly in her own. Sakura returned that hard grip and shook with a friendly vigor.

"You not so bad yourself. You got a name, pinkie?"

Pinkie was a name she'd loathed in school when she was much younger. But now? It was more endearing since it usually only came from her friends. "Vincent. And you're Temari."

She arched a brow and released her hand. "You've heard of me?"

She smirked and turned her bike about so she could head back to the party and let the other riders go back to having fun. "Only from your brother. He thinks rather highly of you. Said you'd give me a run for my money. I have to say I was not disappointed. You'll have to show me sometime how to make those tight turns without slowing down so much."

She was grinned back at the pink haired male. It was oddly refreshing to find a guy outside of her family who was in the motocross business and didn't look badly on her. "Ah, that's simple. It's the tires. German grade and bullet proof. I can give you the website."

"Sweet." She parked her bike next to Temari's.

"Vincent!"

Sakura turned sharply to see Naruto running towards her. He didn't look breathless but he did look worried. She frowned. "Something wrong?" She spoke once he reached her.

He nodded. "Sasuke." He pointed in the direction of the house. "Some guy looks seriously ready to kick his ass over some chick. I was hoping you might help defuse the situation." He sighed. "I'm not good with that usually. And Kiba's gonna be pissed if a fight breaks out in his house."

She was frowning still. A fight? Why in the hell would Sasuke get roped into something like that? Then again it didn't sound completely out of place. Girls were fawning all over him like he was the next Brad Pitt. She supposed it was only natural some guys would get pissed eventually. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Lovely.

"Hey, Vince. I'll let you go." She placed a card in her hand. "My number's on the card. Give me a call sometime. I need to meet with my brother for a while. I think we're heading home soon." She gave her a wink and walked off.

Sakura arched a brow at her 'wink'. "Do you know if she's always like that?"

"Not really. But if I was to hazard a guess I'd say she was flirting with you."

Sakura frowned. "Man it's bad enough I've got Haku on my ass. And now this? Eash. How do you men do it?"

Naruto barked out some laughter as he tugged her along. "Oh, you get use to it. Plus, you had to know you were going to get more of it now. All the girls practically swooned when you won the race. And I think I saw two chicks fighting over the prospect of fucking you tonight."

She groaned. "Perfect. This race was a bad idea. Now they won't leave me alone anymore than they will Sasuke."

He snickered. "Who knew you'd ever have fan girls."

"Yeah," she muttered, "why couldn't I have ever had fan boys?"

He snickered again and led her into the house. But he wasn't snickering for long. Already a huge crowd of people were surrounding what he knew to be Sasuke, the random dude and 'random dude's' girlfriend. He could here people talking loudly all over so it was hard to gauge were the fight-to-be was at so far. He grumbled and just started pushing people aside for Sakura so they could get in the middle of this mess. Some people bitched about him pushing through the crowd but he just gave them a glare and told them to shut the fuck up. Thankfully, they were too drunk and scared of his 'rawr face' to do much. Why was he thankful?

Because Kiba was gonna be pissed if a fight broke out.

When he finally made it to the center with Sakura. Sasuke barely gave them a glance. He arched a brow but nothing more before he turned back to the large male with a bald head still wearing his motocross gear. The girl? Yeah, she was just to the side of him.

Sakura recognized her as Angela from earlier. Now she knew this wasn't Sasuke's fault. That bitch had been all over him like a fly on honey and he'd wanted nothing to do with it.

_Greeeeeeeeat_.

"Hey, little shit, I was talking to you." Random Dude said. "It'd bad enough every cunt in this joint fawns all over you like your some god. So if you don't want your face pounded into the floor leave my girl alone, eh?"

Sasuke, Kami love him, just scoffed. His face was one of disgust. "I didn't bother 'your girl'. She bothered me. So why don't you do myself and everyone else a favor and tell her to keep her hands off of _me_."

Random Dude's face turned into one of pure furry. Like he really couldn't register the fact that his precious Angela was a scank. Sakura wanted to barf.

Random Dude was growling now. He looked ready to pounce. So, Sakura, trying to be the peacemaker that she was, stepped forward. "Hey, easy man. Why don't we just calm down, ok? How about you let me get you a drink? Yeah?"

The guy looked to be thinking it over.. But then something else seemed to register and he looked mad all over again. "Hey! You're that little bitch that forced me off the race and into the grass!"

Sakura arched a brow. This was not good. Was this guy always this pissed? Angela may be a skank, but seriously, as one girl to another, what the fuck did she see in him? "I didn't force you off the road. You crashed on your own without my help."

The guy took a step closer to the motorist. "Fuck you, man! I would have won that race if it hadn't been for your bitch ass!"

Now she was getting angry. Who the hell did he think he was. If she hadn't won Temari would have. Everyone saw that. "Whatever, dude. Temari was in the lead the whole race until I passed her. You didn't have a cold day's chance in hell." By now her voice was starting to raise and her hands were on her hips in an aggressive fashion.

People were murmuring and talking all around them and somehow the crowd had gotten bigger. Where the fuck was Kiba? Naruto had to wonder. Probably fucking some chick upstairs if he knew him well enough. This was not what he had in mind when he'd asked Sakura to defuse the situation.

Now Random Dude was poking her in the chest. She didn't budge from her position as he closed in on her. She really didn't like him touching her though. Her eyes narrowed.

"So, you like that little dike huh?" He snickered.

"_What_ did you call her?" Her voice raised to a deadly tone.

"A dike." He grinned, happy to have finally got under the guy's skin. "It's what she is. The only reason that little carpet muncher comes to these parties is because she's in good with Kiba's uncle. Otherwise no one would care about her lesbian ass."

Ok, that was it. She'd had enough. He could insult her all he wanted to. But talking shit about Temari when she wasn't here really struck a chord. She was a good racer. She proved herself on the track. And Sakura could respect that. She had guts going out there with the other guys.

"Just because she can roast your ass on the dirt any day of the week doesn't make her a dike." She smirked. "And if she is, I'm sure she'd a much better lay than you, shit head."

Apparently that was the last straw in the little talk. Because Random Dude was roaring and reaching out with his fist balled to punch Sakura.

_Ah crap_, her mind reeled.

She barely managed to pull herself out of the way at the last moment. As she did he turned back towards her and people shouted out. Sakura wasted no time and turning, balling her fist, and hitting him square across the jaw. That's when everything got bad, really bad. Seems the idiot had friends. Friends who, of course, didn't take kindly to her beating the fuck out of their buddy. Thankfully, Sasuke and Naruto were taking care of them as she rubbed her hand and winced.

It wasn't the first punch she'd ever thrown. But, man had it hurt.

"Duck!" Naruto called and the fight turned into an all out brawl. She did when a chair sailed over her head.

Sasuke was punched the fuck out of some guy as her and Naruto continued to lay into a few more and inadvertently edged closer to him back to back.

"God damnit, Sasuke," Naruto yelled over the fight. "This is not my idea of a good evening."

Sasuke grunted. Not because he wanted to, but because some jackass caught him over the head with a beer bottle.

Sakura winced, kicked the guy she was dealing with away and landed a solid blow to the one Sasuke had fallen pray to. "Shit, Uchiha, watch it."

"Whatever," he growled and went back at it as some guy tried to hit him with another chair.

Whoo... Sakura thought. They were fighting dirty. So be it. She grabbed a helmet off the ground that must have been one of the racers' and swung it around to hit another idiot with a beer bottle this time aimed for Naruto's back. He fell to the floor in a pile.

"Thanks, Vince." He gave her a grin. But you could tell by the look in his eyes he was worried. He hadn't wanted her to get involved in a fight. Not with a bunch of men. He'd kill himself if anything happened to her. But he couldn't just reveal who she was and try to pull her out of the fight. And so far, she was doing fine on her own.

"No problem. Keep and eye on your ass," she called out next to him before hitting some guy in the face, gut, and when he doubled over she interlaced both hands together and pounded downward into his back so he fell into a pile on the floor.

"Duck!" This time from Sasuke.

All three did to avoid the empty keg that sailed over their heads.

Sakura was taking the moment to rub her hand again. She had to be hitting wrong.

"Quit hitting like a bitch or you'll break your wrist," Sasuke yelled at Vince. As if to enforce his point he grabbed the next guy to come at him by the collar and laid one good into his nose. "That," he said while dropping the guy and showing him how to make a fist, "is how you do it."

She grinned and stood back up. "Righto, boss." And then they were back at it.

It would have been nice to say Sakura had come out of this unscathed. It would have been nice to say all three of them had come out of it without an injury. But, that wasn't the case at all. After dealing with a very angry Kiba who kicked everyone out or had people haul others out who were passed out while yelling the whole time they'd just left. Naruto had offered to take Ino home while Sakura limped with Sasuke back to her truck after putting her bike back on the trailer and getting her clothes.

So far, between the two, Sakura had a broken nose that was still bleeding, a sore jaw from some drunken lout punching her, a bruised ankle she was sure from ducking all those random items thrown at them _and_ her wrist was killing her. Sasuke wasn't doing too much better. His eye was going to probably be dark and ugly as her jaw come tomorrow. There was a lump on the back of his head with some dried blood where he'd been hit with the beer bottle earlier.

She groaned as they both got into the truck. It was late. She was tired, worn out and all levels of hurt. Honestly, if her father hadn't taken to boxing when she was middle school and opted to drag her along she doubted she would have stood a chance in the mess.

She started the truck and pulled away from the driveway. It was then she heard laughing. From Sasuke. Had he finally cracked? What the hell?

"You alright, man?"

He nodded and reached for a tissue from the middle of her cab. "Yeah, here, you look like a clown with your nose like that." He half smiled and reached over to sob up the mess under his nose.

"Ah," she smiled and took the tissue. It was ripped in two pieces and she stuffed them up each nostril to quell the bleeding. "I'd almost forgot about that."

He nodded, still smirking at least. Either that or half smiling. "You look like hell."

She frowned. "Hey now, I only look this way because you have the audacity to be such a pretty boy." She was joking of course. He had to know that by her mocking tone.

He played along. Why she couldn't fathom. "I didn't ask to be this good looking." He mock pouted. "I blame god."

"Why?" She chuckled.

"Why not? Everyone else does." He smirked and gazed out at the open road. "Well, I blame god and idiotic chicks with boyfriends the size of king kong."

She shifted gears in the truck and made a turn onto a long three lane road. The streets were unbelievably quiet tonight. She'd have to check how late it was when she got back to her room. "I take it this isn't the first time you've been in a drunken brawl?"

He shook his head and winced when he realized it hadn't been such a good idea. Now pain was shooting up the back of his skull from the wound he been given. "Nah, hardly. Guys are always accusing me of stealing their dates. Yet another reason why I hate fan girls."

She scoffed. "That chick wasn't a fan girl. She was a cheating whore. At least most fan girls aren't taken already."

Another smirk danced on his features. "True enough..."

"I swear if I see that guy on the track again I'm gonna blow his doors off." She grumbled.

Sasuke arched a brow. He was leaning against the door with his elbow on the edge of the window. His hand was halfway across his forehead and some fingers were into his hair. His thumb rested on his high cheekbone as he looked at Vincent with a questioning gaze. "Blow what off?" He'd never heard the expression before and found it amusing.

She grinned and stared ahead out the window. "It's an old expression. Something my dad use to tell me before each race. It basically means beat them so bad their doors fly off." Her eyes lit up at the memory. "Mostly it's used in street car racing."

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "Hm.." He felt oddly comfortable in his presence. It was a unique change from the incident earlier. It wasn't to say something wasn't still rushing through his blood. But he was going to chalk it up to something else for now. Perhaps it was possible that what he was starting to build with Vincent was much stronger than what he had with Naruto. Maybe, so much stronger still that it bordered on something more. But he didn't want more. It was enough just to be friends and chill out with him.

They could laugh together. Share jokes and pass stories back and forth. He might even be willing to one day tell him about the bleakness of his life. After all, once you'd been through a brawl with a guy you'd pretty much been through everything. And he'd stood up for him. If that didn't say something about how much Vincent valued his companionship he didn't know what did.

He wasn't gay.

He just felt strong connection with him because he saw something in his personality that edged on more. It wasn't his face or the way he dressed. He wasn't even remotely attracted to the way his figure. No, it wasn't that. What Sasuke found drawing about Vince was his personality.

It was how he talked and presented himself. It was the way he laughed and smiled when Naruto said something amusing. What Sasuke wanted from Vincent was friendship. A close knit bond that went beyond the binds of just best friends. He was willing to do it too. He hadn't been felt the need to be so close with someone ever in his life. At least close enough that he could see himself breaking the normal lines of male bonding.

Sasuke wouldn't just share a beer with Vincent. He wouldn't just talk about chicks, although that was going to be fun regardless. He wasn't just going to pass tips around about how to make a girls squirm in between the sheets or under the spray of a shower.

Vincent was going to end up being the sort of friend he wouldn't mind hugging in public even with the fan girls screaming in his ears about being a yaoi boy. Vince was going to be the kind of friend he wouldn't think twice about letting him steal a scrap of food off his plate--something he never let Naruto do.

And the humorous part about this realization?

He didn't mind it one bit.

"You seem pretty deep in thought."

His eyes flashed open and he looked over at the man he'd been thinking about. "Just pondering."

"Oh?" He looked curious.

Sasuke nodded and sat up. "I'm thinking I wouldn't mind if you came over for Thanksgiving during fall break."

Sakura smiled. She was glad the moment they'd shared earlier hadn't completely scared him off. Perhaps he'd forgotten about it? It's not like she had experience with sort of thing. Sure she could hit on a guy as a girl. But as a man? With Sasuke Ubhiha? Now she understood why Ino didn't mind giving her such a huge hand. She had to know just how hard it was going to be.

"I'd love to. My parents are always out of town and I usually eat alone or at a friend's house."

He nodded and shifted positions as she turned down another dark road. "Bring that girl Ino if you like."

Sakura blinked a few times. "You mean the girl I brought to the party?"

"Yeah, aren't you seeing her?"

She chuckled a few times. "Oh, no, I'm not. I just brought her for fun."

Sasuke looked at her like he didn't believe him. "She just a fling then?"

If it was possible he laughed harder. "Oh, definitely not. Just a friend. Choji would kill me if I stole his girl."

Now he was blinking in a confused manner. "You normally kiss someone's girl?"

She grinned now that she realized what he was going on about. "Ah, no. I didn't really kiss her. We have before. And Kami knows he wouldn't mind if it kept the guys off of her." She shook her head. "No, I just gave her a friendly peck on the corner of her mouth to make people think we were and item. Then I left her in good hands for the rest of the night."

Now he was smirking. "He has to be one hell of a guy to let someone else mack on his girlfriend and not worry about her cheating."

She nodded. "He is. Choji knows she's a flirt. But he loves her and he trusts me to keep her safe." She turned into the parking lot of the school and stopped. "I'll let you get out here."

"You not coming with?"

She shook her head. "I need to drop my gear off first. You go on ahead. I'll see in class tomorrow."

He nodded and started to open the door. Sakura waited for him to get out, but, he just sat there. Half in the truck and half out. She wanted to ask why. He beat her to it as he turned to lock his eyes with hers and speak.

"About earlier. On the roof."

She felt something tighten in her chest. He hadn't forgotten. He was going to talk about it. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to you to leave tonight thinking I was trying to make a move on you." His eyes appeared to soften. "It was an accident. But one that made me realize something."

This... wasn't how she thought it was going to go. Was he going to tell her he was gay? Oh, this could end badly for her. He could just tell her he didn't want to see her anymore. And that was just as bad for her 'game'. What he said wasn't either and not something she exatly expected.

"I've been best friends with Naruto for a few years now. It's easy to say we're close. Like brothers." He smiled slightly, smirked partly. "I've never met anyone else who I thought I could be as close with, if not closer, besides him. That is until tonight." He gauged his reaction. But Vincent's expression was unreadable. "There was an expression my mother use to say. I never thought much about it until this moment. 'More than friends, but less than lovers'. That's how I feel about you, Vincent."

"You do?" Her voice was soft and her insides felt like they were flying a rapid pace.

He nodded. "I know it sounds..." He laughed slightly, "...weird in all truth. But it's how I feel." He smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say, if you'll let me--let us--is that I'd like to be friends with you in that way. Not lovers. I'm not gay by a long shot. But, I'd like to be close with you."

And then she was grinning. It wasn't what he had expected and it wasn't where she was going with this relationship, but it was a start. and the idea of being close with Sasuke, like that, made her feel happier. She had a whole year to work on this. And the bet, for some reason, didn't matter at this moment. Because the idea of having such a close relationship with another man, Sasuke, made her smile. It was by far, dare she say it, better than maybe the prospect of sleeping with him.

"I'd like that."

Sasuke let out a long relieved breath. "That's good. Because honestly I didn't want you hitting me in the face because you did think I was trying to make a move on you. Especially after what happened with Haku."

She laughed, feeling the mood finally lighten. "Oh, no, I wouldn't do that. You;re face is messed up enough already. The girls are going to fawn all over you in public because their beloved Sasuke is injured." She mock pouted and batted her eyelashes while he grinned at her.

"Here's hoping not. Maybe I'll send a few of them your way."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare. I don't need your leftovers. Send them to Naruto." She lightly shoved with with a final grin. "Get the hell out of here. It's getting late, you need sleep and I've still gotta drop all this shit off at the garage."

"Yeah, yeah," He waved and shut the door.

The rest of the night all Sakura could do....

...was smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I'm not going to reply to the other fabulous reviews I've gotten because I need to put all of my effort into replying to one particular review. To everyone else thank you. I'll respond to you in later chapters if I need to.

**CrazyEyedChicken01 :: **First off, let me say say this... Sasuke is not gay in this particular story of mine. I have a yaoi fiction of him and Naruto I'm still working on if you care to read it. That aside, let me get to the real issue.

This is a cross dressing story. If I wanted to write a normal story where Sasuke falls for Sakura as a girl than I would have wrote one. What's the point in making her a guy and having her get close to him if he starts to suspect too soon that she's not what she appears? That's boring and a waste of my time. She has to build relationships with not just Sasuke but other characters as well. It's one thing to say she's best buds with Naruto and Ino but you have to show it in the story. I'm not the type of writer who just says they've been pals all their lives. No, I'll show you. I want you to realize it's true by reading about it. Not but just having me tell you.

Now, another thing.... I happen to like yaoi fiction if it's written well. Because of that reason alone this story is gonna be like that. It's going to ride the hard edge of being yaoi. It's gonna be a little taboo. And at some point Sasuke is going to fall for her. Is he going to fall for Vince or Sakura? I'm not gonna tell you because it'll ruin the story for everyone else. But OF CORSE he's going to start having feelings for Vince. Like I said above, what's the point of me writing her in as a guy is he finds out too soon?

Lastly, I know you weren't flaming me. I appreciate every single review I get. Good or bad. I generally ignore flames. However, I've never gotten one. And I pat myself on the back for that one. I know it's not easy to go this long without at least one flame on this site.

I wasn't upset or offended, but? I did want to map things out for you by explaining myself. And do want to say if you don't want someone to think you're flaming them you might not want to put 'lol' in every sentence you write for a review when criticizing a writer's work. It didn't bother me, but it might sound condescending to other less-than-thick-skinned writers.

Now, if you don't like what I have in mind here and you'd rather not see Sasuke put in a position where he thinks he's gay, then don't read this. It might not be your cup of tea. Because in future chapters there will be a lot more 'boring' character development and a lot more 'gay' moments between 'Vince' and Sasuke.

Thank you for you time, reviews, favorites ect.,

Oh, and excuse my rant. If you read it, Kami bless you for your patience.

**---Blade**


	9. Chapter 9

**..Chapter Nine..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Fuck," she muttered rummaging for her messenger bag. "Naruto! Do you know where my other shoe is at?" She grumbled and tossed the bag on her bed as she tied one sneaker to her foot. The lacing was jerkily tied in place and she pouted. It was her first day and already she was running a tad late. Not for class of course, but in general. Never being late was one thing she prided herself on.

"Yeah! I got it right here! You left it under the desk on my side of the room, hun." He tossed it to her and she caught it with no problem while the other hand still held the laces of her other shoe. "You know you don't have to worry about being on time for class. Kakashi is always late. I told you so." Naruto was pulling a pair of pants over legs and covering up the boxers as he zipped them up.

Any normal girl would have blushed her pretty little head off at the sigh of Naruto half naked, or all naked as he had been a moment ago. Sakura didn't care. She'd skinny-dipped with the boy more times than she could count. Nudity had never been a issue for her unless the guys were feeling especially grabby.

She herself as been naked as the day she was born just a moment ago. Of course he stared and grinned like a madd dog as she'd had him help her tighten the wrapping about her breasts. Naruto was a leg man. But he still loved boobs like any other guy. Thankfully he was a gentleman and aside from a few snide comments hadn't touched her inappropriately at all. He'd see more breasts than she'd ever seen herself she imagined.

"I know, I know. I just don't like being late myself." She pulled the other shoe on and tied it too. "Say, grab me a shirt out of the closet over there. Anything that will match these black jeans is fine with me."

"Righto." He dug through her closet until he settled on a T-shirt with longer sleeves sewn into the shorter ones. It made it look like you were wearing two at once. The main shirt was black and the sleeves were white. A silver dragon curved about the front with white and red flames. He tossed it to her.

She caught it with ease as she stood up. The top was pulled over her unruly hair. "Damn, I can't seem to find anything this morning. Let me borrow your comb." That he handed to her after grabbing it off the desk. Sakura moved to the mirror on the far wall and combed her hair back to the way Mercedes had styled for her originally. "I'm so glad this style is easy to manage. My guy is a magician, I swear. I may never change it. It's so much easier to work with."

"You'll have to give me his number. I need a trim."

She scoffed at him. "No way, I love how it's getting long. You're starting to look like your dad with it all touching your shoulders and stuff." She motioned to the top of her head. "And the way it spikes back and up makes you look like a samurai."

He grinned at her from his place on the bed. "And here I thought I looked like a bad reject from an 80's rock band."

She chuckled. "On someone else? It probably would. On you it looks just great. You're not cutting it. Not beyond trimming the split ends. I won't let you."

Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh fine, if you insist."

"Damn right I do," she said with a grin. "Oh, we need to go." She grabbed her messenger bag and headed for the door just as Naruto got his shoes and shirt on.

"Like I said, don't rush. Kakashi is always late. Always."

"Fine," she muttered. "I hate English anyway."

"Bad at reading?" He asked as he locked their door and joined her in the slow pace down the hall and towards the elevator.

"No, I love reading. I'm just terrible with grammar." She grunted. "I can never remember all those rules and the exceptions."

"Ah, well, you'll like Kakashi. He makes even the most boring class seem like fun." He was grinning now as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder.

"If you say so."

And then they just walked on in silence for a while. A few people passed them by in the hall, some ran and waved. One guy even gave her a high five over the race and pat on Naruto's back over the fight.

In fact, as they edged closer and closer to the classroom more and more people were giving them winks, thumbs up and gestures of congratulations of the fight or for her in the race. It was an odd feeling to be sought after, praised and smiled at by so many young men not after what was beneath her clothes. She'd never felt that way. The camaraderie. The sense of bonding they all wanted to express to her. It was an overwhelming feeling to be respected because of what you did. It was a grand change from the glares over winning a race or the leers at the tightness of her ass in a good pair of jeans.

Sure she'd always heard about or been talked about the subject with Naruto or her other male friends who saw her as more than a woman. Now, she wasn't saying the entire male populace was full or nay sayers and chauvinists. The feminist movement had seen to that a long time ago. But there were just still some things guys never talked about unless it was with other guys. There was still that unseen level of praise they gave other men with a slap on the shoulder or a high five they never really gave a woman. Not because they didn't want to. It was simply the way nature worked. No matter how many effortless years the human race spent trying to change themselves it would remain the same in some deep, dark instinctive place in the human subconscious. She had some sense of respect for that.

But man was she loving it!

She was grinning like a madd demon by the time the entered the classroom. And sure enough, just like Naruto had told her, he still wasn't there. She took a seat next to the window behind Naruto. It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed Sasuke was on her right.

She gave a mock wave. "Morning." And then she gasped at his face. Oh man, was it worse than she'd even imagined. The ugly blue and purple bruise was wove across his face like a flag. She winced. "Yeah... that looks painful."

He grunted and offered a lazy smirk. "Not nearly as painful looking as your bruised jaw and nose, pinkie."

She smirked back and touched her nose. That had been a mistake. Oh... ow... it was tender. "I don't think it will _ever_ look the same after this. I couldn't manage to set the bone at all last night. It was too painful to keep trying." She jerked her jaw a few times, making her mouth go wide as she blinked like she'd just been hit right then.

"Hn," he muttered, "think of this way, a crooked nose adds character. The girls will love it."

She rolled her eyes and dug for the English book, a pad of paper and pen in her bag. "I'd rather they all rot."

He laughed a little. "Keep saying things like that and people really will start thinking your gay, Vince."

"Not anymore than they think you are," she scoffed. "At least I pretend to kiss women in public."

The curve of his smirk seemed almost evil that time. Truly, it was. Sakura was convinced, even as his voice let out a slow and sexy drawl. "The places I kiss can't be done in _public_."

Ohhhhh... he was bad. Really bad. Good thing she wasn't a blusher or the goosebumps running along her covered arms wouldn't be the only things she'd have to worry about hiding. Instead, she smirked back, as if challenging him. "Keep shit talking, Uchiha. We all know where it gets you in the end."

"Feh... good thing I have you to protect me from the big bad boyfriends then." He waggled his brows.

The look on his face was too much in combination with a facial expression she assumed only Naruto dared do. She laughed loudly. So much so the entire class turned to look at her. Oh, she didn't care. It was too funny.

The door to the class opened and Kakashi stepped in. "Welcome back, students. I'm sorry I was late. You see there was this bus full of nuns and--"

"LIAR!" The whole class screamed at once.

Sakura just grinned and opened her book to the page he called out. Oh, my, yes it was going to be an amusing year indeed.

ooo

Sakura grabbed her things and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. The English book and her notes were swiped up and placed inside the bag. Her pens slid into the appropriate slots. She looked over at Sasuke as he began the same process of putting things away in his bag.

She noted, and not for the first time today, how attractive he was. The shirt he wore was a plain white dress one with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was untucked about his thin but muscular waist. He wasn't as physically muscular as Naruto, but his legs, arms and stomach were tight as hell. Did he play sports as too? And if so what kind?

Just then his eyes caught hers and he smiled softly. She was slowly becoming use to the fact that Sasuke really only smiled at her. Every now and then he did with Naruto... but with her... she could see the genuine truth in his face. It was lovely and it made all those feelings stir in her.

"So," he began, "what's your next class?"

"Fencing with Kurenai. You?"

He arched a brow as if surprised. "Adding more to the list of extreme sports?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't call fencing extreme. It's goes back hundreds of years. It's considered one of the sports of kings." She grinned. "I've wanted to learn for a while but never really had the opportunity."

He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the room."

"Oh, I know where it is. Naruto showed me the first day." She followed him to the classroom door and out. Kakashi was too absorbed in his book to care about much else it seemed.

They turned down the hall and fell in step with one another easily. "I gathered as much. But, since I have the same class next I'm sure you wouldn't object to walking with me, hm?"

She arched a brow at him this time. "You take fencing?"

He nodded. "For ten years now. I use to have a personal coach but once high school hit I dropped the guy and took it here. Kurenai is one of the best in the country. I couldn't pay for a better coach."

"Wow... so," she pondered for a while and looked down at the floor, "what else do you do? I know I've talked about my hobbies but you've never really told me about yours."

"True enough," he said and dug his hands into his pockets. "Fencing you already know about. My brother took it when I was younger and I got hooked on it. He never had the drive for it and quit shortly afterward."

She nodded. "You've never talked about your brother before. What's he like?"

He shrugged. "You'll meet him at Thanksgiving and decide for yourself I suppose. Anyway, though," he quickly skimmed over the topic. Why she wasn't sure. Maybe she'd ask Naruto about him. "You were right about one thing in that little assessment at the game store."

She grinned. "Was I?"

He nodded. "Surfing. I'd call it more of a hobby than anything else... but I wouldn't mind doing it professionally one day."

She turned around to face him and walked backwards. "Does it pay well? I never opted to go professional with motocross because I didn't want to see something I loved turn into something I might hate." She wrinkled her nose. That was a half truth. In reality not many guys looked kindly on women racers or exhibitionists. She would join the women's circuit... but... eh. She'd heard when the sport went mainstream and finally official the women's league wanted to be in with the men. They felt affronted. And the more professional grade male racers had no issue with it... but there were still far more assholes who didn't want some chick kicking them down than there were veterans who understood the heart of the sport.

"You can be paid well. If you're good enough. The purse for some competitions can run in the millions." He was smirking. "But, like you, I'm not sure if I want to turn into something I might hate."

Sakura pondered for a long, long time. So much so that she turned back around to avoid hitting someone in her deep thought. She'd been told surfing was like a meditative state. If you were really good you became one with the wave. She'd been told a lot of surfers had no sex drive. Not because they didn't want it... but because it took so much energy to be good that you didn't have time for anything thing else emotionally accept the Zen of the waves.

Like a monk or an age old Buddhist.

She angled a glance over at Sasuke.

He must have noticed her starting because he arched a brow. "What? You've got a funny look on your face."

Her nose wrinkled again and her brow furrowed. She was going to ask. "So... you've been surfing for how long?"

"Since I was about five. Why?"

"Huh..." She pondered some more. "You don't mind if I ask you a personal question do you?"

He smiled wryly. "I suppose not. I did tell you we were close."

She nodded. "True, true..." It still didn't make it any easier. She was bold and frank. But it still didn't stop her from considering the other person before talking. It wasn't her she was worried about embarrassing. It was Sasuke. She took a quick sweep of the hall they were in, making sure no one was about to hear. Then she looked back at him.

"I've been told that professional, serious, surfers don't have sex very often."

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash at her question. He did arch a brow though. "Who told you that and why would they think so?"

She shrugged. "Eh, when my parents went to Hawaii one year when I about thirteen I took a few lessons from a young native. It was apart of the hotel service we'd purchased. He about sixteen or so. And one day we were taking a break and the topic came up. I think I was the one who asked if he had a girlfriend. He seemed... so..." she paused to think of the right word, "...serene." She nodded. "That's the word. Well, he explained to me that surfing like it was your whole life, your existence, was like a religion. To be truly good you could see nothing else." she shrugged and looked ahead. "He seemed sad when he told me what few relationships he had never lasted or panned out very well. None of them could understand the level of love he had for the sport was probably just as much, if not equal to, the amount of love he could have for another person."

Sasuke sighed as he took all this in. "Do you believe that?"

"I think so. It made a lot of sense to me."

He nodded. "In a lot of ways it's true. I've met other surfers who take on the same school of thought. And I've learned only the greatest have time for nearly nothing else. They live, breathe and sleep the wave." He smiled faintly. "It's admirable. The dedication."

"Do you think you'll end up that way?" She was looking at him intently.

He pursed his lips and was silent for a long while. In truth he'd never thought about it. But having Vince ask him made him want to consider it. "I don't think you always have to choose. But, I won't say that I'd give up surfing for a girl." He smiled fully. "If anything I'd have to be damn lucky to find someone who loved me enough to understand I had to share my affection with my passion."

She grinned. "That's a good way to look at it."

He nodded. "But it won't happen."

She frowned. He was going back to that place she'd seen him in the first night they'd talked. She could tell... he was getting that same look in his eyes. The one that said he was trapping himself in a life of loneliness. That every girl he would ever come across would betray him. And yet....

...there was something else there... something... yes. It was very small but she could see it. A dancing glittering hope amongst all the darkness. A hope, she prayed, that meant he really wanted someone to come along and prove him wrong.

"You'll find someone to love, Sasuke," her voice was soft as she looked away from him and down the hall.

He wanted to argue with him but as soon as they rounded the door into the classroom Haku was practically attacking him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura laughed as he rolled his eyes. This was the Sasuke she preferred. The one that shrugged off Haku with false menacing glares. Not the one who looked torn and helpless. Not the one she'd seen in his eyes moments ago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Woot! 58 reviews! Here's hoping I can make it to 100! That would be the shibby!

**Joker ::** I'm not sure how I'm going to have him react just yet when he finds out. But you can be sure it will be memorable. -smiles- I'm running a few ideas around in my head. I can tell you this fanfiction will run as long as it takes to get to Christmas in the story. By that time Sasuke and her should have a fully developed relationship when shit hits the fan with Itachi.

**Sumiresang ::** I love your long review. It really makes me feel all levels of good about this story. I'm trying really hard with the dialog. It's one of the hardest things for me to do. Because not only do you have to have characters speak to one another but react honestly too.

**4EverDestined ::** I almost forgot about your review because it was from chapter 7. I really enjoy the fact that you took the time out to give my story such a long and detailed review. I appreciate you supporting my direction with the plotline as well.

I made Sakura the way she was so she could fit into the plotline better. I didn't want to make her a total guy, but I wanted her to ride the edge. And by adding Ino in there to explain her girlie side really helped make it seem true. In a way you could say she's a good balance of both Ino and Naruto in the story as she stands right now.

I REALLY didn't want her to go karate kid on is ass because it wouldn't seem realistic. So, I settled for her knowing some hand to hand combat from watching her father practice boxing when she was in middle school. A, she would have a good handle on how to punch but not so much that it seemed like she was the next UFC champion. And B, so she could hold her own a little. Plus, having Sasuke TELL her how to punch was epic in my book.

I adore Ino, Naruto and Itachi as well. In the anime I can understand why he is the way he is. But here in such a normal setting in the real world Itachi, loving his brother like he does, would not treat him coldly. If anything he cut his left arm off to save him from any pain possible.

And feel free to leave me a long review ANYTIME. I love reading them. It inspires me to write more.

To everyone else? THANKYOU!

Oh, and now I need to go work on 'The One In This Life' before my readers kill me with pockey! -runs away-

**--Blade**


	10. Chapter 10

**..Chapter Ten..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Vincent-kun!" Haku grinned at the male before him. "You're taking fencing?"

"It appears so," Sakura stated from her place next to Sasuke at the open door to the large gym. It seemed like people were already getting ready. Some were pulling suits on over their legs while others were already dressed and masked and grabbing their 'weapons'.

"Sasuke, what do you call the sword used in fencing?" She asked while pointing to two men practicing.

"Ah, well, it depends. There are three types. Eppe, Saber and Foil. The most common, and the one you will be using, is the eppe. It's the most heaviest and most suitable."

Sakura nodded. "And the other two? What of them?"

Haku spoke up this time. "The foil is much lighter than the eppe. It's more commonly used for younger or less experienced students for this reason. The saber? Well, unlike the eppe and the foil you only use the saber for attacking above the torso."

"The eppe allows for a full body attack point system," Sasuke continued. "Which is why we use them."

Sakura nodded as she took this all in. It seemed a little complicated, but hey, she would get it. It couldn't be any harder than calculus. Right? Accept she was good at math. So who knew about any of this.

"You must be the new," a smiling woman with dark hair and bright red eyes spoke as she smiled as Sakura. Her face mask was under one arm and the other held her weapon. She held out her hand. "I'm Kerenai Yugi. And you?"

Sakura took the offered hand with a smile. "Vincent."

Kurenai nodded as she shook her hand. "Good to meet you. We can always use new blood on our team." She released his hand and looked over at Sasuke. "Glad to see you back, brat."

He just gave a 'hn' and shrugged like he was indifferent about it.

"I figured as much," she said with a grin. "Well, why don't you get our new student some gear and help him get started. Today we're just going to warm up. Tomorrow we'll start the real thing."

"Sure," he agreed rather dispassionately as she walked away. "Haku."

"Hai, Sasuke,-kun?"

He rolled his eyes. "Quit with that shit already. You know I don't speak Japanese."

Sakura smiled. "He said 'yes'."

"Oi! Vincent-kun, do you speak it?" Haku seemed to be going a mile minute.

"Ah," Sakura began with a timid grin. "Not really. I only know a few terms."

"Anyway," Sasuke started, "since we're not doing anything serious today, would you care to keep points for us?"

"No can do, Sasuke-kun." Haku frowned. "I'm already paired up with Zabuza-sama today." He smiled softly and winked at Vincent. "And between you and me, the guy doesn't stand a chance." He giggled.

Sasuke just wrinkled his nose. "God, don't tell me I need to save another one from your clutches."

"Aw, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have force the rest of us to stay celibate," huffed Haku playfully.

Sakura laughed as Sasuke grumbled and rolled his eyes. It really was too funny. Haku certainly knew how to get on Sasuke's last nerve, albeit playfully. And Sasuke just seemed to take it all in stride.

"Is the guy even interested?" He gruffed out.

Haku shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to tell yet. But, I'll be off now to find out! Ja ne!" He waved and skittered across the room like a mouse.

"That guy is too much. I tell you." This from Sakura.

Sasuke grunted. "Too much on my nerves is more like it. C'mon," he muttered, "Let's go get you geared up and started."

Sakura nodded and followed him. They went across the room to a smaller room and he flicked on a light switch as they entered. The room was like a small walk in closet. Sasuke began flipping through the plastic covered uniforms and reading the tags. He stopped on one and pulled it down.

"This one is yours," he said he handed it to Vincent.

Sakura took it by the hanger as he turned and began going through a pile of plastic covered weapons. He moved a few of them around until he came to one with tag with his name on it. "Alright, here's yours." He handed it over to him.

Sakura nodded and took both.

"Now, you can change in the locker rooms or you can choose to keep what you have on underneath and change out there. Personally, I recommend changing in the locker room. The uniform can get pretty hot."

Sakura pursed her lips. She didn't want to change in front of other men. Even if she had boxers on underneath her clothes... well... she didn't want to risk it. She frowned a moment. "Do they have closed showers?"

He nodded. "Yeah, some of the guys change in those." He smirked. "Apprehensive about your body?"

She chuckled. "You could say that."

He nodded. "Well, follow me then and so we can change."

It took about twenty minutes for Sakura to get changed. And only because she had such a hard time figuring out how to do the fastening between her legs. Sasuke had asked several times if she needed help. And of course she'd told him no.

She exited the locker room after putting away her things. Like Kurenai from earlier she held the helmet under one arm and the eppe in another. She caught Sasuke's eyes across the way and jogged over to him.

"Alright," he stated, "let's put our helmets on. We'll start with some simple movements. I'll show you how to parry and thrust. Depending on how well you do depends on how far we'll go today.

Sakura nodded and mimicked his movements as he put on the helmet. She adjusted her gloves and set the eppe in her right hand. Once she felt comfortable with how she held it she waited for him.

"First," he said through the muffled sound of the mesh helm, "we salute each other. Normally we would salute the ref as well... but since we don't have one we'll forgo that."

She gave another nod as she stared at him through the mesh of her face piece. It wasn't all that hard to see, thank god. Once more she mimicked his movements and then took his stance. She her own version wasn't nearly as good as his. Hey, it was her first time though.

He showed her where she could hit and how to do so accurately. His instructions were easy to follow as he told her how to make each hit accurately and cleanly. She tried to absorb it all, but knew it would take a few more times than just a one day sitting. She was a fast learner; that much was true. But she wasn't a savant, for god's sake.

Once he figured she had most of it down they began. And Sakura found she was having more fun than ever before. His movements were quick and fast. He got points several times and it seemed like she utterly failed at making even one strike on his body.

_Damn, he's fast,_ her mind raced.

Steel clashed against steel. She parried, he avoided. She thrust and he jumped back. He thrust and she side stepped. She was sweating as he gained more points. Were they even counting? Damn this kind of sport was taxing. She had no idea. None whatsoever. When she'd watched on the Olympics they seem to be doing so little. She felt like her muscles were on fire. What a workout.

He was something though. She knew she was no where near his level. Not by a long shot. If he was this good at fencing how was he at surfing, his self proclaimed real passion? He was like a dancer and she felt alive. His every step, every thrust, every movement seemed so calculated. Did he plan all of them? Was she that easy to figure out?

She grit her teeth her teeth and twisted the steel of her blade against his. She gasped suddenly as his weapon went flying across the gym with a clang. She immediately pulled off her helm and stared at the eppe across the room. And then she looked at Sasuke. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" But he said nothing. "Sasuke? Really, I didn't--" she wrinkled her nose as his shoulders shook. And then she heard laughing. "Are you... are you laughing at me?" She frowned. "This isn't funny. I did something wrong, surely?"

"Not at all," he laughed as he pulled off his helm. His hair was sweaty and sticky. His face just as red as her own. But his smile, brilliant and new, made her breath come short.

"I just wasn't expecting you to do that so soon. I didn't prepared for it since I didn't teach you that particular move."

"Oh," she said blinking. "I take it I did something right then?" She felt like an errant child asking such a simple question. But it was warranted. She'd been trying so hard to follow everything he said and execute it just right. She pouted. "I didn't even hit a simple point."

"Ah, don't worry about it. C'mon, class is over. Let's get showered and go." He stepped over to Vince and gave him a pat on the back with a slight grin.

She frowned. "Just when I was getting the hang of it too."

"You did well. Don't sweat it," he said as they headed for the locker room with the other guys. "Tomorrow you'll do better. I'm sure of it."

She grinned. "I suppose you're correct. I have a whole year to get it right." So long as he didn't find out too soon just who she was. At least the showers were closed. It would allow her to clean off, change and go to her next class.

She sighed as she got out of the shower, toweled off and got into her school clothes. This whole deal was becoming worse by the minute. It didn't help that everytime he touched her, smiled at her or gave her some sort of advice in that distinct drawl of his she got goosebumps. She was attracted to Sasuke. She wanted him. And he turned out to be nothing like she expected or thought. He wasn't the ice prince everyone made him out to be. What she feared most was not possibly falling for him... although that was enough to have her racing for the nearest exit... what she feared most? Was finally telling him the truth... or having him finally find out that this was nothing but a game.. a bet. She feared most off all then... he would hate her. That he would see her just as he saw every other girl who hung on his every word. And stupid bitch who wanted him for his money and his name.

But she wasn't. The closeness she felt with Sasuke was like nothing she had ever felt for anyone else. The way he talked to her and helped her was just as he'd told her that night. More than frights but less than lovers. She didn't want to shatter that precious friendship. She didn't want to ruin it over some damned game. For once in her life the importance of beating Ino seemed pathetic in comparison to hurting someone. And she'd never done that before. All her bets had always been harmless fun. But now someone's feelings hung in the balance. How could she keep this up knowing what that girl, his betrothed had done to him? Was she being any better?

She'd never felt so apprehensive about something before. Would Sasuke hate her when he found out the truth? Or would he accept her, realizing that she was who she portrayed. Despite being in the guise of Vince she had not once lied to him about who she was. The only thing she'd lied about was her gender. In many ways she was Vince. Would he be able to see that? If she did have deeper feelings for him would he have them for her?

This whole jumble of thoughts was becoming too much for her brain to handle. It was ridiculous. She had no idea how she felt about him besides a strong friendship. She had no idea if there was anything more to this whole thing aside from enjoying the time she spent with him and the way he treated her differently from everyone else. It was a given she wanted him. But could she risk her heart wanting more? Did she have the right to ask it of him? Even considering what she was putting him thought without his knowledge?

Somewhere, deep down, in the torrent of her thoughts, she prayed when he found out he didn't end up hating her. She prayed he would still think of her in the same light. She hoped he realized then she was who she portrayed more earnestly than she was as Sakura.

Because it would happen.

He would find out.

And when she did she just had to believe their bond was strong enough to overcome her own stupidity.

And yet... she didn't regret any of this. Had it not been for the stupid bet she just couldn't say no to she would never have gotten to know the real him. She would have never gotten so close to knowing just who Sasuke Uchiha was. And even if he turned from her in the end... maybe, just maybe... it would be enough to know she'd gotten this close to him while she could.

Yes, it would have to be.

ooo

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Every other class seemed just as interesting as the next. Some of the teachers were nice while others were incredibly hard assed. Asuma was one of her favorites though. History was an interesting subject all by itself and he made it fun. She was thankful he was her last class of the day. It was a good break break from the one before it. She loved math, but Ibiki was the optimum of a stickler. She'd been told he too was a veteran of war like Sarutobi. Ex Green Barret from what some of the students said.

"Vincent!"

She turned to see who was calling her name and smiled as Naruto caught up with her in the hallway. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not too much. I wanted to invite you out for dinner. Sasuke is going with." He grinned. "We all thought it'd be a good time to study and do some homework together."

"Sounds good. Just let me empty my bag and get what I need, alright?"

He nodded and waited for her outside their door. The hallway in the dormitory was quiet accept for a few students passing by her and there. Naruto watched them with certain interest but nothing more. The first day of classes had been long and taxing, but nothing he couldn't handle. Being in a school with all guys was grating on his nerves at times. And yet not. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the summers. The girls... He sighed. In many ways he was like Sasuke. He'd never had a tragedy touch his life or ever had a woman break up with him after so many years together whom he loved. But he was... lonely. And he was in love. He sighed again and stared down at the tiled floor.

She had no idea of course. She probably never would. He'd loved her since third grade when she'd sat next to him and offered a tissue to his crying eyes because some other kid had been making fun of him. Her beautiful green pools had been enough to put him over the edge even as a boy.

Sakura was unique in every way. And it killed him everytime she slept or flirted with someone else. It pained him everytime she nudged his arm and told him he was her best friend and always would be. And now he was losing her to Sasuke. He wasn't an idiot. He's known Sakura almost all his life. And he'd known Sasuke for years. He might not confide in him and Sakura might not blush like the little girl she use to be, but he knew the signs from both parties. Sasuke didn't know it yet but he was falling for 'Vincent'. And Sakura didn't have a clue she was nearly head over heels for his best guy friend.

He always did everything she needed of him. He always came when she asked for help. It was why, despite the false grin and Cheshire attitude, he'd told he he would help her win the bastard for this bet. It was why she was in his room right now, changing and setting his nerves on fire everytime she did it in front of him.

She had no idea how much of an affect she had on him.

And she never would.

"Hey! I'm ready." She locked the door next to him. "You alright? You seem tense." She arched a brow.

He just faked another grin. "No, I'm alright. Just thinking."

She eyed him a moment longer. She looked like she might argue but then just let it go. "Say, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to invite a friend." And then she smiled.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Do they know about you know what?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she does. And she's good at keeping secrets. Lemme give her a call..." Sakura pulled a phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. She was giddy with anticipation. For a long time she didn't have any idea how she was going to wrangle Hinata into this. But with the invite of a dinner date what did she have to lose? Naruto had no idea what was coming his way. She just hoped Hinata could quit blushing and stuttering long enough to get the nerve to flirt with her blond room mate.

Tonight was going to rock!

As soon as she got done inviting Hinata she looked over at Naruto while still on the phone. "Say, where is it, anyway?"

"Ichiraku's."

Sakura nodded and gave Hinata the instructions over the phone. "See you there!" And then she hung up the phone with a snap.

"So, who is this girl?" Naruto asked edging.

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "Oh, no one you know. She's a good friend of mine though."

"Ah," was all he said when it was obvious Sakura was going to give him nothing more on the unknown woman joining them for dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** AW! Poor Naruto! Sakura has no idea! -pout- Drama! And now I'm throwing Hinata into the mix! For shame! -cackles-

**BerryBerry-Chan ::** I'm glad you lie it so far! I like Haku in this too. He's rather funny. Maybe I'll write another story where he sinks his grubby little claws into Zabuza! Hahahaha! -cough- And yes, I adore long reviews. They're the best.

**Pandastacia ::** Good for you! You'll love it, I promise! And yes, I have no idea. But in the next chapter during the dinner date hopefully more will happen. Then I might skip to some more personal stuff. Maybe Thanksgiving. Dunno yet.

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 ::** XD Glad you enjoyed it. I hope this next chapter more than met your expectations. The fight was one of my favorites. I almost considered letting Sasuke get drunk and having her take him home. But that was much better after I wrote it.

Special thanks to everyone else. I'll try and update soon.

**--Blade**


	11. Chapter 11

**..Chapter Eleven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Hinata shifted nervously from foot to foot outside of the Japanese restaurant. The night was so quiet and eerie. There were people moving about and talking as they entered. She herself was still waiting outside next to a bench. She'd tried sitting earlier when she'd first arrived, but it had gotten to be too much for her. It couldn't be helped. She was a jumble of nerves. She was on edge.

Sakura had called and invited her out with some friends. And not just any friends. No, friends from her school. Hinata wasn't worried about spilling the beans. She was worried about how to act around all these young men. She was use to her family and Neji. They were the closest she got to the other half of the male gender. Outsiders were another story. While she could put together a few words with almost little trouble now, it was the process of actually having a conversation that worried Hinata.

Who had Sakura invited?

She sighed and finally sat down. It went like that for a while. First she would sit down for a few minutes and then she would stand up when each task of being idle became too much for her. She was half tempted to walk away back to her car and leave. But she knew she wouldn't. Not when she'd told Sakura she would be here. The Hyuuga's were true to their word if nothing else. Her father had seen fit to instill that on her.

She heard a few car doors shut and then looked over across the parking lost. First she saw Sakura get out of the vehicle. She smiled slightly knowing she wouldn't have to wait any longer. And then a flash of yellow made her breath catch.

_Naruto._

She felt her insides tighten up and butterflies rove in her stomach. She felt like she was on cloud nine and yet falling to her death at the same time. Everything was moving in slow motion as he smiled, grinned, laughed and headed towards her. He was everything and more. He was so utterly lovely it made her ache. She adored everything about him; from his foxy smile to his bright blue eyes.

She'd kept tabs on him long enough to know what he looked like under the thin material of his T-shirt. She'd dared to go to a few of the Konoha soccer games with her friends. And the practices... and when he took of that shirt under the heat of the sun. It made her puddle into a fit of mush. He glistened. He glowed. He was like a Greek god come to life. Even the way he walked made her blush. Sakura had no idea how lucky she was to be so close to him.

None at all.

"Hinata!"

She blinked a few times as Sakura made her way towards her. "H-hello, Vincent."

She hugged Hinata quickly and pulled back, her hands on her shoulders as she grinned. "Glad to see you could make it."

She just nodded shyly.

"Let me introduce you. This is Sasuke," she motioned to the raven haired male. Sasuke merely nodded at her. "And this," she said pulling Naruto forward, "Is Naruto."

She blushed three shades of red as the blond male before her. She was didn't want to touch him for fear of combusting into ash right on the spot.

"This is Hinata."

Naruto smiled softly at the shy girl. Why was she blushing at him? He scratched the back of his head a few times and offered his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." She looked horrified at the prospect of taking his hand. He frowned softly. Surely she wasn't afraid of him was she? He smiled again. "I don't bite," he offered with a chuckle. He didn't think it was possible but she got even redder.

Hinata bit her lower lip and then yelped as Sakura nudged her forward to take his hand. "Y-yes," she whispered and took his hand in her own. Oh god... he was warm. His large hand felt so comforting in her own. She was loath to let go as he released it rather slowly. She looked up at his face. Was he just as loath to let go of her as she was of him?

No, impossible. Naruto could have any woman any day of the week. He would not waste his time on shy little her. No matter what her father said, her lovely eyes, pale alabaster skin and ebony strands were not fashionable. Naruto dated beautiful women in perfect tans. Not meek ghostly girls like her.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Sakura led the way inside and everyone followed suit behind her. They took a seat at a small booth and Sakura made sure to drag Sasuke next to her so Naruto and Hinata were forced to sit together.

Hinata glared at her a moment but soon let it go as Naruto softly asked her to sit down. It seemed she immune to being anything but her nice self around the blond. Sakura was glad. She knew Hinata secretly wanted to murder her... well, she wouldn't say that but Sakura knew it to be true. Hinata had a graceful sort of way of getting upset at people. If you didn't know her well enough you wouldn't know she was angry at all.

It took no time to order and continue on about the night. Sakura had no trouble at all getting the two involved in conversation. She was very good at being sly about such matters. Hinata might know what she was up to--maybe. But Naruto didn't have a clue. She just wished he wasn't being so dense about it. He didn't have a clue a girl was interested in him until they were practically plastered against him. Which is why he had such a long history of bad dates and terribly ended experiences. She was sure he didn't mind it... but eash... what was it going to take to get him to realize Hinata was already in the palm of his hand?

She felt a warm brush of something against her hand. The softness of the skin against her own jolted through her body. She looked over at Sasuke. Had he done that on purpose? No, he couldn't possibly know just how much he affected her with one touch.

And then he looked at her. A black abyss met with emerald ice and she felt lost in a haze. She would never get over just how beautiful he was. From his high aristocratic cheekbones to his long ebony lashes. And yet he was so utterly male it made her insides reek with want.

She drug her gaze away and went back to her bowl of ramen.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Vincent, even as he turned away. Why was it getting harder and harder to deny how he felt? Why did he feel this way in the first place? He'd already admitted to himself and to Vincent that he had no desire to be anything more than a close friend. He wasn't gay. He never had been. The idea of sleeping with another male did not appeal to him. They had flat chests and hair... and there was the obvious missing equipment.

He wanted to groan in frustration. Because the truth was, the more he hung out with Vincent, the more he talked to him and the more private moments he shared with guy the more he wanted something else.

Fencing today had been one of the peak moments. The way he panted from the work out and the way sweat dripped off his brow made something stir in his insides. He'd been a fast learner and that was something he found himself admiring about the young senior. And even when he thought he'd had him, he went and surprised Sasuke by disarming him.

About and hour passed by and Sakura had already started on her homework. Naruto gallantly announced he was lucky enough to have any. It made Hinata laugh slightly. Sakura was happy for Hinata. Unfortunately it seemed Naruto still didn't have a clue. She felt like bashing him over the head but that would have done her no good at all. Plus she needed to try and concentrate on her English assignment.

"I hate numbers," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura blinked and edged a glace over at his work. She grunted. "You're doing it all wrong. Aren't you following the order of operations?"

He arched a brow at him. "The what?"

She groaned. "How did you make it this far in math? The order of operations in a basic method learned while doing algebraic equations." And then she proceeded to show him. "Just remember Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division and Subtraction. You must go in that order or you'll always end up screwing the problem up."

Sasuke blinked down at his paper as he pointed out how to do it correctly. "Huh... so that's what Ibiki meant."

"Glad you understand. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to trying to figure out Prepositions." She tried to turn back to her paper when Sasuke took her pencil away. "What are you--" She stopped when he placed a finger over her lips. He was staring intently into her eyes and she wasn't sure what to think of it.

He smirked. "You helped me. Now shush and let me help you."

After a few failed attempts at explaining and showing Sakura finally got it. There was some laughter at the table and they both grinned at one another.

"Vince," Hinata called.

"Huh?" She turned her green eyes to the tired girl. "Something wrong?"

Hinata blushed. "Oh, w-well, I need to g-go. Father with be m-most displeased i-if I am l-late."

"That's alright, Hinata." As the girl began to get up Sakura turned to Naruto. "Why don't you walk her to her car, hm?"

Hinata looked ready to argue but Naruto just shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Hinata was blushing as the blond led her out of the restaurant. Sakura was grinning as she watched them leave.

"Do you know how obvious you are?"

She blinked over at Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked. "I'm not an idiot, Vince. I know you're trying to set them up."

"Feh, you talk like it's a bad thing. He needs someone like her. Someone quiet and reserved to balance out his loud obnoxious attitude." She turned back to her own work after getting a sip of her drink.

"It's not going to last."

That made her take pause. She looked over sideways at him out of the corner of her right eye. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Naruto is in love with someone else. He had been for a long time."

She blinked. "Who?" How could she not know this? He was her best friend for god's sake. How could he possibly keep something like this from her?

"I don't know her name or who she is. I just know Naruto never sticks with one girl for very long. And when he does it's not serious. Usually guys only do that when their waiting for someone else. Even if they don't know it yet."

"It's that looking a little too deeply into it?" She sat back and watched him intently. Really, how could he make an assumption like that without any real knowledge that Naruto loved someone else.

"I would agree with you. However each and every time he breaks it off with a girl? He tells her the same thing. He's in love with someone else and doesn't want to hurt them before it gets too serious. He'll do the same with Hinata if anything starts to happen with them." He gave a light yawn. "Why are you so worried anyway? He'd not going to to hurt her, trust me."

Sakura just nodded and bit her lower lip. Again, how could she not know? Why would he keep something like this from her? She sighed. They'd been apart for a while. Was that apart of it? Had they been so distant for so long that he just didn't tell her? Did he not feel the need to confide in her? She knew he was telling those girls the truth. Naruto was always honest with his feelings.

ooo

Naruto walked the short distance to Hinata's vehicle. She was quiet next to him and playing with the hem of her long sleeved shirt while she looked down. She was very quiet. Even during dinner it had taken almost everything in him to get her to speak two words. And everytime she spoke it was broken up in stutters or incomplete.

She was an inch or so shorter than him. Her skin was unlike any color he'd ever seen on a girl he associated with. And her eyes... were they natural? She was beautiful. He could easily say that much.

"Um, N-Naruto?"

"Yes?" She looked frightened. Had he done something or was she always like this?

She sighed. "I'm sorry a-about S-Sakura."

He blinked at her. What was she talking about? "I don't understand..." he said as they stopped in front of her car. He watched as she turned to face him. Her face was a brilliant shade of red and she was biting her lower lip as if pained or worried.

"I k-know y-you're in l-love with h-her."

He felt his heart constrict. He thought he hid it so well. No one ever questioned him about it. And when he told women why he was breaking it off with them they always seemed to understand. But no matter how many times they asked him who he never told a soul. He didn't want gossip going around. He didn't want to burden Sakura.

"You're very insightful..." He smiled a sad smile as he looked down into her cool, transparent, violet depths. "How did you know?"

Hinata was biting her lip again. How could she love another man that loved one of her friends? How could she tell him when she knew he would never return her feelings? Was it wrong to pine after a man who might never love you back?

She took in a deep breath.

"Hinata?" Naruto took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to make sure she was ok. "You look upset..."

She felt her insides freeze up as he came in close to her. She could do this. She could. "B-because..." she stammered with tears pricking her eyes... She was so afraid... "...b-because it's the same w-way I l-look at y-you.."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he released her shoulder.

Hinata shook her head at his reaction. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. Forget I said--" She started to turn and unlock her car but felt a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing was uneven and she felt like her heart was torn to pieces at her feet. Couldn't he understand she needed to go? That she couldn't face him telling her no like every other girl? She stifled a sob as he turned her around to face him. She refused to look up at him.

"Hinata..."

"Don't!" She cried with more strength than she thought she ever possessed. "Don't talk me down nicely like all those other girls!" She felt tears coming even as she yelled at him and tried to push him away. "I don't need your sympathy. I don--" And then she felt lips on her own and her body pushed flush against the side of her car. She felt his hand in her hand in her hair and his other pulling close to him. Close enough that she could feel the heat and muscle of his body through his clothes; through her clothes.

He was kissing her tenderly, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth like a gentle lover. She was blushing furiously and she didn't even know how to react. But slowly she did. Slowly she placed her hands on his upper arms and returned the kiss with equal fervor. It was everything she ever dreamed he do. He was everything she ever wanted.

When he pulled back she took a few deep breaths as he rested his forehead on hers. Her eyes were half closed as she stared into his cool blues. And when he spoke, she thought she was going to die on spot.

"You're in love with me?"

Somehow, between not understanding his question because her brain was a mess and between trying to get it unmessed... she nodded.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. But he didn't let go of her. "_Why_?" His voice felt strained.

She didn't know what to say. So, she said the only thing she could think of. "Because... you're... sad... like me."

His eyes flashed open to her own, searching for something. "Sad?" He was saying like he knew for himself but he just wanted to hear her say it.

She frowned and sighed. "You have this look in your eyes... everytime I watch you. The same sad look I have in my own eyes when I think no one else it watching. Like... someone hurt you... or something hurt you... or maybe because no one really sees you." She frowned and dared to look up in his eyes. "What is it you're really looking for, Naruto? Are you looking for Sakura to love you? Is that why you date all those women...? Or... are you really looking for someone to love you? Not for the sex or the fame your name offers... but for you?"

He felt like those eyes were boring into his very soul. Like she was seeing a part of himself he never dared to look at himself. It's like his voice was speaking it's own, his voice strained once more. "Maybe..."

She nodded, her eyes down cast. "I'm not Sakura, Naruto. I'm not... I'm not anything like her... but, I love you. I've always loved you."

"How long?" He whispered.

She smiled despite her wavering tears. "Since the third grade when Sakura handed you my tissue. I didn't have the guts to give it you myself. I was... I've always been shy. So, she did it for me. She was always a good friend."

"It was you," he whispered in realization. He's fallen in love with Sakura because of that single gesture of kindness that had turned into more and blossomed their friendship. But, what would have happened that day if Hinata had been the one to give him that small piece of kindness? He sighed as she looked at him with an odd expression.

"Don't worry about it." He'd tell her some day, right? Instead, he took her hand and pulled her closer into his arms. "Would you like to go out with me, Hinata?"

"Like... on a date?" Her voice sounded disbelieving.

He nodded. "Yes, a date."

She frowned. "Naruto, I won't go out with you for a few weeks and allow myself to be tossed aside like a used rag."

"I know," he stated softly.

"Then why bother asking me?"

"Because I don't plan on 'tossing you aside'."

"Oh..." she said with a blush, all anger leaving her.

"Is that a yes?"

Another blush and then a quick nod. Well, until he kissed her again. And the she more than willing to be as quiet as he wanted her to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**..Chapter Twelve..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

She stared at him curiously as he pulled off his jeans and kicked them to the side. Her lips pursed as he began the slow process of pulling off his boxers. She watched as he tugged on a pair of pajama pants and stood up to tug off his T-shirt. His soft blond strands bounced off his shoulders in protest when it was finally all the way off.

Naruto wasn't what she would call complex. She'd always assumed he was terribly easy to read. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He never once hid himself from her. And now she was biting her lip in worry. Was he not the same man she had grown up with? Had their time apart really changed him so much? He seemed the same...

"Naruto..."

"Hm?" He smiled at her.

She bit her lip again. Then, why, why was he hiding something from her? Who was he in love with? _Why_ wouldn't he tell her?

"Ya'right?" He looked concerned. So much so he joined her on her own bed and stared at her. She didn't brush him off as he took her hand. They'd always been touchy feely. And just because she felt like he was keeping something from her didn't mean that would stop. It's not like it was his fault he didn't want to tell her something. It had to be hers.

Right?

"Sakura?"

She blinked and looked over at his blue eyes. Her own ran down the front of his form to their joined hands. They'd always been close. Like brother and sister. They'd shared the same pains, the same secrets, eaten at the same table and snuggled long into the night watching movies on HBO on the weekends.

"Sakura?" He said again, his voice and face full of worry. "You're not saying anything..."

Her eyes dashed back to his, full of worry. "Naruto..."

He smiled at her, reaching over and cupped her cheek. "C'mon now, girl. Since when have you ever been tongue tied with me, hm?"

She frowned, looking sad.

"You can tell me anything. We've always been close."

"Have we?" Her voice was strained, full of doubt.

His brow furrowed. "Of course. You shouldn't question that. We'll always be close. _Always_." His grip on her hand squeezed a moment.

She was biting her lip again.

Naruto sighed as he brushed silky strands out of her concerned eyes. "What's going on here? Did Sasuke say something to hurt you? Are you doubting this will work?"

"No," she shook her head as she answered.

"Then tell me what's got you so worked up." His voice was earnest, the worry on his face telling her he really did care. Telling her he had no idea why she was so upset.

She sighed and looked down at their hands again. "You never told me you were in love with someone." When he didn't say anything she continued. "I always thought we were close. I mean... we've always been together even when we were apart. When I had my first kiss, my first date, my first big dare you were right there with me. And if you weren't there you called me and we talked about it. You always talked to me about the same things. Like the time Janet Lockhart dumped you because she said you were a bad kisser." She was thoroughly upset by now, her fears finally voiced to him. "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me. I feel like an odd man out. Even Sasuke knew."

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Did he tell you?"

She nodded. "He did, but he didn't mean to. It was an offhanded comment. He probably didn't think it was personal knowledge. He said it like everyone might know."

He shook his head. She couldn't see it accept in his shadow dancing on the floor.

"No, it wasn't. I mean, I told the girls I was. But I never told them who. No one knows."

"Then... who..."

"You."

Her wide green eyes jerked to his. "What?"

He smiled a little sadly. "It was you, Sakura. It was always you."

She shook her head, pink strands dancing about her face like erratic flames of bright color. "But, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me. I can't--we can't--I mean..." She let out a long confused breath. "We've seen each other naked, Naruto. We've slept in the same bed together. Not once have you ever... why didn't you tell me?"

His smile was wry as he held her hand. "Because, you never once gave me any indication you ever felt that way about me before. And I never wanted to ruin our friendship." He shrugged. "Then you came asking about Sasuke and told me about the bet. I couldn't tell you no. There was no way I could tell you to back out of it just because I loved you."

She was speechless. How... why... when... "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

She swallowed. This was just too weird. And yet... how had she never looked at him like that before? How had she never felt that way about him? Why didn't he inflame her senses like Sasuke? Had she just never thought about it before?

She had to know. She couldn't let this hang and go on never knowing. There was only one way she knew how to truly find out.

"Kiss me."

He baulked at her, eyes wide. "W-what?"

"You hear me. I said kiss me. There's no other way for me to know. Or you for that matter. If nothing happens then we know once and for all this was never meant to be."

He stared at her for a long while. Not because he didn't want to. He'd always wanted to kiss Sakura. He just didn't know how he felt about this little 'test'. He had already told Hinata he wanted to start seeing her. Nothing... committed...yet. Just to see if he could possibly feel anything about her like he might feel for Sakura.

"I dunno Sakura... "

She frowned at him, apparently not happy with his response. "Why not?"

His eyes went down cast. "I told Hinata I wanted to start seeing her."

"Really?" She blinked.

"Yes."

"Then we have to do this."

"Eh?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you're never going to move on if we don't do this."

"But..." he knew he was losing this fight already, "Sakura.... what if we _do_ feel something for each other? What if something does spark?"

She shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I dunno..." This had to be bad idea... he just knew it. Already his nerves were on edge just thinking about kissing her.

"Ugh..." she groaned. "Just shut up, close your eyes, and pucker up, blondie." She reached around behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and ignored his yelp of surprise. He just sat there shocked as all hell, not moving. And then as she slowly licked across the entrance of his mouth, caressing.. he opened.

He didn't touch her. His hands stayed immobile as his sides. But he returned the kiss nervously. It was then she realized that the kiss the was now sharing with Naruto held none of the flare and life that she felt for Sasuke... nothing. In fact, if she had to put any kind of description on it? She felt like she really was kissing her brother.

Which is why she just pulled away and stared at him.

"Well?" Her voice was questioning, expectant.

He just blinked a few times, staring at her. There was no blush on his cheeks and no twinkle in his eyes. He didn't give her that longing look. The one she always caught Sasuke giving her just when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Sakura...."

"Yeah?"

He frowned and knit his brow. "Promise you won't hit me?"

Her lips twitched as she released the back of his neck. "Sure...."

"Um.... I felt like I was kissing my sister."

Mirth bubbled in her throat. Naruto must have mistaken it for anger because he held his hands out in front of him in forfeit. "Oi! I'm sorry! I'm not saying you're a bad kisser! It was good! It just doesn't--"

"Feel the same as when Hinata does it?"

".....Yeah."

She nodded. "I suspected as much. Well, at least we know, right?"

He nodded.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You tell anyone we did this and I will kill you for real."

He grinned and nodded. "Duh! I might not be seriously hooked up with Hinata yet but like hell I'm going to ruin a good thing."

She smiled.

"Ehm.... Sakura?"

She arched a brow at his questioning look. "Hm?"

"Are you in love with Sasuke?"

She was frowning again. The question hadn't really crossed her mind. But it hand't really not either. "Why?"

"Ah, well, it's just the way you look at him. The way you act when you know he's near by or looking at you. You've never acted that way around a guy before."

"I haven't?"

He shook his head. "No. And neither has he."

Her brow furrowed as her fingers touched her lips, releasing his hand. She felt something flutter in her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Like I told you before, Sasuke is pretty withdrawn. He's distant to a degree even to me. He never talks about his family even when I ask about it. He always gets rather defensive. And he's never invited me over during the holidays when Itachi is around."

She frowned again as her hand dropped from her lips. "He told me something the night of the fight."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "He said he wanted us to be close. That he felt a connection with me like no other. He said he didn't want me to think he was hitting on me on the roof."

He arched a brow. "What happened at that party while I wasn't around?"

She sighed and explained the whole story. About the drunk girl. About Sasuke's weird actions. About how they brushed lips and about how he'd reacted when Kiba came up. And about how she'd felt during the whole thing. When she was done it was no real shock to her that he was just staring at her with wide, blinking eyes.

"What else did he tell you in the truck?"

"He said he felt like we.... we were more than friends but less that lovers."

Naruto let out a long and surprised breath. Like he'd just gotten the most shocking news of his life and he wasn't entirely displeased about it. "_Wow_."

"What?" She hated being left in the dark.

"Sasuke has only ever said that about one person. And when she broke it off with him he told me he would _never _in his whole life ever say that to another person again."

"His betrothed?"

"Yeah..." At her perplexed stare he continued to explain. "You don't understand, Sakura. He told her that when they were kids. Before they were betrothed. Before he fell in love with her. If Sasuke told you that... oh man..."

She swallowed... _hard_. Already she felt like her heart was constricting. Not just because he might love her... but because of what this all meant. "It's really not just a game anymore," she whispered as she stared at the floor. "What am I going to do?"

"I dunno..." His voice was soft.

"I can't do this to him. I just can't. I can't so it anymore, Naruto." She shook her head at him, her hand gripping the front of her own shirt in a vice.

"Sakura, you can't."

"Like hell! I'm going to break his heart just like her!"

He gripped her shoulders. "No, listen to me."

She just shook her head. "No, Naruto. I have to stop this now. I have to tell him the truth. Maybe he'll forgive me. Maybe I can salvage our friendship somehow."

"No, _listen_ to me. If you tell him now he'll hate you forever, Sakura. Trust me. I know him. Even if he doesn't think so. You have to give this more time. You have to wait it out. If you do you'll have half a chance of--"

"But what if I don't?! What if he just hates me more?"

Naruto grit his teeth but kept his anger in check. "He _won't_. He'll be mad at first. Hell, he might not speak to you for a month unless I can talk some sense into him. However," he said sternly, "if you quit now I know this will backfire. You have to trust me. Sasuke's never let anyone get as close as he's allowed you in some time. If he's opened up this much to you ... it's a miracle... But, as it is now? If you quit? I know he'll clamp up even worse."

She didn't know.. she just didn't know... "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Naruto explained with a little more patience and softness in his voice, "Sasuke is like a caged beaten animal... you have to gain his trust over time.... and if you reveal too soon what your original intentions were? Before he reveals himself to you completely? He'll back up into a corner, growling and refuse to come out ever again. However," he went on more softly, whispering, "if you can get him to open up completely and then reveal yourself?" He sighed. "He'll truly know you, Sakura. It's like only getting half the story and trying to make an accurate review of a book. You can't do. Sasuke can't do that with you. Not without knowing you as completely as you need to know him."

She let out another sigh. She wasn't liking this. She didn't like it at all. And as much as she wanted to deny it...? Naruto's words did hold some truth. At least if she waited she might have half a chance of convincing him she'd never meant this to turn out like it had. If she had known who he really was...

"You know the sad part?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"I never would have gotten this close to him without lying about my gender."

"True," he agreed, "but you've lied about nothing else. He'll see that in the end. Trust me."

"I hope you're right, Naruto. Not only for my sake... but for Sasuke's as well."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** So, do you like this chapter? Love the way I explained away why Naruto and Sakura wouldn't work? -smiles- I know some of you might not be happy with it. But, I saw it in a movie once and couldn't help but add this in here. Plus, it would be just like the Sakura in my story to try and find out of she felt anything for Naruto through a kiss. -grins-

**Kattylin :: **I hope the above chapter answered your question -smiles- The answer, just in case you're still confused--is yes.

**MyUsedRomance ::** No, Hinata called her Sakura outside of the ramen eatery. THat would be a fumble from hell! -cackles-

**Pandastacia ::** I know! and yes, he is. Uchiha are not blind. Bwhahahaha!

**JokrCHNK ::** The only story I ever read twice on was Reasonable Maddness by Silentz. Good shit if you like Gaara/Naruto

To everyone else! Domo!

**--Blade**


	13. Chapter 13

**..Chapter Thirteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Fall was fast approaching as the two and half months dwindled by. Leaves fell on side walks and streets covering the area in a swath of brilliant gold, yellow and red. It looked like the world was on fire; like a hand reached out and painted the homes and grass in a prisma color dream sketch.

Cold was starting to set in and in a few more weeks it might snow. Even if it was only a little she would love it. Sakura danced around in a circle and laughed. She turned and fell into a pile of perfect leaves. Her body was covered in the most 'manly'--she grinned--of coats. Not really. It was pretty neutral. A simple black leather coat with a high collar zipped to the chin. Her jeans were more like cargo pants today. Sneakers adorned her feet; but were mostly unseen under her jeans. Only the toes peaked out.

She moved her arms and legs back and forth as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to imagine making a 'leaf' angel. In reality a snow angel would be nicer. After a few more moments of attempted elated bliss she just blew air out of her somewhat close lips. It made that all knowing 'raspberry' sound.

Her eyes opened and she stared up into the mostly clear skies. White puffs of clouds moved at a slow pace above her. The giant tree in her front yard was almost devoid of leaves. She could barely see it's branches tipping into her line of vision.

Tomorrow would be Halloween. Today was Friday and since she didn't fancy staying at the school to have some costumed fun so she came home after the early release. She wasn't getting sick of the boy's clothes, quite the opposite, but she wanted a break. And Halloween provided the perfect opportunity for that. She could get away with her friends for a night and enjoy being a girl for a few hours. She laughed and turned over on her side. A little inch worm came into her view poking up on the tip of a twig. She smiled cutely at it.

"Hm... what do you think?"

The inch worm of course said nothing and never spared a glance at her. Wait, did inch worms have eyes? And where were they? She just continued to watch it and enjoy her time in the yard.

She might have spent her time with Sasuke, but, he said he had business to take care of this weekend. Who had business during Halloween? Aside from adults... or working teenagers. She sighed long and hard and turned over back onto her back. Her fingers interlaced behind her head and her eyes stare upward once more.

She was so relaxed she nearly jumped when a buzz hit her thigh. She yelped and sat up. Her eyes were a mix of confusion as she felt around in her jean pocket. She almost smacked herself for her own stupidity. Of course. Her cell phone. She'd forgotten to take it off vibrate when she left the school and came home.

She looked down at the caller ID and blinked. She didn't recognize the number at all. Good thing it was a text. She flipped her phone over and hit 'yes' to read.

_Sender: 555-7676 (unknown)_

_Subject: Dad_

She paused. Dad? He hadn't gotten in contact with her since last month. And it was only by mail. He hated talking on the phone and said texting was pointless. So... this was weird. She just shrugged and read it.

_Hey, spitfire. Missed you. How is the gymnastics training going? Tsunade told me you were doing fantastic, but I wanted to hear it from you. I also wanted to let you know business has been very good to me over here. Your mother said she should wrap things up in France pretty soon. She told me to let you know she's moving on to Japan from there._

_As for me? I got a surprise for you. I should be home tonight._

Oh....

Oh...nonononononono..._no_!

This was like a nightmare coming to life. Her father hadn't been home for more than a solid day since summer, just like every year. It was too soon.. He always passed by in the night, gave her a hug, checked up on things and left. And he had this nasty habit of always, _always_, making sure she was doing well in everything. Everything being school. Shit!

She exited the text message and ran through her contacts nervously. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... _There_!" She hit the green call button and waited impatiently as it rang... and rang... and rang. Then it went to voice mail and she nearly growled in frustration. She was so screwed. As soon as her dad got home he was going to ask for her records and report card. As soon as he did that he'd call the school confirm everything else. Sakura could fake the name on her report card. She could just cut it off and say an accident happened. He'd never know the school.

The problem was the whole calling the school thing. As soon as he called Suna he would know she wasn't attending this year. What the _hell_ was she going to do?!

Things had been going so well with Sasuke despite her reservations. They were a lot closer than they had been when they first became friends. And yet she knew he wasn't ready for the truth yet. And then of course Ino was up her ass like a demon. She wanted to know how her progress was coming along. Like she was going to tell her the truth. It was bad enough she was in this mess to begin with.

She grumbled and made another attempt to call Naruto.

ooo

"Naruto?" Soft lips mumbled against the blond's. Her face was a cute red flame and her eyes were half closed. She could hear a distinct ringtone in the distance. Her hands were softly placed against his near bare chest as he held her in his arms on the couch.

"Naruto?" She urged again.

"What?" His lips moved to her neck.

She sighed and dropped back to give him more access. "Your... phone.."

He growled softly. "Ignore it."

She smiled at his unbridled actions. It didn't stop her from blushing three shades of red. But that too didn't stop her from enjoying every bit of what he was doing. She felt his bare hand slide up the hem of her shirt. Just when she was going to agree with him about the phone it rang again.

Her brows arched. "Naruto..."

He sighed against her neck. "I said ignore it, Hinata."

"Ah... I know... b-but..."

Naruto pulled back and looked into her eyes with a look of frustration mixed with humor. "Yes?"

"Isn't that... Sakura's ring tone?"

He blinked a few times as if realizing what she'd just said. His brow furrowed in thought. "It is... Why would she be calling me now? I told I'd be with you." He muttered a few things under his breath as the phone rang again. He removed his half naked form from Hinata's on the couch and snatched his phone off the top of the entertainment center.

He flipped it open and said, "I thought I told you I was busy today. What's the problem?" His voice was on an irritated edge.

Sakura sighed on the other line, running around her room and cleaning up all her boy clothing and anything associated with Konoha. Her father would never go through her things but she was nervous enough not to chance it. "The problem is my dad. He's coming home. Tonight!"

"_What?_" Naruto snapped. "I thought he wouldn't be due back for another year... when you graduate."

"I know," she hissed into the phone. "Now you're just stating the obvious. What am I going to do?" She started shoving clothes in a bag in a hurried mess.

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Well... how long is he staying for?"

"Probably not long. He never does. I just need to make sure while he's here for the few hours he is he doesn't find out about what school I'm going to. I can make the report card look... whatever... but I can't hide the fact I changed schools. What am I suppose to tell me him when he calls Konoha?"

"Alright," he stated as calmly as he could, "Just calm down. We need to think this through logically."

Hinata bit her lip and looked up at Naruto from her seat on the couch. Sakura was being loud on the phone in all her worry. So, Hinata could heart the entire conversation. "Um... Naruto?"

"Hinata, please, just give me a second." He went back to talking to Sakura.

She frowned. "Naruto."

He sighed. "Hold on a moment, Sakura." He looked over at Hinata. "Yes?"

"Naruto, why not just have her tell her father she transferred?" It seemed simple enough to her.

Naruto nodded. "It's not a bad idea. The only problem is he's going to want to call the school. He'll expect a phone number."

"Oh..." Hinata went back to frowning and looking at her hands in her lap. And when he did that they wouldn't be able to give him one. He would instantly know something was up. And then Sakura would have to spill the beans, so to speak. But...

"Naruto!"

"One more second, Sakura." He turned back to Hinata, trying to ignore the yelling in his ear from Sakura. He held the phone away from ear as she shouted a few colorful metaphors. "Yes, Hinata?"

She beamed at him as she stood in front of him. "Just give her a dad a fake phone number. A friend's. It's not like he knows all of her friends. He'd never know the difference."

"What did she say?" Sakura called out on the phone.

Naruto blinked at Hinata, ignoring Sakura now. "Yeah, but most school numbers aren't going to be like a cell phone number."

Hinata shook her head. "Just tell him it's a personal number for the principal or something."

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Damnit, Sakura, shut up!" She never acted like this. Sakura was always calm, collected and sure of herself. He understood why she was was worried out of her mind. This could screw everything up for her. If not with her father than with Sasuke. And that's what really had her on edge.

"How do you know it will work?" He asked Hinata. The girl was smart. He'd found that out in the first two weeks of being with her.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Give me the phone. I'll handle this."

He just blinked as his normally shy girlfriend took the phone from him and began to talk to Sakura.

"Listen, Sakura, all you need to do is have him call either me, Ino or Tenten. He doesn't know our numbers and he's never met any of us."

"I dunno..." Sakura slowly stated as she sat on her bed. "What if he finds out. One slip up and it's all over."

"I know that, but he only needs to make this call once. And then he goes back to being busy, right?"

"....Right."

"Ok then. So, lets just get the girls together before he gets to your house. It's still about..." She looked at the clock, "..noon. He won't be there till tonight, right?"

"Yeah, for dinner."

Hinata smiled triumphantly. "Then see? We can do this. All we have to do is survive one little phone call."

"Yeah," Sakura half cried out, not really liking that this had already been decided for her, "but... what if ..."

Just then Naruto took the phone back. He ignore Hinata's cry of surprise. "Listen, Haruno, look at it this way... do you really have any other option?"

".....no."

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll call the girls and meet you at your place ASAP. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah... I still don't like this." She ran a hand through her soft pink strands.

"I know. We'll see ya later."

"Bye," she muttered and hung up the phone.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed into the pile of half mused clothing. Some of it spilled out of a bag and the rest of it was leaning over the edge and threatening to fall on the floor.

The truth of the matter was, Sakura wasn't the most worried about her father finding out. Although that was a distinct worry, it wasn't the biggest. She was worried about the consequences more. That and not having any control of this whatsoever. She was going to have to depend on someone else to pretend to be a school official. What if they screwed up? What if her dad found out?

_....Sasuke..._

She groaned and rolled over on her side. Things had been going so well. So perfectly. She was really looking forward to Thanksgiving with him. She'd been looking forward to meeting his brother. She'd been a little taken aback that he wanted her to meet him. She didn't know why. It's not like they were dating or anything. She wasn't meeting his parents for the first time or something. It was just his brother and she was just a friend...

Just a friend.

A friend that could easily turn into a full blown enemy if this evening went wrong by even a little bit.

She was _so_ screwed.

ooo

"So..." Itachi mused from his seat as the head on the table. He had a coffee cup in one hand and a folded newspaper in the other as he scanned the stocks. "What are you up to this weekend?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I hadn't planned anything." He didn't hate Halloween. He'd loved it as a kid. Dressing up was fun when you were a child. But when Itachi had shown up he'd cleared his schedule. It's not like he was doing anything. He was sure there were a dozen parties going on all over the area. He just wanted to spend his time with his brother.

"Hm... I hear there's a good party going on over in town." He took a sip from his mug.

"Tomorrow?"

"Mhm." He set his glass down and narrowed his eyes on the lines in black ink. "They tell me it's going to be a pretty big bash this year. Biggest the city ever paid for. Tickets are a hundred dollars."

Sasuke snorted. "I doubt you can get any now then." Not that he was interested.

Itachi pulled something out of his front inner jacket pocket and dropped it down in front of his brother who was right next to him.

Sasuke arched a brow at the long white envelope.

"Open it."

Sasuke gave a sigh and grabbed the envelope. He pulled it open and reached for the two tickets. There was also some reservations for dinner and what looked like a costume shop.

"You feel like going don't you?"

Sasuke looked over at him and then back at the tickets. "You want to go to a hob nob Halloween party? And you expect me to go with you?" He arched a brow and looked at his brother as if to say 'eh?'. He dropped the envelope on the table.

Itachi smirked and took another sip of his coffee as he laid the paper down of the table. "Why not?"

Sasuke snorted and cross his arms over his chest. "You know it's not my style. There's too many drunks at those parties. Too many high society drunk _chicks_."

"Like Karin?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. It was the first time in at least five years his brother had dared to say her name. He knew how he hated being reminded of her. It wasn't just her memory that burned him. It was what her memory made him remember. Forced him to recall.

Itachi sighed. "Listen, I know you might not want to go. But, I'd like to. It's good business for me." He paused. "And you need to get out more."

"I get out," he argued back with narrowed eyes. "I'm just busy with school. I have a a lot--."

"Of responsibilities. I know." He nodded as he set his hands on the table. "And I'm proud of you for that. We've both been through a lot these past few years. And I just think..."

"Is she going to be there?"

"Sasuke.."

"Is she?"

"...Yes."

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table and pushed his chair back as he stood. It scraped against the wood floor. The sound was like the herald of some horrendous doomsday.

"Sasuke, listen to me. You have to face closure sometime."

He turned to him, fists balled as he yelled. "And you think forcing me to go to some party and face her in the best solution?!"

"You need to do this," he stated calmly.

"No, _you_ think I need to do this. I don't. That bitch can rot for all I care."

Itachi nodded. "And you're more than welcome to feel that way."

"Then why," he said, fanning his arms wide to either side of himself for emphasis, "are you doing this? What purpose does... seeing her again possibly serve?"

"Sasuke," Itachi stated evenly, "sit down."

He glared.

"_Please_."

He stared at him one more long, drawn out moment. He seriously considered just walking out and slamming the door behind him. How could he do this to him? He never overstepped his bounds. Ever.

He did sit down though. His lips twisted angrily into a scowl. "You have five minutes."

Itachi snorted before taking another sip of his coffee. "I've watched you act like an ass for the past five to fours years of our lives. I've watched as you depressingly stared into the screen of a game everytime I'm in town. And when you don't think I'm listening at all I've heard you try to hold back tears in your room late at night." His eyes softened. "You can't keep going on like this, Sasuke. You have to move on. You have to realize that not every woman you come across is just... a piece of meat. They have feelings. You need to find happiness one day."

He just glared. "Like you have room to talk."

"If you're talking about five years ago I got over it rather quickly. I may sleep around, Sasuke. Everyone does that to a degree. But I don't treat them the way you do. You have this stigma built up because of one girl. One stupid, selfish girl. And because of that you base every other possible experience you have after that on her. You need to move on. And if you won't do it I'll help you do it myself."

"You have no right!" He cried out angrily, slamming a closed fist on the table again.

"I have _every_ right," his voice was cold, even and so much like the one he used when taking down a enemy company. "You are my brother. And I love you. But I'm also your guardian. And until you graduate I will do what I think is best for you."

"I'm not going," he said weakly, finally feeling like he was cornered. "I'm not."

"You will. Because if you don't I'll call and have your trip abroad next summer canceled."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. He'd been planning that trip for years. He'd asked his brother a long time ago if he could go abroad to various places for surfing. He wanted to visit them all. It was a dream. It was something like a gold mine for anyone who ever thought about getting serious with the sport. And the poor had to almost starve to afford it. He couldn't do it without Itachi's funding. He still controlled his trusts until he was twenty-one.

"You wouldn't dare," he whispered.

"Try me."

Silence.

It seemed like maybe five minutes had passed by. But really it felt like hours. The clock chimed one pm on the far wall. Itachi took a whiff of his coffee and another sip. He swirled it in his cup. "I know you might hate me for this. But believe me when I say it's in your best interest."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his eyes tightened shut. He stood up. "Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to like it. And don't expect any conversation from me for a while."

"....I know." He watched as Sasuke walked out the dining room. His rage was calm. Only evident by the door shutting behind him in almost utter silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Drama! -squeal!- I know you love this. You just have to. What's Sakura going to do when she faces her father? What is Sasuke going to do when he faces Karin? And the biggest question of all... will Sakura show up at the party if she can get past her father's inquiring mind? Bwhahahaha! Find out!

**Pandy ::** It was rather funny. But I had to find a way for him to get over her. And it seemed the only logical coarse of action. -chuckles- I mean, the story is already now 13 chapters. It's going to keep going. I have to get to Christmas. and I'm seriously considering working another couple in this thing just to add more to it. I do love Neji and Tenten. -chuckles-

**Joker Molerster Here ::** It was funny -smiles-

**NeeNVirgo ::** Yeah, it happens to the best of us writers. I hope this chapter was long enough for you.

**Vaneles ::** I'm happy you can relate! It's always in the best interest of a writer to get the audience to somehow relate to one or more of the characters. Even if only a fraction.

**Mistyfire's Code Is Secure ::** You're welcome!

**Kaydreams ::** Oh it will. Trust me. I already know how Sasuke is going to find out. And it's going to be good. And not matter what happens this will have a happy ending.

**Anon ::** Thanks? :)

**Punk And Lovin It ::** Thanks. Yes, it was funny. -snicker-

**DarkAngelRakell ::** Have you read any of my other stories? I seem to recall you reviewing for those as well. And thanks. I tried to be a true to the situation as possible.

**Kattylin ::** Good to see you as always!

**Monikgrl ::** Yes! 'Cause Hinata ish HAWT!

_Angee ::_ I always have errors! -laughs- I think I'm getting better though. Don't die! Then you couldn't read any more ;;

**--Blade**


	14. Chapter 14

**..Chapter Fourteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto and Hinata were at her house in a matter of a few hours. They'd stopped by Ino's and Tenten's on the way, picking up both young women on their way to the mall. It had been a simple matter and easily decided after some thoughtful dilberation. Jiraiya, since the chances of her father ever meeting him in real life were slim, was going to play the part of the school official. They'd taken so long because Ino had to pull up copies of Sakura's falsified school forms and go see her 'man' who'd done them up beforehand. Not really knowing how it all worked, Naruto had only watched as the blond scampered back into the car an hour later with the false documents and Jiraiya's cell number on them for the contact information.

For all intensive purposes--to her father--Sakura was going to Ame. A school named after a terrible rain storm that had taken over the city years ago. It was a prestigious girl's high school. A prep school that rivaled Konoha and taught every class they did.

Thankfully the young businessman would never question any of it. He trusted his daughter explicitly. As long as they had the documents it was all a go. Now all they had to was depend on was Jiraiya. Which is why Naruto and Hinata had left both Tenten and Ino at the mall store. To make sure the old perv did his job. It's not that Naruto didn't trust him. But hell, he was family, Namikaze's had a habit of always screwing up unless they married into the family.

It had taken another hour to explain the story to a worried and freaked out Sakura. It had taken another thirty minutes to calm her down and then a whole additional hour to get all of her Konoha evidence cleaned up and cleared away. She was a nervous wreck even then. Naruto had never seen her so distressed.

Hinata was the one who had to finally sit her down in the living room, on the couch, and explain to her if she didn't chill this was going to blow up in their faces. They had one chance at this--no more. Her father would come for a few hours, eat a quiet dinner with the three of them and then leave on his merry little way. All the way back to whatever country he was working in at the moment.

Everything would be fine.

"Ok," Sakura breathed shakily, "I can do this." She'd never lied to her father before. Not once. Not even the first time she'd had sex when she'd been out too late at a party and he'd happened to come home on business then. She'd simply told him the truth. She'd explained how safe she was. How she'd used protection and how alcohol was not involved. He'd taken it calmly, logically and told her it was fine. Her father had always been an understanding man. He'd never been blinded by the silly idea that his daughter wasn't going to experience the world. As long as she was safe and honest with him he didn't care. And she'd always had been. And she knew there were many things her father could take. There were many news flashes he'd gotten from his daughter over pranks and stupids bet with Ino that he could deal with.

But this?

Going to a boy's school and dressing as a guy?

Lying to officials and creating false government documents only to be switched back at the end of her final year? Really?

Ha!

He'd have a fit.

She just knew it.

She'd never seen her father lose his cool. Not once. But if there was ever a reason for him to do it? This was it. She had a feeling she would never recover. And he would probably never trust her again. In fact, he might end up... hating her.

_Oh God._

It was too much. But she had to do it. It was simple. She'd get through the night, he would go, he would never find out about Konoha or her stupid bet and then at the end of the year she'd go back to Konoha, all her documents retraced, replaced and made real in the system. Everyone would simply think she'd home schooled for a while. Nothing more.

It was simple.

He'd never find out.

She could do this.

_BRING!!!!!_

She jumped up in a panic at the sound of a door bell. Her breath came short and Hinata ran to her from the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands and a long spoon in the other dripping with red sauce. It was obvious she was making dinner for them all. Sakura couldn't make a meal right now if her life depended on it.

"He's here," Sakura whispered. She nearly jumped when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

He winced playfully. "Oh... don't smile. It looks painful."

She smacked him and frowned. "I'm trying to act naturally!"

"OW!" He gaped at her and then smacked her back.

"Quit it!" She smacked him and then a smacking match proceeded.

"Guys! Seriously, stop!" Hinata yelled with a red face.

Naruto had a fistful of her shirt and Sakura had her hand shoved halfway up and into his face. All in all they looked hilarious.

Hinata scowled. "You're acting like children. He's waiting at the door. One of you go answer it. Now." Hinata turned in a huff and went back into the kitchen.

Sakura blinked and they released one another. "I never knew she could be that scary."

"You're telling me," he muttered. "Well, now that you're done being a fit of fear how about you go answer the door, hm?"

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. She placed her hands at her sides and walked to the front door. Why was he knocking anyway? Oh... that's right. A few months ago a new security system had been installed. New locks were put on the doors. Dad still didn't have the new keys.

She reached for the knob and unlocked the dead bolt. At the same time the door was opened and she grinned as a large man in a thick gray coat engulfed her in a bear hug and picked her up. Her laughter was heard throughout the entire house.

"Dad!"

"Oh, I missed you so much, my little Spitfire." He squeezed and swayed her from side to side.

"Dad! Let me go!" She was laughing hysterically and smacking him on the back.

He grinned and set her down. His suitcase was dropped at the door. He hung up a black covered mysterious item on a hanger next to the door. "How's my favorite girl?" He undid the scarf around his neck and placed it on the coat rack with the black covered item. The coat came off next and was hung there too. His clothing was the usual black suit with thin sky blue pin stripes. The tie was loosened and the jacket came off.

She smiled and took a step back. "I'm alright. How was your trip?"

"Good. Long but good. I managed to stop in at Japan on my way here." He smiled. "I got you something special."

Her father _always_ brought her something while he was on his trips. And it was always something exotic and expensive. Not that she cared about the item's worth, but her father had wonderful taste. And every single thing he every got her she loved. There was a Mahjong set from China. The steel drums from Jamaica. The sahri from India. Endless items from varying countries. It didn't make up for his absence... but it helped. It was more than most children with wealthy, busy parents got.

"What is it?" She was excited now. Gone were the nerves of the young woman moments ago.

He winked at her. "After dinner." He sniffed the air and arched a brow. "Take out?"

She mock pouted. "You're a tease dad." But it easily faded. She was just happy his was here. "And no, we have two guests. My friend Hinata is cooking for us."

"Oh? Wonderful. Let's not keep them waiting. I want to be introduced!"

She laughed at her father's enthusiasm. He had always been the type of dad to make funny faces at the TV during serious moments, the one who would turn the volume way down on a Mexican soap just for the hell of it and they would both try to do a voice over to the characters. He was the type of dad who would drag her out at midnight during the third grade, on a test night, and go watch Planet of The Apes just because she was having a hard time sleeping. Her mother may be the reason for her daring side, but it was all her dad's fault she was such a geek at heart.

Star Wars was a religious movie in her home.

"Naruto!" He smiled at the young blond and took his hand while the other clasped his back in a half hug, half smack on the back. Naruto seemed a bright comparison to her father and shorter. She blamed her height on her dad. He was at least six foot, five. Naruto was about five foot, eleven or six foot. The same as her.

You could tell by looking at the older man where Sakura got some of her traits. Her face was about the same structure as his, but her body shape and detailed features were more her mom. And oddly enough neither parents had pink hair. That natural shade of blush was a recessive gene that popped up about every four or five generations randomly.

Naruto grinned back and returned the manly hug-slap. "Nice to see you after all this time, Mr. Haruno."

Her father visibly winced. "Oh, must you? Call me by my name, Naruto. Will. Say it with me, ok? Will."

Naruto just smiled and turned to lead him into the living room and near the kitchen. Her father's arm was around the blond's shoulder. "Never. You've been Mr. Haruno since I was in elementary school. Anything else is just weird."

Will sighed long and dramatically. "Fine, fine. So, tell me, when are you going to ask my daughter out, hm?"

"Dad..." Sakura frowned as they entered the kitchen.

"_What_?" He tried to look innocent as the door opened and they walked in. "I can't set my daughter up with a decent guy now and then? Especially one I like?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hinata blinked from her place over the stove. She was biting her lower lip now and trying to pretend she'd not heard what she thought.

"Who's this lovely young woman making our meal?" He smiled brightly, his face wrinkling slightly.

Naruto walked across the room and hugged Hinata from behind. He left a peck on her cheek and smiled. "This is Hinata, Mr. Haruno. My girlfriend."

Sakura was happy for Naruto. Watching him now more than ever made her realize what a truly perfect couple both he and Hinata were. It had been her plan all along to set them up. And yet... somehow, with her barely doing anything, it had sorta happened on it's own.

She looked over at her father. He hadn't aged too much since she last saw him. It wasn't like it was all that long ago. But she still took the time to take his features in. His clean cut black strands were drawn back and slicked in something. His eyes, as green as hers, were twinkling in delight. His face was still as young ever and his smile made him look even younger.

She suddenly reached over and hugged him. "I love you daddy."

He looked almost shocked for a moment at her sudden hug, but then just went back to smiling and hugged back. "Well, lets all sit down and eat so I can look over your grades, hm?"

She nodded. And despite the risk of the situation, she smiled. He was her daddy after all. And she missed him. She'd rather him have come, risking ruing her secret, than to have not come at all. The only thing that would have made this day more perfect--at least right now--would be to have her mother here.

ooo

Hinata and Naruto began clearing away the plates and putting them in the soapy water filled sink. A pot of hot coffee was placed on the table and cups were poured. After a few long moments everyone had a steaming hot mug. They were talking, laughing and smiling. Sakura had to wonder if he was going to ask about school at all. Was she in the clear? Really?

"So, Spitfire, let me see those grades, hm?"

...and then again... reality could just kick her in the proverbial nards.

She plastered on a smile. "Sure, Daddy. Let me get my report card from the first grading period." It was on the counter-island that led into the other side of the living room. She swiped it off quickly and came back. The thin slip of paper was handed to him as she tried to contain her stress and worry.

_Don't sweat it, Haruno. All he's going to do is check it over and call Jiraiya. Then the pervy man will tell him how wonderful I am. Yes, that's it._

She felt like she was sweating bullets as he read it over. She glanced over at her friends at the table and noted they too were worried.

"You're taking fencing?"

She nodded, hiding her worry with a smile. "Y-yeah. It seemed pretty cool."

His brow furrowed and he touched his fingers to his lips. "You switched schools? During your senior year?"

Oh, now it was time for the real test. She could do it. She took the edge out of her voice and explained, just like she practiced with Hinata. "Yeah. I know it seems silly, but they offered so many interesting programs. Fencing is just the one I selected."

He looked over at her, brows arching. "What about prom and your friends?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "I can still go to prom at Suna. It's no big deal."

He nodded, seeming to mull this over. "Well, your grades are impeccable. Even in English. I expected at the very most a low B. But it says here you've got a high A."

She grinned. "I had a good tutor." _Note to self, kiss the ground that Sasuke walks on._

He smiled finally. "I'm not exactly sure why you did this, but based on your English score I'd say it was an excellent choice." He folded the paper up and placed it back on the table. He turned his eyes to her. "Now, want to see your surprise?"

Wait...

No... way...

He was going to let it go like that? Really? He wasn't going to call anyone? Should she ask? Hell no! If he forgot it was his fault! Like she was going to add wood to an already perfect fire and turn it into an out of control forest rage.

After a moment of blinking realization that she had _nothing_ to worry about, she smiled and replied. "Yes! I haven't been able to think about much else."

He stood up and slid his chair back. "I'll go get it. You can stay here."

Sakura held her breath as her father left the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned her eyes over to Hinata and Naruto. "Did you see that?!" Her voice was a high pitched whisper.

"No shit!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe I got off the hook that easily. No fucking way!"

"Did you say something, Spitfire?" Her father called from the other room.

She called back with a nervous smile. "No! Nothing! Just talking to Naruto and Hinata about... um... my gift!"

"Alright! I'll be in there in a moment!"

"Ok!"

Whhooooo... this was getting a little too bad for her nerves. At least the last ten minutes had been. She loved him dearly... sand she more than glad the hard part was over and done.

After a few more silent moments her dad came back in the kitchen with the black covered item on a hanger. He grinned and held the hanger out to her. "Go ahead and undo the zipper."

This time her smile was genuine as she got up and dashed over to him. The zipper was gently tugged down. The first thing she noticed was the black corset type middle. It was a silk material. And then the white tuff of lace at the collar... and then the blue breeches. Her face chanced slowly and her mouth formed a wide O.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Her cry echoed off the room. "It's Ivy!" She shouted in bliss. "You got me an Ivy cosplay from Soul Caliber! No way! In Japan?! Does it have the wig too?! Boots?! Armor? How about the sword?" Her questions were a mile a minute. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. She was thrilled beyond belief.

Her father laughed loudly. "Calm down girl. Calm down." He chuckled. "As much as I love seeing you reduced to a screaming girl of six... I have more to tell you. And yes, to all your questions."

"There's more?" No way. Who's virtual Wheaties had she NOT shit in recently to have such great cosmic karma?

He nodded and just kept grinning. He reached into his his pant's pocket and handed her an envelope. He was still grinning as he watched her tear it open. Her eyes sparkled. "Like it?"

"This is so epic."

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto called.

She turned and flashed her tickets. "Six tickets to the biggest Halloween bash of the year and dinner reservations paid for in advance."

"The one the city is running for cancer awareness in kids?"

She nodded with a grin.

"Sweet!"

Sakura turned and hugged her father. "Oh... you rock so much, daddy. Does this mean you're going with me?" She couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt him tense up... and then slacken. When she pulled back there was a sad look on his face. She frowned. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Spitfire. You see... the costume and the tickets are my way of... apologizing."

She didn't understand and her face showed that. "What do you mean?"

He sighed again and set her costume to drape over his chair. "Sweetheart... I'm not going to be here for graduation. In fact... business has me so kept up... I don't know when I'll be back. I'm..." he sighed, closed his eyes and looked down at the floor.

Now she understood. The costume, the party, the expensive dinner reservation... and the reason he'd been too distracted to ask to make the call. He was sad... about leaving her for such a long time. And he'd had no idea how to tell her.

She was struck with grief. She was just as sad as he was. She didn't even have a clue as to when she'd see him next. He didn't know. And now he was going to miss her high school graduation. The silence settled over the room and she felt her throat grow dry.

"And mom?

"She'll be with me. The modeling agency she works for it working closely with my advertising company and will be for a while. It's why she's already on her way to Japan." He paused. "I'm sorry, Spitfire... I know... I know we're busy and how important it is to you."

She could tell this was killing him just as much as it was her. So, with a quick, deep, and calming breath she gave a bright... fake smile. "Aw, it's alright, dad. I'll be just fine. Anyway, I'll be too busy with school. So, don't worry about me. Ok?" _Liar._

He looked at her apprehensively; unsure if she really was ok with this. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

She nodded, grinning falsely. "I am. I know you guys are busy. I've always understood. You work hard to make sure I can enjoy my life. And... if anything I'm glad you'll be working with mom. At the very least you'll get to see her more often now."

He finally smiled. "That's true...well.." he gave a final sigh. "I have to go. My flight leaves in two hours and I need to get to the airport ASAP."

She pouted genuinely. "So soon? You just got here..."

He nodded. "I'm afraid so, Spitfire." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a long hug. "I love you... remember... where you go, whatever you do..."

"... be happy and know I'll always love you," she finished the bedtime rhyme they'd made up whens he was a girl. It was the only thing that ever made her go to sleep. Those final words... She nodded. "I'll miss you." She held tightly.

"Ditto."

She finally released him as he did so as well. And then before either could shed a tear he was walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his things and walking out the door.

It was then Sakura cried. It was then her fiends held her.

"Oh... Sakura..." Hinata said comfortingly. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she whispered through tears as she sat down in her seat at the table. She dropped the tickets on the wood surface with a sniff. "I mean... it's not like I can't call him... or email. I just... " She sighed. "I just... really wanted him there when I got my diploma."

"I know, Sakura," it was all Naruto could say as he rubbed her back. "I know..."

She started to wipe her eyes.

"Why did you lie to him, Sakura?" This from Hinata.

The pink haired woman chuckled lightly, almost bitterly as she rubbed away tears. "It wouldn't have done any good. He would have left here really sad. Worse than he already was. At least this way he doesn't think I'm sad."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "It still sucks."

"Yes..." Sakura said painfully, "It does... but look at it this way... we get a free fancy dinner and a night out at the biggest Halloween party of the year with Ino and Tenten in tow."

"Oh, shit!"

"What?" Hinata blinked at Naruto's outburst.

"I have to make a phone call. We forgot all about Ino, Tenten and Jiraiya." He dashed out of the room in such a hurried silly pace Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

After all...

...those girls were going to kill him when he finally got a hold of them on his cell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Ok, so, since everyone's replies were pretty much the same...! I hope this chapter answered them all! Well, aside from a few I think... **Pandy** asked me if this was still going to be 20 chapters long. At this point? No damn clue. But I'm have a lot of fun writing this thing! It's going to take as long as it takes to get past Christmas and then graduation. Come that time I'll have a nice little epilogue. I hope that answers that. As for Sasuke meeting girl Sakura? -smiles- Who knows... maybe? Maybe not? I'll let you ponder on it.

Aw, **Kattylin**... your claws are showing again -waves finger at- Karin isn't that bad. At least not in my fic. You'll see. She has a purpose and her own problems. And you'll be more than shocked to find out who comforts her. But no, just to satisfy you, hun, there will be no Karin/Sasuke lovin' in this story.

Anyway, thanks everyone else for reviewing, reading and favoriting!

**--Blade**


	15. Chapter 15

**..Chapter Fifteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

It was the biggest Halloween event of the year. It was hard as all hell to get tickets to. The music was great, the decorations were awesome and the everyone who attended truly went out of their way to make themselves off to the best dressed.

And Sasuke Uchiha would have given everything to just leave.

He was scowling, which was not uncommon for him. But, he was scowling in such a way even a few women (and men) in his near vicinity found it disturbing. His brother had left him some mere five minutes after they arrived to shmooz with local business associates in the area. Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't see him until the party was over.

He couldn't leave. That was the worst part. Despite not being anywhere near Sasuke he knew Itachi would just _know,_ as he always did, if he skipped out.

Damnit, why did his brother always have to go poking his nose where it didn't belong? He was done with Karin, they already _had_ their closure. She said she was done, he said goodbye and that was the end of it. Of course he'd been hurt by it. The girl had been the love of his life, his betrothed for Christ's sake. Why shouldn't he be depressed? So what if he didn't want a damned thing from women these days unless it included a dark room and wide open legs? So what? Karin had more than proven just what a conniving, disloyal and utterly idiotic pack of wolves her gender was. Sasuke had learned from his mistake. Why couldn't Itachi see that?

And who was he to judge him anyway? His sorry excuse for a brother got wasted every year during his parent's date of death. He drank during Christmas and sometimes even their birthdays. He might not be rolling with every filly to walk by anymore, but he was still just as damaged and wrong as Sasuke... right?

Sasuke scowled again as he wove through the crowds and headed towards the bar. If he was going to tolerate this good for nothing freak show and make all attempts available at avoiding his ex, he was going to do it in style and with a fake ID. At least that was something Itachi couldn't take from him.

ooo

"Oh man, this party is hoppin'!" Tenten shouted out with a grin.

Ino arched a brow. "Chun Lee? Really?"

"What?" the brunette asked defensively as she took to posing with a grin. "You don't think it goes well?"

Ino rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "It was so obviously going to happen I could have predicted last year."

"Oh, like your any better, Barbie?" she retorted humorously.

Ino frowned and looked down at her pink little suit. "I'm a playboy bunny, not Barbie!"

'Chun Lee' shrugged. "Could of fooled me."

Sakura interrupted before the fight could go any further. "Ladies, please... could we go have some fun instead of just standing here... watching? I didn't wear this gidup for nothing, ya know?" Sakura motioned to her costume of Ivy from Soul Caliber 3; and not that hooker suit either.

Man was she loving it. Pale white colored wig with a trapping of hair just over her eye. Royal blue breeches, boots, armor and everything tailored to her size? Hell, she even sported a faux sword on her hip. It might not separate, but it sure was shiny!

"Ditto on that one." Naruto came forward, hard draped over Hinata's shoulders. He grinned shamelessly. "Hell, it took me everything just to get this her away from her father for a few hours, and then at the promise she'd be home by midnight. I only got that much because he liked me, ok?"

Choji took Ino's hand, smirking. "Come on, love. Munchies await."

Ino rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. "Always food with you. Alright, I give up. Let's go already."

The group of six, laughing and smiling as she they spoke over the loud music, wove through the crowds and towards the bar. Sakura took a seat and grabbed one the available menus. She scanned the listings before ordering a virgin daiquiri, blended well.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said as she tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We're all gonna go have fun. Naruto can't seem to bear waiting to see Hinata out there dancing in her gown." Ino rolled her eye again, but smiled all the same. "Plus, Choji spied the snack table across the room. I figure I can delay him for one song."

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked, looking about while craning her neck over the crowds.

Ino laughed. "Oh, her? She saw some hottie across the room and was gone. Like that!" Ino snapped her fingers. "Anyway, see you in a few?"

"Sure." Sakura grinned. "Have fun!" She waved as the blonde left into the dancing mass of people. She shook her head and turned back to her daiquiri. Some people might think she'd just been ditched. But, not Sakura. She loved her friends, but she also understood them better than anyone else outside the group. She didn't mind being alone. The drink was good, the music was great and who knew? Maybe someone would ask her to dance, right?

It would have been nice to dance with her father, she realized as she stared down at the red icy liquid in her clear, round glass. She'd so been hoping he'd gotten the tickets to go with her when she opened the note. Finding out they were an apology gift stung. It would have hurt worse if he was the type of dad to buy her love with gifts. But he wasn't. He'd never done something like it before so it was an easy thing to forgive... just not forget.

She understood business had been picking up for him and mom. He'd been working harder than ever, more so than when she was a kid. She was older now and could easily take care of herself. He trusted her and she trusted him. The same went for her mother. But... sometimes... it would be nice to have them around more... especially him. She hadn't had that since freshman year.

Friends, money, cars, big house, all the clothes you could want and never having to find a job... they were great. She showed her responsibility by taking care of the house and keeping her grades solid. However... even all of that hardly compared to having them near her like she use to.

Look at her. She was at the best party in town and here she was, nearly crying into her drink over missing her daddy. That had to be somewhere in the 'most pathetic moments of all time' section of the Genuiss Book of World Records.

"Don't cry. It's not worth it."

"What?" Sakura looked to her left. She blinked a young woman with black, rectangular glasses and long red hair sipped her drink._ When had she gotten there?_, Sakura wondered. Then again, the place was loud and crowded. Any number of people could have gotten up and sat down any number of times before the red head had shown up. She was just the first one to talk to her, most likely.

"I said," she began with a depressed tone, "don't cry. It's not worth it."

"What isn't?"

The red head smirked as she took another sip of her drink; a brown thing with ice. Most likely rum or whiskey. "Whatever you were about to cry over."

Sakura raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Honey," she drawled and half slurred tone, "no one comes to a party like this, orders a drink even if it's a virgin, and hangs out at the bar like a lost puppy if they don't have some type of bigger issue going on. Especially," she emphasized, "if they comes dressed like you. Trust me." She said the last bit into her short glass before taking another swallow.

Sakura sighed and she turned back to her own drink. "I guess I am a little depressed..."

"Some guy break your heart?"

Sakura began to shake her head, but then stopped. She realized the girl was partially right in her assumption. "Sorta."

"That must blow... what'd he do?" The red head finished her drink and motioned for another from the bartender.

Sakura leaned into the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the table. "Told me he had to go abroad for a little while, gave me six tickets to this party and bought me the costume."

"He dumped you then?" She took the drink the tender slid to her and puched her empty glass aside.

"That's one way of putting it," Sakura answered as she moved the straw around in her glass. "What about you? Why aren't you having fun?"

"Who says I'm not?" Her lips curled into a smile as she held up her glass to indicate.

Sakura chuckled. "You're at the bar, alone, dressed to the T, well on your way to shit faced, and you're happy?" she half spit her words back at her.

"Point taken," the head muttered as she leaned into the bar. "I'm where I am because I'm a jackass."

"How... why?"

She stared down at her drink, as if to find the answers there, like some liquid crystal ball waiting to tell her it's secrets. "I'm guilty of loving a man, being loved back and then when he hit his worst low.... leaving him."

Sakura's eyes softened. "Why did you do that?"

The emo glasses wearing girl downed the rest of her drink before answering. "Politics, luv, politics."

"I don't get it..." Sakura really didn't. And her face showed this.

"Let's put it this way... would your father let you marry someone with a stain on his record?" The bar tender was already setting another drink in front of her.

Sakura's brows rose. "Well... my dad's pretty liberal... but I guess it would depend on what you mean by 'stain'."

She sighed. "Something happened to him. Something that was out of his control to begin with. My dad runs a major business. He owns it. The guy is packed with money and loves to remind me constantly of how perfect our family is suppose to be... so, when shit hit the fan... I had to cancel the engagement."

"That's terrible!" Sakura half shouted, face furious. "Why didn't you just tell him no? Or, run away with the guy?"

The red head chuckled darkly, as if she were in on some inside joke Sakura would never understand. "He'd ruin my life... the only way to escape him would be to move out of country. So... I didn't really have an option. And I won't until he's six feet under and I, being his sole heir, am in charge of the company." She down the next glass with little care.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered. She felt empathy towards this girl and lucky at the same time. Suddenly, not having all the time she wanted in the world with her parents made her feel selfish in comparison to what this woman had been through. She would almost dare to say she would never give up what she had in exchange for the nightmare before her, the nightmare that was this woman's life.

The girl shrugged. "No big deal... With my luck he'll have a heart attack when I come home and he finds me piss ass drunk." She raised her empty glass in cheers. "To wearing black."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. But, out of sympathy alone, she hit glasses with her.

"By the way, I'm Karin... and you are?"

Before Sakura could reply someone was stepping between her and the red head. Someone with hair the color of pitch and a voice she could no more ignore than she could Naruto shouting in her ear to wake up or miss home room.

"Hello, Karin," he drawled with a half slur.

"Sasuke," Karin whispered, features schooled, eyes obviously regretful. "I wasn't expecting to see you here... "

"Ah yes, as I have a habit of avoid every function you go to like the black plague? So right of you, _darling._ I do," he bit off smoothly. "Sadly, it was my brother's ultimatum I come here and at least say hello to you, irritating as it may be."

She turned away from him and reached for her new drink. She took a slow sip before replying, hand half shaking. "If you dislike my company so much, now that you've done what's expected of you, perhaps you'll kindly leave me to my regrets, Uchiha?"

His dark depths narrowed and Sakura nearly jumped at the hate coming off of him in pure waves. How could Karin tolerate it? What was going on here? Damn her if she shouldn't be more concerned about slipping away. She just didn't want to leave Karin like that. Not after what she had told her and not after Sasuke's assault on her. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? Sakura knew he loathed women... but not this badly.

"Don't sit there and act like you're the victim. You left me, remember? Not the other way around," he snapped low enough for her and Sakura's ears to pick up.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she whispered, closing her eyes.

No, she really needed to leave. Sakura could always come back later, after he'd left. She stood up and reached into her pocket. Several bills were lain on the bar as she took a step away.

"Wait a moment," Sasuke called in her general direction.

She froze. Had she been caught?

"Dance with me," he all but ordered.

Wait, what? She turned around, fully ready to protest with her eyes down cast or make some excuse up; however, before she could even utter a word he was pulling her out onto the floor and drawing her into a smooth series of steps. And to top it all off he was close, _way_ too close for Sakura to mount any sort of offense on her lack of speech.

His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, sweetly, "Ivy Valentine... " he chuckled seductively, making her half weak. "I always did love a girl who could wear men's clothes better than me."

Oh, he had _no_ idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**..Chapter Sixteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"I knew I should have taken those ballroom dancing classes freshman year," Ino muttered bitterly as she stepped off the floor when a waltz was announced. Her cold blue eyes narrowed as her boyfriend led her off of the dance floor and back to the munchies table. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into a pillar as Choji filled a plate.

"Aw, don't be sore, Ino. Here," he held a cookie out to her with a smile. "It'll make you feel better."

Not wanting to sour her boyfriend's mood Ino relented and took the cookie. She bit off a piece of the chocolate chip yumminess and wiped her mouth of crumbs. "I mean, look at Naruto and Hinata out there. I'm not jealous... maybe a little bitter, but not jealous."

Choji sighed and took a sip of some punch he'd poured. "You dance wonderfully, Ino. The steps don't matter."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled and her whole face softened up. "See, that's why I love you. It took me too many guys to realize it... but I'm glad I did eventually." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips, crumbs and all. She paused as she pulled away, licking her lips. "What was that, pudding?"

He beamed. "Banana, actually."

"Really? Where?" she asked as she leaned over the table.

"Right there at the end." He pointed to the other side of the table.

Ino followed his hand motion and her eyes drifted upward. They couldn't help but trace some of the dancers moving so fluidly in a way she wished she could. "Oh my god!" she hissed, eyes wide.

"What? Did someone spill it?!"

"No! Forget the pudding!" she half shrieked over his food craze, half over what she actually saw.

"What could be worse than spilled, top dollar, banana pudding?" He blinked.

She grabbed him and directed his gaze. "Sakura dancing with Sasuke! As herself! That's what!"

Choji visibly paused, considered and then answered, "No, still not worse."

Ino slapped a hand over her face and groaned.

ooo

He was so close. So very, very, _very_, close. She could smell him. She could feel every damned inch of him. His chest was pressed against hers. His legs brushed her own as she tried to keep up; not because she didn't know how to waltz (she took the ballroom classes freshman year at her mother's insistence), but because her brain was still fumbling for the controls to her legs, arms and any other external body part.

"My, you're nervous," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. Did he know? Is that what this all was? Is that why he'd asked her to dance? To mess with her head?

"Have we met before?" she asked, tentatively, trying not to be too obvious.

He chuckled darkly as he pulled her into another turn. "No, I never forget a figure." For emphasis he pressed firmly into her lower back, drawing her closer than before.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and realized, despite the good footing, he was wasted. He had no idea who she was. With the makeup, wig and clothing? She was just another girl at a party in costume.

Had he chosen her because she was simply the closest female in the vicinity? Was that it? She knew Sasuke well enough by now to know that he didn't pick his women by what was floating around in their heads. He picked them, and rarely at that, based on physical appeal and 'need'. Having been in his company for some time Sakura had seen what his eyes trailed after and listened to what he preferred. As lovely as he was and as much attention as he got because of his own looks, it was no real surprise he sought supermodel quality. When he did, rare as it was, it was hardly talked about or heard of, giving people the impression he was either gay or never liked sex period.

Sakura was _not_ the perfect ten by any means. She had the body of a gymnast because it was her chosen sport. Small breasts, narrow hips, muscular lean thighs and arms. Everything about her physically was just the opposite of what Sasuke would want.

But the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to think about it. Part of her _wanted_ to be just some girl he picked up, even if she wasn't what he normally sought, even if he had only picked her because she was the closest one by, even if only for a one night stand. She just hated that feeling of knowing deeply in her gut that one night would never be enough for her in regards to Sasuke. Ever.

Here, under the lights and in the midst of the glowing atmosphere... she was just another girl. She wasn't making a bet. She wasn't pretending to be someone she wasn't. She _was_ Sakura. And he was Sasuke; even if he was drunk and even if she knew he wasn't in love with her. Even if she knew all he wanted from was something purely physical.

Did she dare? Could she handle it? Would she ever be able to look at him the same again after tonight? Would she be able to touch him, laugh with him as Vincent and not think back on tonight as the year came to an end?

Naruto's words from that one night after his first date with Hinata came back to her. He'd told her to wait, to gain his trust and then tell him the truth. How would this equate into all of that? Sasuke was drunk, that much was obvious. If she did something with him tonight, as his wandering hands were indicating, would he remember it? Did she want him to remember it?

No, she realized. She didn't want him to. Tonight she wanted to be selfish. She wanted ignore what all of this might mean for her tomorrow, however wrong it might feel under moral context; because physically... it felt right.

As the song came to an end she felt him slowly stop near the edge of the dance floor. She pulled away from him tentatively and opened her eyes, cool emerald seeking his. As she did she felt his hands grasp her forearms, holding her in place. She felt his forehead touch hers. Her breath nearly caught as his obsidian pools opened and held hers.

And then... he just stood there, staring at her, dark eyes moving slightly as if reading her. His gaze was penetrating and for a moment she genuinely feared being found out. She feared he might see the cause of her own weakness and truth which lay hidden in her own heart.

She tried to pull away again but he held true.

"Come with me for a little while?" his voice seemed to beg this time, not order.

How could she say no? How could she try to walk away from the soft, willing, and weak look in his own eyes? Perhaps, even if for only that small frame of time, maybe not the whole time, but right then... he was asking her not as a man who was trailed after by every female in a five mile radius who couldn't be bothered by them, not as a man who rebuffed every favor with little care or concern... but as a man who'd been hurt, who was hurt and was wanting nothing more than _her_ favor.

"Ok," she whispered in reply not really knowing what else to say. The look in his eyes and the small smile that traced his pale lips was enough to make her forgo thinking about how wrong it might be later.

She uncommonly left her eyes slightly downcast as she wove through the crowds with him, hand firmly grasped in his own. The world around her became a haze, the people like blurs as she slipped between them all. All she could see was his back, his tall figure outlined in front of her leading the way.

She felt like she was in a dream. This wasn't her. Perhaps she was wrong. In a way she was pretending. Perhaps out of fear of him finding out who she was. If she acted too bold, too brash and too cocky as she normally did... would he see through her? Was it best to appear appeased and agreeable? Or maybe it was the dreamlike state more than anything else doing this to her. No other man had ever affected her this way before.

He tugged her down a long dark hallway that led to the bathrooms. She barely noted this as she passed them by, as well as, a few rooms for employees and the kitchens. The further they walked the less people passed them by. Eventually, there was no one around accept the two of them.

She said nothing as he opened a door pulled her into a dimly lit room. She gasped as he turned, pressed the whole of his frontal body into her and slammed the door shut in the process. His lips were like liquid flame as he mounted an assault along her neck. She felt his wandering hands run along her sides, her thighs, her ass. She moaned softly as his teeth nipped lightly, as his hands momentarily gripped her breasts.

Her hands wove through his hair and she suddenly found it it was just as soft as he imagined it to be. They roamed further and she tugged on his dress jacket, pulling and nearly ripping in her haste to get it off while his fingers fumbled with her breeches.

She pulled away from him only to take off her boots, gloves and slip out her pants rather quickly. Then she was back in his arms all over again. Her lips were partially open and a hairsbreadth away from his own. As she leaned in and moved to kiss him he suddenly jerked away and in the process they both fell to the floor with him atop her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just..."

Sakura scanned his features as they paused movement. Her hands were pressed into his chest and she could feel his heart, much like her own, ramming in his chest. She could feel his hard, rigid, erection as it pressed into her hose covered thighs.

He sighed and kept his eyes shut as he explained, "Kissing is more than sex. I can't give you that so don't expect of me."

Her eyes momentarily widened before softening. She was shocked at his honesty, by his open hearted claim in the midst of his drunken passion. "It's alright," she whispered in reply. "I don't mind..." she did, but she wasn't going to show it.

He said nothing more as his lips trailed a path down her neck, moving away the material of her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt, her corset. She arched into him as he lapped at her breasts and toyed with her nipples. She sighed and tangled her fingers through his hair again.

She became easily engrossed once more, so much so she hardly noticed the door behind her opening and barely registered someone shouting out the name of the man above her.

"Sasuke!"

She jumped as he jolted off of her. Sakura turned swiftly and stood up as he did. Her eyes met with another set of obsidian as a tall man in a suit who looked very much like Sasuke glared at the both of them. Sakura, being who she was, didn't even bother trying to cover her nudity, no matter the state of it.

Sasuke glared back and placed his hands on his hips. "What do you want, Itachi?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest after shutting the door behind him and leaned back into it. His eyes narrowed and his lips drew a flat line. Sakura got the impression he wasn't happy. But, about what? Certainly not over his brother sleeping with a woman. He looked more of a playboy than Sasuke claimed not to be, than Sasuke practically hid from the world.

"Don't do this, Sasuke," he muttered angrily.

"Do _what_, pray tell? What sin have committed now? Sleeping with someone out of wedlock? Aren't we being a tad hypocritical, _brother_?"

"You know what," Itachi snapped back.

"No, I don't," he retorted.

The heat that blazed in Itachi's eyes the moment Sasuke said that was enough to force Sakura to take a step back, even if only halfway. But his tone, his half raised voice, was enough to shake her core.

"You came here tonight under my instruction to gain some closure with Karin! And what do I find you doing? Trying to get back at your ex, who by the way left in tears, by sleeping with someone right in front of her!" His face was red with rage. "If you came in here with with this girl to have some fun, that would have been fine! But you didn't! You're _using_ her, _Sasuke,_" he harshly whispered the last of it. He shook his head and wiped down his face as he looked away. "You're cold, distant and any number of things that have given you the title 'the ice prince'... but nothing you've ever done or said was ever as low as this... " His eyes, soft, trailed to Sakura. "I'm sorry, my dear. It appears you've become a victim in all of this. If there's anything I can do.."

Sakura shook her head as she tried to regain some composure. She held her head high and forced a smile. "It's alright. If you don't mind... I'd just like to leave."

Itachi nodded. "I understand. You have my sympathies."

Sakura, slowly and careful not to fall over herself, picked up her clothes and put them back on. She ignored Sasuke's eyes trailing after her, boring holes into her back. She tried to keep everything inside as reality came crashing back to her and every Itachi said finally hit her.

She didn't even bother looking up as Itachi held the door open for her. But, she did hear him say, after the door shut behind her, "Did you even bother asking her what her name was in your deplorable state, brother?"

Whatever Sasuke said in reply was lost to her as she half ran down the hallway. She blinked back angry tears as she made her way back into the main party room. She was so upset and distraught, she nearly ran over Ino as she made her way towards the doors out.

Ino grasped her upper arms and appeared concerned. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, once again forcing a smile. "Yeah, I just don't feel well. I'm gonna go home."

"I saw you with Sasuke earlier... did he do something...?" She visibly paused. "Did he find out...? I was worried about you, you know. I wasn't sure what to do. I know he saw me at the last party we went to so I figured if I came up to you and tried to pull you away he might make the connection..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just really don't feel good. I'm gonna take a cab so you guys can go home in the limo."

"Honey, we can go--."

"No, don't leave on my account, ok? I've got some homework to finish up anyway and I need some sleep to do it tomorrow before going back to school on Monday," she said this rather quickly and tried to look honest. The last thing she needed was Ino trying to avenge her in the middle of some Halloween bash.

"...Ok... if you say so, sweetie." She gave her a hug. "Be safe and get better."

"I will," she said as she hugged her back and forced another smile. A moment later, a quick wave in Ino's direction behind her and Sakura was walking out the doors and hailing a cab.

She hadn't expected to find him here tonight. She hadn't expected to dance with him or nearly sleep with him. But, most of all, she hadn't expected him to do what he'd done to her.

She didn't know why she hadn't made the connection sooner. Sasuke had used her to hurt Karin because Karin was the ex that left him over the death of his parents. It would have been alright if he had picked her up just for the sex, or if he'd even liked her a little bit. This she expected from him. What she didn't expect, what she didn't want to believe, is that the man she'd come to know so well with such a soft heart in the midst of his close friends... was capable of acting just like the jerk she'd originally thought him to be.

It hurt more than she wanted it to and she didn't understand why. Other guys had done this type of thing to her before and she hadn't cared then. She'd even helped some of her guy friends make their girlfriend's jealous by doing the same thing.

No, she understood why. It was different with Sasuke because she cared more about him than the title friend simply entailed. She cared deeply for him. It's why some part of her had hurt over having just one night with him, hurt over going back to the lie she was living in Konoha High.

She was... angry. She wanted to beat something. She wanted to scream at him and tell him just how much of ass he was. She wanted to ask him how he could use her like that; as if she were dirt beneath his boots.

As the cab drove her home, as she eventually went to bed and as Sunday came and went, this anger only got worse. It boiled and stewed within her to the point that she was waiting for her own emotions to blow over like a bomb ticking in half silence about to go off.


	17. Chapter 17

**..Chapter Seventeen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke slept all through Sunday, nursing his terribly hung over state of body and recalled the many reasons why he didn't drink. A] He always got horrendous headaches that not even aspirin could cure, B] he could hardly move and, C] he didn't usually remember a blasted thing and what little he could recall was a haze, a blur of bodies, and mindless monotone color.

When he made it to Kakashi's class on Monday his eyes were still bloodshot red and the ache consuming his system could not be shaken. He was feeling better; at least enough to move and listen to people, enough to respond and talk. He hardly wanted to speak, but did when he had to.

He found himself kneading the bridge of his nose between two fingers as he sat down in his customary seat. The rumble of voices in the classroom all talking about what they'd done over the weekend made him feel a touch nauseated.

He reached for his water bottle on the corner on the desk and drank a bit of it as he looked to his left. His eyes searched for Vincent, wondering why he wasn't in class just yet. He hadn't seen him all weekend and this morning. He hadn't even encountered him in the hallways. He would have asked Naruto where he was... but the blond appeared to be a ghost as well.

It felt odd, in his book. It was a rare day he ever went to first period without Vince. Then again, he'd stayed home over the weekend and come to class from the front of the school, not the dorms as he normally did. Maybe he had just missed them both because of this?

He had been in a hurry to get here after Itachi gave him the cold shoulder this morning. He'd hardly spoken two words to him for the first half hour over coffee and the morning paper. It hadn't been until he'd directly asked him what his issue was that Sasuke found his answer. It was then a few of his memories from Saturday night came back to him.

He sighed.

He couldn't recall much of her face, or really remember how it had all went down. But he did remember starting something with Karin and dragging a girl out onto the dance floor in some vain attempt to get back at her. He would say he felt guilty about it, but there wasn't too much to feel guilty about. His self righteous brother was at fault as far as he was concerned. If he hadn't forced him there in the first place none of it would have happened. And damn it all, so what if he'd been drunk and childish? Karin deserved it after all she'd put him through. But from Itachi's point of view the girl he'd toyed with hadn't. That was what he was upset about more than Karin.

Sasuke still didn't see the harm in it. She was just some chick, after all. She knew what she was getting into the moment she agreed to go into that room with him. If she'd been hurt or naive enough to think he'd wanted more than sex from her then she had no one to blame but herself. They all did, all women. They never wanted him for him. They never wanted to get to know him for who he was. Like Karin, they all wanted him for one thing and what went along with it. Money, fame, security and popularity. Even with his good looks he doubted without the family business he'd be getting much attention. Better to grow into an old bachelor and keep his liaisons private and keep people thinking he was... gay... than to deal with all of those greedy leeches.

The ones who slept with him did so under the impression they could use him. In his mind he was getting them before they could get him.

Just as Kakashi came into the classroom, unusually on time and began the lecture, a blur of pink hair dressed in a familiar Henley style shirt made their way into the class. Sasuke's eyes followed Vince as he walked about the room and took his assigned seat.

He smiled. "Have a fun weekend?"

Vince shrugged as he pulled out his book and some paper for notes.

"Did you dress up?"

"No," he muttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he got the distinct feeling he was getting the cold shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he snapped under his breath.

"You don't sound it..."

The young pinkette said nothing, but he could see his jaw tightening. Something had to be wrong. But why didn't he want to talk about it? In all the time they'd come to know one another Sasuke hardly knew him to ever keep things from him. That was the great part about their relationship. They were open and honest. Not secretive and cold. Sasuke gave Vince a sense of respect he gave few, that he hardly gave anyone aside from Naruto. Whatever had happened must have been bad if was acting like this, right?

"Vince?" he whispered, reaching out to touch his arm. The way in which the boy yanked his arm away from his hand and stiffened under his expression of concern made Sasuke flinch.

What in the hell was going on? Had _he_ done something wrong? He didn't remember doing or saying anything badly towards his best friend. The last time he'd seen him was Friday at school before Sasuke had left to go home for the weekend to spend time with his brother. And then, as far as he could tell, they'd both been on good terms.

Sasuke turned around in his seat and gave his full attention to Kakashi as he spoke out details about the day's lesson and assignment. At least he gave his attention to him visibly. In his mind he was still trying to figure out what had happened to make Vince act like.... to treat him like...

...Well, like he normally treated the female population as a whole.

It didn't make sense. At all. It couldn't be that he was trying to reap some sort of revenge on him or teach him a lesson. He knew Vince didn't one-hundred percent agree with him about the way he treated women, but he didn't react this way over it normally. Hell, sometimes they both joked about it.

So, if he hadn't done anything wrong that he could remember and if this wasn't some sort of lesson Vince was trying to teach him... then what?

He kept trying to wrack his brain over the puzzle as the class went on. He took notes, he answered questions, but he hardly paid much mind to anything. Every now and then he looked over at Vince and when the boy happened to catch his gaze all he got was a glare in return. He felt like some explorer encroaching on some sacred ground, as if he weren't suppose to be there. As if he'd never been close with him to begin with.

He wasn't surprised to find out deeply this hurt him, but he was a tad shocked to find he might not be able to deal with losing him if it came down to that, if he'd done something to warrant being without his companionship. He hadn't felt that way since..

...Since Karin, he realized.

The idea, the feeling, more than shocked him. But it didn't stop him from jumping out of his seat the moment the bell rang, gathering his things and trying to catch up with Vince for the next class. He couldn't find him anywhere in the hall and practically ran to Kuranai's class for a chance to catch him before practice started.

When he got there though... he wasn't there. He didn't come even when class started. And as the day progressed Sasuke didn't see him again. He looked for him during the lunch hour, skipped out on one of his own classes to look for him in one of the classes he had. Even there, it appeared he was gone. He considered going to his dorm to look for him or even asking Naruto about him... but figured...

He sighed as he finally reached his own dorm room at the end of the day. He figured whatever was eating at his best friend, whatever he'd done, he'd simply have to wait to find out. Vince couldn't avoid him forever, if that's what he was doing. Eventually he'd calm down and tell him what was up. Everything would be alright.

It would have to be.

ooo

But, it wasn't.

Vince didn't show up for class the next day or the day after that. He didn't show up for first period or second. He didn't show up in the lunchroom. The first day Sasuke was hopeful, curious and obviously concerned. By the second day it started to ache and tear at him. By the third day he was starting to become irritable if not intolerable even to what small group of friends he had. Haku had left him to himself by the second day and opted to spend a couple nights with Zabuza, his newest conquest. The silence in the dorm room, normally something he enjoyed from time to time, made him even more concerned and worried.

By the time he made it to Fencing the fourth day with no Vince in sight he was near ready to drown himself in bottle just like his brother did time to time. The only thing that stopped him was the unmemorable way he dealt with hangovers. That... and Vince showed up to Fencing.

Obsidian pools softened and his features took on a sympathizing expression as the pinkette held his guard mask under his left arm and surveyed the empty room with some scrutiny.

"Where's everyone?" he asked tonelessly.

Sasuke, swallowing his nervousness and narrowing his eyes replied, "Kuranai called a free period today. She had to leave for an emergency... or something." He shrugged and said nothing more.

Vince nodded. "I better go then." He turned and moved to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out, surprised he didn't sound desperate. When the boy stopped and turned around to face him, expression curious but unreadable, Sasuke began to speak. "Would you spar with me?" He wanted to ask what was wrong again, but feared asking him outright might just make him do what he'd done Monday. Perhaps whatever he had bottled up would come out during a match? He could only hope so. The silent, withdrawn way Vince had been treating him was starting to slowly kill him. He hadn't felt so utterly messed up since Karin. A thought... which was a tad frightening. Had he made some sort of mistake in allowing himself to be close with someone again as he had her, even as a friend?

Vince paused a moment and looked to be considering it. His jaw tightened and he looked away. "...Alright."

Sasuke nodded and placed his face guard over his head and put it into place as Vince mimicked his actions. Both took a position at the opposing ends of a long mat and waited. As soon as the customary actions before a duel were taken they began.

Sasuke found himself overwhelmed by Vince's swordsmanship. He found himself defending and parrying more than actually making any sort of offense. The guy was angry, that much was certain. And he was relentless. Sasuke pushed himself to act faster, quicker and harder. He got so caught up he forgot to count points, he forgot how many blows he'd landed, he lost all sense of time as he continued. He didn't feel like he was fighting for the sport or the challenge. It didn't feel like Vince was actually doing any of it with the same flare he normally did. And Sasuke had a feeling, if the foils weren't tipped with a ball and if he weren't wearing a suit... he'd be bleeding out of a few more places than he ever imagined possible to land on another human being.

He saw an opening and twisted his weapon around Vince's. He jerked and with a smirk relieved him of his it. He turned and pulled off his mask as he watched it clatter a few feet away on the floor. He laughed slightly as he turned back to his partner. "Wow, that was--." But he wasn't finishing his sentence. His words broke off as Vince threw off his mask and charged at him, face a fury of anger and hate.

Sasuke dropped both his weapon and his mask as he threw his arms up and attempted to block his on coming attack. He managed to keep himself from being hit in the face, but couldn't move quick enough to forgo the punch to his lower abdomen.

He winced and backed up quickly in attempt to protect himself. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted as he dodged the next blow.

"You!" Vince shouted back, trying to hit him again.

"Damnit, you ass, stop it before I actually--."

Vince paused and snapped, "Before what? You actually fight back? Do it!" He swung again and Sasuke dodged once more. He kept on dodging and trying evade his attacks, but the more he got hit and the more he tried to evade the more angrier he got. Nothing he'd done could have bad enough to deserve this. Nothing.

"Fuck it," he snapped and threw himself at Vince, tackling him to the floor. They rolled, hit one another and knocked over a few chairs in the process. They pushed, tugged and both tried to incapacitate the other as they growled, grunted and yelled at one another. Sasuke had never been in a fight with any one person where he hurt so badly or had ever hurt another so badly.

By the time a group of students from their Fencing class made it back into the room for one reason or another and pulled them off of each other, both of them sported bloody noses busted lips.

Vince jerked in the arms of at least three students and spat blood on the floor as he tried to get at Sasuke. "Let me go so I can finish this!"

"What in hell is your problem?!" Sasuke shouted as two students kept him from moving. "You snap at me on Monday and give me the cold shoulder most of the week. You've been a damned ghost and I haven't seen Naruto at all. Then, today, when I try to make peace with you, you fucking snap!"

"You're one to talk about cold shoulders!" he cried back.

"What is that suppose to mean? I've never given you a reason to hate me, not once! And now," Sasuke continued with sarcasm laced in his voice, "out of the blue you treat me like I'm a damned leper. What did I do wrong?!"

Vince visibly calmed down enough that the three guys holding him released him slowly, under the warning that he stay that way. "Saturday night," he began with an edge in his voice, "you treated someone, a girl who genuinely liked you, as if she were nothing more than trash... _that's_ what you did wrong, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the ones holding him released him. "How do you..." he began and trailed off before snapping angrily, "Why does it even matter?! I've always treated women that way and it hardly ever bothered you before!"

"Before it didn't. You're right," he muttered. "But you didn't just toy with her, Sasuke. You _used_ her to get back at someone else... that.." he shook his head. "You can't treat people that way... as if they're pawns for you to move around and mess with to hurt others!"

"Is one woman really that important to you? Is one woman worth tearing a hole in our relationship, something that means something to me...to us..." Sasuke whispered, genuinely torn.

"Let's just say..." Vince whispered, eyes rippling with emotions, "she's a good friend." He tightened his fists at his sides, knuckles white. "If you had wanted to have fun with her, just fun, that would have been fine. If all you'd wanted from the start was a one night stand? I wouldn't have given a damn. That's all she expected from you, that's all _any_ of them ever expect from you, Sasuke... But," he whispered still, lips quivering as he half smiled in pain, "that's not why you did it. You did it to hurt someone. You did it to get back at somebody.

"Real noble," he muttered distastefully in sarcasm. "Real classy of you to make a girl feel like trash. At least, under the pretense that you actually wanted her, even if only for sex, she knew you wanted her... not," he bit off with obvious disappointment, "that she was no better than the filth you wipe off you shoes everyday!

"So if to answer your question about whether it was worth it, about whether she was worth it? Any girl would have been worth it, Sasuke. Even a bitch like Karin," when he spoke the last he turned and swiftly left the large room, door slamming shut behind him hard enough to rattle the walls.

Sasuke, with heavy heart and crushed soul watched on as he left. He felt his fists clench at his sides and his jaw tighten.

Why did one drunken, unregretable, moment have to ruin the best thing he'd ever had with an other person in his life? The one real, honest, thing he had?

He cried out softly and hit the wall nearest to him with his fist, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. He ignored his classmates muttering amongst themselves behind him as he walked out of the room.

For now, the fight was over. But Sasuke was no where near ready to give up or in. It wasn't a matter of pride, but that did equate somewhat. It was matter of loyalty and brotherhood. And right then... he felt as though he'd just lost his best friend to some chick he hardly remembered. He felt betrayed and angry, perhaps even angrier than Vince.

Part of him didn't even bother to consider the possibility that it might not be loyalty or brotherhood that had him vexed... but... perhaps...

...Jealousy.


	18. Chapter 18

**..Chapter Eighteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto flipped a page in his notebook, sighing as he reviewed formulas for a test his geometry teacher had told the class would come randomly throughout the year, about once a month, to make sure they kept things memorized. Really, he loved his enthusiasm, but trying to remember all those formulas on top of normal test reviews for the class was daunting. He was starting to get sick of angles.

He got up off his bed and grumbled as he closed his notes and dropped them on his desk. He reached for a tennis ball and stationed himself about ten paces from his door. Eying the basketball hoop tacked there he aimed and shot. He grinned as it hit true, bounced off the door, the floor and back to him. He caught it and did it again.

His time with Hinata had been great. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more than he'd ever dreamed. They didn't always agree and they didn't always like the same things; however, where she pushed he relented and vise versa. They fought from time to time as any couple would. The first time they had he'd been a bit shocked to hear her raise her voice to him. Hinata was shy, withdrawn and nervous by nature. At least she'd always presented herself that way. Surprisingly, it appeared that if you pushed the right buttons she could be quite the firecracker.

Getting past her father had been the hardest part. Naruto had to be on his best behavior for at least the first three or so weeks into the relationship. And until about a week ago he had to have her home by ten. Thankfully, time, patience and little respect went a long way. Once Hiashi realized Naruto had nothing but the best of intentions in regards to his daughter in mind he was ok with him. Talk about relief.

His time with Hinata was great... as for Sakura? He hadn't seen too much of her lately. In fact he'd seen damn near nothing of his best friend from the times grade school since Saturday night. When he came in from class at the end of the day she was gone. When he came home after his dates she was asleep. If he was still convinced he was in love with he'd say he was a tad jealous of Sasuke, someone he'd not seen hide nor hair of as of late either. He could only assume they were spending more time together. Because he spent most of his free time with Hinata it bothered him little, even though he missed them both.

He grinned and turned around. He closed his eyes and shot for the basket one more time. He waited to hear it hit the net, bounce off the door and back towards him. Instead, just as he released the ball he heard the door open and cry of pain.

"Motherfucker!" he heard a voice shout. "God _damnit_, Naruto!"

He turned around quickly, eyes wide. They turned wider as he spied Sakura, hands over her face, groaning in pain as if someone had hit her. "Christ! I'm sorry! I didn't expect you, ya know? Here, let me look." He came forward and tugged at her wrists as she hissed and winced in pain. When he pulled her hands away, revealing her face, he sucked in air though his mouth sharply and loudly. "What the fuck happened to you?!" he half yelled. His tennis ball couldn't have done the sort of damage to her face.

There were bruises all over her face. Her right eye was swollen and black. Blood coated under her nose and around her equally swollen lips. Her hair was a mess. Hell, she looked worse than she had the night they got into the brawl at Kiba's.

She sighed. "I picked a fight with Sasuke... that's what."

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke did this to you?"

She nodded.

He moved to push her aside and leave, fully intent on doing what a good guy friend should do in this sort of situation.

Sakura blocked the door. "No, Naruto!"

"Why the hell not?" he retorted lowly and motioned her face. "Just look what he did to you, damnit! You expect me to sit idly by and let it be? Seriously?!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as best they could in the condition her face was in and she tried to look as menacing as possible. "If I were a guy... would you say the same thing?"

"Damn right I would!"

"Oh, bullshit, Naruto!" she yelled out and hit the door with her fist. "You're so full of it you're overflowing with it!" She forced herself to lower her tone as she said the next bit, not wanting to be over heard next door, below or above in other dorms. "I'm playing the part of a boy here, blondie. Shit like this is going to happen. So deal with it," she hissed.

Naruto's jaw tightened and vein twitched along his neck. His eyes darted around the room in a frustrated manner as he turned and drug a hand through his blond strands, grasping and pulling as he tried to get his temper under control. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Tell me," he muttered, "you at least left him in as bad a shape as yourself..."

Sakura's quirked a smile. "Worse... actually. At least from my standpoint. I can't see myself right now."

"You don't want to," he chuckled out and shook his head with a sigh. "Well, while I'm calmed down why don't you tell me what happened, alright?"

She sat down on her bed as he sat down on his own across from her and related the whole tale. She started with the events of Saturday night and told him about Monday. Then she told him how she avoided every known place Sasuke would look for her until the late hours of the night, in which she'd come back to their dorm and crash.

"That explains why I haven't seen much of you for a few days," he murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed, touching a small bag of ice he'd gotten for her to her lips. "So, basically until today I haven't seen him since Monday. I'm not even sure why I went to second period." She shrugged. "I guess it's like pulling of a band-aid. I had to face him eventually. Better to get it over with than drag it out..."

"Well... what are you going to do now?"

"About Sasuke?"

Naruto smirked. "Who else, princess?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a questioning brow.

She sighed and looked slightly to her left, not quite meeting his gaze while she thought. "I don't know... I'm still mad at him. I'm pissed to be truthful. Not as much as I use to be... getting your aggression out does help..." she allowed with a waning smile. "But... he's still my friend. I guess... I guess I want an apology. I want him to acknowledge what he did was wrong. It's one thing to sleep with a girl with no strings attached, it's a completely different thing to use her as a ploy to hurt someone else; especially without her knowledge, ya know?"

Naruto nodded. "I agree... but this is Sasuke we're talking about. And _Karin_, hun. The woman who broke his heart and represents all of his absolute hate for the female gender as a whole."

"But it wasn't her fault!"

"He doesn't know that. You and I do. Karin knows. But, _he_ doesn't. What would you have done in his place?" he asked softly, trying to get her to understand his position.

"You can't really be defending him, Naruto," she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not..." he sighed out. "I'm just trying to give you a different perspective. There's no excuse for what Sasuke did. But, remember, until you... other than maybe his brother? He's had no one around to scold him for that kind of behavior. No one had a reason to. I never did. I'm just not as close with Sasuke as you are. And, really, it would have been a tad hypocritical for me to bust his chops about his treatment of women _behind the scenes_ when mine wasn't too much better _without_ trying to hide it."

Sakura nodded as she placed the ice pack over her swollen eye and winced. She understood what Naruto was trying to say. He'd always been very understanding of people. It's what made him a great friend.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem. Listen... I hate to do this to you... but..."

Sakura chuckled. "Go, you've done enough. I don't want to make you late for your date with Hinata. I've got ice and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine." She smiled as best she could manage.

"You're sure?" he asked, bright blue eyes narrowing in concern. "I can always do it another time, you know..."

"Would you just go, worry wart? Before I beat you too?" She threw a pillow at him and laughed as he dodged her blow.

"Alright, alright," he murmured. "I know when I'm not wanted... eash..." he grabbed his wallet and headed for the door, narrowly dodging another pillow. "You're aim sucks since you got a sex change!" he called out softly, shutting the door with a chuckle.

Sakura rolled her eyes when he slipped away. If she had the energy to, she would have gotten up and smacked him for all he was worth. But she didn't. She ached all over her face and she was sure by tomorrow her head would look like a squashed grape.

So, with little or no plans for the evening she fell back onto her mattress and yawned. She left the ice pack over her bruised and swollen eye while her lips remained partially open, more because of the severe pain that would surely come if she tried to keep them closed.

She shouldn't have picked a fight with Sasuke, much less anyone else. It hadn't really been her plan. Yet, the moment he laughed about unarming her she just boiled over, burst and found herself charging at him. She found herself hitting him, goading him into hitting her back and fighting like she a kid in preschool with nary a lick of sense.

She blamed him. It was his fault. Even Ino had never gotten a reaction out of her like this. And her best girl friend could be pretty damned selfish and stubborn when she wanted to be. No, it was just Sasuke who made her act like this, who hurt her in such a way it made her scream at the injustice, that it made her pick (and unwisely at that) a fight with him during second period. She could only image what would have happened if a teacher had been around. She might have gotten suspended or worse... found out for who she really was.

She was an idiot. She had to be for ever agreeing to this stupid bet in the first place. If she were smart, and by now she was convinced she wasn't, she would have told him long ago, went back to Suna High and forgotten all about this insane attempt at proving a point. It was a mute one by now, wasn't it? Ino might not want to agree with her, but even she _knew_ by now Sasuke wasn't gay. And Sakura was sick of the whole thing to point of just giving up, leaving and letting Ino win. Surely, one date with Lee couldn't be as bad as the torture she was currently enduring.

Ugh!

Would it have mattered if it were any other guy? Really? Or would she have just laughed it off instead of nearly crying in her escape from the party? Did it make a difference that she was close to him? What if it had been Naruto, Kiba or even Haku? She was close with Naruto but she could honestly say if he'd done the same thing she'd be more worried and disappointed in him than internally hurt or torn.

What _was_ the difference?

As she pondered this query a knock sounded at the door. She considered getting up and answering the door but decided to ignore it. She didn't want to talk to anyone other than Naruto. She didn't even want to see Ino, but doubted that particular nuisance was darkening her doorstep.

They just kept knocking and knocking. But, the more she tried to ignore it the louder it became, the more grating on her nerves it became, and the closer her headache came to being a full blown migraine from _hell_.

Growling, she shouted while sitting up, "I don't feel well so go the fuck away, jackass!" She waited for the knocking to begin again. When nothing came she smiled, lay back down and replaced her ice pack with a smile, and... sighed.

That moment of pure bliss last all of one minute.

Then... the door was flung open, slammed shut and a distinct lock was heard tumbling in the handle.

Sakura sat up and glared at the would be perpetrator. Just who in the hell was...

"We need to talk."

Sasuke... she should of known. Her eyes narrowed and she winced, forgetting about the bruising. Of course, this only served to make her angrier. "I'd say we talked enough, wouldn't you agree?" she muttered darkly.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied back, hands on his hips and dark depths twisting with heated, complex, emotions.

"Well, I happen to disagree," she snapped. "Get out. Now." She jutted an index finger in the direction of the door to indicate.

He stepped around her bed and stopped between the two singles in the room. "No, we need to talk about this."

Sakura growled and turned about in her bed so her feet touched the floor. She stood up, ice pack falling below and came as close as a foot away from him as she addressed him angrily. "That's exactly the problem I have with you, Sasuke. You have little or no respect for anyone. You just do whatever you want to. To hell with the rest of us."

"What?" he said in disbelief while staring at him as though he'd lost his damned mind. But Vince's expression wasn't changing. He was serious about his claim. He meant it. Sasuke paused and relented slightly. "That might be true," he muttered lowly. "That might be true about everyone else. But not you, Vince. I never treated you like that."

"Then why treat other people that way?" Sakura pushed him verbally as she spread her heads for emphasis.

"Because you're not like them!" he snapped harshly, hoarsly as he ran a hand through his short black strands and turned slightly, his side facing Vince.

"Like who, Sasuke? Like women? Like those conniving, selfish, money grubbing, gold diggers? Is _that_ what you wanted to say?" she continued sarcastically, unrelentlessly.

"You're not being fair, Vince," he muttered, eyes soft and pleading. "You know why I'm like this. You understand. You--."

"You're right," she interrupted, "I do understand. I do care. What you don't get," she said with a soft yet strong voice, "is that what you did Saturday night isn't you. It's a you I don't know. Someone I don't _want_ to know.

"Sleeping with someone with no strings attached is not the same as sleeping with someone because... because they're the closest thing you can grab at to get back at your ex!"

He shook his head, sharply inhaling as he considered how to present his side of this. "She hurt me, Vince. She hurt me in a way... " He shook his head. "She left me during my worst low... after we'd been together for years... fucking _years_," he whispered painfully as he closed his eyes and let his head hang slightly, hair falling to cover part of his face.

"And you think that justifies what you did to her?" she breathed, appalled. "Why is it so hard for you to forgive and let go? Why can't you allow yourself to find love with someone else? Not all women are Karin, Sasuke!" She tried desperately to keep the strain out of her voice and to not yell too loudly.

His eyes snapped to Vince's. "Really, you wanna talk love? Relationships?" he said this with a edge to his tone. "What about you?" He waved a hand upward as he spoke.

"What _about_ me?"

"Who is this girl? Why is she so _fucking_ important to you that our friendship, a friendship I though nothing could come between, had to hang in the balance over her feelings, Vince!? A girlfriend?"

"No," she uttered back nervously and strongly.

"A sister? A cousin? Some relation I've never met?"

"No!" she argued back venomously.

"Then she's someone you're seeing! Just not committed right?" he went on, backing him verbally into a corner as he got closer to him with each step, too angry to read into his own jealousy. "A fuck buddy?" he drawled on casually with his lips pursing as he guessed.

"I'm not seeing anyone, Sasuke!" Sakura replied desperately with an unrelenting tone. "God damnit, you know that," she muttered the last as if she had some sort of revealing evidence or he was too stupid not to see it.

"Then tell me, _Vince_," he said in that cruel, cruel tone he'd presented to Karin, "if you're not seeing anyone, if you're not looking for love, and if you _are_ sleeping with this woman for the hell of it--which is the only way you could know what went down Saturday--then how do you have _any_ _right_ to lecture me about letting go?"

Sakura paused, not really having expected that question.

"What is it, _hm_?" He drew in closer, nearly chest to chest, nose to nose as he invaded his personal space with little care or concern. "Don't like women?"

Sakura said nothing as her eyes narrowed and darted back and forth, trying to lock on anything but his penetrating gaze.

"You don't date, Vince. You look at women... but not the same way Naruto or Kiba do, not the way half our other classmates do. You don't sleep with them. Not that I know of. And if you do, you're better at hiding it than I am..." his whispered coolly.

"So?"

"Then _what_ is it?" he pushed deeper with a sarcastic smirk. "Or was I wrong in saving you from Haku that first night on campus?"

"_What?_" She couldn't believe him. "What are you..."

"Are you gay, Vince?!" he snapped loudly, no longer able to keep himself in check. He wanted to push him as far as he'd been pushed. He wanted to see how he liked to have his own buttons jammed down onto. He wanted him to admit that girl meant more to him that what he was telling him. He didn't know why, he just did. Perhaps, that way, he might have some leverage on him in this argument. He'd be no better than Sasuke. At least, that's what Sasuke told himself.

When Vince said nothing he kept prodding and snapping out accusations. He kept pushing and jabbing him verbally. "Just tell me the truth, damnit! Admit you slept with that girl! Admit you're not better than I am!"

"You want the truth, Sasuke?!" Sakura snapped angrily, closing in on him; as close as he'd been moments ago.

"Yes! Why the hell else would I be here!?"

"_Fine_!" she yelled, caring little for who heard them or not anymore. "_I'm gay!_ Happy? Are you happy you finally got what you came looking for you good for nothing, god damned, son of a--." she was cut off and utterly so. Moments ago she was pushing him with her hands, pressing her palms into his chest in all her rage and telling him what she felt he needed to hear. Because the truth, the real truth? She wasn't ready to reveal yet.

Sakura... was a coward.

However, nothing prepared her for what he was doing right that moment.

Kissing her.

She didn't try to wrap her mind around it. She felt all of it. She let herself go and softened in his embrace. She couldn't move aside from letting her eyes drift closed and her arms drop to her sides. She felt heady, faint and feared falling.

Then, just as soon as it happened... it was over.

He was gone.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into pools of endless pitch. She couldn't speak. She _still_ couldn't move. She barely registered the confused look on his face as he slowly took a step back, released her, paused, and walked out of the room quieter and more gracefully than when he'd arrived.

She stayed like that, staring into space for a whole five minutes. And when she finally moved, brought out of her daze by the sound of someone rapping on the wall next to her to 'shut the hell up' and 'quiet down', she had only one thing on her mind.

Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her.

And he hadn't been drunk.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I know for one I never place an author note at the beginning of a chapter, but it's really important I put it here this time XD.

For one, I know some of you will be a tad disappointed this chapter is only like... 2000 words or so. Sorry, but I felt where I broke the chapter was a good place. I'm also sorry this update too so damned long. You all are rather use t those quick ones of about two, three or more times a week. But this chapter was VERY important and I didn't know how to do it right. I mean, I thought the last chapter was hard. Last chapter had nothing on this one ,.

So, forgive me, and thanks for all the sympathies about Pop. Without further adue, I give you...

**..Chapter Nineteen..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke stumbled into his room. It was dark, unbelievably darker than the hallway had been. He could hardly see past his nose. And to make matters worse? He was sure he heard a groan from Haku's side of the room. The last thing he needed at the moment were any reminders of what had happened only moments ago in a room not very far from his own.

He stood there, trying hard not let his legs buckle beneath him and tried to check his sanity. Sweat beaded down his brow as he attempted to catch his breath not because he'd ran or marathoned his way anywhere; no, but because his nerves were on fire. His skin felt aflame. And if his groin were any indication...

He swallowed.

He tried to put it from his mind.

He closed his eyes, inhaled slowly and very quietly tried to make his way towards his bed. Perhaps this was all a dream? Some terrible nightmare gone wrong? Maybe, just maybe, when he awoke in the morning tonight would have never happened?

Maybe he hadn't really just open mouthed kissed his best friend on the lips.

Maybe.

And maybe that really hadn't been his tongue shoved halfway down his throat.

Sasuke ran a hand down his face, and blinked rapidly out of a combination of trying to get a hold of himself and out of trying to see more clearly in the small dorm room. He undressed as soon as he reached his bed, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. He practically wrapped himself up in a cocoon of blankets as he tried to forget everything.

Denial, after all, was much easier than reality.

ooo

Sasuke stared at the ceiling the moment he opened his eyes. They were darkened around as much as they were black. Deep and unyielding to his own torrent of confused emotions and assessments... he was lost. His lips were slightly parted and dry from where he'd been breathing into his mouth. He barely blinked as he appeared to stare beyond the tiled scene before him. His blankets were a mess, not that he noticed. They were tangled about his legs and drooping about his waist; his full and muscular upper form completely in view to any wandering eyes.

What had he been thinking? Why had he done it? What had possessed him... Where were his senses the moment he'd committed himself to such an action?

Was he...

Sasuke swallowed as the thought, the mere idea of the word entered his brain.

What had he been doing? Grabbing Vince like that and practically attacking him with his mouth? And he was gay? Since when? He'd been his best friend next to Naruto for months. Months! Why hadn't he said anything to Sasuke?

God, _why_ had he kissed back?

Did Vince like him? Had he this whole time? Why hadn't he said anything? Why?

Was he in love with him? Kami forbid... was he? How was he going to tell him he wasn't interested? Especially after what Sasuke had done last night? How were they going togo back to the way it was? Was there any going back?

Sasuke slowly say up and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he winced.

Why had he done it? Why?

Why had he kissed him?

You didn't kiss another guy unless you were into it... right? You didn't kiss anyone unless it was for some bet or play if you didn't want them, right? Good god, did he want Vincent?

Sasuke stomach curled as he finally asked himself _the_ question...

Was... was he himself gay?

Wouldn't he of had some clue or indication before now? Something? He'd loved Karin, right? He'd had perfectly wonderful, astounding sex with any number of women since her, hadn't he? He'd never looked at men that way before, right? _Right?_

Sasuke pulled the sheets back and stood up tomake his way to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and turned the water on in the sink before placing the plug in the drain. As he reached for the soap he paused and stared at all the things on the counter. The bar was lazily gripped in his hand as his eyes narrowed.

To the right of the counter were all of Haku's bathroom amenities and to the left were all of his. He stared at Haku's mixture of pastel and good smelling stuff. Most of it was definitely very effeminate. Flowered soaps and colognes, some make up and a pair of chopsticks for his hair.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to his side of the counter. A razor and can of powered shaving cream were a gift from his brother last Christmas. It was something he'd asked for if he recalled. His hand holding the soap dropped.

How many guys did he know shaved in such an old school manner?

He went on to the rest of his items. Many of them appeared inconsequential really. But in truth, many of them were top notch items. Items he went out of his way to buy as opposed to simply picking up in store at random without care like Naruto or Kiba.

No, no, no, he was not doing this right now. He was just going to wash his face, shave, shower and move on with his morning.

About an hour later he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and made his was to his bed. It was then, is over analytical mind noted the bedding.

Again, like his bathroom items it was top notch, top priced and he'd purchased it because he enjoyed the way the material felt on his bare skin. He thought back to Naruto's bed this year. All of the damned sheets matched... but they were simple cotton, right?

He grumbled and shook his head. He had to stop this. He was going nuts.

He reached for the door to his closet and slid it open.

And he stared.

His eyes scanned across the way his clothes were perfectly in order by color, type and occasion. Each shade was in perfect color order according to the rainbow. Casual with casual. Evening dining with evening. Everything was pressed and dry cleaned. And his best suits were in zippered up protectors.

He suddenly felt dizzy. He felt like he wanted to pull his hair out. He felt like he was caught in some twisted episode of the twilight zone and was never coming out of it. He didn't move. He was rigid in place as his eyes remained wide and his lips stayed flat.

"Hey!" Haku suddenly popped up next to him with a grin of utter joy as he slipped just past him and reached for a pair of thight jeans the color of deep, dark blue. "Mind if I borrow these?"

He couldn't stand it anymore.

He just counldn't.

He half yelled half screamed.

Haku jumped, wide eyed as he clutched the pants to his chest still on the hanger.

Sasuke half ripped his hair out as he dressed quickly. Boxers and jeans were pulled on as if he were racing in a marathon to see who could get ready the fastest.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun...." Haku murmured as he blinked. "I don't _have_ to borrow them..." He watched as he practically ran out the room and called after him. "Hey! You forgot your books...!" He frowned and shook his head. "I knew he'd lose it one day... being that big of an asshole has to have consequences..."

Figuring the pants were as good as his, with a grin he shut the dorm room and went back to getting ready.

Sasuke hadn't grabbed his books or his school assignments because he wasn't going to class. His wallet and keys pocketed and he was heading for his car. He didn't even bother turning on the radio as he sped out of the parking lot, figuring that was as much of a bad idea as had been looking into his own closet moments ago. Bothering to skim through his CD collection seemed right up there with eating worms. What else would he find if he dared? What other indications of his sexually unknown preference would jump out at him? The word metrosexual seemed so... dirty.

God, why had he kissed him? Why? Was it inevitable? Had he lied to Vince when he said the two of them were more that friends but less than lovers? Was it just Vince or was he attracted to other men as well? Had he been? Had he just never noticed? If that were the case... why now? Why wait until he was almost an adult for his hormones to spring this on him? He'd had tons of opportunities in the past. Thousands.

He liked women. He liked kissing women. He liked having sex with women. Wouldn't he have noticed at some point that he liked men... or at least liked them as well? Was that it? Was he bi?

His mind went through a hundred different situations, scenarios in his life where he could have or might have held an interest for someone of the same sex. And the more he tried to analyze it the worse it all got. He didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to be bi. It was one thing for everyone to think he was. He even joked about it. But, it was another matter entirely to actually be one or the other. How was he to even know? Or find out? Was there someone he could talk to? Did he want to talk to anyone about it?

The very idea of confiding in anyone about made his stomach churn for the second time that day.

And then there was Vince. How did he feel about all of this? He'd left him last night without even a word as to why he'd done it. Let's not mention that kissing him at all was huge. Sasuke didn't just kiss people. He didn't kiss women at all. Never. Because kissing... kissing was so much more personal than anything else. Kissing someone wasn't something you did because it really felt good. It didn't exactly make you moan for more. Not on the lips anyway. No, kissing, in his book, was something you did because you wanted to show your affection for someone. Hell... your love. And Sasuke couldn't love, couldn't be in love with, Vince... could he?

The very consideration sent his mind into another spiral of thoughts, confusions, questions and torments. It made him want to pull his hair out, scream and cry. He hadn't wanted to cry for years. And he certainly hadn't wanted to cry over something like his own sexuality.

As he stopped at a red light he let his forehead drop on the steering wheel with enough force to cause some level of pain. His hands dropped to his sides and he closed his eyes whilst he resisted the urge to wince.

What in the hell was he going to do?

His first instinct was to avoid Vince. Avoid him as much as humanely possible until he got it all sorted out. Talking to him in the condition he was in now would do him no amount of good. He knew he would say something stupid or seriously hurt his feelings. He might not yet be sure as to whether or not he was gay yet, but he was willing to admit all men had feelings to hurt, gay or not. Regardless as to wanting Vince or not wanting Vince he was still the best damned friend he ever had next to Naruto and before yesterday like a second brother to Sasuke. You didn't exactly go around kissing your brother... not without some kind of counseling or arrest record.

He need to leave town for a week. He needed to get a grip on himself. Maybe pick of a girl or two. If he did that... wouldn't it prove what he'd done had meant nothing? It would, right?

Right?

Then he could come back home, talk it out with Vince... and everything would be normal.

Normal...

Right.


	20. Chapter 20

**..Chapter Twenty..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Why had he kissed her?

_Why?_

She felt cloistered, confined, claustrophobic. She felt so many things he'd never felt before. Sick, not because what those lips had done to her insides, but because she felt torn in five hundred directions.

Why had he kissed her?

She wanted to run, scream and shout all at the same time. She, much like him, wanted to pull her hair out and cry at once. She wanted someone to talk to but couldn't form words. She wanted tears to come and didn't understand why. Every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. And if she said anything it was nothing but a babble of words that made no real sense.

Why had he kissed her?

And the emotions... god, there were so many. What did she want? What did _he_ want? She wasn't equipped to deal with this. Where did she even begin? He thought she was a guy! Was he actually gay? Wasn't she suppose to kiss him?

Why had he kissed her?

She bit her lower lip as she stared into space, barely listening to Kakashi's lecture. She wasn't even taking notes. It's not like it mattered right? She wasn't even suppose to be here. She was a she, not a he.

God, _why_ had he kissed her?!

A bet, some stupid bet she'd never planned on involving her heart in; hell, his heart for that matter. Is that why he'd walked out? Was he as confused as her? Was that why? Had he walked out right then because he didn't know where any of this stood between the two of them? Could she really go on pretending to be someone, some sex, she wasn't? Was it even fair to him? After all she'd found out about him? After all he'd been through? Was it right to do this to him with something like Karin hanging over him?

God, what did she think she was doing? She was way over her head.

He was gone, she was was lost and near ready to cry right there in the middle of class like some love besotted fool on some television drama for teenage girls with prepubescent hormones.

Why did it all hurt so much? Was it because she'd lied to him? Was it because she'd drug this stupid, stupid game out for far too long? What did Naruto know anyway? Keep it going until she got close enough to not worry about him hating her? Was he out of his mind? Sasuke was going to hate her once he knew the truth. She should of told him that night, last night when everything had been on the table. Damn her. Damn her and her own selfish stupidity. If he hated her it was no less than she deserved, right?

She was kidding herself. Even if it wasn't about the bet anymore she certainly wasn't doing this for him, out of concern for his feelings. She was doing this because she was afraid... she was afraid he really would hate her. That... damn it all... he would see her as he did all those other women, judge her not as he'd come to know Vince, but as some chick playing some idiotic game with his emotions. Hell, it was one thing to have been like... his best friend. But now? After he'd gone and kissed her?

Saturday night he'd told her, when she was a woman and not Vincent, that he couldn't kiss her. He'd tried to convey it was too much for something as simple as sleeping with someone he barely knew. But... he'd kissed Vincent...

Sakura drug a hand through her hair raggedly as she stared out the window to the outside, watching some practice game going on in the soccer/football field.

Did kissing her as Vincent mean he felt more for 'him'? He'd kissed Vincent but not Sakura in costume. Granted, he hadn't known Sakura, but that was the point of it all wasn't it? He hadn't known her, hadn't kissed her. No, he'd kissed Vincent, his best friend and a male. He'd kissed the guy he'd told he felt close enough to be honest and real with, close enough that she was pretty damned sure if she were a she (you get it) he would have been all over her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, emerald greens rippling endlessly.

It really wasn't fair, if you thought about it. As a guy she could get close to him, get to know him and be real. As a girl? He wouldn't have given her the time a day if it were her dying wish. He would have seen her as some... insect to fuck with and nothing more.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right and it made her want to cry at the injustice of it all. She wanted him. She liked him. She really, really had liked that kiss. It was the kind of a kiss a girl dreamed about getting from a guy. It was the kind of kiss that sent your toes curling and your insides rushing like water rapids. It was the kind of kiss you had a random and then did again like doing a double take on a painting because it was just that fabulous and you wanted to make sure it wasn't some stupid fluke.

Why did he have to be so perfect? Why did he have to so charming? Why did the asshole she originally pictured have to turn out to be such... a complex... wonderful... beautiful... artistic... lovely... and utterly irresistible representation of the male race?

She wished he was really a jerk. She wished there was nothing more to look into. She really wished that kiss had been horrible. She wished he was nothing more than what he showed everyone else. She really wished he had no reason for being such a jerk to everyone but the people he trusted with his heart.

She went on auto piolet as she stood up when the bell rang. She felt like a robot as she gathered her things and left the class. As she walked down the hall more and more thoughts, heartaches and regrets passed her over like a dark cloud.

She wanted him to be plastic. She wanted him to look more arrogant than boyish when he smirked. She didn't want him to have aspirations. She didn't want him to have loved and lost. She wanted him to hate women simply because he thought them inferior and not because one of them had broken his heart so badly he couldn't find the pieces. She wanted him to be stupid and unrealistic. She wanted him to be too wrong for her. She didn't want him to look at her and smile in a way he never did with anyone else. She didn't want him to laugh with her as though his soul was returning. She didn't want him to share private moments with her in the dark. She didn't want him to share his drink with her when moments ago he'd told Kiba he didn't want his damned germs. She didn't want him waiting for her outside of a party just because it wasn't a party with out his best friend. She didn't want him looking at her as though there was no one else in the room...

"Vince?"

Sakura looked up as someone called out to her. Her endless eyes blinked back a dampness she hadn't even known was there, regrets she tried to push aside, memories she was trying hard not to relive.

Haku smiled at her, books in his arms as he arched a brow at her, pale lips quirking curiously. "You... you ok, hun?"

Sakura forced a smile and nodded quickly. "Yeah, peachy. Just worried about some assignment for Kakashi..."

Haku nodded slowly and smiled back. "Ok, sure. Say, have you seen Sasuke around?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you two are pretty much linked at the hip most days. That, and he ran out of the room this morning looking like the flames of Hell were licking at his heels."

"He was?" Sakura whispered, trying not too sound too guilty or worried.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Haku went on, looking just inside second period with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Was he in first period with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, he wasn't... maybe he's sick? He could of went home, ya know."

Haku shrugged as he looked back at Vince. "I guess so. You'd know better than I would."

"I guess I would.." she echoed lamely.

Haku, if he noticed, wasn't letting on. He reached for her arm instead and said, "Ah well, he'll have to come back sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, sooner or later..." she mimicked as they both headed into the classroom. She could hardly shake that funny feeling that he wasn't coming back 'soon'. If he did, when he did, what was she going to say to him?

God... _why_ had he kissed her?

ooo

"Where in the hell are you?! Do you know how many calls I received because of you?! In just the last hour!" Itachi yelled into his cellphone from where he sat in his study. "Your headmaster is threatening to expel you on the basis that you didn't even give notice. Whatever the hell you're doing, couldn't it of waited until the weekend?!"

Itachi heard a groan, a very annoyed groan of which he held no sympathy for from the other end of the phone. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Where," he said tightly, "are you?" He tried hard not to break the phone gripped like a vice in hie right hand.

"...Cali."

Itachi exhaled slowly and tried to contain his deeply growing anger that was festering and threatening to burst at any moment. He idly tapped his fingers on the desk before him as his eyes narrowed. "You had better mean Cali as in some new hotel, club or bar in the some twenty miles of your school, Sasuke..." he glowered.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully on the other end of the line. "Cali as in bright sunny days, hot girls in bikinis and and endless supply of all the beach space I want at nearly any given moment, brother dear. That," he said with what sounded like a mock grin of sarcasm, "Cali."

"Three days, Sasuke. They said you've been gone for three school days. Do you know how many days they allow you before you fail the entire year? At least, unless you were hospitalized, at a funeral or need some serious counseling? Which, honestly, at this point? I'm seriously considering as a option!"

"Calm down, I'll be home tomorrow. Jesus..."

"Oh, you'd better be. Because if you aren't? You'll be worrying about more than your headmaster expelling you, Sasuke. Believe me on that one." Without waiting for a reply he snapped his cellphone shut, knowing full well if he stayed on any longer he'd say something beyond stupid and beyond repair in regards to his relationship with his brother.

Itachi sighed and closed his dark, coal depths as he relaxed as best he could back into the softness of his leather chair.

What on God's green earth had possessed Sasuke to do such a thing? Even when they'd both gone through the loss of their parents he'd never done anything so... insane. Granted, getting a hold of a fake ID and pulling the look off he needed might have been a stretch... but he would have expected something like this then, not now. Sasuke did his fair share of dumb stunts. However, many of them were never so random and all of them were discrete.

He sighed as his phone rang again.

That kid was getting more of an earful when he got back. That much was damn sure. He wasn't getting off the hook if Itachi wasn't.

Fucking teenagers.

ooo

Sasuke sighed as he snapped his cellphone shut in a much slower manner than his brother had on the other line. He'd heard the ear grating click before the line went dead. Not that such a sound was the biggest indication as to his brother's level of rage. He was livid and in all honesty Sasuke was a little more than sure he deserved it.

He stared down at his drink in the dimly lit tiki bar he'd wandered into just off the beach. He stared at the clear glass with copper colored liquor as if the item were holding all the answers he needed.

He'd been gone since Thursday after he'd left school. He hadn't packed anything. He'd simply hopped on the soonest flight out to Cali and bought everything when he got there. He hadn't fancied purchasing a new board, but hey, what was one more, right?

He slouched in his seat only slightly. To anyone who truly knew him he was the vision of pathetic. He'd spent all Thursday right up until today, Monday, surfing out his stress and trying to find the right answer. But no matter how much he did, no matter how many waves he dared to tackle or how many tunnels of rushing water he sped through... nothing helped.

He knew he had to go home soon. He knew Itachi would be calling anytime. And in all honesty, he'd expected a call much, much earlier than now. He was almost hoping his brother would have come to fetch him himself so he wouldn't have to go through with doing what he was about to do.

Why the task was so daunting him so much he didn't know why. No, he knew why. Which is exactly why he had to do it. Doing it would prove one of two things. A, he really was gay or B, he was bi. Neither result really appealed to him. Because in the end... he still wanted guys, right? Yeah, pretty much.

Did he?

He hadn't really looked at men anymore than he normally did all weekend. No, that wasn't true. He had, actually. Just to see if looking at them did anything for him. And in Cali he had plenty to look at. The beach was full of muscle-bound males all trying to show off for one gender or another. He'd even considered going to a gay bar at one point but immediately brushed the idea off. Why? For the same reason he was fearing his mission tonight. That confirmation that he really did...

He sighed before simply downing the rest of his thoughts with the remainder of his glass.

He had one night at this. One night. and if he screwed up his one shot, his one shot left in some town where he could leave, hopefully, all of his questions behind? Would he be in more trouble than when he started? Probably.

So, with that thought in mind, obsidian depths turned and gazed about at his prospects in the room. Lips curled in satisfaction as he spied a blond sitting with a group of her friends off to the far end of the bar, laughing with her friends. He motioned to the bar tender.

"Another drink?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied smoothly, "See that girl over there?" He gestured.

"Yeah?"

"Send a drink to her table on my tab."

With a nod and his drink replaced the tender went off to do as he directed. Sasuke turned away from her just as she looked in his direction when the bar tender presented his drink to her.

It was going to be a long night... he was sure.

ooo

Her hands were everywhere and he was glad to see he was more than ready for her. His lips were on her neck as her hands tugged at the belt about his waist. Items, countless articles of clothing were tossed aside as they stumbled towards the bed. She was laughing coly in his ear as she fell atop him.

The lights were ignored and left turned off. He was sure on the way in a lamp was either broken or simply on the floor somewhere. He hardly recalled her taking off his pants, much less his shoes and socks. She wasn't speaking and that was a good thing. He didn't need her to talk. He just needed to her to confirm his own masculinity for him.

But then.... Something wasn't right. Something was wrong and he didn't know what. Her hands were nice, her hair was soft, her skills were above par even if they were only just starting... and yet... he just wasn't as into it as he normally was. Why...? The woman never mattered. She could be terrible as he still always made up for it... And yet, this time? It wasn't enough.

He found himself imagining soft cotton candy locks and emerald green eyes. He found himself wanting to hear his coy laughter at a joke only they two understood. He found himself wanting more. He found himself wanting that same passion he'd gotten from just a kiss, just one simple kiss that lasted but a few moments, mere heartbeats, mere seconds...

He found his heart aching a way that told him everything about this was wrong. He found himself pushing her away, tossing her and all of her clothes out and locking the door to his room. He found himself sliding down the door, panting, sweating and near tears in all his confusion and loss. Alcohol did that to you. But, most of all...

Love, real love, the kind that made you ache with want...

..did that to you.


	21. Chapter 21

**..Chapter Twenty-One..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto stared across the large cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. The room was filled to the brim with students like always. Hundreds of round tables were everywhere and nearly all of them were filled. And if they weren't filled chairs held books or other items indicating the seat being held for someone in line at the moment.

Usually, he just sat with Kiba, Neji and whoever else tagged along at a table. But today his friends were no where in sight. He couldn't even manage to find Sasuke. Where the hell had that bastard been anyway? He'd hardly seen Sakura--again. After that long talk they had Wednesday night he figured he'd be talking to her a tad more; especially since Hinata had to go on a week long trip with her parents for a funeral. He then briefly wondered if maybe that's where Neji had gone off to today since they were related. However, since he didn't hang out with the guy unless Kiba was around he wasn't all that surprised he hadn't noticed really.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room once more. He smiled immediately as he spied Sakura. He was a tad surprised, as he approached, to find her seated all by herself. How had she even managed that in this crowded room? Not to mention... why? Dread, of course, filled him instantly as he wondered what else Sasuke might have done to her. The fighting he could barely handle.. if he'd done something more to her, something worse... well, Naruto really didn't know how much longer he could keep up this ruse at her expense. Bets were gonna be off if he hurt her.

He came up to the table in the corner rather slowly and leaned down just a bit. He waited for her to see him, even placed himself in her direct line of sight. Yet, she appeared lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't even eating, he noted as he looked down at her tray of food. None of it had been touched.

"Sa...Vince?" he corrected himself and waited for her to reply. But she did nothing. She just kept staring into space, looking lost and tormented. "Vince?" he called again. "Vincent!" he said a tad louder, trying not to shout.

Suddenly, her eyes focused on him, wide and taken off guard. For a brief moment she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It didn't last long. Immediately, her face softened and she smiled. "Hey, Naruto. What are you up to?"

He quirked a crooked smile himself and motioned to his tray of food. "Lunch."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Do you wanna join me?" She pulled out a chair next to her.

He sighed as he sat down. "Sak... I mean, Vince, why are you sitting here by yourself? All by yourself? Where's Sasuke? Didn't you talk to him?"

She looked mildly defeated and she reached for her small carton of milk and opened it. "Oh yeah, we talked."

"And?"

"And it didn't go well," she finished with a shrug and a sip through her straw. "Nothing else to tell, really."

Naruto reached for her arm and drew her eyes to his. "What happened?" he whispered so as not to allow anyone to hear them. "This is me, remember? Best friend since grade school. We've shared secrets all of our lives. We go further back than even you and Ino, hun."

Sakura blew a breath out through her nose as she looked away from him. She left her milk on the tray and crossed her arms over each other on the table top. Her eyes drifted down and she bit her lower lip

She really didn't want to talk about it. And then she did. She just wasn't sure what to say. for days she'd been wrestling with herself, wondering where he was. Half the school had been talking about his absence. And the more she heard about him the more she wondered if she was the cause of it.

"Vice?" Naruto whispered.

She closed her eyes and began to open up to him. After all, if she couldn't talk to him, her one and olf confidant in this place, who could she talk to? A wall? "This sucks, Naruto, you know. I mean..." she sighed, stopping as she tried to collect her thoughts. One hand tightened into a fist as she looked up briefly in frustration. "I came into this game thinking he was dick. That's what everyone says about him. I didn't... I didn't... I didn't really think about any of the repercussions...

"He's... " She looked down as she trailed off, head slightly cocked as her hair barely hid her eyes. "I came into this knowing next to nothing about him aside from assumptions. I came into this thinking he didn't have a heart to hurt, to break. I knew I was going to get close to him, but I never imagined enjoying all the time I spend with him. I never thought I would end up actually being his best friend, sharing his secrets with him and listening as he told me things he'd never told anyone else before me.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way," she whispered. "He was suppose be an ass, a jerk, a good for nothing prick with a chauvinist attitude. He wasn't suppose to be perfect, nice and wonderful underneath that cold exterior of ice. He wasn't suppose to have real dreams, real aspirations and real hopes that weren't... fake and filled with vanity.

"But... he does..." she half finished quietly. "He does... and everyday I learn more about him, spend more time with him... it's a day I want to tell him the truth, Naruto."

He watched her face as it changed and her voice grew weakened and filled with emotions. He watched as she drifted further and further from her goal, a shallow one originally that had all but turned into something worthy of a novel; as it turned into something people of all ages and genders would cry over as they watched it on the silver screen.

"Sakura," he whispered quietly so no one would hear as he drew in closer to her. "What happened? What changed after you talked to him?"

"He kissed me, Naruto," she breathed. "He kissed me and he doesn't kiss anyone. It's too deep for him. Do you know what that means?" She steadied her gaze on him, locked her emeralds on his sapphires. She didn't give him a chance to reply as she said, "It means, if he's not in love with me yet... he will be."

Naruto couldn't form words.

"I can't do to him what Karin did. I have to tell him."

ooo

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he fiddled with his keys to his dorm room. The tumbler in the lock was turned and in moment he was inside. The sun was beginning to go down outdoors he noted from the single window between he and Haku's beds across the room. It was Tuesday evening and he'd spent all day in the headmaster's office with his brother trying to convince the old coot he'd had a loss of his senses and needed the days he'd missed excused. With the promise to complete all of his missed work by the end of the week along with any new assignments he'd somehow managed to get off the hook since it was his first offense. Being wealthy in a school full of the wealthy got you no where. Especially with Sarutobi for a headmaster. The guy was hard nose through and through.

He dropped his keys onto his desk before flopping down into his mattress.

"Hey, where have you been?" Haku called from the door just as he entered the room and shut the door. "Everyone's been gossiping about your disappearance since Thursday night."

Sasuke sighed as he pulled off his shoes and dropped them on the floor. "What of it, Uke?"

"Just curious where you spazzed and ran off to," he murmured as he reached his bed and shrugged. "Nothing more. You were acting weird."

"Don't worry about it," he replied back, not really in the mood. He'd been lectured enough for one day as it was. He didn't need a recap from the school's number one gossip about the latest rumor involving him.

Haku smiled and sat down, looking like a cat who'd gotten the cream. "They were all convinced we'd run off together. Well, until everyone realized I was still in school. What were they thinking?"

"I wonder," he said cattily as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"I mean, if you were going to run off with any boy in this school it'd definitely be Vince, you know? We might be room mates, but you two?"

"Shut up, Haku."

"I'm telling you, if I were as close with him as you are? I'd have already jumped his bones. I fully expected him to be gone when you left. I had this whole thing in my head where you two ran off to the latest state that legalized gay marriage and--."

"Shut up, Haku."

But he didn't, of course. He was practically bursting with efflugence. "Too bad you couldn't wide screen my idea of the honey moon. That was all X rated, I tell you."

Sasuke sat up and glared at him. "Haku?"

He blinked, trying to look as taken off guard as he possibly could. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to burn your Yaoi graphic novels?"

He looked horrified.

"Then... shut up." Without another word Sasuke laid back down, closed his eyes and tried to relax as best any man could who was on the verge of losing all touch with reality; or at least what he called his reality for the last near eighteen years of his life.

This was why he'd left, even if only in a small part. Haku was gay. And he'd known the bastard long enough to know he could just smell his own kind. They all could, couldn't they? Yes, they could. They had to. And if they couldn't the one's like Haku, if they even sniffed a bit of it on you, were all about converting you to their 'side'. He didn't know what he wanted in truth. But he did know one thing. He didn't want someone like Haku trying to convince him he was gay when he wasn't even ready to deal with it all for himself.

Then again....

He resisted the urge to sigh.

Ok, so maybe the guy wasn't on the top of his list of people to talk to, but he was the closest thing he had to the gay world. At least the closest open 'closet door'. And, even if he was a big gossip Sasuke knew if he was careful about it the guy would never know. And if he found out? Well... he'd think of something right?

"Haku.."

"Yeah?"

He paused a moment, thought it through one more time and then pulled forth all the courage he had to say, "How did you know you were gay?"

At this Haku sat up and look over at Sasuke very curiously. He'd been joking earlier. Namely because he so loved to see Sasuke's feathers full and ruffled before him. Nothing more. A single brow arched, making him look very analyzing as he stared at the boy across the room from him on his bed with an arm carelessly draped out his eyes.

"Don't read too much into it, Uke."

"I'm not. I'm just, curious is all..."

Sasuke sighed. "Nevermind. Forget I even asked. It was a stupid question to begin with." He rolled over and opted to stare at the wall his bed rested against. The silence in the room was quiet for a long while and he fully expected him to either shut up about it or prod some more. The prodding more than likely. Haku could never just give anyone a simple answer. Ever.

"I was about twelve," he heard a soft voice say, much to his surprise. "But I think I knew long before then," he went onto explain as Sasuke stared at his wall, eyes shifting in thought.

There was a sigh. "When you're a little kid in grade school everything is still fresh and new. You're still learning more than you ever will later in life. Every little thing is fascinating and fresh...

"When I was that age girls and boys were all the same to me. My parents didn't believe in television so it's not like I had some set sexual preference staring me in the face. That, and they were always pretty open minded.

"Of course everyone expects the story of the little boy who liked to play with dolls and do dress up in lace." He chuckled lightly. "But I was a pretty average kid. I had friends. And I didn't realize I saw boys differently than anyone else. I was too shy to do much about it. And eventually I noticed the little boys all paired themselves up with the little girls... so I let it go.

"Middle school... there's were a couple horrifying memories pop up..." he sighed outward. "I didn't go to an all boys middle school. It was public. And like all social settings when your only starting to grow up... it's full of judgment and young stupidity. I dated, but it never felt real. And the whole time I was trying to convince myself I was something I wasn't because I knew if people found out... it's be over for me...."

Sasuke didn't say anything, He wasn't sure if he should.

"Then, about halfway through my seventh grade year... someone new moved into the town we lived in and registered at the school." Sasuke heard him say with bliss in his voice. "He was taller than most of the guys I knew. He was well dressed, well spoken, well versed in a number of subjects, some of which even I knew little about but suddenly wanted to know all about... I found myself wanting to talk to him, wanting to be with him, wanting to be myself.

"The problem was I didn't even know who I was. I'd spent so much of my life until that point, after I realized what I was, trying to be the exact opposite. I was scared people would find out, I was scared of myself.. of what it would mean for my life... This world isn't a kind place for people like me, Sasuke..."

Sasuke listened as it seemed as thought Haku was trying to collect his thoughts and his own voice.

He heard a soft laugh and imagined Haku was smiling just then as he retraced the path of his own memories. "But fate didn't see me being anything but myself as played in the cards. He approached me, he spent time with me and for a while I told myself I really could just be his friend. That it was ok and I could do it even while my heart was telling me something else, even as I slowly broke inside..."

Sasuke rolled over and sat up a bit. "What happened?" he found himself asking.

Haku smiled genuinely. "Well... the last year of middle school everyone was out partying at a friend's house. He was there just as everyone else was. There were so many people in the house... and it was rather large... " he paused. "We were both a bit drunk, I suppose... we ended up wandering away from the rest of the group and into a room somewhere in the house... and well..."

"So, you ended up together?"

"You could say that..." he half agreed with a waning smile as he looked away and out the window. "The next morning I woke up alone. I found out later he'd moved and transferred to another school. He eventually wrote me... but it wasn't really enough.

"He told me in the note that he knew he was going to move. That he loved me. That he'd loved me since the day he met me but he just couldn't find a way to tell me. He said he'd been afraid of what people might think and I felt as though I was reading my own thoughts. He said he didn't know if he'd ever see me again but begged a promise in the letter. He asked me to be myself from that moment on. To no longer lie to people and pretend to be something I wasn't, that I might just be surprised at what my friend's would say or how thickly their loyalties lay when things got rough for one of their own. He said in turn he too would one day find his voice to be real and that I was so much stronger than he was."

"Did you ever see him again?"

Haku nodded and smiled. "I did... but that's a tory for another time, right?" he asked as his face turned more serious. "Sasuke.... I've been honest with you and I've done what you asked. I've told you a story I've never told anyone else aside from my parents when I came out to them... so... tell me... why did you need to know?"

Sasuke sighed and scooted back on his bed so his back rested against the wall he'd formerly been staring at as he now stared upward and across the room. His arms dropped before him in his lap and he took on a look of half defeat and half confusion.

It was then, he related the tale to him. He started at the beginning when he met Vince. He told him of the time on the roof at Kiba's. He told him about all the time they spent together and all the things they shared together. He told him how Vince made him feel and the huge blow up they had in class that day. He told him about the kiss and why he'd left. He told him about his confusion and all of his fears. And by the end of it he felt as though a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Haku stared at him curiously but said nothing for a long while. He hadn't said anything as the whole tale and been related to him.

"Well?" Sasuke half blurted. "After all that you're not going to say anything? Not one word?"

"Sasuke..."

"Something?"

"Sasuke."

"I mean," he said as he half laughed bitterly while moving off his bed to stand and run a ragged hand through his black strands. "Anything would be nice. I've been killing myself for days now trying to find an answer, you know?"

"Sasuke."

He spread his hands wide as he gave his back to him. "And nothing I do or think is helping. How do even begin to accept something like this anyway? I've went my whole life thinking I was into women while the rest of the world wonders if I'm just flat out asexual or gay!"

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he half snapped as he turned to face his room mate.

Haku rolled his eyes and stood up so that he was about a foot's distance from him. "Do you find me attractive?"

"...No."

"Ok, now, do you find the idea of having sex with men, any man for that matter, something you'd enjoy trying? Do want men?"

"No."

"Ok, now," he went on carefully as he held his gaze, face impassive. "Let me ask you this... do you find the idea of having sex, a relationship, with Vince as something you might like to do? And don't answer right away... think about it, ok?"

Sasuke paused and said nothing for a while. He stared down at Haku but hardly looked at him. If he were looking in the mirror he would see the gears turning in his own head.

He thought back to all the time he'd spent with Vince. He thought back to every moment they'd shared and how it was different from anything else he'd done before. His mind went through a series of images, moments and memories. All the laughs, the smiles and the serious conversations about how they felt towards certain issues, movies, books, video games and hell even sports for that matter.

And when he carefully analyzed it for what it was... he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to have sex with Vince, but he had loved the idea of kissing him, he'd enjoyed kissing him. That single moment was branded into his mind as no other moment had been before it. The way he felt in his arms. The way he'd fit perfectly in every way.

Sasuke didn't quite get all the mechanics of it. But when he asked himself if he wanted Vince, wanted to be with Vince and if he was ok with the guy being with anyone else... well, his answers were simple and easy.

"Yes," he whispered in realization as he came back down to earth and replied to Haku, giving him his full attention. "I do. But.."

Haku shook his head. "No, shutup and listen to me, ok? You, Sasuke Uchiha, are not gay. I don't know what you want to call it, but you aren't. You're in love with Vince, not his body. You want him because you're attracted to the person his is."

"The person...?" Sasuke echoed, looking like a halfwit.

"Yes," Haku affirmed. "Sometimes, whether people want to admit it or not... things don't always work out the way we imagine them to. Sometimes you fall in love with your best friend because you can't help it, because they finish your sentences, because they're there when you need them to be. It's not your fault they weren't born differently, Sasuke."

"I'm not gay..." he whispered in realization as it all clicked.

"No," Haku laughed out. "You're not gay, at least not for anyone else besides Vincent."

"What am I suppose to do though?" he asked, still feeling as thought he needed some sort of guidance. He might have just made a pretty big hurtle, but he was still knee deep in swamp water.

"What do you want to do? It's your life, not mine, hot stuff," he replied with a coy smile as he stepped away from him.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. Really asking, when he thought about it now, seemed idiotic. He needed to talk to Vince. He needed to do it soon. Who knew how much one little kiss had screwed up for him? Was he ok? Did he hate him? Was he confused and worried?

"I have loose ends to tie up," he replied more to the room than to Haku.

Haku just smiled as he picked up his backpack and headed for the door.

"Say... before you go..."

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to that middle school sweetheart..?"

Haku grinned. "I'm dating him."

Sasuke half smirked as his room mate left the room, door clicking behind him. He couldn't help but admire him just a little bit. That, and he realized while it was story befitting the front cover of the newspaper or within the pages of some good book, he didn't want to wait years to figure himself out for Vince as Zabuza had to for Haku.


	22. Chapter 22

**..Chapter Twenty-Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"So, that's it, isn't it?" Ino's voice broke out over the sound of the stereo playing quietly in the background.

Sakura nodded and her eyes drew around the room as her forearms lay resting on the kitchen table where she sat. She barely watched as Ino took the paperwork away from her with saddened eyes and placed it in a file.

Sakura's features said her own inner thoughts. Not unless you looked deeply within the sea of her own eyes. But Ino didn't need to. She'd told her everything. Come next week on Monday she'd be back at Suna High, back where she belonged. Back in clothes that suited her gender. Back in a place where rubbing elbows with the boys didn't mean much more than flirting with them. If she had any regrets aside from Sasuke, it would be the lack of being this other person she'd grown to love so much. Aside from the hurt it would cause him when she told him, this had been a life experience for her. There were so many things she'd learned while walking in the shoes of a man, a male student in an all boys school, that she would have never learned otherwise. She was sure it was an experience she would never get again.

Sure, both she and Naruto knew she had been herself the entire time. She was nearly positive he treated her as he would any of his other male friends (discounting overprotective intentions) because of the childhood history they had. But, in being a male, as she'd gone over before, there was so much the guys shared with you, did with you, that they wouldn't have done quite the same way had she been seen as a woman in those situations.

These were the things she treasured. The freedom that went along with being male. And there was a certain freedom. You weren't required to impress the other gender in quite the same way. You didn't have to constantly focus on being absolutely perfect in a situation involving a group party of guys. As woman you might have, but not as a man.

These were experiences she would take with her for the rest of her life. It was an insight that could very well do many things for her as she grew into adulthood and chose a career to do along side gymnastics.

However, even with all of this in mind, nothing could quite soothe the ache she was feeling over Sasuke. She was grateful for everything she'd gone through accept the part where she had to go through breaking his heart and shattering his soul.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Ino asked, eyes soft as her hand moved to gently rest on Sakura's. "You still have time, maybe if you¾."

"No," she interrupted her and quickly pulled forth a depressed yet strong smile. Her tone became soft as she locked her eyes with Ino's. "I can't. I just can't. He deserves to know the truth and I've lied to him long enough. I won't do what she did to him, not in his eyes."

"Aren't you worried he'll hate you? At least with a bit more time, maybe..."

"He'll just hate me more, Ino."

Not really knowing how argue with that and sure that her friend would disagree, firmly rooted in her choice, Ino nodded and released her. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight after I pack up."

Ino nodded and paused for a long while. Not really thinking there was too much left to be said Sakura stood up from her dining room table and headed out to leave.

"Wait! Sakura!" The blond stood up and faced her, blue eyes rippling.

Sakura turned and paused at the swinging door out.

"I know this was all game in the beginning. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this dare... and regardless of how we decide to settle it later... much later actually..." she offered a genuine smile meant for humor. "Well... I just hope it all works out for you tonight. I hope I lose. You're happiness is more important."

Sakura's brow furrowed at these words. She knew Ino well enough to know the underlying tone. "You acting like I'm in love with him..."

Ino blinked. "That's why you're going through all this trouble isn't it... because you're in love with him...Well... you are... aren't you?"

ooo

Twin pools of obsidian normally filled with malice, discontent or disappointment stared out at the stilled, endless pool of what looked pitch black with newfound appreciation, happiness and the eagerness to start something fresh and new. But, laying beneath all of this and easily seen as well was a touch of nervousness, anxiety and bits of fears laced through as well.

The stained oak gazebo sheltered him where he sat in the swinging bench as he stared on contently and at peace. Despite all of his mixed emotions he did feel at peace. It was the first time in a long time in his own life he felt as though he had a real sense of obtaining what he imagined he never would because of Karin had done to him. He'd never really imagined it would be with another man, he wasn't quite sure how to explain that to himself, much less anyone else... but right now those details weren't so loud or bothersome.

Sure, he wondered what his brother would think when and if he brought Vince home to meet him, introduce him as what he truly was to Sasuke. It was important to him and a conflicting factor. Itachi had never really discussed his feeling about homosexuality. On occasion he'd joked about hot lesbians, but aside from that nothing really. Just normal guy stuff. On the other hand, he'd never said anything against them either. So, who knew in the end.

There was always the school to consider, his peers. What would they think? His friends, or those close enough to at least half knew him never really knew he had sexual encounters because of his privacy? They too joked about his rumored homosexuality. Still, they never got serious about it and many of them appeared to accept Haku on some level. After all, he'd always been gay in the school.

He tried to think back to any number of other boys who's come out in the school. Some students had shunned them, but in the end it had never been a very large matter. And the homophobics generally just steered as far away from them as all possible. He supposed he didn't have too much to worry about in the end.

Still, all of this was based around the idea that Vince actually accepted him in the end.

He'd seen him in class today, but he'd avoided him in both periods. He'd paired up with someone else during Fencing. Sasuke naturally assumed he wasn't quite sure where they stood just yet. And his disappearance couldn't have been a factor in that sense. He'd given him the space he wanted for the duration of the daylight hours. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of his peers or in the school to begin with. Instead he'd slipped a note under his door to meet with him here, at this particular park and at this spot. Directions were detailed in the lettered with a vague wish for him to come.

He was nervous, but he had no reason to think he wouldn't show up. They were still friends after all. He wasn't entirely sure Vince would return his feelings, but he had high indications he would. That kiss hadn't been one sided after all... But even these thoughts, assurances, rarely quelled the rapid beatings of one's heart. At peace he might be in many respects, but nervous he still was in others.

He nearly jumped as he heard a vehicle pull up into a parking space behind him. He resisted the urge to stand up or turn around as the lights flickered off and near blackness surrounded him once more. Aside from the twinkling of lights in the distance all was ebony and dark cobalt in hue.

He heard the crunching of leaves and the footfalls behind him. And it wasn't until someone settled down in the swing beside him that he moved at all. Even that was a mere shifting of his seating position in false discomfort.

"It's pretty out here," the pinkette suddenly said, breaking the near silence. An errant breeze, soft chirps and crickets barely made any real sound outside of the background effect he enjoyed here. "Never really pegged you for the total outdoorsy type."

He nearly scoffed, but still didn't look at him. "I surf... don't I?"

"That is a bit different... well, it's not like sitting in a park and listening to the breeze," she gave back in rebuttal, smile curving her lips.

Sasuke half smiled. "It's still zen..."

"...True..."

A paused drifted between them both, but not one that was laden with uncomfortable undertones. No, instead you could almost feel the need from both of them to give out information, release something, talk. Secrets were bated breaths away from being released and exposed to new vulnerabilities.

Both spoke out at the same time.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

"I have something important to tell you, Vince."

Both parties paused as their eyes locked right when they turned to one another. Neither really knew what to say, both lost in the tension, the emotions and deeply rooted insecurities, questions and answers they wanted from one another.

Sasuke finally shook his head. "Let me go first. You've said enough to me in the past week. And because of that I've had a lot to think about."

"But, I¾."

Sasuke placed a finger over his lips as his eyes softened and he whispered. "I owe you some answers first. Give me that..."

She didn't want him to say anything first. She didn't want him to say anything that would make all of this hurt worse for the both of them when she finally told him. But she knew Sasuke was pig headed when it came to make certain choices when he had that look in his eyes. And he did. There as nothing she could do to get him to let her speak first.

Defeated, she nodded.

Sasuke eyed Vince a moment longer before turning back to look at the scene before him. His face appeared expressionless despite the fact that he was deep in though. A hundred different ways to start this went through his mind. All of them good or bad in one way or another.

The best way, though, the the honest one; the one that came from the heart.

Sasuke took in a slow breath as he began. "When I was much younger everything was easier for me. Like most kids my age in the life I lead... I wanted for nothing. I went to good schools, ate good meals and for the most part I was... happy.

"My parents had house parties all the time to celebrate one thing or another. Friends and business partners were invited regularly. During the summer I had little time to do as I wanted because of this. I was bored in those situations. I envied other children who could go play as they wished. The ones who didn't have a perfectly set schedule for everything. The one's who didn't have a constant babysitter or nanny walking around everywhere they went...." He paused as he gathered more of his thoughts and didn't look at Vincent. His mind, his thoughts, were in another place.

"The summer of the year I ended second grade my father became very close with a businessman who did much of his work on the east coast in California. At the time I didn't really care. I was kid, after all. Smart... but still too young to know that much about business. And since my father was far more interested in my brother taking over the family trade... well... I was left on the back burner.

"Children were always invited to the events my parents hosted. Usually we were sent to another part of the house to entertain ourselves," he explained as his eyes grew father and farther away in contemplation, as his lips half pursed.

"At that age I wasn't like I am now... " he added. "I didn't have the burdens I do... Like I said," he went on, looking to be reassessing himself, "My life wasn't perfect, but I found other ways to enjoy what I had despite being an overwhelming nuisance to my father." He smiled sadly, briefly, still not looking towards him.

"And that year, that night, everything seemed to change for me. One moment," he reflected, "I was laughing a few boys, over some stupid thing or another... and the next... all I could see was red..." he trailed off with a small, but very real smile as his eyes darted downward, though not really looking at anything.

"She was loud, obnoxious, crude and most certainly not who I would have ever imagined myself with. Neither of us did. In the end, we became fast friends. We looked for one another at every party hosted at one house we were drug to or another. We had each other's backs and we stood up for one another whenever the time called for it. We took the the blame for one another when it came down to it. In the end.... " he trailed onward, eyes narrowing, "she was my best friend..." He paused to collect his emotions as he forced himself to go on as his jaw tightened momentarily and his eyes shut tightly on reflex.

Somehow he managed to go on, however, "Right before the start of fifth grade we were both told by our parents betrothal arrangements had been made and signed. My father already had an heir¾Itachi. He had no use for me aside from business contracts, I suppose." He shrugged and sighed. "Karin was and is the only heir to her father's company. In this age it's not exactly required or expected that a male should run the family business... but, she would eventually have to marry. At least that's what was expected of her at the least. So, our parents figured it was a win win situation since it was obvious we both enjoyed each other's company to begin with.

"We were kids, the most we did in reference to a declaration like that was wrinkle our noses and stick out our tongues at one another at the time. Although, as time passed... we did get closer. We began to accept the fact that we would end up together for the rest of our lives. And... we were ok with that. We were comfortable with one another. We'd known each other most of our whole lives until then. And we did love one another, as best friends and as a couple..." He was trailing off again. But this time because he was close to going into detail about deeper, more serious memories.

"The night I came home to find my parents... it was the worst moment in my life. Nothing, I thought, would ever compare to it." Sasuke leaned forward slightly. He did his best to keep from shaking, he did his best to keep his tone even as he licked his lips and looked straight ahead. He tightly clutched his hands, interlinked into one another in order to keep them from shaking at least as unexpected, age old wounds reopened afresh.

"But, I was wrong... so wrong," he whispered. "The one person in the whole world I thought I could count on, the one woman I loved with all my heart, dedicated my entire being to, my entire soul to... left me. She left me with nothing more than a paper thin excuse and pile of cutting words. She never loved me, she'd only played along because of the connection it would provide her family. She ended in telling me the confession she'd made to me as a young girl was as empty as any other childhood confession could be.

"She left me when I needed her most, Vincent." He finally turned to look at him, taking his hands in his own, ignoring the wide eyed, look in the other man's eyes. His eyes bore into his as he pulled his hands to his chest, pressing Vince's flat palms there. His eyes were deep and drowning in emotion.

"I ran because I was afraid, Vince. I ran because I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want someone telling me they don't mean it, or they don't want to be in this for keeps. I don't want to spend the next three years or more with you only to find out in the end you've changed your mind.

"I've only ever loved one person my whole life... one. And now, finding that again, with another man of all people? It's ... frightening," he whispered in admittance. "And it took me almost a week to somehow come to grips with it. I love you, and I might not know exactly how this is all suppose to work... but, I'm willing to try... if you'll have me..."

Sakura was speechless. She was stunned and couldn't find words. Her emerald depths were wide and caught in his own of pitch. She could feel the warmth in his chest trailing down her fingertips, her hands, her arms and finally as it caused a melting warmth to pool within her stomach. Her arms trailed goose bumps and her lips parted.

She didn't know what to do. Fear encompassed her from all around. She was normally strong willed, courageous, bold and frank in all she did. But, before this man, humbled and fearful, she did everything she could to fight tears. Tears not only for herself and the situation, but for him as well.

Ino was right.

Sakura was in love; in love for the first time in her life.

That added in with all the other conflicting emotions slapping her right in the face made her feel like an animal caught in a trap that would only end one way tonight. With two horribly broken hearts.

Sasuke smiled slowly as his eyes softened and he released his hands. "I don't expect an answer tonight. I just wanted to let you know how I feel..." With that, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips onto the pinkette's. It was brief, bittersweet and far too perfect, too short and too cinamatic.

When he pulled away and stood up Sakura was left slowly opening her eyes to stare forward.

Sasuke looked down and smiled. "Let me know what you choice is once you figure it out, ok? Just... don't take too long..." With that, he was leaving, walking away into the might and back to his car.

Again, Sakura was left alone after a kiss that sent her heart racing, aching and her chest blooming with emotions. It wasn't long after that the first tear came... and then another, another ...

...and another.

Another for being a coward and for what she couldn't say, what she would do to him in the end.


	23. Chapter 23

**..Chapter Twenty-Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke rolled in his sleep for a good hour after he got back to his dorm. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt as though he was forgetting something. He just couldn't doze off. Which was weird. He hadn't slept well the past few days because he hadn't known what to really do with himself. Now, after finally talking to Vince, after getting if off his chest and sorting out his emotions... he couldn't figure out what was holding him back. What was bothering him?

He sighed and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. The room was dark and his eyes had adjusted. All he could see were the dips and marks in the white foam squares above. The air conditioner coming from the vent sounded mildly in the background.

He hadn't said anything back to him, was that why? Sasuke had told him he was perfectly ok with not getting a response yet. He meant that. He knew how hard it had been for himself to get to this point. Why would he expect anything more from Vince?

No, that wasn't it....

He closed his eyes and thought back to earlier that that night. And when he did, he nearly smacked himself. Vince had something to tell him. Sasuke had been so wrapped up in confessing his own feelings, telling his own story... that he'd completely overlooked Vince's needs, his important information to reveal.

With a short sigh he pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed. He grabbed a robe laying over the chair at his desk and wrapped it about his body. After doing so he left the room and quietly as possible and headed towards Vince and Naruto's dorm room.

How could he have been so selfish? He should of just asked him what he'd meant by all of that. He should of asked him what he'd meant to tell him. It could have been important; as important as Sasuke's confession.

When he reached the door he gave a few raps upon the wood surface and waited. He knew it was a little late, but Naruto should have still been up at the least. And Sasuke wasn't getting and rest until he talked to Vince. He waited patiently as he heard a soft curse and a few footfalls. Moments later the door was opening.

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto's ruffled hair. "Were you asleep?"

He half smiled and ran a hand through his errant strands. "Nah, not really. It's just been a rough night is all... what's up?"

"Is Vince here?"

Immediately Sasuke noted the drop in his features. His blue eyes said so much more. He went from being half tired and mildly depressed to downright unhappy in the matter of a seconds. "No."

Sasuke blinked, confused. "Why? Did he have to go home for the night? Is he not feeling well? I really need to talk to him."

Naruto allowed for a long sigh. "Wait right here, I'll be back."

Sasuke wanted to argue but the moment his mouth opened Naruto was gone and door and softly shut. Seconds later, before he could even form a coherent thought the door opened and again and a long white envelope was handed out to him. "I was told to give this to you tomorrow... but since you here now..."

He took it slowly, eyes narrowed. "What's this?"

"A note from Vince," he replied solemnly and with a frown. "He... packed up earlier tonight. When he came back... well... he gave me this note, hugged me and left with everything he had. He told me to tell you he was sorry and everything he felt you needed to know was in there." He paused a moment. "He also said..."

"What?" he half snapped in desperation.

Naruto shook his head as he leaned against the doorframe. "He told me to tell you that no matter how much you hate him he hates himself that much more..." Naruto watched Sasuke and waited. He watched as his features slowly went from confusion to outright placidness. In the weeks it had taken Sakura to make him into a smiling, happy, laughing man.... all came crashing to dust as he shifted to the man Naruto once knew. Immediately, he reached for him, in some attempt to comfort him.

Sasuke stepped back. "Save it," he half spat. Without much else he just turned and left on his trek back to his room. He ignored Naruto as he called after him. He barely listened even as the calling stopped. When he made it back his own room he sat down at the desk, flicked on the small lamp there and used a letter opener to cut the note open. He pulled the folded sheets of notebook paper out and began to read...

_Sasuke~_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left. Naruto will have already given you my message. I would ask you not to hate me, but I realize that is an impossible hope; especially after what I've done to you._

_Right now I imagine you're asking yourself why I've done this., why I left, why I didn't speak to you myself. In truth, if I had the courage to say those words I would have the night you told me you loved me. You have called me courageous, bold, brash and frankly spoken. I can agree in many respects that you are right... however..._

_When it comes to you? I'm not._

_Everything is complicated with you, everything is perfect and wonderful when I'm with you. You're more than I deserve and far more than I ever expected. I came you with the impression that the young man I had met was cold, distant, arrogant and rude. I painted a picture of you as someone who was stuck up and cared little for anyone around you, mostly women. I couldn't understand what Naruto saw in you as a friend. But, as we both know.. the guy can be a tad misguided..._

_...But now I see what he sees in you. Naruto didn't get the chance to really see it. He saw it without ever really having to look because that's the kind of guy he is. He gets under your skin and refuses to leave anyone behind._

_You... are amazing._

_You have the heart of a poet and soul of a Zen Buddhist. You dream up things I was close enough, lucky enough, to have seen with you. I soon realized, as time progressed and as my friendship with you bloomed, that you were not cold, cruel or arrogant... well, a little arrogant... but that's alright. Because it was you._

_You distanced people not because you despise them... but because you fear them. You cut women off as nothing more that objects as other men do because you feared what laying your heart on the line might mean. It's wrong and cruel in many ways what you do, but at least I understand why. I'm glad I had the opportunity and the privilege to learn that about you. I regret none of the time I spent with you. If I have one regret... it's not telling you why I'm leaving._

_I _am_ a coward. I love you too much to hurt you or tell you the real reason why I can't be there anymore. Maybe it's selfish, but I'd rather you just remember me as someone who loved you in return, as someone who was your best friend and more, as someone who shared your secrets with no one but you, as someone I could share my passions with, my own secrets. I want to remember you as I did that night, loving me and looking at me with eyes filled with happiness... not hate._

_If I were more selfish I'd ask you to wait for me to tell you the truth, I'd ask you to hold on to what we had. But... I'm not. I won't tell you I'm coming back. I won't tell you we'll see each other again. But..._

_...I'd like to think... if it's meant to be... fate won't keep me from you._

_Forgive me, if you can._

_~Vincent._

Sasuke stared down at the pile of notebook paper, frozen and not entirely sure as to how he should feel. His face was impassive, his position at the desk rigid; as if when he moved, he might lose it all in one shot.

How was one suppose to feel after the person they loved most... left them? With no indication as to why, other than there was a truth they could not reveal? He wanted to say it was just like when Karin left. He wanted to say it hurt as much as it did then. But... it didn't. It wasn't the same. It was almost worse and better at the same time. He couldn't write Vincent off in a cold manner and erase him from his life was easily as he'd done Karin in person. He couldn't act as he had in middle school, a child crying out in anger and screaming until his lungs ached.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't find the tears. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to rip anything, something, to shreds, but he couldn't find the will to move. His heart ached in a way he couldn't possibly begin to analyze. He'd finally come to a place in his life, with someone he trusted again, to give that which he didn't think he had the strength to give any longer. And, in doing so... he was lost.

It took Sasuke about an hour before he got up from where he sat and made his way to bed, light turned off. When he managed to get some sleep it wasn't comforting or blissful. Instead, his dreams were filled of a young man with cotton candy strands and sea green eyes that sparkled like emeralds...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Ok, I know this chapter was incredibly short. And I really did try to find a way to make it longer, but I just couldn't. To do so for the sake of a large, more satisfying word count would have just been beating a dead horse. It's perfect right where it's at considering what i'm planning for next chapter. I guess... be happy I got it out so soon? Well, I hope you are anyway. At least enough to forgive the less-than-2000-words flaw going on up there.

**--Blade**


	24. Chapter 24

**..Chapter Twenty-Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_One and a half months later, the day before Christmas break..._

A loud bell rang out loudly across the corridors and within the classrooms in the a school that resembled something straight out a western or better suited square in the middle of Arizona on a reservation. The architect had the mind of a artist, not a technician. Although, what the domed, dusty looking erection lacked in visual appeal it gained in a natural cooling element.

From within students poured out of rooms and into the hallways. Many garbed in much warmer wear than a month ago may have dictated to them. Lockers were slammed open, books shoved into steel cages and backpacks. Girls laughed, applied makeup, talked to friends and made out with their respective partners. A few students ducked as a couple of guys played a half hearted game of catch with a football, some made bets on a impromptu get together of hacky sack, and more still either rolled their eyes at the antics or simply grinned and joined in. In the common area that doubled as a lunchroom students rangled together a few from band to play acoustics on guitar.

It was quite a sight but nothing entirely new. It happened like this a few times a year in any high school across America just before any holiday break that lasted at least a week, or the week just before summer let out.

And in all this mess and mayhem Sakura was smiling as the gathered her things from her locker, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything (like a forgotten lunch item) that might spoil the flower-like smell of her small space.

Jade-emerald eyes peered in all the corners as a precarious tongue slipped out from between her lips in concentration.

She hadn't changed all that much since she'd come back to Suna to finish off the year. The boy clothes were gone, but not entirely. She wasn't binding her breasts anymore and bras were back, not that she really needed them unless one counted the enhancement they brought her. She still wore sneakers, much like today. Those had a secured place right next to her last season Prada's in the folds of her closet back home. Today they were white converse. Those were still considered sneakers, right?

Further up, from the view of another's eyes, one would note the black tights that hugged her muscular calves and thighs. It wasn't exactly sporty, but the cold definitely made one consider other options for one's wardrobe. A jean material skirt with a faded hue to it hugged her hips. Overlapping that she donned a comfortable white sweater that set just off the shoulders. But in keeping with school dress code she also wore a shear turtle neck beneath with a zippered front.

The makeup was back. And it was something she'd had to grow use to applying all over again. It was something she'd forgotten could be a bother until starting the habit once more. The first day she'd come back without it, not really thinking, Ino had nearly shit a brick... or so Sakura had been told by the blond.

Light pink gloss with a small shimmer accented her hair. Pale, green eye shadow drew one into her bright open eyes. The light complexion of her skin allowed for a very soft foundation. Sakura had never had freckles and tended to lean towards skin products that protected her well from the sun. Few things had stuck from her mother, but wearing protective creams? Well, that one had sunk in for some reason at an early age.

She sighed and wrinkled her nose in a very unladylike fashion as she went on scanning the contents of her locker. It was messy to say the least, she said to herself as she blew a few strand pink strands from her eyes and pushed them aside.

Her hair was the one thing she hadn't changed, had refused to change. So much so she saw Mercedes at least twice a month to make sure it stayed as it had the day she got it cut in the first place. Whether she realized it or not, her hair was the one thing she felt she had left of him; that and whatever she got from Naruto once or twice a week when the group met up.

He hadn't done well the first week or two, or so the other blond in her life had told her. At first he'd tried to get anything he could from Naruto. Anything at all he could manage short of threatening him. But, loyal friend that he was, and far better at keeping secrets than he had been in elementary school, Naruto had only given him the information Sakura had told him to. As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had no clue as to where Vincent had went. He 'knew' as much as Sasuke did. Sasuke had plagued him for any details Vincent might have given Naruto before his midnight flight. True to his word, and much to his displeasure, Naruto had remained silent.

The boy, not the man, had made a point to tell her just how utterly displeased he was with her. Not merely over her 'cowardly' departure, but because of the spot she'd put him in. It was something she sighed over continuously. Thankfully... or not depending on how you looked at it... Sasuke had stopped pestering Naruto. In the weeks that followed after that he fell back into the person he once was before she'd come into his life as Vincent. And once again, Naruto knew even less about his friend than he had before. She'd been told he was almost colder, and according to Haku who'd spoken to Naruto who'd spoken to her about it, he appeared almost fiercer in second period Fencing.

She sighed as she slammed her locker shut, convinced there wasn't to be a future moldy sandwich in sight.

She felt terrible for what she'd done, however, what could she have done? She was convinced he would have been worse off if she'd told him the truth, especially considering how happy he'd looked after telling her he loved her as Vincent. She would rather him hate her for leaving than lying to him. At least that way her crime wasn't nearly as bad, she'd told herself over and over again.

Naruto didn't really know what to say to her. Tenten hadn't really been on it wholly much of the time and therefore didn't say much, but she did offer a shoulder to cry on if Sakura wanted it. Hinata had simply hugged her. And Ino... Ino did her best not to visibly pity her; but, Sakura could see it all the same. It had hurt terribly the first two or three weeks. It wasn't much better when Thanksgiving at hit since it had been when he'd invited her over to his house originally. Instead she'd gone to Naruto's just because she knew she would lack all strength to keep it together by herself at home. After that holiday had come and gone she got a bit better. It was still there, and she often wondered if she would ever see him again... but aside from that, the faded memory simply became more and more faded over time.

"Hey!"

Sakura nearly jumped as Ino popped up in front of her, bright violet parka demanding her attention. Her blues eyes dance with mirth and she beamed at Sakura, hands fisted in front of her. Her long, unbound strands of blond seemed to bounce in her all her excitement.

"Finally! School it out until next year. Can you believe it? This soon? I didn't even see it coming this time. I mean, I knew, but it just crept up on me."

Sakura, gaining back her bearings as she tugged her backpack more securely over her shoulders just rolled her eyes humorously as a smirk traced her lips. "You told me everyday since the end of Thanksgiving how many days until Christmas break, Pig. It did not _creep up on you_," she commented idly and smartly as she began walking towards the exit leading to the school parking lot.

Ino frowned and took on a rather haunty look. To Sakura it was more like pouting as they headed towards her car. "You know, if it weren't for the gas money you drop now and then, unnecessarily, I'd think you rode with me everyday to save cash."

As they both hopped into her red truck Ino just rolled her eyes and dropped her pack on the floor. "As if either of us needs to worry about that, not that I'm gloating or anything. But, for a bright change of subject," she went on as she shut the door and Sakura started the vehicle, "are we still on for your place Christmas Eve... or did your parents..."

Sakura sighed as she tilted her head and pulled out of her parking place. "It's still on, Dad called me last night to let me know they were going to be stuck in Japan for another two weeks before heading to Russia. Apparently some of the photos got delayed because the main photographer got sick."

Ino frowned as they headed out. "Couldn't they hire a stand in?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, apparently the guy has a pretty strick contract against that. Either you cancel the contract or wait it out. And according to Dad the guy's too good to drop. Can you imagine? He was on a waiting list for him?"

Ino chuckled. "I wish I was that good at something. To make my boss wait? Talk about job security."

"Yeah, well, all I know his 'job security' pretty much screwed my very slim one on one time chance with my parents."

Ino smiled sadly. She'd only been trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry, hun..."

"It's alright... It's not their fault.." She shrugged. "Anyway, they have to retire someday," she went on with a half hearted laugh. "Maybe by then I'll manage to get some time with them."

Ino nodded and decided it was time for another subject change as she watched the road ahead. "So, are you all done shopping for everyone?"

"Almost, I'll probably go to the mall tonight for a few more things. I know it's murder to even consider it... but I have to... "

Ino beamed. "Great, I'll go with you. Then we can hit that coffee place afterwards."

"Sounds good to me."

ooo

_A few days days earlier..._

Sasuke uttered a sigh of aggravation and irritation as the door to _Sanin Three_ was opened wide for him by an employee garbed in dress attire. He grunted softly as he adjusted the tie about his neck and addressed the hostess standing behind a small podium.

"I believe someone is waiting for me at table twelve, or so I was told."

The hostess gave a soft and cordial smile, the same one she probably gave every top dressed customer that came through the doors with a company credit card in hand. He resisted the urge to sigh again she went through her leather bound reservation book on his behalf.

He didn't want to be here to begin with. It was hardly his place to be. He wasn't an employee of Paper Fan Inc. However, his brother had been near demanding, pleading even. Apparently all of his employees were rather busy trying to fill out last minute paperwork before the holidays assailed them. And the ones that weren't were hardly qualified. Itachi had told him he had no options left. He needed him to meet with this important client, take down whatever notes he needed to in reference to questions and concerns about their investment and then tell them Itachi would call them as soon as the holidays were over. Basically put?

He was stuck doing the diplomacy act for the next hour or so.

He couldn't have argued. His workload for the last week to come was nothing. Even the teachers were putzing around like teenagers over having two weeks off. The last person he expected to give him any homework due by Friday was Kakashi; even that was laughable at best. All he had to do was write a five hundred word essay on how he felt about the holiday season.

So, with no real reason to answer is brother 'no, he couldn't,' Sasuke had agreed, begrudgingly, to meet with this investor and assure him or her that their money was in save and well managed hands.

By now the hostess has found his his listed reservation, asked for his name and was leading him to a table off in the far corner of the large, comfortable room.

If he could somehow manage to get out of here within the hour it'd be a miracle. Hopefully whoever he was meeting with had a busy schedule and didn't have time for small talk. He'd just... he'd... just...

The woman before him stood up and smiled. Her hair, long and unbound was like a living flame to match her eyes. Her lipstick did equally and suited her unlike so many other women who tried to pull it off and failed. Her gown for the evening was anything but above reproach¾as always.

"Hello, Sasuke."

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out if perhaps he was hallucinating or drunk. He was usually drunk when he saw her on some rare occasion in passing. And now that he wasn't... it took him a moment to regain his bearings, cradle his wounds, and asses what was going on.

But it didn't take long.

His face turned harder than before, colder and more stoic. His voice matched his expression. "Goodbye, Karin." He began to turn as she called out to him.

"Wait!" she tried not to yell in the soft environment. "You have every right to leave, to go, if that is what you want, Sasuke. And I won't begrudge you that... however..." she pleaded gently with kind eyes as she stood. "If you would only give me twenty minutes of your time, and you still want to go after you hear me out, I'll agree. I'll even agree to move out of your life completely and to my family home in California. Unless you seek me out yourself... I'll make certain to avoid you..."

Sasuke paused, but didn't turn around. The offer was tempting... all he'd have to do is pretend to hear her out and then go when the clock hit twenty minutes from now. It didn't go without saying he was angry with his brother for manipulating him into this... but he'd deal with that later. Somehow.

Sasuke turned and sat down. "You've got my attention so get on with it so I can go home."

Karin sat down as quickly as manners would allow. She reached for her drink, took a small sip and then exhaled as she placed it back on the table. "First, I don't want you to blame your brother for this. I was the one who manipulated him into sending you. I promised him if he sent you out tonight under a false pretense I would make sure any bad blood we still had for one another, that you held for me, would be dealt with and over.

"Second... I apologize for doing it this way... but I didn't have any other options. I knew you wouldn't take my calls, not that I wanted to do this over the phone... I knew you wouldn't see me if I asked you to... so..." she sighed as she trailed off and look down at her hands a moment.

"Anyway, I guess I'll start at the beginning...

"The night I heard about what happened I got a call from Itachi. I hadn't heard anything on the news that morning about the night before because I'd been locked up in my room for a few days working on a class assignment. If you remember it's why I didn't go to the movies with you that eveing... I don't know if you knew about it or not... but at any rate I was horrified and took down the address where you two would be rooming for the next couple of weeks until the police had everything cleared up... and cleaned up." She bit her lower lip and placed her hands under the table.

"I got dressed and ran down the stairs to leave the house that very minute. It was dark and well past nine. My father was home already. I hadn't seen much of him by then because of the assignment... and he rarely sought me out on his own because he was usually too busy... at any rate...

"He stopped me just before I left the house..." As Karin went into the details of that night, then entire scene replayed itself in her mind... her memories...

_"Karin," she heard her father call from his office a few feet before the main entrance out of their home. She was frustrated he intended to stop her. It was a Saturday night, for God's sake. She didn't have school tomorrow. For what reason would he want her at this damned moment?_

_"Karin! Come here!"_

_Grunting impatiently she near stomped down the hallway and towards his open study. As she faced the entrance, he bid her entry. Willing away an aggravated sigh the red head took a seat and crossed one leg over the other. "Excuse me father, but is this very important? I just got a call from Itachi Uchiha. Their's been a terrible accident with the family and Sasuke¾."_

_"You will not be seeing that boy anymore, Karin," he said firmly._

_Karin resisted the urge to widen her eyes. What? "Why? Have I done something to displease you? You've always encouraged me to spent time with my betrothed and his family. You even expressed an interest in staying the night over at his house, in one of his guest rooms." Like she didn't know his hidden, unreadable intent written between the lines in that subtle request._

_Her father was an oddball. Most men in his line of work prayed for the birth of a son with their first child. They toiled over the prospect day and night like a wolf howls in it's obsession over the moon. Not her father. He'd wanted a daughter to take over the company, a girl heir to 'rule' in his stead when he passed away. He didn't exactly dote on her, he never really had. And his reasoning behind it, or so her mother had expressed one night a year ago, was her father, Allen Brahmstoker, was a cold manipulator at heart._

_He wanted a daughter because, in his mind, if raised correctly, a woman heir would be far more deadly than a male any day. She wouldn't be led by her emotions or her prick. She would run his company as a lioness runs a pride while her lazy mate sleeps day in and out waiting for his meal to arrive. Sexually, he envisioned his daughter as no real father would even dare to. It was disgusting really, and he'd never come out and said it, but she knew he didn't care when she went out and stayed out all hours of the night with hardly a word as to where she'd been. She could only assume he figured the more experience she had the better for when she took over._

_If he hadn't found her a husband at such a young age she imagined he would have pushed her at every available idiot he planned to screw over royally. She had no doubt he hired women for the same exact thing. There were many horrifying things she could say about her father, many of which she'd learned how to utilize herself if need be... but she had to give the man kudos... he wasn't a chauvinist moron despite all of this. Cruel, slimy in the way he ran his work, but not an idiot. She had to watch her steps around him like a chess master watches his opponent._

_"Because, daughter," he answered as he intertwined his fingers together on his desk and leaned forward into the light a bit better, showing his age the gray streaks in his russet, slicked back, short strands, "you will be breaking it off with him. Tonight preferably."_

_Karin again resisted the urge to go wide eyed at his proclamation. Any weakness showed before this man could mean her downfall. Instead, she narrowed her eyes, like a feline. "Why would I do that?" As is she didn't love Sasuke! As if he meant nothing to her! She couldn't tell him that, she never had; not even her own mother for fear of what it might mean or how he could use it against her in the end, in the will upon his death._

_Allen sighed. "Have you seen the news this morning?"_

_"No, I've been in my room, working on my studies... why?"_

_He smiled, pleased that she was so obviously dedicated to her classwork. She'd rather him be that way. But his smile did nothing to ease her growing fear. "Itachi called you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you know what has happened?"_

_"Yes, of course. That's why I'm going to the hotel they are staying in tonight..."_

_"Karin..." he allowed slowly, "we cannot allow this... stain to taint our family. The money, to connection the Uchiha family offered us was a good move. But it wasn't really the money I wanted from them. It was merely a bonus... no, what I wished to gain from their family was an untarnished record. A wedding to such a prestigious family would easily wash away any hint of speculation that what I'm doing within the walls of my company is above reproach. The Uchiha's are... were... known for their reputation. And the world well knows they wouldn't allow one of their own to marry into a ruined fold._

_"Sasuke meant nothing to his father. He could have cared less about me or our family. He only saw what he could gain by joining some of our lesser companies upon the marriage agreement. With his death all of that would fall to Itachi to keep on with... however..." he went on as he rubbed his chin, "they no longer have what I want, Karin. Tell him whatever you wish, so long as this doesn't start trouble and you end the betrothal immediately. Do you understand me, daughter?"_

_Karin paused and swallowed slowly, trying very hard not to draw attention to herself as she analyzed the situation. She could tell him to fuck off, that was her first instinct. It would get her no where and ruin everything she'd worked for in regards to how her father viewed her up until this point. She might not like it but she still had another five or so years in his house, discluding college. At which point she'd still needed his money if she didn't obtain a good scholarship. And knowing him, he could ruin that for her as well._

_She could play it off as though she would obey him, run to Sasuke and tell him everything. But, knowing Sasuke he'd want to keep seeing her in private. Her father would still find out. To make matters worse, much worse, he could ruin Itachi. She'd heard the man on the phone. He was not in a stable condition. It laid beneath the tone of his voice. Her father would easily take advantage of that vulnerability and take everything from him and Sasuke. So, that wouldn't do either..._

_In the end... she had no options. The only way to protect Sasuke and Itachi, the life she'd dreamed of, was to lie to them and hurt the one she loved most by leaving him. She could only hope her father wouldn't live long enough to force her into a marriage with someone else he wanted to manipulate and ruin. Either that, or she could hope that one day she might be one step ahead of him... ruin him before he ruined her..._

_Without much more left in her, Karin nodded. "Yes, father," she said coolly as she stood and asked to be excused._

_"Glad we've settled this. It's one more thing I won't have to trouble myself with any longer. You're dismissed."_

_And just like that, Karin left the room and went on her way; on a path that would ultimately ruin the heart of the one man she'd truly allowed herself a piece of happiness with..._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Karin finished her story. It didn't go without saying there were many questions he wanted to ask her. So much so, her time had long been up nearly ten minutes ago.

"Why tell me now?" was his first.

She looked up at him. "You haven't heard? Doesn't your brother read the paper?"

"Only the stocks..."

"My father passed away last week. I've spent all my time trying to get his estate in order and looking for someone to attend to my mother while I do so. I've had half a million contracts to sign and before that a lawyer to gain to read them over before I signed them. It hasn't been easy added in with all the family that's been in town and the funeral. They're only just starting to leave with their inheritance." She rolled her eyes at the last bit. "I have nothing to fear from him anymore. And I felt at the very least you deserved the truth, Sasuke..."

He didn't know what to say to her. He was angry at her for not telling him sooner, that much was certain. "You should have told me, Karin..." he said lowly, new feelings assailing him. If he'd known... god... he could have... they could have..

"Didn't you hear me at all, Sasuke?" she argued back, urgency in her eyes. "Damnit, you knew my father. I spent much of my time with you telling you about him and what he put me through. I couldn't just... tell you... Especially not after they way you reached after I broke it off with you... If you'd held that much hate for me, imagine how much you would have held for my father. I know how you are Sasuke, at least I did. And if you reacted that way to me you would have tried to do something; to stop him. I care about you, love you, too much to have put you through that."

Sasuke stared at her, listening until she said those two words. He didn't believe it, did he? Was this just another one of her lies? Was she trying to mess with him again? Screw him over? Was a ploy to get to his brother? To ruin his family? Him?

"Don't lie to me again," he hissed, slamming his fist on the table and rattling the glassware, silverware.

"I'm not lying to, Sasuke," she spat back venomously with narrowed, emotional eyes. "If you don't believe me, check the papers, check with the funeral home. Call the coroner at the hospital. I'll gladly sent a thick envelope over to your house tomorrow with sighed, certified, notarized _documents, _if that what it takes, Uchiha!" She wasn't yelling yet, but she was damn close. Her eyes were near tearing up over it, her chest was heaving and her face was blooming with red hot emotion. And at his quiet, wide eyed calm, she went on and risked it all.

"I love you, Sasuke. I have _always_ loved you. I never lied about that. Not once. You were the one person, you and your family, who I could be myself around. Not your father... but at least with your mother and Itachi.. a real family... I didn't have to pretend, I didn't have to be tense or watch my footing as if a bomb were going to go off. You meant the world to me and every night I dreamed of one day waking up up as Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha, your wife... I still do.

"I didn't come here today to trick you. What I did was wrong... but it was out of love. I did the only thing I knew how to do, the only thing I was raised knowing how to do. Can you really fault me for that? Can you honestly hate me for doing what I did... for you, not for myself... but for you and your family...?"

He was quiet... but his eyes were slowly softening. His heart was reaching for in comfort. And the small part of him that still loved her somewhere deep down, the part of him that had hated her for breaking his soul all those years ago was asking that he at least give her forgiveness if nothing else.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and spoke softly, strained in tone. "What do you expect me to do, Karin? Be friends with you? Go back to the way it was.. as if nothing happened? Hell, get back with you?"

"I..." she began shakily, looking to be gathering her strength as a tear fell. "I don't know... Sasuke. I'd love to hear you say we could go back to that point in our lives... but it's been a long time... I won't lie to you and say I didn't come here with some small hope of that happening... but I'm not betting everything on it..." She looked up at him and met his gaze steadily.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Karin?" he found himself saying. Perhaps because she really hadn't changed that much and he really did still know what she was asking without asking outright.

"Yes, I am."

He hadn't expected that much honesty from her. What he'd expected was a bit more dancing around the subject. Again, he didn't reply right away. Perhaps it wasn't the best action... but he had to think about this carefully...

A few weeks ago he would have said no. Vincent had left a pretty big rip in his heart, one that was still there in a very pronounced way. He tried to get Naruto to tell him what was going on for a two weeks after he'd left with nothing to gain. He'd tried rifling through school records in secret... but nothing had turned up off of that. His lost love covered his tracks well, that was for sure. After those two weeks he'd just clamped up and went back to as he'd been before he'd fallen for the guy, if not worse than before. A month and a half of not being with him, and people starting to not ask about him anymore, had him healing a little bit...

..He wasn't entirely over him, but he didn't know that. In his mind... maybe this was the right thing for him to do. He still loved Karin. Their breakup had been something neither of them had any control over. She still loved him apparently... and if what her father had done had never happened... they'd still be getting married before school let out, both of age now. It was what they both had wanted then. He would have still wanted it now if history had run the correct coarse.

Little did he know, when he answered her... it wasn't because he felt it was the right thing to do, the best thing to do, or even what his heart truly imagined it wanted... but because what Sasuke needed right then was someone he could trust again. Someone who loved him even if he didn't realize his heart wasn't all in it. He was lost on just wanting to happy again and he imagined she was the one who could do that for him.

"Yes."

Karin, startled by his reply, said, "What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. On one condition."

Still rather stunned all she could say was, "What condition?"

"That we're married as soon as possible."

ooo

_Back in the present, at small coffee shop not far from Sakura's home..._

"So, don't you just love it? I think he will," Ino said brightly as she showed off a deluxe box of summer sausages, cheeses, crackers, treats and jams to Sakura.

She chuckled at her friend. "Why wouldn't he? It's food, Ino. It would be a scrap of preserved bacon wrapped in a red ribbon and he'd love it. This is Choji we're talking about. If you could find a way to get a live feed from the food network, twenty-four seven for him you be his goddess incarnate."

"True," Ino agree with a smile. "I'm gonna go get another Mocha Freeze, you want anything?" she asked as she stood up and set her bag on the floor.

"Nah, I'm still nursing my Caramel Macchiato." She motioned to her clear icy beverage. "Thanks though."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiff."

"Don't drink too much caffeine!" Sakura yelled out as she dashed off. "You remember what happened the last time! I warned you!" Sakura shook her head. Ino was already halfway across the room and out of earshot. If she came back with two drinks the pinkette was going to murder her.

As she reached for her drink and took a sip she barely overheard a few people talking at the table next to her.

"Can you believe it! After all this time? They're getting married...man... and on New Years day at that... Guess this proves the gossipers wrong. He's definitely not gay."

The male speaker's partner at the table replied back quickly. "Oh, that doesn't mean anything... You know gays get married all the time. Especially the rich ones who have to lie about the lifestyle.... anyway, what I want to know is what made them change their minds. I heard she broke it off with him because of the... well... you know."

"Yeah... we all know about that bloodbath..." the first one shook his head. "Terrible is what it was... I give Itachi Uchiha credit... he really pulled out of that mess with a strong stomach. His company is usually in the top ten in stocks. Has been for a few years. Only saw it drop to number eleven once in three years."

"You know her father just died, don't you?"

"Karin Brahmstoker's old man? Allen?"

The second one nodded. "Yeah, sometime... in the last two weeks. Read it in the obits. Do you think that's why she's marrying the youngest Uchiha now? She's head of the company... that's a huge responsibility for a girl still in high school."

The first one shrugged. "Dunno... could be... Say do you¾."

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted him. "Is that today's paper by any chance?"

The man blinked. "Yes.. it is..." he gestured to the news stand. "You can buy them..." but she was gone before he could finish.

Sakura dashed toward the stack and grabbed one. She half ran towards the counter, cut in front of five people and placed two dollars on the counter. "For the paper and a tip for cutting in line." Without waiting for a reply she went back to her seat and rigorously flipped though the damned thing until she got to the wedding announcement section. She didn't have much farther to look... right there, in the front, with a large and details section... picture and all... was Sasuke and Karin's wedding announcement. And as her eyes drew up to the image of the happy couple kissing...

..she felt her heart shatter...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Alright, so I know a few of you might be a bit upset with me right now... but I felt this was the best direction to go with this thing. It hit me right after I finished the chapter where he told her how he felt at the park. This isn't the end.. x,X So no hate reviews please. But if you must be upset, XP go ahead and cry. Here's a hankie -hands them out-. I never really hated Karin. I've never read the manga, well I have, but only until the part where they first fight Zabuza and Haku. And the Kakashi Gaiden part for my Sinch In Time fiction with Sakura and Kakashi... but it goes without saying aside from research I've done online and at Narutopedia I know nothing about the girl. I've made her up as I see fit in this fiction.

I know some of you don't like her because you're solid S&S fans all the way... to the point I fear every chapter of having a virtual piece of furniture thrown in my general area over what direction I take the story in o,O;;;; But! I wanted people to see her in a more versatile way, perhaps place themselves in her shoes for this little piece of of my mind on in visual. She meant a lot to Sasuke, or so he's said time and time again to himself and Sakura throughout the coarse of the story. So, I wanted people to see why. In the manga perhaps she comes off as a snotty bitch just as Sasuke and Itachi come off and downright... horrid for their own personal, half justified reasons. But, this is an AU, and in sticking with that, and given her life as I've depicted it... I think it goes without saying I've done pretty well with her character. At least I think so.

So, please don't throw chairs at me in the virtual world x,X;;; it's painful and I might break a finger or two, preventing me from writing for a week or so XD.

I hope you enjoyed it. Be patient. The bad angst is almost over and very soon we'll all see the good stuff.

Nest chapter with most likely include Christmas Eve at the Haruno household with the whole lot of Sakura's friends up to and including Neji possibly snuggling with Tenten ^,^! Naruto is going to get a phone call and Sakura will have to make an important choice regarding her comment on destiny in Sasuke's farewell letter.


	25. Chapter 25

**..Chapter Twenty-Five..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_There was silence and the sound of a breeze. There was beauty from above. Thousands of twinkling lights all representing their own small space in existence. There were specks of flitting puffs of white here and there, floating by just before the void of endless night. They were not a canvas but mere wanderers in tapestry free for the viewing to any who graced it with their eyes upward._

_"So... what do you want to do with your life..? Hm...? Really?" His question rung out peacefully, just barely breaking the comfort of silence provided. The same silence he oft enjoyed with another; another with blond hair, blue eyes and a temperament to befriend all in need._

_Her smile, though in the guise of a male, bloomed out on her face curiously. It was not one of half belief or even humor, but more of consideration. "What do you mean?"_

_He sat up slightly, onyx depths looking over at her. "After high school, I mean. you never talk about it. What do you plan to do with your life?"_

_She sighed, but didn't sit up from her place on the roof, his roof just outside of the skylight which led to his room. Her hands remained behind her head, supporting her like a makeshift pillow._

_She didn't answer him right away. It was a question she wasn't sure she had an answer to, or at least not one she could give him. She had a scholarship for gymnastics. It was something she'd always loved to do, it was something she had a passion for, right? She'd told herself that same thing so many times, over and over again, she wasn't really sure anymore._

_She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure... College, I guess... "_

_His laughter was soft._

_Her eyes flashed open and she turned her head to look at him. She arched a brow. "What's so funny, Uchiha?"_

_He shook his head, smiling boyishly. "Nothing, really," he said softly, looking more open, more real than she ever recalled perceiving him to be in the beginning. His eyes were kinder as he appeared to look almost through her. "You just... you always seem to have a plan, Vince."_

_Her lips curled into a half smirk. "Oh, how so?" When did she have a plan? This whole 'game' had been one big ball out of control in her opinion, not that he knew that, of course. She was constantly following him, walking in his guidance, tracing his steps. It was he who had told her, taught her in the midst of chaos, how to properly hit someone._

_"I'd say you have more of a plan that I do," she replied with a grin. "See the world on waves, wasn't it?"_

_"That's not going to be my career, though..."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Well... " he edged, blinking. "I told you, politics. I don't want something I love--."_

_"Being turned into something you hate, I know.." she sighed out in reply, looking up again._

_He flopped back down as well, mirroring her position. "Yeah, well, what about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"You love motocross, don't you?"_

_"Sure, but--."_

_"Same thing, Vince... isn't it? Why should you be afraid to get your hands a little dirty for the things you love most? What's so bad about taking a risk?"_

_She didn't reply, but she heard him. The double meaning, unbeknownst to him was not lost on her._

_"We're pathetic, aren't we? A couple of fools too afraid to be what we want because of someone... something else. Why should we be?"_

_"It's easier... I guess... to pretend."_

_And they lay there, both looking up at the stars as if analyzing two entirely different things that were so much alike at the same time._

_"I've always taken the easy road in life, I think... I depended too much on things I'm too afraid to change for myself. I've become complacent... and now, on the cusp of being an adult... I'm still waiting for someone to give me the answers.. aren't I?" He sighed. "I don't think I will anymore."_

_"Oh?"_

_"And neither should you."_

_She blinked and looked over at him, turning her body slightly to face him. Her face expressed a mixture of confusion and question. "Huh?"_

_He barely moved, but did turn his face to look at her. "Why not? What's the worst that could happen? If you love motocross so much more than anything else... why not simply take that on as your future?"_

_She smiled as if he spoke of it like a dream what would never be. So full of hope and yet knowing nothing of the reality life provided. "Oh, and I suppose you'll just become a world famous surfer? To hell with all the BS?"_

_He grinned. "Sure, why not? Like I said... You gotta get your hands a little dirty..._

_....Right?"_

_"...Right?"_

His words hung in her mind, ringing like a bell as she placed a delicate ornament on the green trimmings of the Douglas fir set off to a corner in her living room. She hadn't realized she'd been standing there, staring off into space for a few minutes, reliving that memory as if really were just moments ago... not weeks.

But she did now as the echoes of a Christmas special rang out from the TV in the distance, as Naruto laughed in the background trying to steal a kiss from Hinata under the mistletoe hanging from an archway leading to another room. Further off she could barely hear Tenten arguing with Neji, who'd come with Hinata for one reason or another, over some incident involving a box of decorations and her being in 'his' way.

Her friends were all here... all of them... she should be happy. She should be smiling for real, not plastering on a fake grin and trying to pretend she was ok. She should be ok. Right? She frowned a moment as she took another bauble from the box at her feet and looked for a place to put it on the tree.

It was her fault wasn't it? She'd been the one to run away from him, hadn't she? She couldn't of possibly expected him to go on being by himself... alone and lost without her? She didn't want that did she? Shouldn't she be happy for him? Shouldn't she be happy he'd found happiness? If that was how it was suppose to be then why was she so angry? Why did she end up feeling betrayed, left behind and forgotten? It's not he knew where to find her. It's not like he should have to come looking for her. It wasn't as though she hadn't covered her tracks so that even a bloodhound with a sense for paperwork would find her. She had. She'd done it all for him, hadn't she?

Ino glanced at Sakura from her side of the tree, trying not to look as though she was staring right at her. Although, it's as if the girl would notice. Ino knew that look. She was lost in her own thoughts. Unbelievably, it wasn't a look she was use to seeing in the pinkette's eyes. It just wasn't _Sakura_. She hated this. But, what could she do? Her heart broke for the girl after she'd taken a look at the paper herself. The moment she'd tried to ask her what was up when she got to table at the coffee shop Sakura had run off to the bathroom, barely glancing at her. But, not before Ino saw the tears in her eyes daring to fall. It was then she'd read over the discarded article on the table.

Again, though, what was she to do? Tell her to run back to him? Tell him the truth? Beg for his forgiveness? Sakura would never do that. She might be a wreck to the careful eye right now, but on the outside, when prodded, she placed her pride back firmly in place. And there were few people who could crack that shell, and the chances of getting her to do the right thing after even that were... well... impossible. Sakura would simply say she'd made her bed, she'd had her chance, and that she should simply accept her own mistakes in all of this. She would say Sasuke was not her business anymore. And what was worse, she'd say she wouldn't want to interfere in his happiness, his life anymore.

As if that girl Karin could give it to him!

Ok, perhaps that was just Ino being a good friend... but seriously? What could anyone know of his feelings? What could he possibly know himself? He didn't even have all the facts! On top of that, he'd still loved her as a guy! For all that was holy, if that didn't speak volumes about how much he loved her, what did? Few people would actually go beyond society's boundaries regarding sexuality, risk being scorned by their peers, family, hell.. the press in Sasuke's regard, and admit their love. After going through all of that with him, the mere idea of what he was offering her... how could Sakura not simply take another shot at it?

Ino, placed a final ornament on the tree as she heard a beep go off, indicating the ham in the over was close to being done and she needed to get the deserts ready to go in next. Sakura didn't even notice the sound.

Ino shook her head. "I'm going to the kitchen for a bit. Be right back."

"I'll come with you," Naruto remarked offhandedly as he stood up from the couch.

Too bothered by Sakura and what to do about the situation Ino didn't even question if he knew the difference between a spatula and a ladle. As she entered she grabbed a thermostat from the counter and opened the oven. With a mit in hand she pulled the bottom rack out gently and stuck the pointer end of the measuring tool into the hunk of brownish-pink.

"You alright?" she heard Naruto ask from the background and he poked around in the fridge.

"I'm fine, I guess... why?" Her eyes narrowed on the gauge at the dial moved up and over the 100 degree mark.

She heard him moving about jars as he responded, "You've just seemed pretty tense all night. And you've been hovering around Sakura like she's a wounded animal. It's pretty hard not to notice."

Ino pulled out the thermometer and set it on the counter before grabbing another mit. She pulled the pan holding the ham out of the oven and set it on a two mits side by side on the counter. "I'm worried about her. You're her best friend too.. aren't you?"

He shut the fridge and tossed around an apple. "To be honest... I'm not really sure what to say to her." He shrugged as he leaned back on the counter and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed in order to better continue his thought. One arm was slung over his chest as he tucked a hand under his other arm. "Sakura has always been known for doing... crazy things. Hell, stupid things, in most people's opinions. But, in the end, she never hurt anyone. Not really. And anytime she'd screwed up she's always cleaned up her mess."

Ino frowned and she got the a cookie sheet with unbaked confections on it off the counter and slid it into the oven. "What's what suppose to mean?" She shut the over door and turned the dial to the correct setting.

"Oh, come one, Ino. You know what I mean. She left Sasuke a damned mess. She told me she was going to fix it, she told me she was going to tell him the truth... not.." he waved his free hands idly in the air as he tried to come up with the right words. "Not leave the guy with his balls in his hands, not knowing where to turn. And to top it all off she had me lie for her. If you ask me, it's pretty damned selfish of her."

Ino face changed to half anger and half disbelief as she turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Did you... never mind, I can't believe you..! how can you say that about her? Knowing her like you do?"

"I'm saying it because I do know her."

Ino shook her head and turned her back to him. She walked over to another counter and pulled out the icing so she could start decorating the cupcakes. "You know what, you might have been there for her in her junior years, Namikaze, you might have been her best buddy before high school... but while you were playing the soccer star at that all boys school _I_ was her best friend. You might have taught her how to play school yard games but I taught her how to put on makeup and talk to guys so they noticed taught her how to be one of the guys, but I taught her how to be a woman... so forgive me when I say you really don't know her at all anymore."

His eyes narrowed as he looked over at her now to his right. "I'm not sure if I want to anymore..."

"God...!" she snapped, slamming a spoon coated in icing on the counter. "Just... you know what... shut up... you're such a jerk, Naruto. And here I expected just a little more understanding from you."

He snorted. "Well if you know so much, then why don't you enlighten me huh? Tell me why my best friend since grade school broke my other best friend's heart just to save her own feelings? Tell me why she'd acting like a damned coward?"

"Idiot," she half muttered hatefully. "She's in love, you moron. Can't you see that?"

"So?"

Ino paused and closed her eyes. "Sakura's never been in love before, you... " she simply let it hang at that, not really able to find an appropriate insult in all her frustration. And it didn't really matter too much, his silence made her continue as she went back to decorating... a little less forcefully.

"Fine... it's not like you were really around then... so I'll tell you," she muttered. "When I met Sakura it was in freshman year. She was in my homeroom class which just happened to be gym. All freshman have to take it the first year and we both had it after homeroom. We were the only two who had the same first class and homeroom in the same place. So... when the bell rang and everyone left... we just hung out and waited for the other students to get there while the gym teacher got things set up.

"Sakura, at first sight? Well, she wasn't the type of girl I'd normally hang out with. As far as I knew, she didn't really have any friends. Not that I cared then... at first.

"She wore jeans to school everyday. And T-shirts. I hardly ever saw her in anything else. And she always had her hair tied up in a ponytail. I think then it was the only hairstyle she knew of, at least when she wasn't wearing hat. Typical tomboy. She never wore makeup and she bit her nails constantly. But, at least her clothes fit. And her sneakers were never scuffed.. well, accept the ones he wore in gym class.

"Anyway... I dunno how it really happened, but a few days into the new school year I guess I got tired of not talking to anymore before class started and my friends got there. Our school is pretty big, so the time between classes was ten minutes instead of five. I started to ask her about herself, got to know her a bit better. She helped me get through gym class and I helped her be... well... more of a girl I guess. She never really changed... she was still Sakura. But, she just took on a few more skills." Ino smiled as she placed a finished cupcake on the tray.

"We started to spend more time out of class, out of school, together. We went to parties, stayed over at each other's houses and I eventually introduced Sakura to my friends. Sakura became popular and well liked. She wasn't like other girls and guys could relate to that. Especially when she was just being herself. To tell you the truth, I got a little jealous of her, did quite frequently before I hooked up with Choji.

"She dated a few guys, had boyfriends that lasted a few months, but she never really stuck with them. In the end I think they all kinda fell under spell once they got to know her. But.. Sakura's flighty. She likes to have fun, always has, even before me. It's not that she never wanted to get serious with any of them and she never intended to hurt them... but, she just didn't love them. She didn't want to waste her time or their's.

"Sakura's always been that way. I don't even think she knows she's doing it. She ends up becoming more of a friend than a lover most times and can't see beyond that. And Sasuke... well..."

She smiled. " I don't have to know the guy like you two do to tell you, no wonder he questioned his sexuality."

"What do mean?" Naruto asked finally speaking up.

Ino smiled cattily, as she always did when she felt she held all the cards, and turned to face him, pausing, as he pay one hand on her hip. "Sasuke's kinda... girly? Haven't you noticed? He's not gay, but I can see how people might think so. He was raised in a very comfortable environment. By his mother, right?"

"Well.. from what little I know... yeah. Sakura tells me his father really only paid attention to Itachi..." He scratched the back of his head, trying to follow her. "I don't.."

Ino shook her head. "Sakura is the same way, but her father was the one who did all the doting, not her mother. Don't you see, Naruto? They're two sides of the same coin, but they're playing half different roles. Sakura has more masculine roots with a womanly exterior. Sure, if you asked her the difference between Prada and Calvin Klein she'd be able to tell you. But if you asked her if she'd rather be getting her nails done or skating boarding, what do you think she'd say?" Not giving him time to answer she went on, "And Sasuke? I'm sure the man has enough hair products to support a small country. Don't you get it... she's attracted him not just because she has things in common with him, or because they're great friends like all the others... she's attracted to him because he fits her; just as she fits him for same reasons.

"Sakura didn't tell him the truth because she's never been in love before. She doesn't know how to deal with that emotion. She probably can't even really comprehend it. To make matters worse, he doesn't even know the truth. That's can't be easy for her. So, yeah, I'm worried about her. I'm trying to figure out how to convince the girl to go after him and take a risk on her heart. I don't want her to wake up in twenty-five years and look back on this time in her life with regret. And she's stubborn, Naruto. Stubborn enough to go that route..." Ino sighed and placed a few more finished cupcakes on the tray.

"So, what do we do?"

"I've been asking myself--." Ino paused as a soft tune sounded in the room. Arching a brow she looked over at Naruto.

He blinked and dug into his pockets as soon as he realized it was his phone. "Ah.. sorry... gimmie a sec." He barely glanced at the caller ID as soon as he realized it was a number he didn't know. It wasn't a 1-800... so he figured he was safe from telemarketers.

"Talk to me," he answered.

The voice that greeted him was anything but chipper telemarketer trying to sell him slippers. "I need to speak with Vincent. And don't tell me you don't know where he is, Naruto. That's bullshit and we both know it."


	26. Chapter 26

**..Chapter Twenty-Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Coal orbs blinked slowly as they watched wafting flakes of pale, pure white fall downward outside. He sat on the window seat, legs crossed whilst he leaned back against part of the window and part of the frame. Forgotten in his lap was an open issue of last months Surf Magazine. The article had a flashy picture of some girl in a pink wet suit shooting through a tunnel of blue-green wave. He'd been interested moments ago; however, now time had seemed to dwindle on.

Comfortable flannel slacks replaced jeans or normal dress wear. A white tank top tightly gripped his upper form like a second skin; emphasizing every angle, every ridge, every toned inch. His feet were bare; which, was odd considering the weather. His hair was in a comfortable just-got-out-bed style, ruffled and disarrayed. His complexion boasted a tinge of pink from the cool night air seeping in through the panes just beyond.

Sasuke's long black lashes closed once, slowly, and then twice, as if waking from a dream. Or rather, in his own case, falling into one.

His room was dark. To the avid watcher he might seem gloomy. But for him, the darkness was a silent comfort in his moment of reverie. Images of his mother, smiling and decorating every corner of the house this time of year flashed before his eyes. He could see his father, strong, hard man that he was, reading in the living room as she went about trimming the tree with Sasuke while Itachi hefted him up on his shoulders now and then to place a bauble upon a barren branch.

Just as quickly, his memories faded as time went on. That night, so clearly seen in his mind's eye as their family home was closed off to all by the police, FBI and coroners department. He could still hear someone taking his brother aside, asking all those questions, and then revealing the truth, the hated truth, neither of them wished to believe.

The supposed betrayal of Karin, his brother drinking himself sick, his own silence and refusal to allow any pain to show, be it tears or outright anguish in his features. The little boy could still then hear his father telling him that the Uchiha were strong, they did not weep, they did not falter, they always stood firm in face of victory and defeat. Because, in the end, without pride and honor, what was left? Or so such values had been instilled him to believe.

He could clearly see the image of the first night they came home. At the time, neither of them wanted it anymore, but both were too connected to the memories, good and bad, to let go of it. For weeks Itachi had tried to speak with him, soothe him. He could recall his brother simply holding him as he sat stiffly in his lap, not entirely sure as to how one reacted in the situation. His actions only proved to push Itachi away to things any lesser man would do.

Bottles with a residual coppery liquid, and heavier stench wafted in his senses. Blurry, colorless images of a man half asleep at the dining room table, candles lit, clothing wrinkled and tear stains coating a wooden surface. All these things were brands, painful recollections that even time could not wipe away.

_Knock!_

He jumped instantly and sucked in a break through his teeth as the sound resonated across the room from his door. He tried not to curse, but quirked his lips slightly despite all of this. Daydreaming for Sasuke had a way of making him feel the need to laugh, bitterly, at his own life in the same way a man did when analyzing something beyond him he refused to pity or cry about.

He sighed as he shook the numbness from his limbs and padded on bare feet toward his bedroom door. The magazine fell to the floor in front of the window seat, fodder for his aimlessness in the moment.

He gave a soft yawn before opening his primary exit way.

A woman in a black suit and complimenting glasses smiled at him, but he could see a tinge of worry in her eyes. "Sasuke, good, you're awake. None of the staff had seen you for several hours and I thought perhaps you'd gone to sleep."

Idly he scratched the back of his head. "Hardly. I suppose I'm use to the house consisting of myself and two other maids..."

She laughed softly. "Instead of an entire squadron decorating?"

"That's one way of putting, Himiko." He could still see something of.... dread? Was that it? In her eyes. It was look he usually got from Haku when the guy had something to ask him, or reveal to him, that he wasn't entirely too sure about how to word.

Sasuke knew Himiko fairly well. But not well enough. His brother had hired her a few years back when she'd been a business grad. She'd done minor organization work for the lower levels of the company. Impressed and not wanting to let her go entirely he'd offered her instead a higher salary managing their home, maids and other workers, few that they had throughout the year. Sasuke rarely saw her as she only came by a couple times a week to give out the checks on Fridays and make sure everyone was doing what they should. At best, he had a passing relationship with her.

"Is something... wrong?" He wasn't normally the type to ask these things. But, if it had anything to do with the house he wanted to know.

She shook her head. "Not entirely, however..."

"However?"

"It's nothing really... but we can't seem to find Itachi. I've checked all the rooms, even his own. I didn't go in of course, I just knocked. I tried to enter his study as it's not considered a personal room in the house and it's normally the place where I do the paperwork for the household... bills and that sort... but... for some reason it's locked. It's never been locked before. Never needed to be. I wouldn't care any other day... but..."

"The holiday bonuses need to go out tonight so everyone can go home." Sasuke glanced over at his clock. It was already nearing eight in the evening. He looked back over at her. "Well, thankfully I got the checks from my brother earlier. So, give me a moment..." He wandered back into his room and went toward the desk under his loft-bed. There he opened a a drawer and pulled out a rubber banded pile of envelopes. These he handed to her once he reached the door again, "There."

She looked relieved immediately. "Oh, good." She smiled. "Everyone will be very happy about this. I didn't want to stall anyone trying to find your brother." She turned to leave, but then paused and turned back to him. "Before we do leave, is there anything else you want done that wasn't on the list for tonight?"

Sasuke started to shake his head, but then stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing.. sorry. Well, you couldn't find my brother anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Did you check the garage to see if any of the cars were gone?"

She nodded. "They're all still there. And we haven't had any cabs or limos come by either. Bernard, the doorman would have told me when I asked." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Uncanny how much that man knows about the comings and goings of people on this house..."

"Yes," he mused, idly, in half reply, "creepy to be honest..."

She nodded. "If you won't be needing anything else then..?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, go on. I'm sure you all have families of your own to go home to tonight. So long as you followed the list I gave you I shouldn't be needing anyone back until the day after tomorrow, Himiko."

She smiled. "Very good, sir. Oh... and Merry Christmas..." Without much else she left down the hall.

But by the then the look of placid aloofness was gone from Sasuke's features and replaced by something more curious. The wheels within his mind began to move while he leaned against the frame of his door. His eyes traveled down the hall the way in which Himiko had left. After a long moment of silent reflection, questionable doubt, and thorough reasoning he began walking down the hall. As Sasuke checked each and every room in the home he didn't bother knocking, he simply went him, scrutinizing, as he carefully overturned every stone in his search.

He swept through closets, guest rooms, the garage, the downstairs rooms, the kitchen, the main room of the home where his parents use to hold parties, the living room where the television was, he even took a swift glance over in the basement and attic. Finally, once satisfied that whatever he was looking for was no where else in the house, Sasuke finally ventured towards the study.

He reach up with one hand, the other placed solidly on his hip as his eyes darted downward and half closed. He paused, licked his lips and gathered the courage to rap his knuckled against the door, either that or contain his possible rage. He allowed a foew small taps loud enough to garner any one person's attention on the other side. Then, he waited.

A moment passed before he knocked again. This time when he got no response he called out to whomever was on the other side. "Itachi, I know you're in there."

Silence.

"Itachi."

Nothing.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke kicked the door as if he would a playroom ball. Briefly, after that outburst, he heard the sound of two glass objects hitting one another and then a soft curse. That in itself was enough of an answer for him.

"Open the door, brother," he muttered loudly, both hands on his hips.

"Go away, Sasuke..." he heard in reply.

"Like hell," he snapped. "How long have you been in there?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Answer me."

"I did. You just didn't like the response." He sounded so casual... too casual.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to gather his patience. "Open the door."

There was no response to that request of course. He didn't expect one actually.. He was angry, livid, and by no means pleased. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about dealing with this one. Itachi had never locked himself inside his office before, in any room for that matter. Perhaps he was just getting smarter with his tactics.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes and he turned around and leaned against the door. Perhaps he should try another approach. Softly, he spoke only loud enough for Itachi to hear him. "You promised me this year you wouldn't..."

...."....I shouldn't of come home."

"So you could drink at the office instead?"

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "You're not being fair, Sasuke..."

"That's a joke," he bit off in reply as he turned around and faced the door, pushing off. "You think any of this is easy for me?" he snapped again, using his hands and arms to show his own feelings, despite the fact no one could see such actions as he practically shouted at the door, face ridden in anger and hurt. "Hell, I'm afraid to go downstairs. Because I know the minute I reach the bottom floor and take the time to look up...I'll see..." He trailed off, trying to stop the bitterness, the pain, that trailed up his throat and caught. He refused to close his eyes and see it all over again. Because he knew if he did that, once he opened them, he be in tears. And he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. Instead, he slammed his fists against the door, and yelled out some obscenity. "Year after fucking year, I pick up after you, jackass! I pick up the pieces, I throw away the garbage, I break every bottle, shot glass and clean up the emotional wreckage you leave for me! I hate...!" His voice broke off again and he beat his fist into the door against for emphasis; or perhaps out an anger at not being able to properly explain his feelings. Ever.

"It's bad enough they're gone. I'm sick of being your god damn rock every winter!" This time he kicked the door with enough force to make the wall shake slightly. Endorphins did that to a person.

He resisted the urge to slide down the door like some broken vessel and cry. He tore at his hair with his fingers, clawed at his scalp with his nails. He grit his teeth and breathed outward in order to quell the brewing emotions he didn't know how to stop.

The silence was maddening. He couldn't even hear his brother sighing, breathing, much less moving on the other side of the door. He wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with him, he wanted to beat him as he would a punching bag, he wanted to give him as much pain as he had given himself. It was a combination of feelings. His parents, Karin's residual betrayal, his brother's weakness not entirely because of the drinking... no... more because he didn't want to acknowledge the pain his brother felt was very much the same pain he felt. He didn't want to deal with it. He didn't want to look at it. He wanted to brush it away beneath a rug and forget about it. Having right in front of him... made it real all over again, made it hurt all over again, it forced him to recall how weak he himself was. Seeing that same weakness there... it made him want to break down. And it wasn't something he could do.

Ever.

"Then don't bother," he heard a soft mutter finally. "Leave the mess for the maids, leave me wherever I fall. Just stop all of it if it makes it easier for you, brother." His words were not soft, or hard. They were not in the tone of a victim. In a way, they were simply the words of one man asking another to give up on him so his pain would be that much less.

The tone shocked Sasuke so badly he wasn't sure what to say. With wide eyes he stared at the door. "...You're asking me to just..."

"Give up," he supplied, sounding too sober.

Sasuke's face hardened and his fists tightened at his sides. Anger once more fueled his response. "So this is the way you want to be for the rest of you life? Drunk, hung over and living in some... mess of a memory either of us can never regain? Huh?!" he cried out. "What would our father say to you could he see you now, Itachi!? What of our mother!" he raged on. "Disgrace! Disgusting! Idiot! Filth! Is that what you want! What will you do when I don't care anymore? Drink until you can't see straight!? Until we lose our family home!? Until you have nothing left but the rags on your body and alley to call your only home!? Is that what you want!?"

It was then Sasuke heard the shattering of a glass against the door. But it didn't detour him at all. he was too upset for that. "Break all you want, brother! But it doesn't change anything! You want me to leave you here? So be it! Don't expect me to come sometime in the night and drag your ass to you bed before dawn! I'm through!"

With that he beat the door one more time, more for himself the finality of the response and left down the hall towards his room.

ooo

Two hours had gone by since his argument with his brother. And as he stared at the ceiling from where he lay on his bed he could do nothing but worry. Had he passed out on the desk? Was he still awake drinking himself to oblivion? How much had the drank? How bad was this night for him than any other in the past this time of year? Would he do something stupid?

Sasuke closed his eyes and rolled over as the darkness of his room swept over him. Part of him wanted to go back, not to apologize, but to help as he always did. He wanted to find a way into that study so he could drag to weary body of his older brother to him own room, strip him down and place him in bed. And yet, there was that other part of him, the angry stubborn part, wanted to stay where he was and let his... idiot excuse for a brother waste away till morning so he could deal with all the aches and pains of falling asleep at his desk.

But he knew he couldn't. He knew if the situation were reversed Itachi would never leave him to his own misery. But, what could he do even if he went back? Yell at him through the door? By now, if he were knocked out, he wouldn't hear him, much less open the door. Sasuke couldn't simply go through the window because after all.. it was on the second story with no hope of getting up there without the fire escape down from the inside already. He didn't have even a smidgen of a clue how to pick the lock because it didn't have a keyhole on the outside. You could only lock it from the inside as far as he knew. Sliding a credit card down the jam was impossible because the door opened inward and set against a wooden frame which prevented such things. All in all, he had no options...

He supposed he could call someone for help. All of his hired help was gone though and he wouldn't dare drag any of them from their homes on Christmas Eve of all times. He wasn't that selfish. At least not on the inside anyway. He couldn't call Karin because he knew she was stuck in the office upstate filling out paperwork for the lawyers about her father's company, now hers. That and she'd called him hours ago telling him even if she wanted to leave she couldn't because of a snow storm up there.

There was always Naruto... but he knew the blond was probably with his family or Hinata's so that was out of the question. All of this left him stuck with no where to turn. He couldn't just sit in front of the office door like some idiot until dawn.

Hell... did he really have so few friends?

No, that wasn't true. But like hell he'd call Haku, Neji or Kiba to help him out. They didn't know a damned thing about his family problems and he preferred it that way. He supposed he could or would eventually confide in Haku if he felt up to it... considering...

He sighed.

There was really only one person he wanted to call right now. And he knew no matter how many times he dialed the number he wouldn't get a response. Whether it was from the house phone or his cell. He simply would not answer. Of course this thought only served to make Sasuke curl more into a fetal position. He tugged the blankets tightly around himself and shut his eyes as much as he could manage.

He hadn't thought about him consciously for... two weeks now. At least not since Karin's half hazard proposal. But in his dreams... well, that was another matter. In his dreams he indulged without care. Caresses, lips, confessions, embraces. None of it was entirely there, it was all broken into pieces, images, each one more vivid than the last. Laughter, his voice, his confidence, his...

Sasuke sighed.

None of it made sense. Why would he just leave him like that? How could he do it? What was the _reason!?_ Was he afraid? Did he think other people would look upon them with animosity in the school because they'd be a couple? Was he doing it because he didn't want Sasuke to deal with any of this? It was a silly notion, when one considered it, honestly. Haku was gay, whole damned school knew that. Sure, he caught shit from the homophibics... but that aside no one really cared. He'd admit it might be a shock at first, but then everyone would probably just say, 'Yeah, I knew the guy was into dudes.' Then they'd all move on like usual.

What was he hiding? That was the question that had tormented him for weeks after he'd left and in the back of his mind still did. And how could Naruto just not know where he went? He'd been friends with Vincent since... grade school...

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he sat up in bed.

It didn't....

You didn't just lose contact with someone you'd known for... well ever, did you? His lips half pursed a moment before he leapt off the bed and ran to look for his cellphone. He cursed when he couldn't find it, throwing things in his wake. Finally, utterly aggravated he reached for his spare in the drawer; his emergency line incase his other broke and he had to wait a few days for another phone to come in the mail. He'd never had to use it until now. Hastily, he dialed Naruto's cell number and waited as the ring tone began.

"Talk to me," a voice quipped.

Half smirking, he said, "I need to speak with Vincent. And don't tell me you don't know where he is, Naruto. That's bullshit and we both know it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I really wanted more in this chapter but Sasuke and Itachi took up so much more time and words. Way more than I anticipated. Breaking it here feels right to me. I want to first apologize for taking so long to update. I'm half running a DnD 4E game and I've never really played a serious table top RPG before now XD. Much less DM'ed it part time. We're far enough into it that I'm making my own classes and races and that's taken up a bit of my time. So, gomen, gomen, all my novel readers. I still haven't checked my mailbox yet, not really x,X Last time I looked there were over 100 emails for me. But, I will reply over the coarse of the next two or so days to ALL of them LMAO. So, expect to get something in your inbox soonly if you wrote me a review or just sent a PM.

I'll do my VERY best to have Vince and Sasuke meet up next chapter. XD It might not be what you're expecting, entirely, but they will meet and you will love it and this story is soon coming to an end! ;_; I know you're all sad and happy at the same time. Just, love me, I spent all night working on this chapter. And now, it's nearly 7 AM in the morning! What was I thinking!

It's all for you, my beloved fan base and dedicated readers.

**--Blade**


	27. Chapter 27

**..Chapter Twenty-Seven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

When Sakura finally finished with the tree, or at least assumed she might be finished, she stepped back and analyzed her job. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she scrutinized and walked back and forth. Happy, at least in one respect for the night, that she was done she gave an earnest smile and turned around to let everyone know she was about to turn the lights on and needed someone to help her get the star up. Frowning, she noticed Neji and Tenten were still were still arguing, only this time it sounded like something else entirely. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips as she looked for everyone else. Spotting Hinata across the room watching TV on the couch she headed over towards her.

"Say, do you know where Naruto and Ino ran off to?"

Hinata arched a delicate brow as she turned her attention away from the television and towards Sakura. "Ino said she needed to go into the kitchen for something. Naruto I guess offered to help her and went with."

"Thanks," she replied before leaving her to her program. "Naruto!" she called out lightly as she entered the kitchen with a bright smile. "I need someone to help me put the star on." She glanced over at Ino. "Is everything done? I wanted to start eating soon."

Naruto flipped his phone shut with a sigh as both he and Ino looked over at her with odd expressions on their faces.

Sakura blinked. "Is something wrong?"

No one said anything yet. Ino looked over at Naruto and Naruto looked over at her. The both of them looked to be trying to figure out the which of them was going to explain with only their eyes.

Ino finally looked over at her, eyes soft and worried. "Sakura--."

"No, I'll do it. He called me after all," Naruto interrupted.

"Who called what?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips and her jade pools darting between the two of them.

Naruto sighed and slid his phone into his pocket. When he looked p at Sakura again his eyes were filled with conflicting emotions. He'd always been that way, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Part of him was mad at her for placing him in this position. He loved Sasuke like a brother. He would do anything for him. The same went for Sakura. They both very important people to him. And because he was caught in the middle he saw both sides all the time in one form or another.

Before Ino had talked to him he'd been more than a little furious with the pinkette. Not because she'd left Sasuke per say, but because it wasn't like her not to face her problems head first. To look at her you'd see a tall, thin, whiff of a girl blooming into womanhood. But, to know her, she was so much more. She stood up for her friends, she generally did the right thing; and when she screwed up she faced the music like a responsible adult should. He'd admired her all his life for her ability to face the unfaceable. And now... seeing her running from something that might be harder than anything she ever faced before because it was so personally connected to her... well, it tore at him. It just wasn't her.

And from this humble author's point of view, it was very much like Sasuke seeing something in his brother he didn't want to. A weakness cracking in his shell over his own inhibitions.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked softly.

He sighed again. "Sasuke called. He asked for you. He... knows that I know where you are. He figured out we still had contact."

Her eyes widened slightly, for just a moment. And her face turned slightly angered, but not overly so. "What did you tell him? What did he want?"

"He needs you, Sak. He's in trouble."

She frowned then, but said nothing.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't tell him the truth if that's what you want to know. I told him I'd try." When she still said nothing he continued. "I should tell him. The truth. I wanted to. I still do."

Ino's burning blues turned to him, wide as Sakura stammered, "Naruto..!"

"I've been quiet about how I feel about this whole thing for a while, hun. I didn't push you or say anything because I kept hoping you'd do the right thing. You always do. But then, the weeks kept piling up and you didn't. You still haven't," he said softly, strongly. "I love you like a sister, Sakura. I always will. But, I love Sasuke the same way. You're both important to me. And I can't stand to see him suffer like this. At the very least, be honest with him. I can't keep lying for you. Do you really want him to find out on accident?"

"He won't find out. Not if you don't tell him."

Naruto's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "You can't guarantee that!"

"I'd never even met him until you introduced me Naruto! The chances of me running into him on the street are pretty slim!" she shouted back.

"That's not the point and you know it! Can't you see what you're doing here? At all? He's suffering Sak. He's suffering and you can end it. He's in love with you, for Christ's sake! He's only ever loved one other person. And in his eyes, you not a woman right now. Doesn't that say something to you? Doesn't that tell you this is more than a passing fling for him? Don't you care about him? At all...?" he whispered.

The tone of his voice, the soft pleading tone made her take pause. She dropped her arms and stood there, her face of anger evaporating and turning into some half aloof half saddened expression.

He was right of course. She knew his was right because she'd been telling herself the same thing for weeks while at the same time trying to remove herself from that part of her life, from him. She didn't want to want him. She didn't want to feel like he was her whole world. Not now. Not when this whole damned thing had been some selfish bet her and the girls had come up with in the middle of the night during a sleep over. He would think she used him... he would.

She had to asked herself, now, was she keeping this from him because she was afraid of him being hurt... or because she was afraid he would hurt her? Was she being selfish? And if so, did it really make a difference now?

"I don't want to hurt him..." she whispered to herself, stepping back. "It's ok if I suffer... you know. But, he's happy now, right? I mean, he got Karin back... so..."

Ino rolled her eyes and stepped towards her. She took Sakura's hands in her own. "Honey, do you honestly think he's happy with Karin?"

"You don't even know her--."

"I don't have to. Tell me this, why did he call you instead of her? If he's so in love with her, so into her and really wants to marry her... why did he call for you? Why in the hell would he say he needed you and not her?" she said in half question half explanation. She waited for a reply, something from the troubled, worn girl. But, she said nothing and looked away from Ino. But the blond narrowed her eyes, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her. "He loves you, Sakura. Not because of your breasts, your ass or your legs. He loves you for who you are," she said as she pressed a flat hand into the middle of Sakura's chest. "In here. How many people are that lucky? To find someone who loves them not because of how they look.. or how they dress.. but because of who they are _inside_?" she asked, her voice strong, trying to get her point across.

"I lied to him, though. The person he loves is a lie, Ino!" Sakura shouted, fists tight at her sides.

Ino raised a brow. "Really? What did you lie to him about, aside from the obvious?"

"I..."

"Did you pretend to like things you didn't? Did you tell him things about yourself that weren't true?"

"I..." she trailed off, her conviction faltering. "..No."

Ino smiled.

Naruto came up next to them and looked down at Sakura. "Go, alright?"

Sakura looked up at him. She held his gaze as she considered everything that had said to her by both friends in the last ten minutes. She still wasn't entirely sure what to do yet, but... she had to go to him. "I need to know what's going on first." With a smile, Naruto began.

ooo

Sakura slowly pulled into the long run of driveway that led back to the garage. Normally, she would just park right up close to the front entrance like Naruto did, but with all the snow starting in she really didn't want to be scraping any of it off her truck. She didn't know how long she'd be here.

She sighed as she came up the garage door and dug around in her glove compartment for something. Once she found it a small button was pushed. When she heard the door opening in front of her she threw it back into the messy compartment and drove onward. The engine was shut off and her door opened as she nabbed the keys. In the background she heard the garage door slowing shutting. She stared at it as it made it's decent to the ground. With a soft thud the room when pitch black and she turned her head. A moment later a few lights were turning on, revealing the long row of cars available the Uchiha household. Her eyes briefly touched on them as she began to take her coat off and shut the door to her red truck. She folded the article of clothing over her arm and made her way to wards the long hallway that would lead her into the home. And with each step her breathing became shorter. Her nerves felt on fire. She tried not to tremble, softly berating herself as he made her way closer and closer to the door into his family home.

Would he be waiting for her? Did he think she was coming? What would he say to her? what would she say to him? 'Oh, hey, by the way, I'm a girl... just thought you should know... and now I'll be going! Have fun with the wife... er.. when you get married...' Beautiful, Sakura. Brilliant as always, she scolded herself. At least the conversation in her head served to ease her nerves slightly. If she was joking about it at least she wasn't freezing up completely.

The light above the door closing in on her... and she felt like stopping. But she wouldn't. she wasn't going for herself. Maybe she wasn't even going to tell him the truth. But, she was going because he needed her. And no matter the rift between them right now, the lie itself, she couldn't leave him... hanging. She was his friend above all else. His comrade. His brother in many ways and in others... obviously not.

She didn't want to tell him the truth for another reason. She didn't want to lose that special thing they had, that they shared, as two friends. Sasuke gave her a chance because she was, to him, a guy. Would he have given her that same courtesy if she had been her true gender? Doubtful...

She thought back to the Halloween Party and the way he treated her then. He was drunk at the time and she was a few shots to the wind herself... but if he hadn't been drunk... would it of gone differently? What if she had met him in passing at a party or event? Would he have given her a second look? Would he have even spoken to her? Listened to her? What if had had met her in school, her school, under different circumstances? Would he have viewed her as he did every other woman who looked him over twice? Thrice? Would she of had the strength then to impress him as she had as Vincent? To talk to him as casually as she did the masculine version of herself? Was she actually playing a Clark Kent here? Well, he certainly wasn't Lois Lane, she mused as she wrinkled her nose.

But... in a way maybe she _did_ feel like Clark Kent. Of course she'd been herself in both roles... but when it came to Sasuke... well, she did. At least right now she did. She was Superman when she was Vincent... but when she was Sakura she was that glasses wearing, weak beyond compare, mortal with blue and red beneath his breast.

She stopped as she reached the door. She contemplated knocking, but that would prolong her discomfort. No, best to just go in and hang up her coat, drop her keys on the small table and hope he was nearby. If she were looking for him maybe she'd be less likely to be jumpy when she saw him, right? At least that's what she told herself in that moment as her hand reached for the doorknob.

She slipped into the warm hall and did just as she had imagined moments ago. She hung up her coat on one of the available rungs on the wall and set her keys on the small end table near the door, pressed against the wall. She stepped out of her shoes and put the next to the door. She wasn't sure why she did that. She never had before. Maybe her nerves were making her do silly things.

She looked up was she wandered silently down the hall and into the main room. As she did she passed the living room and peeked in quietly. There not being any sight of him she continued her search past the long staircase and into the main ballroom type area that always reminded her of that part in the movie The Sound of Music where the nanny-nun lady first came into the home. However, it wasn't the room this time that made her catch her breath, covering her mouth in awe. No, this time it was... the decorations. Everywhere, in every corner of the room and hanging off the railings were trappings of scarlet, ivory and silver. The room was aglow with soft lighting and she was frozen in place, looking at it all.

The Uchiha home wasn't a dark atmosphere by rule, but... somehow all the lights, decorations, baubles and the tree itself... it just felt like the whole house came to light in one swift sweep of some mysterious godly hand. She gazed over at the tree and her lips turned to curl lightly as her eyes softened and her spirit became anew with something she didn't know how to name.

She wasn't expecting this. To the point that she nearly forgot she was suppose to be looking for Sasuke. He said they hadn't decorated in years. At least not to this extent. Is this what the home had looked like when his mother and father were still alive? Had this been the tone of their home before Itachi..

She blinked, suddenly realizing she was here for a reason and didn't need to dawdle. But before she could even continue her search someone was grabbing her arm and she was turning swiftly, defensively. Before she could ever throw a punch he was grabbing her wrist and her eyes widened. "Sasuke..."

His eyes narrowed, coal depths staring straight into her cool green ones. His lips curled curiously as he spoke. "Sorry... didn't recognize you with the hat on. I thought...I guess I assumed you were someone breaking in, Vince."

She reached up with her free hand and felt for the beanie. With a swift tug she pulled it off, freeing her short strands from their confinement. She nearly regretted the action as soon as she did it though. Because his grip seemed to almost tighten on her wrist as he his eyes revealed something deeper. Something she hadn't seen since that night at the park. She resisted the urge to sharply inhale as he moved in close to her face, as his free hand reached up to touch her. Her eyes closed halfway as his thumb ran circles over her bare skin.

"Sas..."

This seemed to break him out of his daze and recall why he'd called her here. He quickly released her hand and she took that moment to place her hat in a free pocket on her person. "Naruto said he'd locked himself in his study and you needed help to get him out..."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah... come on." He moved towards the stairs and headed upward.

Sakura followed after him once she managed to get her bearings about her. Her eyes trailed after his back he headed down the hall and past his room. The door there was closed, which didn't surprise her too much. Sasuke was still a very private person.

As they traveled on she felt the need to say something. "The ah... house looks nice."

"We decided to decorate this year last minute.... not that it matters much now," he muttered.

"Why?" she inquired before she could stop herself. "Sorry... Itachi... right."

He said nothing to this.

She wanted to touch him, hold him, offer him some kind of comfort. But she couldn't really, could she?

"Here we are," he muttered as he stopped in front of a large brown, wooden door. "Don't bother knocking. He's out cold by now."

She nodded and examined the door.

"I would have tried the card method... but as you can see," he motioned to the door jam and tapped it, "It's a no go. I would try an pick the lock, but there's no keyhole here," he said as he pointed. "Just a damned hole smaller than a pencil."

"Really?" she asked, bending down on her knees to look closer.

"Yeah, I dunno why. I mean, what if one of us had gotten locked in here as kids? Not that Dad would of let us... but still... anybody's kid could get stuck in here and lock themselves in. You'd think there'd be a key for the outside."

Sakura couldn't help it, she started chuckling.

He blinked at the pinkette.

She looked up at him and beamed. "I can get him out. Go find me something like an ice pick or a very thin pen, alright?"

He arched a brow at him.

"Just... trust me ok? I know what I'm doing."

He paused as he asked him that. His eyes narrowed slightly, softening before he turned around.

Sakura's smile fell as he faded down the hall. Her eyes turned to the knob. Perhaps 'trust me' hadn't been the best choice of words all considered. Way to go, Clark, she mused to herself in her own head. She waited a few moments more and considered standing up to relieve the tension in her body from being one awkward position for so long, but decided against as she saw him heading back. He handed her a long, metal pick that looked like something you stuck shrimp before placing them on a grill. She raised a brow at him, unable to help herself.

He shrugged. "All I could find."

With a small smirk she nodded and stuck the pointed end into the hole in the knob.

"Are you trying to pick it?" he asked curiously.

"Don't need to," she muttered and a popping sound was heard. She stood up and handed him the screwer. She reached for the nob and opened the door. When she looked over at him he looked even more confused. Perhaps even a tad bit embarrassed that it was so simple. She decided to explain. "We have the same locks at my house too. To be honest I'm surprised a study wouldn't have a normal lock with a key... but... oh well. Anyway, there's no real purpose to them. But, if you get locked out you can do that." She shrugged. "Don't feel bad, most people, aside from parents, don't know about them." She grinned. "Got stuck in a room once when I was five and Dad went through the same thing. Mom laughed at him for weeks because she was the one who had to open the door."

He smirked a ghost a blush tracing across his features. "I suppose you'll do the same then."

She winked. "Maybe not." And then they laughed together. For a moment, a very brief one, it was as though she'd hadn't left him at all. As if they were still as they always were. Good friends goading one another, laughing together, sharing together. Bonding in a way she hadn't fully grasped men could until Sasuke Uchiha had entered her life.

A groan from the room beyond yanked them both from the moment and Sakura turned her gaze to half open door. "Come on, then." She went in first and regretted it almost immediately. The pungent smell of strong alcohol was everywhere. She waved a hand in front of her face as if to dampen the scent. Even bars weren't this bad and she immediately knew why. On the floor, across the room from her, was a broken glass decanter. Above it, on the wall was probably the nastiest stain on a wall she'd ever seen. She could only assume it was during the fight Sasuke had briefly mentioned to Naruto. He wasn't one for personal details. Even offering that much to Naruto was pretty surprising.

She walked over towards it and grabbed for a trash can as she felt him brush past her and towards his brother, knocked out with his head lazily laying on the table. Silently, as if to distract herself, she began to clean up the glass.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get a maid to take care of it later," he muttered.

She shook her head. "The smell won't go away if I don't clean it.. somewhat anyway. Do you really want this room to always reek of tonight?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hn.." he muttered. "It might at the very least serve to remind him not to do it again... doubtful... but."

"Sasuke," she half admonished as she stared at him, eyes narrowed. He glared back at her, but she wasn't backing down. And they did that for the longest time, staring heatedly at one another. Her eyes bore into him, daring him to stop her. Daring him to do something. That's why they were close right? That's what brought them together? That ability to call each other on their own shit, right?

He blinked at her and finally looked away, face a mixture of grim... and something else? She couldn't tell just yet.

He sighed. "Just... clean up the glass then. I'll call someone later to replace the carpet."

"But..."

"Do you plan on spending the entire night in here scrubbing the thing? Trust me, I've clean alcohol out of a lot worse before. It's not coming out. And you shouldn't have to clean up my brother's mess. That my..."

Silence echoed in the room and for a moment she almost thought she heard something crack... his heart? "Alright..." she murmured, realizing this was perhaps even a more touchier subject than their relationship might pose. She went back to her task and cleaned up the rest of the glass. She put the trash can back and turned to him. "Is he ok?"

Sasuke nodded. "Just dead on his feet," he muttered bitterly.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

He sighed as he reached for his arm, kelt down and pulled up. He grunted as he tried to support his weight and lift at the same time without losing his balance. "Well... I should leave him here... but since I'm too stupid to go that route... I'll take him to his room, strip him down and put him to bed."

Sakura quickly came up to the other side and took his other arm over her shoulders and helped him lift Itachi. She tried to ignore the feeling of her arm crossing over his behind his brother's back. The shot of electricity and swarmed her senses and left her with the feeling of wanting more that what such a simple, innocent touch provided.

"Thanks," she heard him muttering.

"No problem," she grunted back as they headed out of the study and down the hallway to wherever his brother's room was.

Again, there was that long silence she wasn't quiet use to from him, at least not the kind that reeked of unsaid words, wistful thoughts and unwavering desire. There was both pain, aguish and apprehension in his voice every time he spoke. She imagined she sounded much the same way.

"This shouldn't be your burden," she heard him whisper softly.

"What?"

There was another pause, as if he wasn't quite sure if he should elaborate at all. Just when she thought he'd clamped up altogether, he spoke again. "It's mine... not yours. This mess. It's more than the glass... or the carpet stain. He..."

Sakura leveled her gaze on the floor as his words washed over her.

She heard a soft bark of laughter and her eyes dashed up to him, curious and worried all at once. "He does this every year. Every damned year. I thought, I hoped, stupidly, this time would be different. He promised me, you know? Said he wouldn't do it. He said he'd try... but to me that pretty much the same thing. I should have known better, I guess."

She wanted to say something, but it didn't feel right. Actually, it sounded more like he was talking to himself than her at all. She listened to him even as they entered his brother's room and laid him down on his mattress, even as Sasuke began to undress him she listened to him. What else could she do?

As he adjusted Itachi and undid the buttons on the older man's shirt he continued. "I've told you a lot about myself up until this point. But this?" He sighed and paused. "I just..." He barked out another fit of laughter. She could heart hear the pain in his voice becoming worse with each word verbalized. As if he were going to break down.

"Itachi was always the strong one before they were gone. Even when Dad gave him more attention than me... he was always there, filling the gap and lifting me up, giving me confidence and purpose. He was... he was my idol as a child. Hell, my damned Yoda, if you want a real comparison." He continued with the buttons until the shirt was undone completely. Carefully he pulled it off his brother and tossed it to the floor. Next he pulled of his under shirt and worked on his shoes, socks, belt and pants. Each item was taken off with care a nursemaid would give a child or a patient. Sakura felt her heart strain and his delicate nature in regards to this man before him. The one that had done, apparently, so much for him.

"When mom and dad died... he just. He tried to help me as any brother would. But, I pushed him away. I locked myself away in my room night after _damned_ night and _ignored_ him. He wanted to help me, that's all I saw. I didn't want help. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to cry in his lap. I didn't want to hold onto him like some... weak child with nothing left to him, not even the woman he loved." His voice half shook, half bare whispered. She felt her inside quaking as his shoulders shook. She could see he was trying to hold in, to not break down. Had he ever?

"Dad... he always taught me, taught Itachi, that a real Uchiha didn't cry, they didn't show fear in the face of adversity, they didn't give in willingly unless the offer was good, and they should never, above all else, show weakness, emotions that led to the fall of a man's pride." She watched as she inhale sharply, his back to her while he gently pulled the sheets over his brother and leaned over his slumbering form. She watched as he kindly, lovingly, brushed a few black strands from his eyes. She nearly wept as she watched him press a kiss to his brother's forehead, as if you say, 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you even when you do this to me.'

As he stood up and stared down at Itachi, he continued and Sakura watched. She listened as the pain in voice became worse. "I never realized as a child, that it wasn't me he wanted to comfort... it was himself. Of course he wanted to help, I know that. I'm not an idiot. But... if I'd only... if I hadn't. Maybe," he whispered shakily," maybe he wouldn't drank at all..." he said it so softly she bare heard him.

"That's why this isn't anyone's burden but mine. That's why I get so angry when he does it. It's not just because he's my older brother, it's not just because he's suppose to take care of _me_. It's because... it's my..."

She couldn't take it anymore. She came up to him and pulled him around to face him, nearly gasping at what she saw in his eyes. They rippled, coal depths of endless ebony. Like a sea daring to overwhelm itself it it's own storm, to die of the staggering emotions laden there.

Then, as if the first drop of rain on a dampened day... a tear fell. It went down his face even as he stared at her, even as he began to drown in nothing but his eyes. "No," she breathed, taking his face in her hands. "It's not. Don't say that. You didn't know."

She watched as he stared are her, as more tears fell. "I don't want to," he whispered. "I'm not... I'm not suppose to... "

She reached for him, pulling his face into the crevice of her neck. "Yes, you are," she ordered, trying not to cry herself. She felt his shaking hands came around her, as if he had no idea what to do, as if he were afraid to at all. But once they drifted about her waist he was gripping her in a vice, breathing on her neck erratically like a starving child for attention. "You can cry, Sasuke. There's _nothing_ shameful about it. Don't you care think otherwise," she breathed as she closed her eyes and ran one hand into hair at the base of his neck as the other wrapped about his waist.

Finally, he did as she told. He cried. He broke completely. He shook against her, weeping against her neck. Tears trailed down her neck and soaked into her shirt. His fingers half tore into her back, but she didn't mind in the least. She gently ran her fingers thought his hair as she let him cry against her, cry as he should have long ago when he lost those people so very precious to him, when he lost Karin because of some old man's idea of what was good for his company and his family. She let him cry for what he assumed was his fault in Itachi's regard. And, in some way, she imagined she was letting him cry for doing to him what she wished she'd been strong enough not to do at all.

She was lost in his arms, bathing in his scent as the quiet of the room allowed only the noise of his silent weeping. Her heart broke for him, shattered for them both. And soon after she too found herself weeping, if only slightly. For regrets... for everything she hadn't had the ability to do for him.

She felt him pull back, she felt his forehead against her own, soon and not very much to her own surprise she felt his lips against her own. She inhaled sharply through her nose as she felt the wealth of emotion he poured into that kiss. She half trembled as she tasted wet tears on his lips, tenderly. She felt so much from him, she saw so much in his eyes. The want, the need, the absolute desire for her pouring out of him. She nearly cried out as she felt his soft fingertips trailing a dance across her bare back whilst he pulled the hem of her shirt up a bit.

This man, he was so beautiful to her in so many ways. And all of it was hidden beneath carefully built facade to hide himself from the scorn, the pain of others. He gave so much of himself to her, he allowed her to see who he was, bare and unclothed by the cold he poured out to anyone else. She was.. humbled and so undeserving of his love. He was unselfish to her, unguarded and here she was selfishly holding back to truth of who she really was.

This time she did cry out, as if in pain and ripped herself away from him, tear stains coating her cheeks. He stared at her as she held his gaze. She felt like a tormented creature, cornered with no where to go. After a moment of confusion, he reached for her again, pulling her lips to his own desperately. She half resisted a moment as she held her face in his palms, begging her not to move away from him again. But again, that feeling of overwhelming grief of her in his regard came back and she hated the look that showed on his face when she pulled away once more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tearfully, face full of grief and regret. "I just... I can't." Then she was turning and half walking half running out of the room away from him.

"Vincent!" she head him call after her. She kept going, this time heading for the door. She reached for the knob.

"Don't!" he called out as he took the stairs three, four at a time downward.

She wasnt' listening to him though, she was opening the door, fully ready to run all the way back home if need be just to get away. She wasn't even thinking about the cold, her truck or the coat she'd be leaving behind. However, when she opened the door a great burst of wind, chilling her to bone, shoved her back and forced the door to slam against the wall. Her hair danced across her features from where she sat on the floor as she tried to shield her eyes from the onslaught of snow assailing her. Thunder clapped outdoors and she could have sworn for a split second that she saw an entire tree tumbling down the road.

"What the..." she breathed, completely forgetting about her moment of pain with Sasuke. She barely registered him as he shut the door with a grunt and locked it behind him. Her eyes, however, slowly trailed up to his as he exhaled against the door, his back to it, palms flat against the wood.

"I was trying to tell you... you can't leave. Strom started to roll in not but five minutes before you showed up. That's why you couldn't find me, I was trying to get a hold of Naruto and let him know to call it off. I didn't want you getting caught in the mess. But... the phones aren't working it seems..."

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't move to stand up. The phones were down? A storm? how in the hell was she suppose to leave then?! "How long..."

"Till it's over?"

She nodded.

He shrugged. "Hopefully not more than the night, I'd say. But the weather man thinks it could go on until later tomorrow. Even longer..."

_Perfect,_ she muttered in her own head as her eyes shot to the wall and narrowed.

"Vince?"

She looked back up at him as he offered a hand to help her eyes, eyes narrowed. She didn't reply, but took the hand anyway. As soon as she got up she was walking away from him. She just... she couldn't be close to him. Anytime she was, at least after something like _that_, she couldn't keep herself from... the obvious.

But Sasuke didn't sense her logic in this, apparently. Because he was following her, grabbing her wrist and tugging at her to face him. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. The more he held the more she wanted to... either fight him off or kiss him as he'd done to her moments ago. And both options weren't to her liking at all.

"Why did you leave me? Why?"

Silence.

"Damnit! Talk to me!" he shouted now, desperately. "You said you loved me once. Did you ever?"

Her eyes shot to his.

"What are you afraid of?" he pressured on, this time grabbing a hold of her shoulders in both hands. His face was a mix of concern, anguish, want and pain. "Are you trying to protect me? Yourself? Is that why you left? Because of what the others would say?"

"I..."

"Were you?"

"No!" she shouted back, exasperated and torn all at once. There they were again, just like that night long ago, the night he kissed her for the first time and wanted answers. And the only one she'd cowardly come up with was her sexuality.

"Then why can't we be together!" he shouted back as well. "Damnit, if this is about Karin--."

"It's not about Karin, but God knows it doesn't help," she answered not as loud this time, but her voice still up an octave.

His jaw tightened as he released her arms. "You left me, if I recall."

She baulked. "You asked!"

"You didn't give me any options!"

"This all your fault!"

"Mine? How in the hell did you come up with _that_ brilliant deduction?!"

She took a step back and paced, waving her hands in motions to express her exasperation now. "You had be so damned.. perfect. So, nice and civil. You weren't suppose to be! You were suppose to be an asshole! A jerk! A prick! But no, you couldn't be," she went on muttering angrily. "You had to have dreams, aspirations, flaws like any other damned human being. Fuck," she ground out.

Sasuke, severely confused, looked at her as though she'd grown a third eye, not that Sakura noticed in all her ranting. "What the hell are you--."

Her eyes snapped to his, anger ridden there and her lips tightened to a flat line. "What am I getting at? Is that what your asking?" she snapped

Sasuke had to good enough grace to just shut up.

"What," she began as she pulled off a shoe, "I'm," another shoe, "getting," her pants this time. She flung many of her items across the room around her, angrily hitting the wall a few times as Sasuke watched her awed fascination while she did her strip teased in heated fervor and rage.

He wasn't sure if if he should stop the guy or keep quiet.

"At," she snapped on as she pulled off her shirt, practically ripped off her wraps about her breasts and shoved off her boxers, leaving her in absolutely nothing in the middle of his home. Then she shouted, pointing to her breasts in what normally would have a pretty embarrassing moment, "Is that I'm not a guy at all!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** First of all, aside from a few points in this chapter, all of this was from Sakura's point of view. Thus 'she' and 'her' parts when it was Sasuke's paragraph. All Sakura. The parts that said him in reference to her or guy were Sasuke's pov totally. Really, I wasn't ready to give Sasuke a spotlight here accept from her eyes. I'm not ready just yet to deal with his reaction. But! You all got that you wanted at least! He knows! Aren't you glad you waited? Was that not the best ever? And over 6,000 words to boot! There better not be any complaints about a short chapter this time. Not that... any of you would XD. -nudge, nudge-

Next chapter will more than likely be from Sasuke's eyes more than Sakura's. The guy has to react some way right?

At first I thought I'd just have her tell him in a fit of anger. But then I imagined he'd think 'he' was joking. In which case she'd still have to strip anyway! At least this way the shock value is through the roof! Right? I hope so anyway. Were you expecting me to do that? -grin- Let me know, alright!

**--Blade**


	28. Chapter 28

**..Chapter Twenty-Eight..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Before Karin Sasuke had hardly ever dated, if you could call it that. Children were children and he'd had his fair amount of girlfriends in his younger years before his fate had been sealed with the red head. All children did. They all shared sweet, secret kisses of the upmost innocence, paper folded notes between lunches, soft smiles in the hall when their classes cross paths going from art to PE. They all sat on the bus together trying to ignore the blushing giggles and gossip of their friends.

He'd been so soft then, and yet so very rough around the edges. He'd laughed more, smiled more, he'd had friends he shared everything with. He had friends who came over to the house and ate cookies his mother had baked with a knowing smile. He could recall hundreds of meals partaken of on the floor of his living room with just a tight knit group of people he no longer knew at the still young age of eighteen. Could he even remember their faces? Was it all that important even now?

Even in middle school he'd had a reason to smile. Every time Karin laughed at him when he turned another blushing girl down because she was the last one to know he already had someone in his life. Every time Itachi poked his head and told him what a dumbass be was before everything got harder and more real.

As a child... Your life is all stars and moonlit evenings. Bright days and endless nights. Every child goes through that moment in their life when they realize every cloud doesn't have a silver lining, that every road does have an end, and sometimes the things we thought were perfect really aren't, that the adults in our life really aren't gods.

For many kids it's a simple thing. But, for Sasuke few things are ever simple. And that night was no different. Everything changed for him at that point. His whole life stopped moving. Everything halted and he found himself existing purely because there were no other options for him. He took comfort in a woman's touch only when he really couldn't put it off any longer.

Becoming friends with Naruto hadn't changed him too much, but he would admit to living a little bit more than he once did. He wasn't walking through every moment, and only half living when he caught a wave. The blond brought some sense of reality back to his own personal haze. Enough of a reality that he'd stopped glaring at Itachi when he came home messed up and actually started yelling at him. At least it was a feeling, even if it was anger.

Upon meeting Vincent however, everything changed. He felt the cold of his facade melting away. He saw himself laughing, smiling, grinning so wildly that it reached his eyes, dancing like when he was once young at heart and full of so much more. He wasn't just dying anymore, drifting with one foot in the underworld and the other in the light of day. He wouldn't go so far to say he'd been terrible, but he'd hardly been the nicest person either. And while the rest of the world might not always get that reaction from him it was a far cry from how he once was.

When he fell for him, it was another story entirely. He'd been scared, confused, and the closest he'd ever felt to losing his mind on such a short trip. Loving a man to him was like doing a 180 on his life. Finding himself attracted to the muscular frame, lacking chest and entirely male body drove him a little more than nuts. He'd not once even though to question if the person before him was actually female. It never even occurred to him. Vincent fit the role so perfectly. He was so utterly male it did more than shock Sasuke.

He had a cheeky grin that made him boyish when he chose to express that particular feature. When he hit you you felt for weeks. He had a form in fencing Sasuke admired beyond just the hard legs and tight upper frame. He'd fallen on him more than once doing one thing or another, trying to ignore the blush racing across his cheeks as his hands grazed the taunt muscles of Vince's abdomen. Was it possible for a woman's to be that hard? No women he'd ever given more than five minutes of his time had ever met his height without heels, much less shoes like right now.

He'd never seen him without his shirt off, much less this much clothing. He'd often attributed it to Vincent being shy about his body. He often thought that he was far less liberal with showing his skin that his other male counterparts despite the way he acted around everyone else in any other regard. But, Sasuke just assumed it was one of his quirks, or something he didn't want to talk about. One time, he'd gone so far as to wonder if maybe he had a bad scar he didn't want anyone to see, or maybe even he'd been... well, molested at some point. He'd heard rape victims were either pretty withdrawn about their body or the other extreme. But as he got to know him, as time passed, he just assumed he was shy. And when he found out he was gay it all made much more sense. What guy would be comfortable around a sex he was attracted to? Naked of all things?

...Haku wasn't normal so he pushed that thought aside completely.

The most amazing part about all of this was that Haku had been right. Sasuke wasn't attracted to Vincent because of his body. At all. Not that he wasn't staring at the raw example of feminine glory before him, utterly speechless and... well, too stunned to speak, much less think at all. But, even now, he wanted him. Him? Yes, him. How could he think of the woman before him as anything else in all his lost thinking, if any? That's all he'd known her as for months.

He wanted to say something. Anything. But, he couldn't find his voice. He just stared. Perhaps his lack of tongue was a blessing in disguise because she was was starting to speak as she gathered up her clothes from various parts of the room and began to dress.

"I never meant for this to happen," she said softly, obviously no longer angry. She wasn't embarrassed, for which he was amazed. Moments ago she'd been bare naked, and now she was only half dressed. Bit by bit she was transforming back into the man he envisioned night after countless night in dreams. Her voice was the same, her face was the same, her expressions... they were all his. It was confusing all over again. The transition from being attracted to man was cake compared to the knot he was trying to sort out in his head now.

As she tugged the shirt over her head and fanned out her hair she went on. "I need a drink. Anything to calm my nerves," she whispered turning and walking out of the room. It took him what felt like ages before he moved form his spot and followed after the pinkette, still unable to say anything. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen as he watched her dig around in the fridge. She grunted, obviously unhappy she could find nothing there to satisfy whatever it was she needed.

She moved from cabinet to cabinet. Open one close another. She must have found what she wanted, for moments later she pulled a large coppery filled bottle from it's hiding place and set it on the counter. Under the earlier circumstances he would have stopped her... but he was just too lost to do anything.

She took her glass to the counter along with the bottle and set both down. She drank, half wincing at the flavor before taking a position of comfort, leaning her forearms on the flat surface.

"I was such an idiot, you know. I kept telling myself that later on. I'd never hurt anyone before, never. I've done a lot of stupid things before over the dares Ino goaded me into. But... not like this." She sighed and shook her head before taking another long swig. "It was the week before school started again. We were all at my house, my room. We were laughing and doing well, what girls do I suppose." She shrugged and looked down at the counter through half hooded eyes. "I hardly recall now how it all started, to be truthful, but Ino made an offhanded remark that you were gay. Everyone thought so, she said to me. It must be true, were her thoughts. I told her it wasn't. I knew Naruto well enough and just didn't think you were. Somehow she pushed and like always I agreed to the gamble. She got the paperwork together and I agree to sign up for classes at Konoha. All I had to do was get close enough to have sex, do the deed, bring the condom as evidence and sign out of the school before anyone got wind of it. Naruto agreed to help me because he thought it might be fun to ruffle your feathers. Said it would be a good way to get back at you for giving his phone number out to that stalker at a party.

"To everyone it was just supposed to be harmless fun and nothing more. At most you were going to be shocked and maybe a little miffed before the act itself. But, like all good plans? Things get messed up and fucked up halfway through, right?" She smiled bitterly and glanced over at him just before she took another long drink. She was close to finishing the first glass.

All of this hit a little to close to home for his liking. But despite the fact that he wanted to do something, to stop her from drinking herself stupid over himself or perhaps her own regrets, he was still too shocked to move.

"You slowly began to mean the world to me. Even I didn't understand the depth of it then. I was just... happy. I liked the person I was, the one I use to be. Being with you made me remember everything about myself I loved being as a young girl before my parents drifted out of my life, before Ino taught me how to balance both being a woman and a man." She was still smiling that bitter smile and staring at the counter like all the answers she wanted lay there.

"God that sounds silly.. and it makes me sound like such a fag. But I don't really have any other way to explain it to anyone. I've always been comfortable in my own skin, but I think... I think since high school I've held back. I always feel like I halfway between two worlds. I want to be what any red blooded guy my age would want but at the same time I'm afraid to completely be myself.

"Do you have any idea how liberating it was to be with you? To not have to always worry about my hair being perfect, or my clothes not having that one stain? And makeup, the fact alone I didn't have to spend more than a half hour in the bathroom in the morning had me doing double takes every day to make sure I wasn't forgetting something. At least for the first week."

He watched as she down the rest of her glass and filled it a second time.

"Things got so.. complicated. And then that party... that stupid party I went to," she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes as she gave a half hearted bark of laughter. "I convinced myself that it was ok to give into you. That that one time wouldn't hurt anything. You were touching me everywhere and kissing my neck... and then Itachi came in. And he was so mad at you. I realized then you weren't doing it because you liked me, or because you were even remotely attracted to me, you were doing it..... to hurt her. I don't think..." she whispered, half chocking on her words. "I don't think I've ever run so fast in my whole life as I did that night."

He was sure if he could see her eyes, if she were staring at him, they would be shaking with raw emotion. And it tore at him. He had no idea what he was suppose to feel right then. He slowly, and then _quickly_ realized she was talking about the Halloween bash. Crashing in his thoughts, he understood, finally, her anger that day in class over the girl. It had been _her_. Not a lover, not a friend, not a girlfriend, but _her_. She'd been Ivy. And as she told more it all started to make more and more sense by the minute.

Why she'd left, why she'd never told him, why she'd never taken him up on that offer to go surfing, why she never undressed in front of anyone but Naruto, why Choji apparently didn't mind her kissing Ino. It all made sense.

Finally.

"I never meant to hurt you," she whispered. "But the closer we got, the more we became friends, the more it hurt and the more I wanted to tell you. And when I learned about Karin... I didn't want to be like her. I didn't want to be like all those women you despised, all those girls who just wanted to be around you because of your money or your looks. And I knew if I told you, if you found out... you'd hate me. Even if we weren't a couple, at the very least I didn't want to lose your friendship...I..." Her sentence broke off and he watched as she gripped the glass, half empty with liquid in a vice threatening on breaking.

He watched as she downed the rest of the contents and reached for the bottle again. But this time he couldn't take anymore. He wasn't going to stand by idly as she drunk herself in a sorrowful stupor like his brother. Drinking to have fun, drinking for the hell of it, that was one thing. Drinking because you were depressed was something he wouldn't tolerate, not from the ones he loved, not willingly.

He reached over and snatched the bottle away from her, stopping her before she even started to pour. Before she could utter a word of protest he was pouring the rest of his brother's stash down the sink and brutally throwing the bottle into the trash. It was amazing, by this point, he didn't abhor alcohol completely.

When he turned back to her, she wasn't protesting, she wasn't fighting. She was just staring at her empty glass like a bird with it's wings clipped, like a beaten animal.

Why was she doing this to herself? For him? Because she was afraid of how he'd react? At this point he wasn't even sure such a revelation deserved one.

"I'm going to bed," she whispered finally.

He could say nothing as she silently exited the kitchen, headed towards the stairs and moved upward and most likely into one of the guest rooms.

ooo

The hour was late. Beyond the clouds a subtle moon glanced downward like a shadow bouncing off a wall--quick and enigmatic. The wind was still as harsh as ever, causing trees to bounce off home and tickle rain gutters. But it never lasted long; the bursts were five minutes in time at most. And once everything settled down for a sparce ten minutes more, the snowfall appeared tender, the silence as gentle as a mother's soft embrace.

Within warmth and comfort of a home and hearth, or a good heater, the cold was nothing more than good movie on a less than silver screen. She wouldn't notice. She wouldn't notice anything aside from the depth of her own dreamworld. Her soft knit brow was furrowed, her pale lips pursed. Her eyes, the puff beneath them looked red from unshed tears. The plush satin duvet covered her in a blanket of warmth, encircling her body with a color of white as untarnished as the newly shed snow just beyond the window there. Her breathing was steady and her hair brushed the pale tone of the sham she rested upon.

Coal eyes stared from a place somewhere in the shadows of the room. His lithe, tall form leaning back and into a wall just between the two unshaded panes. The ghost of the light from the moon grazed beyond, bringing attention very briefly to the lower part of his body. His face was ridden in the expression of devoid thought. Wisps of ebony danced, kissed, along his high, sculpted cheekbones.

Bare hands were dug into his black flannel pants and his feet were pressed tightly into the carpet beneath him, attributing that he was leaning into the wall behind with more pressure than needed, perhaps hinting at his half tensed body.

There were so many thoughts in his head. So many doubts and questions. He thought he had everything figured out not more than a few hours ago. He thought his night was going to go smoothly. He thought in a matter of a few days he was going to put this whole Vince thing behind him and marry Karin. He hadn't planned on his brother getting drunk and locking himself in his study. Hell, he'd hardly expected Vince to actually show up. He hadn't had contact with him for over a month now, so why should tonight be any different?

He sighed and rested his head back against the wall behind him, looking up at the ceiling.

He certainly hadn't planned or even expected the turn of events that occurred less than a few hours prior. A woman trying to get drunk in his kitchen over him who's name he didn't even know. A woman who's name he didn't know that he still wanted in his life very much. A woman whom he was not afraid to admit he still loved very deeply, regardless of her gender; at least to himself... No, that wasn't true, was it?

Had she lied to him about more than just name or her gender? Did he, could he, believe that? He liked to think she hadn't. She was still the same person, wasn't she? He liked to think he knew when someone was lying to him. And Vince just never seemed the type. But then, Karin had never seemed to type either and look where that had landed him. Was this beautiful, soft, caring person laying on the sheets before him really what she portrayed? Or was she, in fact, what he was loath to think? He didn't want to believe she was.

No, his heart desperately wanted to believe she was everything he saw her to be, man or woman. She was tough, headstrong, logical minded where he wasn't. He was zen and she was all angles. Where he found relief in cool of a drenching tunnel daring to collapse, she found that same comfort in the midst of a battle with rubberized tires and brownish mother terra. Where he was more than comfortable avoiding trouble altogether she was daring enough to reach for it with both hands. She took chances even when she couldn't possibly understand the odds, whereas he always had to know them, or at least imagine them in his head. He gauged the situation and she ran in head first.

In so many ways they were as black white, but in others they were a perfect shade of gray. He admired her spirit. She lifted him up. She made him feel whole, wanted and himself. Like her, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else around her. Even in the start of their friendship he'd been honest with her. Even when he'd been cold to her, abrasive and collected, she'd pushed and prodded, getting under his skin just like Naruto.

It tugged at his insides, this feeling that it had all been a lie. Taking a chance on her a was pretty steep one, wasn't it? His heart was on the line here, more so than it had even been with Karin. He'd told Vince he was in this for keeps. He wasn't willing to go back. But if this had really all been a game...

He sighed again and let his head drop, opening his coal depth just barely as he stared at her over in the bed. He wanted her. Even now he was fighting against a very strong urge to just over to her, climb beneath the sheets and give into his own urges. But he had to be careful with this. It might be shameful to say he didn't have a problem cheating on Karin, but he'd done that halfway already, hadn't he? And if he slept with her now there would be no going back to Karin, Vince in his life or not.

He wasn't ready to analyze where he stood with the red head just yet, but he knew he wanted the woman before him. He wanted her in his life. He wanted to curl up into her warmth and wake up to her face every morning. He wanted to go surfing with her. He wanted to play hours on end of games on his PS3 with her just for the hell of it. He wanted to watch her kick ass in motocross and wage war in her own battles, physical or not. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he was even willing to get into another bar fight with her if it meant never being apart from her again. He wanted to be in _her_ life.

His eyes flickered toward her, adjusting in the half veiled darkness as he heard a soft noise come from her person. He didn't move, he barely breathed as she slowly sat up in bed, naked as the she had been moments ago downstairs. She hadn't even noticed him yet, even as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes in the middle of the night.

He wasn't nervous, but at the same time he wasn't sure he was ready to ask her what needed to be asked. And even then all he had to depend on her was her honesty.

Finally she looked up and turned her face towards him. She half squinted in the darkness. Not once did she bother covering herself up. "Sasuke...?"

He nodded, hoping she could see that. She must have because she nodded in return. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, obviously unsure what he intended to do after her admission earlier.

"Your name," he said quietly, staring at her.

"..What?"

He smiled, but didn't totally mean the expression. "All the time I've known you... and I still don't even know your name."

"Ah..." she responded, looking down. "Sakura," she supplied. "Sakura Haruno." She added on in case he wanted more.

Sakura... he ran the word over in his head. To be honest, he was a tad surprised. The name seemed almost too soft for her. Yet, when he thought about more... she was a walking taboo of mixed conflicts and contradictions, and in more than her own gender. A diamond in the rough, so to speak.

"I'll leave as soon as the storm is over," she said barely enough for him to hear. Were the house not so dead, so quiet, he probably wouldn't have at all.

"'Did you lie to me about anything else?'" he asked out loud, however just as quietly as the pace allowed. "That's what I've been thinking this whole time," he said offhandedly, to himself more than her. "I've been wondering if this whole thing is going to end up with me left with nothing but the memories of what could never be. I keep asking myself if it's all some bad nightmare I can't escape, this night. All of it," he reiterated. "I want to wake up, to find you still that man I loved, but no matter how hard I tried after you left the kitchen it wouldn't budge." He held her gaze in the darkness. "I don't know how long I watched you sleep. Hours maybe. The time eludes me." He sighed. "I love you, even now... I don't even think you hurt me, to be honest. You're still you, to me. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself, what I keep wishing."

He walked across the room and moved to sit on the bed next to her, but faced the frame more than her as he stared at the wall and clasped his hands together between his legs. One was half on the bed and the other hung lazily, barely touching the floor. To this she said nothing, she didn't even look at him.

He reached for her, slowly, and cupped her cheek, turning her to look at him. He could see she was trying to hold in, barely doing a good job of it. "Are you still the man I fell in love with?" he whispered, holding her gaze once more.

"I never lied about myself, Sasuke. Not once," she breathed. "My name and my gender are the only things that have changed... I..." she hesitated and he waited for her to finish. "Yes, I'm still the man you fell in love with. He hasn't gone anywhere."

He searched her face, his bare thumb caressing over her cheek and wiping away a tear that fell free from her tight hold.

When Karin had lied to him she'd been cold, unfeeling and withdrawn. She didn't cry, she didn't smile and she not once showed an ounce of emotion. He hadn't sensed her feigned betrayal then. But, Sakura wasn't Karin. And in the whole time he'd known her he hadn't once caught her lying about anything. Even if Naruto had backed her up and he just couldn't see the guy being so close to someone with even an ounce of hatred and cruelty in her bones.

But that aside, love was about taking chances. Wasn't it? She could be lying to him. She could be lying to Naruto. But in the end, all he had to go on was his own heart. And in that moment his heart was telling he she wasn't lying to him. The emotion in her cool greens was real, the tears she tried to hold were not fraudgulent. The pain he felt coming from her, the grief in fear over his rejection of her, it was real. And for more than moment... he felt wanted.

He'd never felt such raw, unbridled, feelings from another person before.

He leaned in, half closing his eyes and pressed his forehead into hers. The hand that had been cupping her cheek tangled into her short pink strands and tugged her closer to him and his nose brushed against hers. His lips slanted against her own and caressed just barely. He just wanted to take her in, all of her, and magnify this moment for all of time.

He slanted his mouth against her opening as she gave into him willingly and he kissed her. His tongue intertwined with her own, a pace was set and he didn't resist as she pulled him down atop her. He relished the feel of her hands pulling up on tank top and adjusted for her as it was pulled up and over his head and tossed aside. Her hands slid across his waistband and tugged and again he adjusted for her and those too followed the shirt.

He was bare and wanting, evidence of his desire bumping against her thigh. The chill of the room he'd felt only moment ago in his nudity disappeared as the duvet come up and over them both. Her arms encircled him as his lips found hers once more.

She was on fire as his hands roamed over her, shakily. Was it terrible to think she felt like this was the first time all over again? Or was it blissful to imagine it could be so good with someone before you even barely started that you found yourself fumbling to appreciate everything you were feeling. Her hands danced along along his back as she enveloped herself in his kiss. Her breasts peaked as his hard, defined chest pressed against her own. she could hear his shaking breath fanning across her face every time he swallowed air through his nose and exhaled.

It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. They were taking their time, drinking the other in.

She pulled back to cup his barely hued cheeks in her hands. It was then she kissed his lips as tenderly as she could manage, tasting, halting him as he tried to press more firmly into her. Her lips trailed across his jaw, his cheek, his brow and his eyes lids. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pressed herself into him.

He rested his forehead against her own, trying to catch his breath as he shook above her. "Vince I..."

She almost laughed.

"I mean--."

"Shhh," she whispered. "The former was just fine."

He smiled at her softly. "I don't have--."

"I'm on the pill," she whispered again.

He paused, as if to gather whether she was sure or not. But when she nodded he didn't bother asking again.

He was held himself up, staring down at her, wanting to see her face as he entered. He held her gaze, locking onto it as if by releasing her he would never get this moment back against. As he placed himself before her entrance he found himself hesitating, stopping for a reason he couldn't quite fathom just yet.

His breathing quaked and his body shuddered.

"Sasuke, I'm not a blushing virgin, you don't--."

He shook his head and tried not to smile at the irony. "It's not that." He paused, wondering if he should admit it or not. But as he gazed down at her questioning features he found he couldn't exactly hide it either. "I'm so close already and--What are you--?" he managed to get out as she turned him over, flat on his back and rose above him. He tried to speak, "Vince what..." he breathed vaguely at the last word and allowed his head to drop back. Her soft, warm mouth enveloped him, taking him in, and surrounded him in a heat like no other. He shuddered immediately and bucked beneath her careful attentions. His hands gripped into the sheets and he felt his toes curling as she lapped at him, teased him, touched him in a way he hadn't exactly been expecting all at once.

He choked on his words as his eyes shut and his jaw clenched. He wanted to touch her. Badly. But he he didn't want to hurt her either. And right now taking a hold of her and forcing her further down his rigid member would certainly kill whatever she was doing. To sum it up, he didn't want her to stop but he didn't think he could hold on to this ride any longer.

"V...I..I'm.." he tried to warn her but this only seemed to spur her actions. She caressed more acutely and whenever he guessed she'd found the right spot she focused on it for a while, trailed away and then came back. He was panting, trying to hold it back but she wasn't letting up.

With a barely stifled cry his back was shooting off the mattress, curving and he gripped the sheets and finally came within the hot core of her mouth. His eyes glazed over as he relaxed back into the mattress, as he drifted back down to earth and into the shell he called his body.

All that pent up pain, rage, grief and ...just everything, it was all gone in one moment. All of it was quickly swept away by her. So caught up in his own thoughts he was, he barely felt her shift up on top of his body. He didn't even know she was there until he felt her reaching for his slowly softening member. He jumped, moaning and half growling all at once. He couldn't have any energy left after that? Sure she didn't...

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he grew hard yet again. He stared up at her grinning face.

"I guess this makes you the _Uke_?" she teased and then gasped as she tossed her over and all in one swift motion slid right into her wet folds. She gasped and arched into him, but was not so distracted that she missed his soft chuckling in her ear or feral remark.

"Not this round." Before she could so much as laugh in return he was moving. Gone was the slowness they started with, gone was the half trembling hands slicked in sweat; these were replaced by clawing digits, grasping caresses, hard kisses and dizzying heights.

He drove into her at a steady pace, moving and shifting only until he found the right place. She arched into him crying out, calling his name as her fingers dig into his buttocks and she ground her clit into the just right place that would bring her over the edge. But, he'd already come for her once and he was more than ready to give her a tenfold. And he did, over and over again.

His lips slanted hers then trailed down her body, moving only slightly as she arched into him and gave him more room, he took a peaked nipple into his mouth. His gentle tongue flickered across, teasing it until she cried out again.

Oh, god, she was close, she could feel it. "Sasuke," she breathed, holding him to her. "I'm..." She felt his arms tighten around her as he drove in harder, finding just the right way to meet her pace. She felt her insides tighten around his hardened length as he continued to fill her completely. "I... I love you," she whispered just before crying out and shuddering against him one last time. and when she fell into the mattress, the cold of the evening room pricking at her lightly moistened flesh, she was glad he pulled the blankets over them both. She relished the feel of his skin against her own as he moved in behind her. His arms wrapping about her were all she needed to finally accept sleep again. That, and the breath of 'I love you too,' she felt across her ear.

She was too tired to think of tomorrow.

He was too exhausted to care about anything but wrapping himself in her.

And as the night drifted on... neither dreamed of anything they didn't already possess...

Finally.


	29. Chapter 29

**..Chapter Twenty-Nine..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sunlight streamed through uncovered windows, bathing the room in a warmth that more than contradicted the external fluff of white. It danced along the carpeted floors and as the hours went by arched upward and across the mussed and entangled bed coverings.

A low groan that sounded like a half mixed plea to end any and all pain echoed from beneath the darkness of the satin coverlet. Pain sliced through his cranium and mixed with the cobwebs of haze slowly, ever so slowly, receding. He brought a hand upward and rubbed his down his face beneath the covers. He rubbed his eyes as they remained shut against the brightness beyond his bedding. There were a few echoing grunts as the body tossed and turned beneath, as if trying to find a more comfortable place to go back to sleep in, or rather rid himself of the aching remnants of masochism from the night before.

A few curse words escaped his pouty lips; something to the effect of, 'Damn hard ass pillows,' or 'Fucking cheap ass mattress,' and 'What in the hell did I drink last night?'. It was all rather amusing, to say the least. Well, so long as you were the spectator rather than the man entangled in the bedding about himself. If that were the case, well, you weren't too happy in all likelihood.

After a few more curses, grunts and some final sighs Itachi shoved the comforter off of his half nude form and proceeded to attempt standing. He regretted it the very moment he did it. His head spun and what small grasp he had on his equilibrium went southbound. He reached for air as he tried to steady himself. He winced and cursed again. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to regain his hold on gravity, or lack thereof. After a moment of careful concentration his head stopped spinning and everything seemed to settle.

Once again he opened his eyes, slowly this time, and tried to move. Walking wasn't all to easy, but at least he didn't feel the urge to throw up, and from the taste in his mouth hadn't all night long.

Well, that was different.

He headed towards the bathroom and switched the light on; finding, this time the offending fluorescents were not nearly as bad as normal. He chalked it up to forgetting to close the curtains at some point yesterday, and therefore the terrible morning light hitting him first.

He sighed and began the monotonous process of brushing his teeth, after which he decided (with a quick sniff and wrinkled nose) that he desperately needed a shower. About a half an hour later he was leaving the restroom, towel around his waist. Grumbling a little less he dressed in a pair of pajama pants and headed out of his room.

He sighed as he made his slow trek down the hall, a little less wobbly, but still getting his bearings. He brushed a few errant strands out of his eyes, barely recalling he'd forgotten to tie his hair back as he headed for the stairs. It fell about his form and halfway down his back. Once again he was reminded he needed to trim it.

He sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen and strolled on over to the coffee pot. His brows rose as he realized someone had already started a pot. Sasuke? Hm, that was odd. He shrugged it off and made himself a cup. Black substance in hand and he was off towards the dining room just beyond. There he sat down and reached for the paper folded at his place on the table. He was curious how it had made it's way there, but decided not to question his good fortune.

He flipped it open the business section and took a sip of his coffee as he scanned the lines silently. But he was hardly paying attention to the lines, of course. Last night was still ringing in his ears. How had he ended up in his bed? He briefly recalled yelling at Sasuke to leave him the hell alone and being in his study a few shots to the wind. He didn't remember much after that if his still splitting headache were any indication. Was it some sort of Uchiha curse? Alcohol and hangovers always seemed to be ten times more painful and a hundred times more vague in regards to the night before. Sasuke was worse, if he recalled correctly. He usually went a whole day in bed and still had a deafening headache the one after.

God, he hoped Karin hadn't been here when that all went down, whatever it was. Not that it would ruin his brother's chances... but it was a very surreal part of their lives the red head did not know about. And finding out the dark nature of your lover's sibling on Christmas Eve was not very...well, he didn't know what it wasn't exactly, but he knew whatever the word he was searching for it had to mean something along the lines of not good.

What in the hell was he doing anyway? Reading the bloody paper on Christmas morning? Where in the hell _was_ Sasuke?

"I'm gonna make breakfast now. You want anything?" he heard a voice he didn't quite catch call out from the kitchen.

He heard a dark chuckle which caused him to raise his brows.

"Shall I show you what I want..._Vincent?_"

He blinked several times and nearly dropped the coffee in his hand as he heard this.

The was a distinct gasp and then a soft chuckle after that response. Then, although he didn't want to start assuming things, he could of sworn he heard he heard soft moans and ragged breaths. Something crashed against the floor he assumed next and then...

"Damnit, you spilled the--."

"Forget it," he heard Sasuke remark.

He waited a moment longer and then the sounds from before started again.

He wasn't entirely sure what to think. Was he still drunk? Dreaming? He dropped the paper finally and decided whatever was going on he was at least going to find out. Because whomever his little brother was talking to did not sound like Karin.

He hesitantly stepped closer to the entryway. The noises of something better left behind closed doors continued and became louder as he approached. What he saw as he passed the threshold was something he was not expecting at all. He stood there, transfixed and wide eyed. His face was a blank slate. So confused he was beyond trying to form a reasonable thought, much less an emotion in regards to how he felt about finding _this_.

His brother, in nothing more than his pajama pants stood with both hands on the counter, on either side of ...well... he couldn't fathom it at all. But, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, if he wasn't drunk and not dreaming the person before him was most definitely not female. And Sasuke was pressed against him fully, as if he couldn't get enough of the young man. His lips were slanted across the pinkette's and one leg was slid between his thighs. The young man was not arguing in the least, it seemed, and abundantly involved in the passionate entanglement. In fact his hands were caressing Sasuke in every possible place available.

He blinked as Sasuke's hands drifted from the counter and moved to the man's hips, sliding up on the hem of his shirt and resting on the barely visible sides of his body, pale skin peeking through. His thumbs, he watched on numbly, moved in delicate circles once there. He could barely move as Sasuke's lips traveled from his lips to his neck. The pinkette's eyes remained close as his head lulled back and he sighed contently, wrapping his arms about Sasuke's neck while Sasuke gave attention to the unknown male's neck.

A sharp gasp was all it took for him to be jarred back into his senses. Hell, he still didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't just stand there and... watch this!

"Little brother... was there something you wanted to tell me?" he half muttered, trying to sound adult and parental, and not at all like the dimwit he _surely_ sounded. Well, it wasn't every day you found your younger sibling making out with another guy you didn't even know a scarce few days before his wedding.

At the sound of his voice both parties snapped apart.

"You're up," Sasuke blurted, blinking stupidly.

"Keen observation," Itachi muttered.

Sakura was at a loss and the silence seemed to drag on. For what reason she had no idea.

"So..." Itachi mused after a good minute with narrowed eyes. "Your um..."

"I ah... well... this wasn't the way I had planned on telling you," he let on.

"One would hope not," Itachi snorted out.

Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head. He glanced at Sakura briefly before turning his eyes back to his brother. "These last few months have been... well... That is... I know this isn't what you expected from me, especially after I announced the engagement. Of course I'll talk to Karin about all of this."

"Oh? How well do you think that will go over? I mean, it's obvious the two of you won't mix now, even if this was...well." He wanted to say a one night stand. Then again he could be wrong entirely. This could be exactly that and his brother could be bi of all things. But from the sound of it, he wasn't. And he wasn't getting back with Karin.

"How long have you known, anyway?" he edged. How had he not noticed? He needed to be home more and obviously a lot more sober. Who knew finding out your brother was gay made you even think such a thing? Was he really so blind?

"Well, actually," he began, smiling over at the pinkette. "For about a month a half now. But it didn't really happen until last night."

Two... less than two months?! Itachi blinked and tried to imagine supportive thoughts. But it was hard. Really it was. If his brother had just come and told him, sat him down and had a nice little chat... well, hell, it wouldn't be anywhere near this ...weird. Wait, last night?

He swallowed and edged another question, "Ah... so... last night... as in..."

Sasuke blushed slightly and that was all the answer he needed.

"So... you decided all of this last night?"

He nodded.

Itachi sighed. "Ok...well..."

"You're not mad are you? I know this isn't the best timing... but it just sorta happened."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he blurted out.

Sasuke blinked and raised a brow. "I ah... well, I wasn't sure. But, after the obvious happened, and well... being that I'm in love with someone else. I can't keep this relationship going with Karin, obviously."

"Obviously," he echoed.

Sasuke eyed him curiously. "Are you... sure you're not disappointed in me? I realize you wanted the bad blood between her and I erased, but I know you didn't exactly think I was going to marry her either. In fact, if I recall you were rather shocked."

"Oh, that's cake compared to this," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

Itachi shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing, nevermind," he replied before coming over and patting his brother on the back. "Well, it's not what I expected, but it's your life. Who you choose to love certainly isn't _my_ choice. At best I can make suggestions. Hell, I'm just happy to see you happy, regardless of who it's with... or rather what." He glanced over at the pinkette. "No offense."

"None taken.. I think.." Sakura replied, confused.

Sasuke was more than a bit confused as he stared over at his brother. "What are you going on about? What the hell does that mean?"

Ah shit. Well... what else could he of said? Itachi turned to his brother and tried to deal with him as diplomatically as possible while he placed one hand on either of his shoulder and stared him in the eyes, all serious. "Look, I don't care who you love. As long as your happy."

"You've said that already."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied. "All I'm saying is how can you expect me not to be shocked after what I walked in on? I realize it's not your fault... but it would have been nicer if you'd talked to me first. Or at least given me some kind of introduction dinner to let me get to know him better. Then dropped the bomb. I mean--."

"_What?_"

Itachi blinked as Sasuke face turned from a half tinge of anger to outright confusion. They stared at each other for a while and Itachi realized there was no nice way to say it. So he just said it. "You could of told me you were... well... gay you know? I think our family is a little more than just dysfunctional. It's not like I would have cared. Well, I could do without the kissing in front of me... but that aside... what?" He stopped and turned as the pinkette stared laughing and holding his stomach. Rather loudly at that. His face was turning a nice shade of pink as his whole face bloomed in a grin he didn't think was possible to accomplish.

He began to ask him what he thought was so funny when Sasuke appeared to succumb to the same thing. He felt like he was on the wrong end of a joke he didn't quite understand. Pausing, he released his brother's arms and said the only thing he could, "Did I miss something?"

Sasuke nodded and spoke between chuckles, "Oh, definitely. But, don't worry, we'll fill you in. But first, let me introduce you." He gestured to the pinkette. "Sakura, this is Itachi, my brother. Itachi, this is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. My _girlfriend._"

ooo

Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke relented the entire tale to his brother. His face had gone through a series of expressions she did not think it capable of. At least she didn't after having spent so much time with Sasuke. It appeared his brother was, and could be, a tad more stoic than himself.

It had been funny, him walking in on that and making assumptions. But, who could blame him, really? She'd completely forgotten, as had Sasuke. They'd been so into themselves in the kitchen. And when he'd walked in on them and Sasuke had begun looking worried and talking about Karin. Well, she naturally assumed he was as worried as she was that moment about what he would think of him.

She sighed as she watched them converse, her thoughts drifting elsewhere. She watched them carefully. She could see that deeper something in Sasuke's eyes. The same something that had come out the night before when he'd tucked his brother in and kissed him goodnight. It was barely there, but she could see he was worried.

She glanced over at Itachi. If he noticed it at all he was hiding it well.

How did this family function? It wasn't Karin Sasuke risked being hurt by anymore and certainly not her. No, it was his was brother and himself.. And he blamed himself for it all. They were both hiding it so well, trying to enjoy the morning. It was like last night, the darker part she recalled with perfect clarity, had never happened and her heart ached for them both. Did they always do this? Deal with the night and then go about the day ignoring the darker parts of their lives? Never facing it?

Her family had never been like this. They sorted their problems out. They talked and dealt with it. They found a solution that suited everyone and stuck with it as best as any family could.

But here they were, brothers, loving each other. The oldest tried to keep holding it altogether while making a life his younger sibling was worthy of. And the other, Sasuke, well, he did his best to live up to what was expected of him, while at the same time always ready to catch the crap his older sibling threw at him in his times of weakness.

Her parents had never been drunkards or alcoholics. She'd never been one either. Sure she had fun now and then. Sasuke most likely did as well. But it wasn't a source of relief for him when he hurt most. However, this was not the case for Itachi.

But... what could she do about it?

ooo

A chilly breath escaped her mouth as she made her way towards the door. She shook snow out of her hair even as he came beneath the awning. She shook a bit more off of her winter coat before adjusting her glasses and giving a soft sigh.

She'd never much liked winter, to be truthful. She didn't hate it either. Christmas was always nice, at least if you overlooked the frigid air. Thank god she could afford to pay someone else to shovel snow off her driveway. Call it a win win for both sides. They got paid very well and she didn't have to bother with the chore at all.

Her nerves were a mess, though she'd hate to admit it. The last few weeks had been hell. First, her father passed away. Which, wasn't really a problem for her, as cruel as that might sound. But the hard part was in dealing with her mother. She didn't quite understand it, but, she was grief stricken. She could barely function. And it fell to her to make sure she didn't go completely insane over the loss. Then there were all the lawyers and paperwork; not to mention dealing with the shareholders. It was like a nightmare. She half wondered if everyone had this much trouble when a parent passed away.

Add in a wedding to plan and by George you were fucked.

No, Karin was not in the best of moods. She wasn't angry, she was just exhausted. Not so much physically, but mentally. She just knew if someone made her read or sign one more thing and she'd flip. She'd jam that stupid pen halfway down someone's throat and be done with it.

With a half hearted smile she pressed the doorbell and waited for someone, anyone, to answer. A minute or so passed by, perhaps barely that and the door was opening. She fully expected a doorman of some type and blinked several times when Sasuke answered instead.

"I... well... Merry Christmas," she said softly with a grin.

Sasuke gave an soft smile as well. "Hey." He tried not to look.. well... how did one look when one was about to dump someone?

But, she must have caught something, because as he was allowing her entrance and stepping aside she gave him a narrowed look. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" She pulled off her coat as he shut the door, her gloves and her hat. These she hung on one of the rungs next to the door. "Did something happen during the storm? You look..." she paused as she assessed him. "Did something happen to Itachi?" Her voice was soft as she took his hands in her own.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his hands back slowly, placing them on his hips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. How to start this conversation? Hell, the front entrance wasn't the best place. "Could we go somewhere? I need to talk to you... privately."

Karin arched a brow. "...Alright."

ooo

Sakura watched as Sasuke left, grim look on his face. Her lips drew to a soft frown as she glanced down at her empty plate, as she rested her cheek in her palm.

"That'll be Karin," she heard Itachi say.

"How do you know?"

"Well," he began as he wiped his face, "we're always alone on Christmas, aside from a few maids. No one ever calls or comes over. That and," he sighed dropping his napkin on the table, "I know my brother. It's hard to mistake that face."

She nodded, accepting this. He said nothing after and Sakura was content to simply listen as a tender wind outside howled along the house.

If that was Karin then Sasuke might be gone for a long time. Who knew how he was going to break this to her. Sakura felt awful. She hadn't even thought about the poor girl last night. She'd hardly thought at all about her until just this moment. She would be terribly devastated. Sakura knew she would have to be, especially after what she witnessed at the Halloween party.

She almost wanted to talk to her. But Sakura knew it was better if Sasuke did so by himself. Her being there would only add insult to injury. She knew if the situation were reversed she'd want herself no where nearby during that talk. Hell, she'd feel attacked or like some sort of errant child being talked down to.

"So... um," she heard Itachi begin and her eyes turned to him, giving all of her attention over. His eyes narrowed and his lips flattened slightly. The expression on his face was almost one of uncertainty.

She raised her brows. "Yes?

"Ah... nevermind," he amended with a shake of his head. "It's not important anyway."

Sakura eyed him curiously. "Is something the matter? You seemed..."

"Unsettled?"

"Yeah..."

He half smiled and interlaced his fingers together before him in a manner much like Sasuke did when he was in deep, broody thought. "I just want to apologize... for last night. I'm not sure exactly what went on as Sasuke left the details vague earlier... but, I don't want you to think badly of me. And I hope--."

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

He blinked, taken aback slightly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

She shook her head. "I suppose a better question is... do you care about him? Worry? Is his mental well-being important to you?"

"It's always been my top priority," he murmured, confused. His brow wrinkled ever so slightly. "Why else would I have endorsed his surfing so much? Especially when our father thought it was a waste. Why else would I have sent him to Konoha? If I didn't I wouldn't be here today or last night."

"Can I be blunt? Will you allow me to without interruption, Itachi?" she asked. "I realize we hardly know one another. We're by no means close. The only thing so far that ties us to one another is your brother. And I think you can agree when I say we both love him very much. Right?"

He didn't say anything right away, considering her words and what they might mean in the end. He wasn't an idiot. He had a pretty good idea about what was coming after he replied. With a sigh he nodded. "Very well."

"Do you know your brother cried last night?" was the first thing our of her mouth. Once his eyes went unusually wide she knew she had his full attention. "Yes, well, he did. He broke down. He's been holding it in for years, or so he's told me. And by the look of your reaction I can only assume I'm correct.

"He called me over here to unlock the study so he could put you to bed. He didn't want to leave you in there all night. Well, he did, but..." she sighed, "he cares about you too much to do that. He's always taken care of you in that regard, hasn't he, Itachi?"

"Always..." he admitted, frown tracing his mouth as he looked away, just beyond her. He found meeting Sakura in the eyes for such a intimate evaluation of his person was far too much for him to handle.

"Do you know why he does it? Really?"

Itachi said nothing and she took his as a pretty big indication to continue. "He blames himself for your drinking. He believes if he had only talked to you when it happened, allowed you some sort of shoulder to cry on... then you wouldn't have resorted to any of it. That's why," she whispered softly, strongly. "He sees you as his own burden. Has he never told you this?"

"No.." he admitted quietly, looking down at the table, his thoughts a mess.

She nodded. and looked down at the table as well. "You need to talk to your brother, Itachi. You both have been hurt a lot. In the very small span of time I've come to know Sasuke, come to love him, I've learned that much at least. He doesn't know how to tell you, I think. That... and..."

"I need to stop," he allowed while closing his eyes and turning his head to face the wall distractedly. "I need to quit drinking, I know... I've tried. Believe me. I just can't seem--."

"To get past Christmas without doing it?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Have you ever considered getting outside help?"

His eyes drew to hers again. "Yes, I have. I just never took it seriously. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"I think everyone does," she admitted as she felt the tempo of the room change. She glanced over at him and noted how deeply worried he appeared. Without thinking much on it she reached out and took his hand resting on the table. Her fingers curled over the top of his hand and under his palm as she smiled as his gaze met hers.

"Talk to him," she urged quietly.

ooo

"Alright," Karin allowed as she took a seat before a small, round patio table. Water echoed in the background from a small fountain attached to the family pool. Her eyes trailed towards it as Sasuke took a seat.

This room had always been one of her favorites. It was small compared to the rest of the house, but it was always warm in winter. And no one could complain about that. And, in having the bonus that it was indoors made it perfect for skinny dipping. Her lips momentarily curled at a long off memory...

Sasuke sat down on the other side of her and watched carefully as her eyes drifted towards the pool.

How was he going to tell her? He didn't have much experience with breaking up. At least not when it came to serious relationships. While this second part in their relationship hadn't lasted long they still had an extended history. That in itself made this difficult. He knew no matter what he said he was going to hurt her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, keeping his eyes on her.

He continued to watch as her red depths turned to his and locked. Her face was curious. "For what?"

"Karin..." he began, trailing off as her eyes held his gaze. There was just no easy way to say this. You couldn't possibly talk someone down on something like this. All he wanted to do was run, but he wouldn't. It wasn't in him to. And he couldn't do it the same way she did it to him years ago. That was just out of the question.

He was going to hurt her and he had no idea how she was going to react. Was she going to cry? Scream? Run? Throw things at him? Argue? Every woman was different. He'd seem her angry before, but never... broken. Would this break her? Or was that a selfish thought? She'd told him she loved him. She'd told him she'd waited for him. In her heart she had. No matter how many men there were after him she'd held out for him emotionally.

It was a lot to weigh on his chest and he didn't know what to do...

"It's over isn't it?"

He blinked.

She smiled bitterly and looked out at the pool. "That's what you're going to say right?"

"How.." He could hardly form words.

She sighed and looked at him again, this time truly holding his gaze. "Oh, Sasuke," she whispered. "I'm not an idiot. Lovestruck, hopelessly a fool for you and many other things. I'm a combination of your love from when we were children and my father's idea of.. a business weapon." She shrugged. "I am what I am. But," she continued, "I am something else." She paused. "I was at one point your very best friend. And I know you. And I knew when you told me yes that night, when you told me to set the wedding date as soon as possible you were running from something. I just didn't know what." She gave another bitter smile, quick as it was. "I had hoped..." she said softly, trailing off. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You're in love with someone else. I'm not the star in your heart anymore. I can tell very well by the look on your face, Sasuke. I know when I've been cheated on."

"Karin, I--."

She stook up and shook her head as she placed a finger over his lips. "You don't have to say anything, Sasuke. I'll be ok. I always will be. I'm my father's daughter after all." She released his lips and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "She's a very lucky girl, whoever she is. I hope she knows that, love." Then she was walking away.

Sasuke stood quickly and whirled around to face her, eyes narrowed as she headed towards the door. "I'm sorry," he called out, one hand gripping the top of his chair.

She laughed, grinning like any woman with an air of maturity and grace should, facing her greatest defeat in the most graceful way imaginable. "Don't be. It's a matter of the heart, Sasuke. Not logic."

And then... she was gone. And Sasuke had a feeling he would never see her again. It was not an emotion she was expecting to surface, but there you had it. When one book opens and another closes...


	30. Chapter 30

**..Chapter Thirty..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_Everything is going good, just so you know. These past few months have been the best, the very best. And while I don't think this is gonna cover it all, I hope it's all you need._

_Itachi finally talked it over with Sasuke. They sat down, hashed it out. It was good for both of them; and with a little nudging Itachi agreed to get some professional help. Sasuke and I agreed to be there 100% for him during the hard times of the year, the family times._

_As for my secret identity? Well... it didn't exactly remain very secret for very long. (I'm sure you can see me smiling as I write this.) When Kiba, Neji and Haku found out they were nothing short of flabbergasted. Well, Haku grinned at me. I'm sure he had an idea about what I was all along. I'll never know though. But, oddly enough, I got no bad press for it. They still all accept me as I am. Pretty unreal, huh? I mean, it's almost a movie style ending to that._

_I eventually met up with Kankurou again and talked to Temari. Turns out the girl was dying to sign me up for an all girl motocross team. We didn't have too many sponsors at first, well aside from Sasuke and Itachi. And my dad wasn't too happy when he found out I was bailing on gymnastics. But, once we sat down and talked about it he was on the bar with me all the way. We're not doing anything but local stuff, or just outah state yet. Hell, the summer isn't even over yet!_

_Sasuke found out, with a little help from me, that the surfing industry is just what he wanted. His brother is behind him on that, but I don't have to tell you, right? He's doing fabulous and when the vacation is over he plans on going full swing with his career! I'm so proud of him._

_But, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?_

_Christmas came and went. Prom was awesome. Ino didn't dress up as Sailor Venus and I didn't take Lee up on that date (Sasuke would kill me!). But, we both had a blast anyway. And Sasuke isn't nearly as cruel to the female crowd anymore. Hey, he even smiles at them sometimes. But, I guess he doesn't have too much to worry about when it comes to rabid fangirls anymore. Not with me around._

_Naruto and Hinata are doing just great! Neji does give him the evil eye now and again, but that aside he's number one in Hiashi's book. The top of the Hyuuga family even went to one of the blond's soccer games. Surprisingly, he's not so bad once you get to know him. He's still creepy, don't get me wrong. But, not as bad as he once was with Hinata. I guess Naruto got her to stand up for herself and Hiashi noticed. Go figure?_

_For some damned reason I hardly see Tenten anymore... and when I do she's arguing with Neji. I try to ask her about it but all she does is tell me is what an asshole he is. By the time that starts I'm looking for a way to get away from her. I think she's got a screw loose, that girl._

_But! the point of all this was to tell you how things are going so you can finish that you-know-what up, right?_

_Well... I'm still a girl, if that's what you want to know. Boobs and all. I like pretty clothes and pink isn't my number one enemy. I like fluffy music and every now and then a hot, steamy romance novel. But, I still get dirty with the best of them too! The point is, this whole adventure, this 'Bet', has been the single most enlightening, eye-opening, wonderful experience of my life. And while the road was bumpy and painful, it was also fun too. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world._

_And just so you know... yes, I do play the Vince role every now and then. It's fun, right? And besides, it's way more fun when the one you love plays along, isn't it?_

_I think so._

Jiraiya grinned and he lowered the letter and placed it back into the envelope it came in. He placed the tattered flap back over and stuck it into a drawer just next to him at the counter where he stood.

He couldn't help but be happy. After all, book sales were going shoot right through the roof. As this thought passed through his mind... he idly wondered if Sasuke knew about her little agreement with him.

Ah well.

ooo

"You're gonna... fall..." he sighed out the last bit from the shore where he stood, hands on his hips as he stared out at the spot in the water where his girlfriend had once been perilously trying to balance on her board. His lips twisted into a small smile as he watched her come up for air near shore, stand up and grab her board.

Was it all women, or just Sakura that looked hot when she was wet?

He heard laughing from his side and raised a brow at Naruto. "Like you have any room to laugh. You weren't doing much better, dropout."

"Ah, shut it, bastard," he said while he laughed. "Quit being so uptight and let loose."

"I'm not uptight," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sometimes you are," Sakura said with a grin as she made her way towards them, board in hand.

Sasuke shook his head and jutted a thumb at Naruto. "Why is he here anyway? Eh? This was suppose to be for me and you."

Sakura frowned. "You know why. Hiashi wouldn't let her go on a trip with Naruto unless I was with her. And you didn't want to go on this big vacation tour of yours without me. So, they both had to come."

Hinata, who'd been invisible a moment ago, frowned and blushed. "Sorry, Sasuke..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned. "Don't bother. If he wasn't having fun he'd be worse, trust me." She began moving towards her towel on the shore so she could chill for a while. It was starting to get darker anyway. They should be heading back to their hotel room soon, she imagined.

"Done for the day?" Sasuke asked as he plopped down next to her, watching as she wrapped a towel about herself.

"I think so, but we can stay and watch the sunset at the very least.."

He nodded and looked over a few paces away as Naruto and Hinata moved to sit on their own towels. A few more days and they'd be moving onto the next surfing site in the trip. By the time he was done with summer he'd know every nook in the world.

He sighed as he relaxed backwards onto the towel, hands behind his head. Obsidian orbs stared upward as the sky began to turn a rich shade of orange, red and yellow. In another hour or so it'd be dark. People would start to pack up from the beach and go home. Normally he'd leave just as soon as the family rush left and just before the bar crowds. However, they'd smartly gotten a hotel right on the beach, and high enough up that he didn't have to worry about sounds.

As if voicing his thoughts, Sakura said, "Wouldn't you love to live in place like this?"

"I wouldn't mind," he answered. "But, you do have to worry about flooding and storms more."

"I suppose paradise has it's price."

"You could say that."

She smiled at him a moment and then turned to her bag. He wasn't watching her anymore, but heard her digging through it as he locked his sights on the sky once again. But, after a while he got curious and bored and looked over at her with raised brows.

"What are you reading?" he asked idly.

"A book," she answered as her eyes scanned over the text.

"Yes, well, that's obvious. What book?" He sat up this time.

"A good one," she grinned.

He knew that tone. With a wry grin of his own he reached over before she could even formulate a plan and swiped it right out of her hands. He stood up and dodged her as she ran after him, trying to take it away. And while she did, laughing as she did so, he began to read the back of the novel.

"One of Jiraiya's books?"

"Yes!"

"About ....a bet? That's the title, eh? 'The Bet'? I wonder where he got that idea, hm?" He should pretend to be upset with her, but he he couldn't hide the grin on his face asshe stopped and flipped through a few pages once he was sure she wasn't going to try and nab it from him anymore. "So... our life story is emblazoned in a romance novel, eh?"

"Maybe," she allowed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that a problem?" Her emerald depths danced with mischievousness.

"Well," he said as he snapped the book shut and walked towards her, pausing but a mere moments before wrapping her in his embrace. "I could sue you, you know... take you for everything you own... that stuff."

"Should I be afraid?" she make a face of mock fear, batting her eyes lashes.

"Maybe," he smiled, brushing his lips across hers. "Or..." he edged, breathy words across her skin. "I'll just read it myself," he said as he stepped away from her and opened the book. But he didn't get very far because he felt her tackle onto him. He was barely prepared for the sand in his face and was thankful she waited until he was nearly on top of the blankets so he didn't have sand to worry about.

He grinned as he slid over onto his back and smiled up at her. "Oh, sorry... did you want something? Perhaps more inspiration for another publication, hm?"

Sakura laughed down at him, hands on either side of his head as she gazed downward. "I love you, Sasuke."

Before he could reply she was kissing him. And he wasn't going to argue.

Yes, it was going to be a good summer.

A very good summer.

"Bastard!"

...."Can we get rid of Naruto?" he murmured against her lips.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Sakura!"

"...Definitely."

**The End**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN: **Sorry this took so long to update. But, I got sidetracked with DnD stuff and a new online MMO. It's free to play and the best on the net. It's called Runes of Magic. I'm on the European servers because I accidentally downloaded the euro one instead of the American one XD. If you like mmo's, but hate gride, you'll love it, trust me. It has a ton of quests to do and never gets boring. PLUS! you can multiclass! How awesome is that?

I know this chapter wasn't really long, but... hey, I didn't really have any ends to tie up, did I? I hope you guys enjoyed the ride with The Bet. It's my fave S/S fic I've made yet. Next I'll be trying to update KMI. After that? Who knows.

Thanks for reading!

**--Blade**


End file.
